La vida de Arnold Shortman y Helga G Pataki
by Mosquir
Summary: Tras haber encontrado sus padres, Arnold lleva su vida tranquila junto a Helga, sus nuevos compañeros de clase y sus viejos amigos de cuarto grado. El crossover finalmente acaba en el nuevo capitulo y no te lo puedes perder ya que de aquí inicia el camino a "Patakis"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon. Este fin no tiene fic de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Parte 1:<p>

¿Acaso el destino juega conmigo?

* * *

><p>Actualmente:<p>

-¿Nos podrías contar la historia de nuevo abuelo? (los 3 niños se lo pedían a gritos, una joven adolecente de 15 años, un niño medio robusto de 13 años y un niño muy parecido a su padre con 10 años de edad).

-Mmm no lo sé niños ya es tarde y mañana tienen escuela, aparte no querrán hacer enojar a sus padres -dijo carcajeándose-.

-Oh vamos, ellos llegaran en 40 minutos, que sea rápido y prometemos dormirnos en el instante, -exclamaba la mayor- , lo que Grenetine dijo -exclamaban los dos niños menores suplicándole-.

-Está bien, solo que será su culpa si me toca ver a Betsy y a sus cinco vengadores porque no se durmieron temprano -exclamaba el abuelo riéndose-.

-¡ESTA BIEN! -decían los tres niños emocionados-.

-Muy bien iniciemos…..

30 años en el pasado:

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad a la ciudad donde Arnold vivía…

-Oh vamos abuelo…

-Calla Grenetine, que cuenta los sueros para mí, así

-Bueno

Como decía , la paz finalmente había llegado a los suburbios donde arnold vivía ya que no hace mucho , bueno mas bien , hace 1 semana ,Arnold y su amigo Gerald, habían salvado el vecindario donde ellos residían ya que una corporación maligna llamaba "Industrias Futuro" , quería derribar el vecindario donde Arnold y sus amigos vivían , esto hizo que el joven cabeza de balón pensara que sus aventuras locas habían terminado , pero él no sabía lo que estaba por venir ya que lo del vecindario tan solo

Fue un "entrenamiento" para lo que avecindaba. Todo inicio en la Casa de huéspedes con Arnold y su abuelo….

-¿Hombre pequeño ya vas a salir? , tu amigo Gerald te está esperando en la puerta desde hace 10 minutos.

-En unos momentos salgo abuelo –lo decía Arnold poniéndose sus zapatos-

-¿Seguro no estarás pensando de nuevo en lo que sucedió en la azota de la torre de las ex industrias futuro, verdad hombre pequeño? –Phill le hablaba muriéndose de la risa-

-¡ABUELO!–exclamaba Arnold todo sonrojado de la cara- Ya ves abuelo , ya no te vuelvo a contar nada.

-No te enojes hombre pequeño pero yo ya sabía lo que tramaba tu amiguita de una ceja desde hace mucho tiempo jejeje pero por tu culpa perderé la apuesta con tu abuela jeje.

-¿Qué apuesta?–decía Arnold saliendo de su cuarto listo para la escuela-

-Luego te cuento, pero apresúrate , se te hará tarde , tu abuela ya tiene tu almuerzo listo.

-Ok -decía Arnold corriendo escaleras abajo- Ya me voy abuela-decia arnold abriendo la puerta principal.

-Que te vaya bien Arnold -decía la abuela sonriendo-

Ya en la calle, Arnold y su amigo Gerald iban platicando por la calle para llegar a la estación de autobús, entonces se subieron y se sentaron donde siempre, entonces Gerald hace le hace una pregunta incomoda a Arnold…

-¿Entonces hermano?

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?

-Ya me dirás ¿por qué demonios habías bajado con Helga G. Pataki del edificio industrias futuro, cuando solo nosotros dos habíamos entrado? –decía Gerlad frunciendo el ceño-

-Veras Gerald –decía Arnold algo incomodo- , es algo difícil de explicar y bastante curioso y siento que no es el momento y lugar para hablar de ello.

-MMM –decía Gerald moviendo su cabeza- esto me huele mal pero lo que tu digas Arnold.

-Gracias Gerald.

Entonces iba todo normal hasta que Helga y su amiga Phoebe entraron al camión platicando, entonces Phoebe se le acerco a Arnold y a Gerald diciéndoles:

-Hoy es el día en que dicen quien es el ganador del concurso de literatura chicos –decía Phoebe emocionada-

-Ya lo sé Phoebe y dejame decirte que estoy muy emocionado ya que si cualquiera que gane de nuestro salón, el grupo obtendrá un viaje a cualquier lado América –decía Arnold emocionado-

Entonces los 3 chicos siguieron hablando del tema hasta llegar a la escuela , mientras tanto del otro lado del camión , la niña del gran moño rosa pensaba…..

-Hay Arnold tan soñador y bobo como siempre, hasta cree que alguno de nuestro salón ganara el concurso ese digo, solo mira a Harlod , el solo piensa en comida o a la "princesa" Rhonda, que solo piensa en la moda y esas cosas. Estúpido cabeza de balón como te odio pero a la vez….. te amo, te amo, su mirada perdida , sus pelos despeinados como siempre y no olvido su gran olor que tiene en el cabello , oh Arnold , aun no se qué pensaste sobre mi cuando te confesé mi gran amor y te bese –la chica empezó a suspirar- pero por cobarde finji que solo lo dije porque estaba nerviosa , como quisiera viajar al pasado y decirte que todo lo que te dije era verdad y que ese beso fue lo mejor que me a paso en mi joven vida de 10 años , oh mi gran musa y a la vez mi gran tormento-

Entonces la chica oiría una respiración que siempre la acosaba cuando esta sola , claro era de Brainy y como siempre , la feroz chica le dio un golpe dejándolo tirando en su asiento cuando habían llegado finalmente a la escuela.

Todos los chicos se dirigían al auditorio ya que finalmente se daría a conocer el ganador y al grupo ganador del concurso de literatura..

-Muy bien niños –decía el director Warts subiéndose la corbata- , como saben hoy se dará a conocer a los ganadores del concurso de literatura.

-Loooo sabbbbbeeeemmmos director Warts –decían los niños de la escuela-.

-Muy bien y para ello, el profesor Simmons, dirá quién fue el ganador.

Los niños aplaudieron.

-Buenos días niños –comentaba el sr. Simmons con el sobre que contenía el nombre del ganador en la mano- , debo admitirlo ,este año la competencia fue muy reñida , bueno eso nos lo dijeron nuestros superiores pero finalmente ganaron "dos" personas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y murmuraban si el sr Simmons estaba loco.

-En efecto –decía el sr Simmons carcajeándose-, el primer lugar se lo llevaron alumnos, un niño y una niña, ya que no se podía decidir cuál era el mejor, así que sin más rodeos, los ganadores son…..¡ARNOLD SHORTMAN Y HELHA G. PATAKI, pasen niños para tomarles la foto de reconocimiento.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir.

-Wow –decía Gerald sorprendido-, aun no me lo creo que tu apellido era "shortman", Arnold.

-Así es , aunque no lo creas es ese –decía Arnold parándose-, solo que no me gusta usarlo mucho y ahora gracias al señor Simmons todos lo saben –comentaba Arnold molesto-

A unos cuantos asientos a lado….

-JAJAJAJAJA, el apellido del Arnoldo es Shortman, jajaja –pensaba helga abriéndose camino junto con Arnold con el señor Simmons.

-Así que, melenudo, ¿Tu apellido secreto era "shortman" –le decía Helga a su gran amor carcajeándose-

-Así es. así que dime Helga…. –Arnold la volteaba a ver en lo que subían las escalera para la foto del señor Simmons- ¿Qué significa la "G" en tu nombre?

Helga se quedo callada y le sonrió al cabeza de balón, entonces se tomaron la foto y todos los de la clase del señor Simmons se quedaron en el auditorio en lo que los demás salían, para que escucharan las indicaciones que iba a decir…

-Muy bien niños –exclamaba Simmons-, el lugar que visitaremos por haber ganado el concurso es….

-¿CANADA? –lo interrumpía Rhonda emocionada-.

-No Rhonda, de hecho es un país muy peculiar de Centro América, el cual es…..

Entonces Arnold sintió nervios recordando que el país donde se habían perdido sus padres era San Lorenzo y este se encontraba en Centro América, parecía que todo le jugaba a su favor a Arnold ya que aun conservaba el mapa que había encontrado ayer en el "Diario" de su padre, solo le faltaba escuchar que el señor Simmons dijera "San Lorenzo".

-¡SAN LORENZO! –decía el señor Simmons-

Entonces Arnold no lo podía creer hasta tal punto que se desmayo, era divertido ya que la aventura que cambiaría su vida había llegado, al igual que finalmente notaria el gran amor que su amiguita de una ceja le tenía desde hace mucho y que una gran tragedia iba a suceder, tanto para Arnold , los de la casa de huéspedes y al vecindario….., en resumen todo cambiara para el niño con la cabeza de balón.

Continuara...

**Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que les agrade tanto como ami , espero terminarla pronto y ante todo gracias. Y espero actualizar cada 4 días. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hey Arnold" no me pertenece , le pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon y esta historia es solo por diversión. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos:<strong>

**El plan demente inicia.**

* * *

><p>-¿Enserio si se desmayo abuelo?<p>

-Pero por supuesto, jajaja -comentaba el abuelo riendo-

-Eso es divertido pero apresúrate por favor , ellos llegaran en 30 minutos –decia Grenetine preocupada-

-Ok , sigamos con la historia….

.

.

.

-¡No lo puedo creer, son USTEDES! –gritaba Arnold lleno de emoción al abrazar a sus padres en la jungla de San Lorenzo-

-Si somos nosotros Arnold –le comentaban con voz pasiva- pero esto tan solo es un sueño, necesitas despertar ahora.

-Pero no quiero –Arnold empieza a llorar- , finalmente estoy en paz con ustedes y no quiero arriesgarme a perderlos ahora.

-Nos encontraras, pero no lo lograras dormido, hijo mío –le decía su padre-

-Pero… –Arnold se tiro a sus pies llorando como nunca-

-Necesitas despertar.

-ARNOLD! , CABEZA DE BALON! –Se escuchaba a lo lejos- DESPIERTA YA!. MELENUDO!

Entonces la jungla en la que Arnold estaba con sus padres iba desapareciendo poco a poco y los gritos a lo lejos aumentaban de volumen…

-Adiós hijo mío –le decían sus padres en lo que desaparecían con todo el escenario-

Entonces todo quedo en blanco y Arnold quedo acostado y en ese momento despertó….

-PADRES! –Grito Arnold poniendo fin a su sueño, se rasco la cabeza y pregunto - ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Dónde crees que estas melenudo? , estas en la enfermería tarado , duh –Le decía Helga sentada al lado de su cama y entonces Helga pensó – Ow quien lo diría, con el beso que le di cuando estaba dormido despertó, ow Arnold como quisiera abrazarte-

-¿Helga? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué demonios paso? –decía Arnold levantándose de la cama un poco mareado-

-Te caíste del escenario cuando el señor Simmons dijo que visitaríamos San Lorenzo y te trajimos a la enfermería de inmediato, has estado dormido por lo menos unos 10 minutos.

-¿Y porque estas cuidándome Helga? –le comentaba Arnold observándola y carcajeándose-

-Pues… -oh dios mío, que le diré?, pensaba Helga-, Pues mira me compadecí de ti y quise cuidarte , no vayas a creer que lo hice por otra razón , cabezón y para que no digas que no te hago favores –le decía Helga mostrándole su puño-

-Lo que tú digas Helga –le dijo Arnold abrazándola- Gracias.

-Aw Arnold me está abrazando, ¿podría ser más perfecto? –Pensaba Helga- , reacciona Helga –se dio una de sus famosas bofetadas- No seas tan encimoso Arnoldo! –Lo empujo y salió de la enfermería-

-Hahaha – se reía Arnold parándose- Bueno tengo que ir a la casa de los abuelos , tengo que hacer equipaje y preparar mi plan para encontrar a mis padres –decía Arnold corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela-

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón fue directo a la casa de huéspedes para comentarles a sus abuelos que iría a San Lorenzo por parte de su escuela por haber ganado un concurso de literatura y que tenía su plan para encontrarlos en lo que los demás estaban con el señor Simmons y el director Warts.

-Eres un soñador hombre pequeño pero suerte –le decía su abuelo tosiendo-

-Gracias abuelo, ahora ideare mi plan para encontrarlos, no puedo creer que mañana iré a San Lorenzo –le gritaba Arnold en lo que corría a su habitación-

Entonces llego a su cuarto busco el diario de su padre y empezó a imaginar y entonces se dio cuenta de que necesitaba que sus amigos lo cubrieran mañana y durante toda la semana del viaje para encontrarlos.

-GERALD, GERALD –Gritaba Arnold por el teléfono- Trae a todos a mi casa, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante, por favor vengan rápido

-Está bien Arnie, solo no grites, valla que te afecto la caída de la escuela y perdón si no pude quedarme a cuidarte , es que Timberly se lastimo y tuve que regresar a casa pronto y tuve que dejarte con esa Helga G Patakii – le decía Gerald poniéndose sus tennies para salir de su casa- Ya voy para allá viejo , llevare a los demás , llego como en 30 minutos.

-Ok, pero apresúrate por favor –Entonces Arnold colgó el teléfono y empezó a estudiar el mapa que venía en el diario de sus padres- Ok –Arnold señalaba el aeropuerto de San Lorenzo- Aquí aterrizaremos y no creo que vayamos muy lejos y aquí está donde mis padres aterrizaron hace 7 años, está un poco lejos pero arriesgare todo para poder encontrarlos, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad que me dio el destino para reencontrarme finalmente con mis padres –Gritaba Arnold lleno de alegría ya que tenía una oportunidad única de encontrarlos.

-Hombre pequeño! – Le gritaba su abuelo- Tus amigos ya están aquí.

-Ya bajo abuelo –Le decía Arnold bajando las escaleras y abriendo la puerta –regreso en 30 minutos, abuelo –entonces Arnold cerró la puerta-

-¿No es hermoso, galletita? , probablemente Arnold encuentre a sus padres en San Lorenzo, como quisiera acompañarlo pero no puedo, aparte me siento un poco enfermo –le comentaba Phill a su esposa sentándose en una silla-

-Lo sé Phill , mira hice la comida….. SANDIA!

-Vamos pokiie, sabes que no me gusta la sandia.

Ya afuera en la calle , Arnold se iba dirigir a sus compañeros con toda emoción…..

-Amigos míos –gritaba Arnold- Los convoque aquí porque necesitare de su ayuda cuando lleguemos a San Lorenzo.

-¿Qué tipo de ayuda, Arnold? –le preguntaba Harlod intrigado por lo que decía Arnold.

-Así es Arnold , ¿para qué nos necesitas? –Le decía Sid jugando canicas con Stinki.

-Miren , todos saben que no tengo padres…..

Todos se quedaron callados y mirándose unos a otros….

-Pero los localice –saco el diario de su padre- En este diario viene el mapa de donde mis padres se perdieron hace 7 años y el país es San Lorenzo… -Todos se quedaron pasmados por la noticia- Y cuando lleguemos haya los buscare a todo dar y eso significa que no estaré con ustedes en el viaje, sé que no estoy acostumbrado a desobedecer y el señor Simmons se pondrá furioso si se entera de lo que voy a hacer pero lo hare y por eso los necesito –decía Arnold rodeándolos- Necesito que ustedes me den una cuartada, cuando lleguemos haya , solo estaré con ustedes un día , después iniciare mi viaje y necesito que le digan al señor Simmons que estoy enfermo , que no puedo salir y que uno de ustedes me cuidara los 5 días restantes.

-Yo digo que me quedare contigo el primer día, es menos de lo que haría para pagarte por lo que me has ayudado en toda nuestra vida escolar –Le decía Eugene emocionado.

-Nosotros pedimos el segundo día –le decían Sid y Stinki a Arnold-

-Yo el tercero Arnie –Le dijo Gerald sosteniéndolo del brazo-

-Yo el cuarto y si gustas el quinto o si gustas todo el viaje ya que no me gusta mucho la selva –le decía Rhonda parándose-

-No será necesario Rhonda –comentaba Harlod- Yo te acompaño el cuarto.

-Y yo seré la ultima en ayudarte Arnold –Le decía Phoebe-

-Gracias chicos –Arnold empezó a llorar- , Son ustedes los mejores amigos que uno podría tener, nuevamente gracias.

-No llores Arnold , lo hacemos con gusto –le decía Stinki- pero ya me tengo que ir ,nos vemos mañana –Entonces Stinki y Sid se fueron- Adios.

Entonces todos se retiraron de la casa de huéspedes y en los botes de basura de enfrente estaba su amiguita de una ceja oyendo y escondida….

-Oh Arnold que torpe, que soñador, como lo detesto, hasta cree que podrá encontrar a sus padres , digo no es por ser pesimista pero vamos , es un país completo y enorme , es como buscar una aguja en pajar –decía Helga en voz baja- Pero aun así amor mío , te apoyo completamente –Helga saco su relicario- , te ayudare a buscar a tus padres y no me importa si muero a tu lado ya que seré feliz y ahí finalmente te diré lo que siento sin arrepentirme como lo hice hace una semana , oh Arnold como te amo –lo volteo a ver- te amo , te amo , cuando estoy contigo siento paz absoluta, y como tu cumpleaños es en 5 días , te daré eso como regalo , te reuniré con tus padres como regalo de cumpleaños y te diré lo que siento por ti –Lo decía en voz baja , abrazando el relicario-

-¿Helga? –Comentaba Arnold- ¿Con quién hablas?

-Oh Arnold…. ¿Qué me estas espiando o que cabeza de balón? –Le decía Helga furiosa-

-No, solo que escuche voces detrás de los botes de basura y quise investigar.

-Vaya detective que eres Arnoldo.

-Lo que sea y bueno, ¿me apoyaras con lo de mis padres?

-Por supuesto Arnold –Helga reacciona, se decía a sí misma- Pero no vayas a creer que es porque me agradas, si no porque me has ayudado muchas veces y quiero regresarte el favor.

-Oye Helga –Arnold se puso un poco nervioso- Respecto con lo que paso en Industrias Futuro hace una semana… bueno quería decirte que yo… bueno mira…

-¿Si Arnold? –Decía Helga en voz baja-

-Nunca te conteste y ahora que estamos solos, bueno yo…..

-Oh dios mi deseo, mi musa, mi obsesión se hará realidad, pensaba Helga.

Entonces para mal el abuelo los interrumpió..

-Hombre pequeño, entra ya a la casa….oh ya veo –Decía el abuelo abriendo la puerta-

Y es que Arnold estaba sosteniendo de las manos a Helga y Helga reacciono para salvarse

-¿Qué haces?, suéltame melenudo –Le grito Helga y se fue-

-Jejeje , perdón por interrumpirlos , Arnold.

-No pasa nada abuelo.

-Bueno pasa ya , es hora de comer.

Entonces llego la noche y Arnold no podía esperar a que ya fuera mañana , estaba acostado en su cama , con su equipaje a lado y estaba observando una foto de sus padres…

-Los encontrare –Murmuro Arnold-

-¿Hombre pequeño puedo pasar? –Decía el abuelo tocando su puerta-

-Claro.

-Mira Arnold….. –El abuelo se sentó- si llegas a encontrarlos o no, estaré feliz por ti Arnold, solo ten en cuenta que es todo un país completo y tu solo tienes nueve años, no te hagas muchas esperanzas, no es que sea imposible, si no que será muy difícil.

-Lo sé abuelo, gracias –Entonces Arnold abrazo a su abuelo-

Entonces el Abuelo empezó a toser muy fuerte…

-¿Estás bien abuelo?

-Si Arnold , solo que con un poco de tos , solo es eso. Que descanses.

Entonces el abuelo se retiro y el niño con cabeza de balón durmió felizmente sabiendo que mañana iniciaría su viaje para encontrar finalmente a sus padres y que la aventura que le cambiaria la vida iniciaría desde mañana…..

Sigue… "Llegando al país de los sueños"

**Gracias y pues espero que les agrade mi historia , tratare de publicar a diario o cada 3 días o máximo una semana , gracias y les deseo una excelente nohce. Por cierto gracias por el comentario.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Arnold y los demás personajes no me pertenecen y ya saben el resto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**"Llegando al País de los sueños"**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

AHORA:

-Así es niños –les decía su abuelo sentándose en el sillón tras haber ido al baño- Arnold recluto a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran en su misión de rescate para volverse a juntar con sus padres –empezó a toser- Era una misión difícil y por esa razón requirió ayuda de sus amigos y bueno, sin más rodeos sigamos con la historia de su pa….

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

HACE 30 AÑOS:

-Finalmente los encontrare –Arnold hablaba dormido cuando su mente estaba soñando como de costumbre, ahora el joven cabeza de balón estaba piloteando una avioneta rumbo a la jungla de San Lorenzo- Cuando los encuentre no me volveré a separar de ustedes…. Padres los amo.

-OYE ARNOLD, OYE ARNOLD –Empezó a sonar su despertador-

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón, brinco de su cama, se cambio más rápido que nunca en si vida, tomo su maleta con un brazo y con el otro tomo el diario que estaba en un cajón , en ese mismo cajón estaba el pequeño libro rosa junto con la carta de Cecile. Te preguntaras ¿Por qué estaba guardando eso? , pues lo hacía porque investigaba quien era su admiradora secreta….

-Suspiro Arnold- Esto siempre me inspira demasiado, espero algún día encontrar a Cecile y a la autora del libro rosa –En eso Arnold , abrió el libro rosa y leyó algunos poemas y después leyó la parte donde Cecile lo citaba que curiosamente no tenía la misma letra… -Espera un momento- Susurro Arnold sorprendido comparando el tipo de letras del libro rosa con el pedazo donde Cecile lo había invitado –Son idénticas- Grito- No lo puedo creer , como pude estar tan ciego , Cecile y la autora del libro rosa son la misma persona –Decía emocionado- Eso significa que solo queda una incógnita ¿Quién diablos es Cecile?.

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón recordó la noche donde ceno junto con Gerlad, Phoebe y…Helga..

-No lo puedo creer, esa noche…Helga….. Se parecía tanto a Cecile …¿Sera posible? …- Se sonrojo y salió de su cuarto junto con su maleta, el diario de su padre y el pequeño libro rosa…-Ya me voy abuelo –Grito Arnold , pero no escucho contestación alguna- ¿Abuelo? –Arnold había llegado a su habitación -¿Estás bien?- Y es que su abuelo ,Phill, estaba en cama ya que había agarrado un fuerte "resfriado", -Asi es hombre pequeño "coof" "coof" , una gripe no vencerá a tu abuelo de 81 años , no te preocupes por mi –Arnold se acerco a su cama- Mira Arnold tu viaje iniciara así que por favor no cometas errores , ¿vale? , a donde iras es un país entero y no quiero perderte como perdí a tu padre , ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo- Le dijo Arnold abrazándolo- Ya me voy o se me hará tarde –Entonces Arnold ya estaba saliendo del cuarto-

-Un consejo Arnold –El abuelo se paro- No comas frambuesas jejeje.

Arnold le sonrió y salió de la habitación más rápido que una bala, tomo el autobús que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, donde el señor Simmons y el director Warts los encontrarían para irse al viaje, Arnold fue el primero en llegar, entonces se le sumaron Gerlad y Stinki…

-¿Estas muy emocionado, o no Arnie? –Le preguntaba a Arnold sonriéndole-

-Así es –saco el diario de su padre, donde se encontraba el mapa- Aquí está el mapa que me ayudara a encontrar a mis padres haya en San Lorenzo.

-Guau –decía Stinki rascándose la cabeza- Es un gran mapa, espero que los encuentres Arnold y no te pierdas como ellos.

-No lo hare Stinki , si no los encuentro me regresare con ustedes.

Entonces los demás se les sumaron y el Director Warts hablo…

-Bien niños –Decía ajustándose su corbata- Iremos a otro país y el señor Simmons y yo somos responsables de ustedes así que les tendremos la vista en todo momento, no se alejen del grupo para que no se pierdan y en caso de que se alejen y se pierdan, suspenderemos todo el viaje y el graciosito que se fue sufrirá graves consecuencias llegando a la escuela, ¿entendieron?

Todos acertaron con la cabeza y fueron a tomar el avión pero no todo el grupo estaba ya que todavía no llegaba Helga…

-Bien hecho Big Bob –Estaban a dos minutos de llegar- Si no hubieras frenado para comprar donas ya hubiéramos llegado , por tu culpa llegare tarde….. –Le gritaba Helga señalándolo-

-Oh vamos Olga a ti ni te gustan ese tipo de cosas así que no te quejes ya que no estoy feliz de darte un localizador en caso de que te pierdas allá en la jungla

-Soy Helga Bob –replico Helga- Y si eres tan avaro que no me lo quieres dar , adelante no me lo des.

-No, no, no, está bien –llegaron al aeropuerto- Ten, este es el mejor localizador que tengo –se lo daba Big bob a su hija que ya estaba afuera del auto-

-Gracias Bob.

-Espera, ¿Dónde está el vestido que Miriam y yo te compramos?

-Oh vamos Bob, ese ya no me quedaba, prefiero este nuevo "look" que ahora tengo.

-Lo que digas Olga, bueno suerte –Entonces Big bob arranco y se fue-

-Gracias , bueno supongo.

En efecto Bob tenía razón, Helga ahora tenía un pantalón café, unas botas cafés y una camisa rosa con una raya de color rosa un poco fuerte en el medio de la camisa… Entonces Helga corrió para alcanzar a los demás, entonces Helga los alcanzo ya que vio al señor Simmons y subió al avión junto con el….

-Bien niños –preguntaba Simmons- ¿Alguien se marea en los aviones? , para pasarles una bolsa para que no vomiten y apesten el avión.

-Yo –grito Harold- No debí desayunar tan rápido murmuro.

-Ten Harold, yo te comprendo. ¿Alguien más? ¿No?, bueno asignare parejas, para que todo sea más práctico cuando lleguemos haya, así que Phoebe siéntate a lado de Gerald, Harold con Rhonda, Stinki con Sid , Nadine con Pipot, Sheena con Eugene, Laila con Lorenzo, Iggy con Curly y finalmente Arnold con …. Helga.

-Oh dios mio –Pensaba Helga- Me voy a sentar a lado de Arnold aparte de que seré su pareja durante todo el viaje, así o más perfecto puede ser el destino, seré amable contigo Arnold , lo prometo , te apoyare y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo solo para poder encontrar a tus padre – Saco su relicario- Te amo Arnold , te amo , veré si finalmente venzo a la cobardía y te confieso mi amor. –Entonces guardo su relicario y fue directo hacia donde tenía que sentarse.

-Que mala suerte viejo –Le decía Gerald a Arnold- Te toco con Helga G Pataki.

-No es mala –Sonrió Arnold – Estoy muy feliz por ello –Gerald se le quedo viendo sorprendido- , aparte a ti te toco con Phoebe y he visto como la miras , se que te gusta Phoebe, Gerald , a mi no me lo ocultas a sí que suerte y espero que termines como su pareja ya que también e visto como ella te ve –Gerald se sonrojo- y creo que también tu le gustas a ella , así que sin más que decirte….. Suerte –Le decía a Gerald y fue directo a donde tenía que sentarse-

-Ya sé porque Helga estaba contigo en Industrias futuro, ella era voz ronca asi que –murmuro- suerte romeo.

-¿Y yo donde me siento señor Simmons? –Pregunto Brainy-

-Hay Brainy me había olvidado de ti, mmmmmm tu te sentaras conmigo y el director Warts.

-Ok –decía Brainy dejando su equipaje en la porta equipaje-

Entonces los momentos entre los rubios …. Uno con cabeza de balón y la otra con una ceja iniciaron.

-¿Ese es un nuevo moño? –Pregunto Arnold sentándose a lado de Helga-

-Helga contrólate –pensaba ella- ow Arnold noto lo del moño, ahhh creo que me desmallare… no , no te desmayes Helga reacciona –Así es Arnold , gracias por notarlo –se mordió los labios para no insultarlo- Y por lo que veo ya no traes tu suéter azul.

En efecto Arnold también cambio de look, ahora la camisa que siempre traía guardada la tenía por fuera, junto con unos jeans y tennis negros.

-Gracias por notarlo Helga, es cierto y como te había dicho antes, la según "falda" que traigo, siempre fue esta camisa.

-Ya lo sé Arnoldo, yo lo recuerdo cuando te vi en tu ha….-se cerró la boca Helga-

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Arnold- ¿Sabes? Olvídalo y por cierto te vez muy bonita con tu nuevo "look" aunque prefería mas cuando toda tu ropa era rosa, pero igual te vez bonita –Arnold le decía eso sonriéndole y tocando su moño-

-Arnold me dio un cumplido –pensaba Helga- me voy a desmallar, ahhhhh –entonces se dio una bofetada mental- Gra gracias Arnod tu tampoco te vez nada mal.

-Jejeje.

Entonces los rubios se sonrieron pero Helga volteo la mirada hacia la ventana para no echar baba y Arnold simplemente sonreía y cerró los ojos.

-Ya voy para allá padres – Murmuro Arnold-

Entonces el avión despego y todos quedaron profundamente dormidos, menos Helga que pensaba en cómo le diría Arnold lo que sentía por él y el ¿Por qué le había dicho un cumplido? ¿Acaso Arnold finalmente amaba a Helga? , todo eso y más pasaba por la mente de la señorita Pataki, entonces ella tomo la gorra de Arnold , se la puso , abrazo a Arnold y quedo dormida también , pero Arnold abrió poco los ojos y la vio y sonrió.

Sigue…. **¿Qué paso con los Padres de Arnold por más de 8 años?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste mucho mi historia y es que es medio difícil obtener la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, aunque ahorita me estoy centrando en Arnold y Helga , ya después de esta aventura me centrare en todos como la serie lo hacía pero hasta que no acabe el comic de la jungla no iniciare con "Hey Arnold en quinto grado" , espero acabar con la historia pronto ya que no pienso alargarla demasiado , creo que solo habrá 10 capítulos y un epilogo, ante todo gracias y buena vibra a todos.<strong>

**Mosquir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y ya se saben lo demás**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**¿Qué ha pasado con los padres de Arnold por 8 años?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

-Mire señor Warts, ¿acaso no son lindos? Helga siempre molesta a Arnold y los dos están durmiendo juntos y para colmo Helga tiene la gorra de Arnold.

-Si si muy lindo señor Simmons, así que no moleste ya que falta una hora para que lleguemos así que duérmase o lo despido.

* * *

><p>Hace 38 años…<p>

-Stella estamos perdiendo combustible, parece … parece.. que alguien saboteo la avioneta! –Gritaba Miles checando la avioneta que estaba piloteando con Stela en la jungla de San Lorenzo donde había una fuerte lluvia-

-¿Acaso….. ¿Acaso fue Eduardo? –Gritaba Stella furiosa-

-El no haría eso, ahora prepárate para un aterrizaje forzoso en la jungla, ahh

Entonces la avioneta donde los padres de Arnold viajaban se iba desmoronando cada vez más, Miles en un intento de sobrevivir la condujo a un lago que estaba cerca de ahí, se estrello su avioneta y los dos estaban muy heridos, entonces llegaron la gente de los ojos verdes y los rescataron de ser ahogados ya que los dos estaban inconscientes.

-STELLA –Grito Miles que estaba acostado y cobijado en una tienda de campaña de los ojos verdes y se percato de que ella estaba a lado suyo. -¿Qué demonios paso? –Murmuro Miles.

-Se estrellaron en la jungla forastero –Le decía un anciano de los ojos verdes- Mi gente y yo los sacamos de ahí antes de que murieran ahogados en el rio y vemos que Eduardo entrego el mensaje correctamente.

-Así es –Decía Miles levantándose y rascándose la cabeza- Así que ¿tienen otra enfermedad mucho peor que la anterior, no?

-En efecto, esta enfermedad es mucho peor, aun con la medicina que nos proporcionaron hace 1 año no fue suficiente, al parecer esta enfermedad fue creada.

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo que escuchaste hijo –El anciano le señalo la montaña- Hace más de un año fue cuando tú y tu esposa nos devolvieron el "Corazón" de las manos de los terroristas que trabajan para "El pirata negro", estuvimos muy agradecidos por ello, pero desde que Arnold nació y ustedes partieron, este "Pirata negro" regreso y con varias avionetas como la tuya rociaron la gran republica de San Lorenzo, y eso no fue todo , ya que desde que llegaron , en aquella montaña empezó a salir humo negro haciendo que nuestros cultivos mueran y que el agua del rio sagrado que alimenta nuestra aldea no llegue hasta acá , por eso requerimos de su ayuda , necesitamos una cura nueva para que nuestro pueblo esté listo para enfrentar a este "Pirata Negro" y a sus fuerzas para que se vallan de nuestro país.

-Oh que dolor –Murmuraba Stella levantándose y se dirigió donde estaba su esposo y el anciano-

-Por eso requerimos de su ayuda, a si que Miles y Stella… ¿Nos ayudaran?

-Pero por supuesto que sí, gracias a ustedes nuestro hijo nació en perfectas condiciones cuando el volcán exploto, así que cuente con nosotros anciano.

-Llámame Papupu, ahora vengan necesitan comer ya que despertaron tras una semana de haberse estrellado…..

-¿Disculpe? –Grito Stella exaltada- ¿Una semana? ¿Es eso acaso verdad?

-Correcto.

-Miles, ¿Qué pasara con Arnold? le dijimos a nuestro hijo que volveríamos en una semana y estuvimos una semana en coma , yo … yo no puedo hacerlo –Stella sostuvo a su esposo- Necesitamos regresar , Arnold tan solo es un niño pequeño y requiere de nuestra ayuda , aparte le prometimos que solo nos iríamos por una semana.

-Lo sé Stella, pero esto es más grande que tu y yo, la gente de ojos verdes nos necesitan, necesitan tus habilidades de medicina, Arnold estará bien con mis padres, te lo prometo, ellos son buenas personas y lo educaran muy bien, tal y como nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho, aparte no podemos permitir que más gente de los ojos muera, solo piensa en sus hijos.

-Está bien Miles.

-Genial, ahora déjame explicarte como están las cosas por aquí desde que nos fuimos.

Entonces Miles y su esposa siguieron a Tapupu hasta la ciudad secreta de los ojos verdes, ahí comieron, cambiaron de ropa y ahí Miles le explico la situación de todo lo que había ocurrido por culpa de este extraño "Pirata Negro" que al parecer odiaba a los ojos verdes.

-Ahora recuerdo –Dijo Stella- El pirata negro era ese señor ya medio grande como de 55 años que había mandado a robar "El gran corazón", entonces nosotros nos infiltramos en su operación junto con ayuda de los hombres de Eduardo y logramos obtener el corazón.

-Así es y al parecer este tipo fue el responsable de que la gente de los ojos verdes tenga esta misteriosa nueva enfermedad.

-Oh dios mío, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Miles, así que a trabajar, tráeme a un contaminado para que pueda estudiarlo y determinar qué es lo que tiene y como poder ayudarlo, pero…..¿Dónde está mi EQUIPO MEDICO Y MIS COSAS DE LABORATORIO?

-Están por aquí síganme –Entonces Tapupu dirijo a los padres de Arnold por toda la ciudad de los ojos verdes que parecía un paraíso tropical, lleno de mucha vegetación , fuentes de agua y cosas por ese estilo- Desde que se fueron con su hijo, Arnold, que fue el niño que silencio a toda la naturaleza, mande a unos cuantos de mis hombres a recuperar su laboratorio en caso de que lo necesitáramos , cuando se estrellaron también rescate sus cosas señorita Stella, eh aquí su laboratorio y habitaciones de dormir.

-Muchas gracias –comentaba Miles- y una pregunta ¿Cómo sabe hablar español?

-Fácil, yo soy el traductor de los ojos verdes, aparte de que yo fui recogido por ellos cuando tan solo era un niño de 6 años, bueno me retiro, supongo que tienen mucho trabajo.

Entonces los padres de Arnold trabajaron arduamente por más de un año en conseguir una cura ya que los métodos y el instrumental que Stella utilizaba en la jungla era muy primitivo, ya que la consiguieron se tardaron dos meses en repartirla a toda la gente de los ojos verdes, ellos creían que todo había acabado pero se habían olvidado de El pirata negro…

-SEÑOR..

-¿Qué sucede? –Había entrado un sujeto en traje a una habitación, donde estaba un señor de 56 años con cabello blanco, de complexión normal, con ropa de cazador de animales y una espada en su entrepierna derecha, observando la jungla de San Lorenzo desde lo alto de la montaña que antes ya había mencionado Tapupu.

-Según nuestros informes, Stella y Miles consiguieron la cura a la enfermedad que habíamos esparcido a la gente de los ojos verdes hace un año aproximadamente.

-¿Cuántos murieron?

-Murió muy poca gente ya que esa droga no era tan poderosa.

-Maldición –el señor ya grande se sentó- Ya vete por favor –Entonces se paro, observo de nuevo la visto y comenzó a pensar- Stella, Stella, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inteligente y tu marido tan hábil?, aun no sé cómo demonios me lograron quitar el "Gran Corazón" de los ojos verdes, con esa reliquia hubiera sido rico, quise matarlos cuando llegaban a San Lorenzo y la gente de los ojos verdes los salva cuando ellos debieron morir, ¿qué tengo que hacer para hacer que me dejen de fastidiar? ¿Qué? Entonces el pirata negro tomo una copa y dijo –Su familia en Estados unidos, claro!- Y salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras tanto , en la ciudad "oculta" de los ojos verdes…..

-Nos vemos, fue un gusto ayudar ya saben que la ayuda que necesitan para lo del pirata negro necesitan ir directamente con el presidente –Decía Miles sosteniendo a su esposa de la mano, saliendo de la ciudad para irse al centro de San Lorenzo, donde encontrarían a Eduardo para que los llevara a Hillwood-

-En nombre de todos los ojos verdes, les agradecemos por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros y que no les pasa nada malo en su camino –Tapupu les puso collares a Stella y a Miles, de los ojos verdes-

-Gracias Tapupu, pero nos tenemos que ir ya, no soportamos las ansias de ir a ver a nuestro hijo de dos años actualmente.

Entonces Stella y Miles ya se iban a caballo de ahí cuando el Pirata Negro apareció junto a 5 camionetas con hombres armados y el propio Pirata Negro en una moto

-¿A dónde creen que van, Stella, Miles? –Les apunto con un arma- ¿Por qué se van de aquí tan pronto? O es acaso ¿Qué ya no me amas Stella?

Todos los ojos verdes corrieron por sus armas y los hombres del pirata negro los persiguieron, entonces Stella estaba sin aliento..

-Stella ¿Quién es él? –Preguntaba Miles cubriendo a Stella-

-¿Acaso no le has contado de nosotros, Stella? Muy mal, muy mal para la mejor de mis estudiantes, mire señor Miles Shortman, Stella era mi estudiante de Medicina y arqueología, todo lo que ella sabe me lo debe a mí, entonces formamos una pareja y todo iba bien como cuento de hadas, entonces decidimos venir a San Lorenzo en busca del "Paraíso Maya perdido", ahí fue donde ustedes dos se conocieron y la traicionera de Stella me dejo –El pirata negro se burlaba y seguía apuntando con un arma en lo que la gente de los ojos verdes estaba siendo aprisionada-

-En efecto el era mi "amante" pero te conocí, rompí con él y le dije que ya no lo quería volver a ver –Decía Stella asustada-

-A si es y ahora ustedes dos me ayudaran a encontrar el "Paraíso Maya perdido".

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso? –Le grito Miles-

-Blam –El pirata negro le disparo a Miles en el pie- Porque yo lo digo señor Shortman, aparte de que si no coopera tendré que matar a su familia que se encuentra en Hillwood, imagínese la cara de su hijo Arnold cuando mate a sus abuelos y le diga que también mate a sus padres, hahahahahahaha.

-Eres un desgraciado –Le grito Stella quitándole el zapato a Miles tratando de curar la herida-

-En efecto así que –Les volvió a apuntar a los dos- ¿Me ayudaran o tendré que matar a Arnold y a todos los que aman?

-Le ayudaremos –Le dijo Miles- Eso significa que no se meterá con nuestra familia en estados unidos ¿entendido? , cuando acabemos nos dejara ir, ¿verdad?

-En efecto, es un trato, si todo marcha a la perfección no matare a nadie más y se podrán ir sin ningún problema hahaha, así que en marcha, suban a la camioneta más grande donde esta toda la gente de los ojos verdes que les ayudaran a encontrar el paraíso perdido para que me vuelva rico.

Entonces Miles y Stella subieron con los ojos verdes que estaban aprisionados también para que no dañaran a su familia con la promesa de que encontrarían el paraíso perdido maya, desde entonces, Stella y Miles siguen buscando el "Paraíso Maya" para que pudieran reunirse con su hijo nuevamente. A finales del año 7 lo encontraron y hasta a actualidad lo están desenterrando y buscando las trampas para que el Pirata negro pudiera obtener las riquezas y los dejara libres.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien niños –Grito el señor Simmons- Llegamos a San Lorenzo!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tras el oscuro secreto y la razón porque los padres de Arnold nunca regresaron sigue en el siguiente capítulo…. "¿Cómo encontrar una aguja en un pajar? Más bien que sean dos"<strong>

**Gracias de nuevo por leer mis historias ya que veo que mucha gente la lee :D y pues me gustaría que opinaran al respecto de si les gusta la historia o que les gustaría que modificara, gracias y buena vibra a todos, por cierto lo del pirata negro lo saque del capítulo "El diario", no recuerdo que parte pero mencionan a este chavo y supongo que este es el villano de esta película.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y ya saben lo demás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5:<strong>

**"¿Cómo encontrar una aguja en un pajar? Más bien que sean dos"**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente:<strong>

-¿En serio se durmieron juntos, Abuelo? –Pregunto Grenetine

-Así es jaja, pero esperen, lo mejor es cuando todos los ven dormidos juntos, así que regresemos a la historia -Decía el abuelo carcajeándose-

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

La clase de Arnold finalmente había llegado a San Lorenzo tras 2 horas de vuelo, el señor Simmons despertó a toda la clase pero Arnold y Helga seguían dormidos, por lo que sus compañeros se burlaban de ellos.

-Mírenlos hahaha –Harold se burlaba-

-Les tomare una foto hahaha, se ven tan tiernos –Decia Rhonda sacando su celular-

-Helga te matara por eso –Comentaba Sid asustado-

-No me importa, habrá valido la pena hahaha –Decía Rhonda tomando la foto-

-¿Qué….., que está pasando? –Preguntaba Arnold bostezando -¿Acaso ya llegamos?

Todos se burlaron.

-¿De qué se ríen? –Pregunto Arnold enfadado, viendo que Helga estaba dormida y abrazándolo y para colmo, ella traía su gorra-

-¿De qué crees Arnie? –Le decía Gerald burlándose- Tienes abrazada a Helga como si la quisieras mucho, hahaha.

Entonces todos se fueron dejando a Arnold súper nervioso y enrojecido.

-¿Helga? –Decía Arnold moviendo a la niña de la uniceja- Helga despierta ya, tenemos que bajar del avión con todos los demás.

-Oh Arnold como te amo, abrázame mi amor y no me dejes, olvida a esa tal Lila ya que yo te amo de a verdad –Recitaba Helga medio dormida abrazando a Arnold- Bésame mi amor, bésame! –Entonces Helga dormida beso a Arnold y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio que en verdad estaba besando al cabeza de balón, se quedo sin aliento y al momento de haber despertado bien lo empujo y le dijo exageradamente nerviosa- ARNOLDO, ¿Por qué me besaste?, Me las pagaras camarón con pelos –Entonces Helga se paro "enfurecida" y se fue hasta que Arnold le dijo…

-Bonita poesía Helga –Comentaba Arnold parándose y dirigiéndose a ella – Me gusta cuando en verdad eres tu –Le acaricio el cachete y se bajo del avión-

-Helga se quedo ahí para hacer uno de sus monólogos –Oh mi amado ¿qué tanto escuchaste de mi sueño? y ¿Qué escucharon los demás? Pero no me importa, te bese enserio, ohhh mi musa, mi deseo se volvió realidad y me miraste con la misma mirada con la que siempre te observo a escondidas –Saco su relicario- Te amo Arnold y espero que tu ya me ames.. .-Lo guardo y bajo del avión-

Entonces Helga se bajo del avión y vi que su clase estaba escuchando indicaciones del señor Simmons y se acerco hasta que Harold se burlo de ella..

-MIREN!, Es Helga Pataki y sus asquerosas orejas de chivo ahahaha –Decia Harold señalándola-

-Me las vas a pagar maldito Gordinfoln –Le grito Helga corriendo hacia el enfurecida-

-Mami –susurro Harold-

-¡ESPERA! -Grito Arnold- Yo me encargo de el Helga-

Todos se le voltearon a ver a Arnold confundidos…

-Un minuto ¿Qué dijiste cabezón?

-Que yo hablare con el ya que no es lo correcto golpearlo Helga –Levanto a Harold y se lo llevo a otra parte en lo que los demás se le quedaban viendo a Helga y le gritaron-…

-HELGA Y ARNOLD SON NOVIOS, HELGA Y ARNOLD SON NOVIOS.

-Pobre Helga –murmuro Phoebe riéndose-

-LOS TRITURARE A TODOS USTEDES, GRUPO DE IDIOTAS –Grito Helga enfurecida persiguiendo a todos-

Ya del otro lado del avión por fuera…

-Mira Arnold, se que Helga y tu andan y si crees que tu podrás defenderla estas en lo incorrecto.

-Ella y yo no andamos Harold –Dijo Arnold nervioso- Y eso no importa, no quiero que vuelvas a insultar a Helga, ¿Entendido?

- Y ¿Por qué no? Ella se burla de ti todo el tiempo, así que ¿porque la defiendes e Arnold?

-Porque somos mejores personas que ella, Harold –Decía Arnold mintiendo ya que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la niña que lo ha amado desde los 3 años y el no lo sabía-

-Lo que tú digas Arnold.

Entonces los dos niños regresaron con los demás para poderse dirigir al hotel donde toda la clase se quedaría durante toda su estadía ahí, en el camino el señor Simmons explicaba sobre la naturaleza del lugar en lo que se dirigían a su hotel en un camión y como de costumbre Helga observaba a Arnold con la mirada de Amor, el volteaba y ella le enseñaba su puño como de costumbre solo que ahora Arnold le sonrió y Helga se quedo sin aire ya que se estaba percatando que su deseo se hacía realidad cada vez mas.

Llego la noche y en el cuarto de las niñas empezó algo incomodo para la señorita pataki y lo chistoso es que ella estaba en el techo con Phoebe.

-Miren niñas aun conservo la foto de Helga y Arnold, se ven tan lindos jajaja, Helga morirá cuando vea esta foto –Decía Rhonda mostrando la foto a sus amigas riendo-

-Se ven lindos –Dijo Lila- El simple hecho de que sean rubios y estén juntos lo hace lindo pero lo que lo hace más lindo es que Helga en verdad… –Entonces Lila se tapo la boca rápidamente ya que diría el secreto que Helga le confesó para que ella fuera Julieta hace unos meses-

-"Helga en verdad ¿Qué, Lila? –Pregunto Rhonda sospechando-Lo que sea, pensé que a ti te darían celos porque Arnold ya no te quería-

-De hecho no –Decía Lila riendo- De hecho ahorita Lorenzo se me hace muy interesante y me agrada mucho.

-Se ven bien juntos –Opino Sheena-

-Muchas gracias Sheena, al igual que tú con Sid.

La plática siguió toda la noche, hasta que todas las niñas quedaron dormidas y Hela y Phoebe fueron a la cama.

-PADRES FINALMENTE LLEGUE –Gritaba Arnold en un sueño donde estaba parado en la jungla- MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA PARTIRE PARA BUSCARLOS, LOS ENCONTRARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE-

Todos dormían bien en el hotel de la clase de Arnold y a unos kilómetros de ahí, no tan lejos estaban sus padres…

-Apresúrense, ya sé que son las 10 pero tengan en cuenta que al menos ya lo encontraron, solo les falta desenterrarlo por mí y regresaran a Hillwood con su familia hahaha –Decía el Pirata negro con un alta voz desde su camioneta con un café- ¿O acaso ya no quieren ver a su hijo, Arnold? Jajaja-

-Desgraciado –murmuraba el padre de Arnold-

-Cálmate Miles, recuerda que el lastimo tu pie de por vida –Decía Stella sosteniendo a su esposo que estaba quitando tierra del "Paraíso Maya" que habían encontrado- Recuerda que tan solo son dos meses más, a lo mucho tres para acabar y que nos deje ir.

-¿Y si regresa?

- Cuando lleguemos a Hillwood cambiaremos de casa, todo estará bien querido –Entonces se besaron-

-Que románticos se ven –Decía el pirata negro con sarcasmo- Vayan ya a descansar mejor ya que cansados no rinden igual, apresúrense antes de que cambie de parecer, aparte está haciendo frio.

Entonces los padres de Arnold se retiraron a la casa de campaña que estaba custodiada por la gente del pirata negro que los vigilaban durante toda la noche para que no escaparan.

Ya era el día siguiente y el plan de Arnold iba a ejecutarse para que pudiera encontrar a sus padres en la jungla de San Lorenzo con el mapa que le había dejado su padre, lo que él no sabía era que sus padres ya no estaban en la misma ubicación…

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir Arnold? –Le preguntaba el señor Simmons a Arnold que estaba sentado en su cama-

-Seguro, estoy muy enfermo y ahorita solo quiero descansar –Arnold estaba finjiendo-

-Está bien Arnold, espero que mejores, ¿Quieres que un compañero se quede contigo para cuidarte?

-Por favor señor Simmons.

-Muy bien, solo espera aquí para que…

-YO LO HARE! –Grito Helga abriendo la puerta de la habitación empujando a Harold hacia a fuera ya que el iba a ser el primero-

-Helga!, ¿Cómo supiste de eso?, ¿Nos estabas espiando? –Preguntaba el señor Simmons un poco molesto-

-No, no, no, ¿Cómo cree eso señor Simmons?, yo también me siento un poco mal, pero no tanto como Arnold, así que me quedare con el –Decía Helga tosiendo-

-Muy bien, los dejo solos, aparte no quiero contagiarme…adiós niños –Decía el señor Simmons saliendo de la habitación-

-¿Qué esperas, Harold? , ya vete de aquí –Le gritaba Helga a Harold que estaba levantándose-

-Bruja, y luego dices que no te gusta –Murmuro Harold-

-¿Qué dijiste gordinflón? –Helga acerco su puño a su cara-

-Nada, nada, bruja manipuladora –Entonces Harold salió de la habitación corriendo-

Mientras tanto a fuera del hotel…

-¿Qué paso Simmons?, ¿Dónde están los ganadores del concurso? –Preguntaba el director Warts poniéndose un sombrero contra el calor-

-Están enfermos señor y los dos se cuidaran mutuamente.

Entonces la clase empezó a carcajearse sabiendo que Helga lo hizo para quedar a solas con el niño de cabeza de Balón.

-Muy bien conductor, vámonos –Decía el señor Simmons feliz-

-Suerte Arnie –Murmuro Gerald en lo que el señor Simmons comenzó a explicar la fauna del lugar-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Arnold…

-¿Qué esperas Arnoldo? –Decía Helga poniéndose unas botas militares- Tenemos que apresurarnos para encontrar a tus padres rápido, así que muéstrame el mapa.

-Gracias Helga –Decía Arnold- Esto es muy importante para mí y el que tú me ayudes me hace muy feliz, muchas gracias –Arnold abrazo a Helga en ese momento-

-Oh dios –Pensaba Helga- ¿A si o más perfecto puede ser?, creo… creo que le gusto a Arnold, o mi musa, mi Prometeo que vaga por mis senderos mentales, ¿acaso finalmente me ves con ojos de amor como yo te he visto desde los 3 años?, oh Arnold te amo, TE AMO, pero ahorita no es momento de eso, reacciona Helga –Entonces se dio una bofetada mental- Hazte a un lado camarón con pelos, no estés de encimoso –Le decía Helga empujándolo – aun- murmuro-

-Está bien, lo siento Helga, mira ve –Le enseño el mapa- Aquí es donde mis padres se dirigían hace 8 años y es ahí a donde nos dirigiremos…

-Su cabello huele tan bien como siempre –Pensaba Helga-

- No esta tan lejos, nos tomara a lo mucho dos días en llegar a la ubicación de mis padres…

-Estas ¿LOCO? –Le grito Helga- ¿Qué comeremos? ¿Dónde dormiremos? ¿Acaso pensaste en eso cabeza de balón envidiosa?

-Por su puesto, en mi mochila hay comida enlatada para una semana, al igual que con cubiertos y toda la cosa, en la tuya hay dos bolsas de dormir al igual que una tienda de campaña, no hay de qué preocuparse –Le decía Arnold cogiendo su mochila sonriendo- A menos que sea mucho para ti Helga –Arnold se burlaba de ella-

-¿Eso crees?, pues te demostrare lo contrario, así que apresúrate Arnoldo –Tomo su mochila y se la puso.

-Nos iremos por esa dirección –Le decía Arnold apuntándole a la montaña donde el pirata negro se escondía, solo que él no lo sabía- Tengo mi reloj a la hora a sí que no tendremos problema con el tiempo, por cierto Helga… -La tomo de su mano- Hoy te vez muy hermosa y tus botas militares me gustaron- Arnold le acaricio el cachete y Helga se estaba desmallando-

-Arnold… Arnold ahorita no hay tiempo para eso, necesitamos encontrar a tus padres en menos de 4 días, así que apresúrate, ¿ok?, luego hablaremos… Hablaremos de eso.

-Lo que tú digas Helga.

Entonces los dos niños rubios salieron de la habitación por la ventana, dejando dos señuelos en la cama para que no hubiera duda de que ellos no estuvieran, ya afuera del edificio partieron siendo las 10:00 am de ese día, Arnold pensaba que todo sería fácil pero no tenía idea de lo que se enfrentaría con Helga en la jungla ya que como se había dicho antes, esto cambiara la vida de Arnold para siempre ya que lo de encontrar a sus padres no sería tan difícil de superar con lo que pasaría cuando regresara y esa persona bueno … m...a

**Sigue "Adentrándose al vientre de San Lorenzo"**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los comentarios y pues espero les guste esta parte ya que a partir de aquí se pondrá muy buena la historia y empezaran lamentablemente las desgracias para arnold y helga, enserio gracias por los comentarios, sigan comentando que les gusta para poder inspirarme más y esas cosas xD ya que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho para mantener la calidad , y pues me tardo un poquitín porque necesito ver un episodio para no perder la escancia del personaje más aparte que me tengo que inspirar para mantener la calidad de la historia. Pues bueno gracias de nuevo y actualizare cada dos días : D.<strong>

**Bonita noche a todos y buena vibra**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon , ya saben el resto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Adentrándose al vientre de San Lorenzo"<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Actualmente…**

-Entonces Arnold y Helga partieron del hotel donde la clase estaba hospedada para ir a una de las misiones más difíciles que Arnold tendrá en su vida, en si era divertido ya que el joven cabeza de balón pensaba que sería muy fácil, aunque Helga creía lo contrario pero no podía desesperanzar al único amor de su vida y ella juro que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ya que eso significaba que ella estaría en paz.

-¿En serio creyó que sería fácil, abuelo? –Pregunto Grenetine.

-Así es, por eso digo que era un poco divertido por la inocencia de Arnold –Sonrió el abuelo- Pero eso no importa, hay que seguir con la historia antes de que sus padres vengan ya que yo también tendré que irme –Carcajeo el abuelo-

-Ok –Le dijeron los niños confiados-

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

-Miren niños este es un tipo de planta muy extraña que solo crece aquí en centro América y su lugar de origen es aquí, en San Lorenzo –El señor Simmons le explicaba a su clase que estaba distraída viendo los animales exóticos de San Lorenzo y el Director Warts estaba dormido en el camión-

-Eso aburre Simmons –Le grito Harold- ¿Cuándo buscaremos o visitaremos las pirámides de los Mayas?, por eso vine a esta jungla, no para admirar plantas tontas, aparte tengo hambre.

-Señor Simmons, Harold tiene razón, esto es muy aburrido, mejor vayamos a las pirámides donde se hacían sacrificios ya que eso si es divertido –Stinki apoyaba a Harold-

-Pero Spinki esto no aburre –Le dijo Phoebe agarrada de la mano derecha de Gerald- Estas plantas son muy importantes ya que te podrían salvar la vida ya que algunas de ellas son medicinales y sirven para elaborar medicamentos, aparte Harold –Phoebe señalo plátanos- Si tienes hambre puedes comer fruta tropical que crece muy bien aquí en San Lorenzo, aunque debo admitirlo, las pirámides serian algo muy interesante.

-Pero hay tantos insectos aquí –Comento Nadine- Hermosos y más en su habitad natural, para mí esto es el paraíso –Se agacho a ver unos sapos que estaban un poco lejos y Sid la agarro del hombro-

-En efecto, solo ve a esos sapos, ranas, son tan hermosos y aun mas ya que estas en su habitad natural, yo apoyo a Nadine de quedarnos unos momentos más, señor Simmons.

-No, que asco –Gritaba Rhonda desde el camión- Eso da asco, todo este lugar es tan asqueroso, no sé porque vine.

Todos los niños discutieron en ese entonces y no muy lejos de ahí estaba Laila y Lorenzo solos…

-¿No se te hace esto hermoso? –Le decía Lorenzo a Lila- Solo ve la vista, no se puede encontrar una así en muchos lugares.

-Tienes mucha razón, Lorenzo, esto me recuerda al libro de "Tarzan", se me hace muy divertido y al venir aquí…, es como un sueño –Laila saco el libro de Trazan y lo empezó a leer-

-Muy cierto y yo prefiero este tipo de lugares ya que como mi familia es rica, siempre visito lugares muy aburridos ya que prefiero mas lo tropical… ¿Lila…puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro –Dijo Lila sonriente-

-¿Hay algo entre tú y Arnold?

-Lila empezó a reir- Por supuesto que no, de hecho Gerald me conto en lo que veníamos aquí, que yo ya no le gustaba y eso es un alivio ya que Arnold nunca me gusto, aparte hay alguien del salón que le gusta Arnold.

-¿Quién? –Pregunto Lorenzo aliviado-

-No puedo decirte Lorenzo, es un secreto, aparte le jure a la niña que no lo diría por nada, solo te diré que es de quien menos lo esperas.

-Tengo mis teorías, pero ahora hay que regresar al grupo, Lila.

-Vale.

Entonces los dos niños se fueron al grupo que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban…

-Está bien niños, la flora y fauna la dejaremos al final, iniciaremos con arqueología y geografía del lugar, así que suban al camión ya que la pirámide más próxima está un poco lejos de aquí, creo que acamparemos al llegar ahí, aparte la mirada de las estrellas es hermosa y les explicare de Astronomía –Decía el señor Simmons sonriendo-

Todos los niños sonrieron y subieron al camión más rápido que nada, aunque Harold estaba triste…

-A la mitad del camino comeremos, Harold –Le dijo sonriendo el señor Simmons a Harold-

-¡Sí! –Grito Harold y abrazo al señor Simmons-

Toda la clase subió al camión y el señor Simmons le dijo a donde tenían que ir al conductor, todos los de la clase juagaban aunque muy en el interior se preguntaban cómo le estaría yendo a Arnold en su misión de encontrar a sus padres…

-Suerte Arnie, Helga… la necesitaran –Murmuro Gerlad viendo por la ventana sonriendo-

No muy lejos de ahí estaban los dos rubios solo que al sur, buscando la ciudad de los ojos verdes sin saber que ya nadie habitaba ahí…

-CORRE ZOPENCO.

-Corro lo más rápido que puedo Helga, recuerda que tú tienes piernas más largas que las mías y no puedo correr muy rápido como tú.

-Eso no importa ya que el causante de esto fuiste tú ya que creíste una buena idea "sacar" miel de un panal que según tú estaba vacío, Arnoldo.

Le decía Helga enfurecida ya que hace rato, en lo que ella y el amor de su vida iban caminando por la selva conociéndose desde cero, Arnold vio un panal "sin" abejas y quería sacar miel para él y Helga, entonces las abejas salieron del panal y corrieron por sus vidas…

-Mira Helga –Arnold señalo una cascada- Ahí hay una cascada no muy grande, según dice mi mapa, que nos ayudaría a perder a las abejas que nos persiguen.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCO DE REMATE CABEZA DE BALON?! –Le grito Helga preocupada sabiendo que sería la única opción- Moriremos en el intento, cabezón, creo que el calor te afecto mucho.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa, Helga?

-Helga se quedo pensando y se detuvieron a lado de la cascada con segundos de ventaja por las abejas- Ok –Dijo Helga preocupada-

-Confía en mi, Helga, todo saldrá bien –La toma de su mano- ¿confías en mí?

-Siempre lo he hecho Arnold.

-Arnold le sonrió y la apretó fuerte de los brazos –Gracias y no me sueltes-

-Está bien, Arnold.

Entonces los dos niños rubios saltaron hacia la cascada un segundo antes de que las abejas los alcanzaran y como dijo el niño rubio, la cascada no era muy grande, por lo tanto no se hundirían tan feo ya que sería como subirse a un juego acuático, los dos cayeron y se quedaron en el agua por 5 segundos y las abejas se fueron, ahí Helga fue la primera en salir del agua…

-¿A… ARNOLD?! –Grito Helga saliendo del agua tratando de ver al amor de su vida- ¿¡ARNOLD!? –Volvió a gritar Helga preocupada y entonces vio al cabeza de balón que al parecer estaba inconsciente, al momento de verlo se quito la mochila y se lanzo a recatarlo de inmediato, lo saco del agua y le hizo respiración de boca a boca para que reaccionara-

-Vamos cabezón –Helga empezó a llorar- No me dejes ahora, ya que estaba tan cerca de poder estar finalmente contigo –Helga se acerco a su boca y cerró los ojos tratando de impedir el llanto- Arnold te amo- Susurro y lo beso-

-Arnold despertó y vio a la chica que había visto en el restaurante francés el 14 de febrero… ¡Cecile! Besándolo-

-Helga abrió los ojos y se separo de Arnold que ya estaba despierto, se paro y se seco las lagrimas…-

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme Helga –Arnold se le acerco y la abrazo-

-Helga pensaba –Oh mi gran amor, mi Prometeo me está volviendo a abrazar, ahhh ¿más perfecto no puede ser?, pero ¿Qué abras escuchado? , ¿Habrás escuchado todo lo que dije?... REACCIONA HELGA- la chica se dio una bofetada-

-¡Hazte a un lado melenudo! –Helga lo empujo-

-Está bien, solo que no podía evitarlo.

En ese momento Helga tenía el pelo mojado, por lo tanto lo tenía lacio como aquella noche del 14 de febrero, donde se había hecho pasar por Cecile, Arnold la vio fijamente y se sorprendió del gran parentesco que Helga tenia con Cecile y la vio fijamente…

-¿Qué pasa Arnold? –Preguntaba Helga nerviosa- ¿Se te perdió algo, zopenco?

-¿Cecile? –Arnold le pregunto a Helga señalándola-

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo Helga nerviosa ya que sabía de que se estaba refiriendo Arnold y ella no podía permitir que Arnold descubriera que ella era Cecile.

-SI, Cecile –Dijo Arnold sonriendo y afirmando- ¡TU ERES CECILE! –Arnold la señalo- Ahora todo tiene sentido ya que en la cena que tuvimos con Gerlad y Phoebe tenias un gran parentesco con ella, esa fue mi primera pista, la otra fue que hablas igual a ella, la otra es que dijiste que tú me fastidiabas por una razón, por esa razón también dijiste que el mejor regalo era el inesperado, los ojos son los mismos al igual que la boca y el tipo de manos… así y calzas del mismo número que ella!, eso significa que –Arnold estaba buscando en su mochila el libro rosa-

-OH DIOS, OH DIOS A…ARNOLD LO SABE, PIENSA EN ALGO HELGA, PIENSA EN ALGO RAPIDO, NO, NO SEAS COBARDE, DILE QUE TU ERES ESA CHICA Y YA NO TENGAS MIEDO DE ESTAR CON EL CHICO DE TUS SUEÑOS –Todo eso pensaba Helga en lo que Arnold buscaba en su mochila-

-Tu… -Arnold se detuvo- TU TAMBIEN ERES LA AUTORA DEL LIBRO ROSA –Grito Arnold sacando el libro de su mochila- Por eso tenía cabello rubio, por eso el poema final hasta donde lo leí y me quitaste decían las primeras letras HEL y otra cosa, eso lo hiciste para que no supiera –Arnold se detuvo y miro a Helga- Amo tus poemas que escribiste sobre mí, Helga G Pataki-

-OH DIOS TAMBIEN SABE ESO Y LE GUSTAN MIS POEMAS!, O CREO QUE ME DESMAYARE, OH ARNOLD TE AMO, TE AMO Y AL PARECER YA LO SABES AHHHH MI DESEO, MI MUSA SE ESTA HACIENDO REALIDAD –Pensaba Helga-

-Arnold, yo –Helga decía nerviosa y trabándose- Mira…tu…yo… -Antes de que el momento se volviera mas incomodo el señor Simmons le marco a Helga-

-Ring…Ring –Perdóname, Arnold, tengo que contestar –Dijo aliviada y empezó a hablar con el señor Simmons ya que eran como las 5:00 pm-

-¿Qué dijo Helga? –Pregunto Arnold-

-Que acamparan cerca de unas pirámides y mas ñoñerías, eso significa que no tendremos problemas en seguir, así que vamos Arnold, movámonos más hacia la ciudad antes de que oscurezca –Decía Helga haciendo que a Arnold se le olvidara todo lo incomodo que él había descubierto-

-Tienes razón, Helga.

Entonces los dos jóvenes rubios seguían platicando como si nada hubiera pasado allá atrás rumbo a la ciudad de los ojos verdes, caminaron por 2 horas hasta que finalmente la encontraron.

-Mira, Helga –Le grito Arnold señalándole la ciudad- Ahí están mis padres, finalmente! –Entonces corrieron los dos hacia la puerta y vieron dos collares-

-¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntaba Arnold a Helga.

-Yo que voy a saber, zopenco. Esta es tu misión y debes averiguarlo.

-Arnold pensó y los guardo en su mochila- Entremos –Le dijo Arnold a Helga-

-Está bien.

Entonces los jóvenes rubios entraron y vieron que todo estaba saqueado y vacio, parecía más un pueblo fantasma, recorrieron el lugar hasta llegar al laboratorio de su madre.

-Aquí –Decía Arnold sorprendido- Aquí estuvieron mis PADRES –Arnold entro más rápido que nada al laboratorio y vio todos los instrumentos junto con Helga, se topo con una foto de sus padres y lloro al verla, Helga lo tomo del brazo y siguieron buscando por una hora más por toda la ciudad buscando otra señal de sus padres y vieron que estuvieron en la ciudad pero desaparecieron junto con los ciudadanos, Arnold empezó a llorar…

-¿Arnold, estas bien? –Le pregunto Helga ya que estaban afuera de la ciudad por donde entraron, sentados-

-Estuve tan cerca y falle…falle como siempre –Empezó a llorar mas - Pensé que los encontraría pero no lo hice, tan solo soy un niño soñador con sueños tontos, ¿Por qué dios? –Gritaba Arnold llorando y empezó a llover-

-Arnold, por lo menos llegaste hasta aquí y tienes una foto y por lo que vimos allá adentro estuvieron aquí, por lo tanto significa que están por aquí, acamparemos aquí y mañana los buscaremos, ¿Te parece?.

-Está bien, Helga.

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón resbalo…

-¡Arnold! –Grito Helga asustada y agarro al cabeza de balón antes de que cayera y por lo tanto cayó junto con él.

Rodaron por unos minutos hasta que los detuvo una placa gigante…

-¿Arnold, estas bien? –Preguntaba Helga poniendo su moño en el brazo de Arnold que estaba sangrando-

-Si Helga, ayúdame a levantarme por favor –Entonces Helga lo ayudo a pararse y se subieron arriba de la placa para ver donde estaban- Mira Helga, personas, estamos salvados –Gritó Arnold emocionado-

-Espera –Dijo Helga sospechando- No se ven muy confiables, menos ese anciano de allá con una espada, más bien todos portan una espada.

Entonces lo imaginable sucedió…los padres de Arnold salieron de una cueva y Arnold los vio…

-Helga –Arnold se quedo cayado- HELGA ESOS SON MIS PADRES –Grito emocionado señalándolos- FINALMENTE LOS ENCONTRÉ…

El joven cabeza de Balón finalmente vio a sus padres de lejos pero como dijo Helga, los hombres de negro y el pirata negro no se veían muy confiables. Ya en esta parte inicia lo bueno en esta aventura de Arnold que le cambiara su vida ya que se enfrentara al pirata negro, junto con Helga, para poder liberar a sus padres, en ese momento Arnold se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil…

**Sigue… "Ahora que los encontré… ¿Qué hago?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por seguir mi historia amigos míos y como siempre los invito a que comenten que les gusto de la historia o que no les gusto xD, lo de cecile y el resto que Arnold descubrió sobre Helga se retomara en el siguiente capitulo así que no se preocupen por ello ya que no sabía si hacerlo en este capítulo o hasta el 8, donde Arnold descubriría que Helga y Cecile son la misma persona ya que como sabrán solo hare 10 capítulos y un epilogo, ya de ahí partiré para hacer "Hey Arnold en 5° y 6° grado" para después dar camino a "Los patakis".<strong>

**Gracias y buena vibra a todos, ya mero nos acercamos al final :,(.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y ya saben el resto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ahora que los encontré… ¿Qué hago?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente:<strong>

-Entonces los dos vieron que no estaban perdidos ya que se percataron de que había gente donde se encontraban y eso significaba que los ayudarían, pero Helga no les tenía mucha confianza, entonces Arnold vio a sus padres y q1uizo correr hacia ellos como cualquier niño al volver a ver a sus padres, pero como Helga no veía a la gente que al parecer, custodiaban a los padres de Arnold, ella lo detuvo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

-PADRES! –Grito Arnold corriendo hacia la escena-

-Espera, Arnoldo –Helga lo alcanzo y lo tiro al suelo-

-¿Qué sucede, Helga?, son mis padres y por ellos quise venir hasta acá, ahora que los veo tu me detienes, así que… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Helga? Y suéltame por favor –Helga lo tenía agarrado en el suelo y como ella había crecido, esto se le hacía más fácil a Helga-

-Arnoldo –Le dijo Helga cerrándole la boca con sus dedos y levantándolo- Ve con la gente con la que están, al parecer los están custodiando y si vas corriendo hacia ellos, de seguro causaras problemas.

-Pero Helga…

-Pero nada, zopenco, tienes que pensar antes de actuar, esperaremos hasta mañana haber que sucede.

-Está bien.

Entonces los dos jóvenes rubios hicieron su tienda de campaña y se hicieron de cenar para después poderse ir a dormir, ya al día siguiente todo sería diferente…

-Arnoldo –Le decía Helga a Arnold sacudiéndolo ya que él estaba dormido- Arnoldo despierta, necesitas ver lo que está pasando con tus padres –Entonces Arnold se levanto y corrió hacia la dirección donde los había visto anoche y observo que unas maquinas habían aparecido y el hombre mayor estaba dando ordenes…

-Muy bien caballeros –Gritaba la sombra, ya que este se había cambiado de nombre- Necesito que extraigan el mayor oro posible de esas tumbas mayas que cordialmente, Miles y Stella limpiaron y desenterraron por varios años.

-Entendido señor –Le gritaron los trabajadores y fueron directo al trabajo-

Entonces no muy lejos de ahí, escondidos Arnold y Helga…

-Vez Arnold, su hubieras ido anoche les hubieras arruinado todo y probablemente ya nos tendrían capturados a nosotros –Le decía Helga a Arnold, que estaba sentándose en el piso lanzando su gorra- ¿Qué pasa Arnold?

-Se acabo Helga, renuncio. Llegamos hasta acá y resulta que están capturados y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para rescatarlos, me rindo.

-Arnold, tu eres el optimista, tú no puedes perder la Fe –Le decía Helga sentándose a lado de, el, agarrándolo del hombro.

-Helga es que, yo ya no se qué hacer, mejor regresemos con el señor Simmons de inmediato.

-No –Le contesto Helga parándose y poniéndole la gorra Arnold- Terminamos en centro América, buscamos a tus padres y los encontramos, no nos daremos por vencidos solo porque las cosas se vean mal, lo que necesitamos es un plan de ataque, eso necesitamos, veras tus padres al parecer entraron a esa cueva, a si que entremos, busquémoslos y hagamos que nos acompañen.

-Eso es una buena idea señorita.

Los dos rubios voltearon espantados por la voz que surgía desde la hierba…

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Arnold poniendo a Helga detrás de él-

-Soy Eduardo –Dijo mientras salía de la hierba- Soy amigo de tus padres Arnold y el plan de tu amiga me convenció, los encontré ya que yo también e estado elaborando un plan para rescatarlos con lo que queda de los ojos verdes, estábamos haciendo la ronda de reconocimiento y los encontramos… así que Arnold, ¿Nos ayudaras? –Le pregunto Eduardo viendo a los ojos a Arnold-

-Lo hare y por cierto mi amiga se llama Helga.

-Un gusto Helga –Eduardo tomo la mano de Helga, la beso y la soltó- Ellos son los que quedan de los ojos verdes, son aproximadamente 10 aldeanos.

-Bien y ¿Ustedes que tienen planeado hacer? –Pregunto Arnold con desconfianza-

-Bueno –Respondió Eduardo con rapidez- Conseguí unos explosivos y los usaremos para enterrar a los hombres de la sombra que estarán en la ciudadela perdida maya y después encárganos personalmente de la sombra para que libere a los ojos verdes y a tus padres, no es un plan muy elaborado pero suficientemente inteligente para poder acabar con esta locura que inicio desde hace 8 años aproximadamente.

-Es muy buena idea Eduardo, cuentas con mi apoyo y con el de Helga, así que ¿Qué esperamos?, vayamos allá.

Eduardo le sonrió y se fue con ellos directo a donde tenían los explosivos guardados para poder ejecutar su plan pero lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo espiados, no desde muy lejos con un catalejo…

-¿Quién lo diría Stella?, tu hijo vino a buscarte hasta a San Lorenzo, que conmovedor pero no lo suficiente, cuando terminen de sacar el tesoro acabare contigo, con tu esposo, con tu amigo Eduardo y con tu propio hijo, jajajajaja.

Entonces las maquinas estaban entrando por las reliquias de la ciudadela perdida maya, para que la sombra se volviera multimillonaria y así podría "dejar ir" a Miles y a Stella.

-Entren –Decía la sombra señalando a Miles y a Stella.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Miles enfurecido- Ya hicimos tu trabajo sucio…, ahora DEJANOS IR.

-No querrás otra herida en la pierna o ¿si, Miles?, mira sé que me has guardado rencor desde que te dispare en la pierna y ya no pude volverte a disparar ya que eso significaba que ya no podrías trabajar bien, pero ahora que terminaste puedo inclusive matarte ya que ya no te necesito.

-Eres un… -Le grito Miles a la sombra-

-Cálmate, amor –Le susurro Stella-

-Así es Miles, cálmate, solo quiero que me acompañen a la cueva para ver la ciudadela y para ver el trabajo que hicieron por más de 5 años, si es acaso que te quieres largar de San Lorenzo vivo.

Miles le gruño y entro a la cueva junto con Stella y la sombra…

-Entraron Eduardo, ahora ¿Qué hacemos? –Le pregunto Arnold preocupado-

-Liberar a los de los ojos verdes, necesitamos ayuda –Eduardo señalo a 4 ojos verdes- Ustedes entren con Arnold y Helga para encontrar a sus padres, yo junto con los demás, liberaremos a los demás ojos verdes, ¿Entendido?

-Está bien –Le dijo el más grande de los ojos verdes que acompañaría a Arnold en la búsqueda de sus padres adentro de la cueva-

-Suerte Arnold –Eduardo se agacho y lo abrazo- Eres muy valiente en tratar de salvar a tus padres, por favor cuídate allá dentro y saca a tus padres de las garras de la sombra, cuando salgan activare los explosivos que instale con los ojos verdes anoche, para encerrar a la gente de la sombra y al mismo sombra, ¿Entendido?

-Si Eduardo.

Entonces los dos grupos se separaron, uno para liberar a los demás ojos verdes y el otro, donde estaban Arnold y Helga, en búsqueda de Miles y Stella para poder sacarlos de ahí, antes de que sean enterrados vivos como les pasara a la gente de la sombre y al propio sombra.

El grupo donde estaba Arnold entro a la cueva de manera silenciosa, al inicio todo estaba oscuro hasta que llegaron a la parte donde Miles y Stella habían trabajado junto con los ojos verdes por más de 5 años, la metrópoli perdida Maya…

-Wow –Susurró Helga al ver la ciudad que al parecer estaba más grande que el vecindario donde vivía Arnold y sus amigos.

Tenía muchos pilares, edificios abandonados, chozas, calabozos, etcétera, en resumen era un paraíso perdido en el tiempo cubierto de oro, entonces el equipo de Arnold se escondió al ver que las maquinas y camiones estaban más adelante o más adentro de la cueva buscando que robarse para la sombra, entonces Arnold vio a la sombra junto con sus padres que iban delante de el…

-Ahí están –Susurro Arnold al grupo- Vayamos con cuidado para poder salir de aquí sin problemas.

Entonces el grupo se escabullía fácilmente en la metrópoli maya porque estaba muy grande y se podía pasar desapercibido, seguían a sus padres y a la sombra hasta donde al parecer era como un tótem súper enromé, que tenía como 30 metros de alto…

-Miren que hermoso les quedo y creer que lo hicieron en el corto tiempo de 4 años –Decía la sombra riéndose de Stella y Miles apuntándoles con un arma- Este es el salón principal y este tótem hará que 4 generaciones no necesiten empleo, jajajajaja seré multimillonario, cuando mis hombres saquen todo, que será como en 30 minutos, seré el hombre más rico del mundo y todo gracias a ustedes, pero ¿Por qué las caras largas?, ustedes se podrán reunir con su hijo Arnold que no han visto por más de 8 años, jajajaja…

-Contrólate Miles –Le decía Stella sosteniendo a Miles-

-Pero bueno, creo que no les gusta a ustedes que finalmente serán libres tan arduo trabajo que hicieron por mí, por más de 8 años… ¿Acaso no me adoran?

-Yo solo sé que te odio con toda la fuerza de mi ser por separarnos de nuestro hijo por más de 8 años y no quiero que lo olvides bastardo, nunca!

-Miles, Miles, Miles, ¿Eres tan buena persona no?, pero cuando te hacen enojar te conviertes en una fiera, ¿o no?-Se detuvo por unos segundos para corroborar que Anrold estuviera escuchando- A sí que dime Arnold –Todos menos la sombra se quedaron callados- ¿Qué se siente no tener padres por más de 8 AÑOS DE VIDA? JAJAJA –Entonces disparo donde estaba escondido Arnold, Helga y los demás provocando que todos cayeran.

-ARNOLD! –Gritaron Miles y Stella al ver a su hijo- SI ERES TU!

-PADRES –Grito Arnold-

-Que tiernos se ven, pero déjame decirte Arnold –La sombra saco un dispositivo con botón de su chaqueta- ¿Crees que no sabía del plan de tu amigo Eduardo?, ¿qué me querían enterrar vivo con mis hombres? –Todos los del grupo de Arnold callaron- Eso es ser un tramposo, por eso yo me adelante metiendo a tus padres junto conmigo ya que a mí no me importa el dinero que ganare… a mi me importa que tus padres sufran, mas Stella, lo cual significa que todos quedaran enterrados aquí jajaja y yo me largare de aquí –Entonces la sombre Apachurro el botón haciendo que los explosivos que Eduardo y la gente de ojos verdes colocaron en la noche-

Mientras tanto afuera…

-Listo Tapupu, tú eras el último de los ojos verdes encerrado.

-Gracias Eduardo, pero ahora hay que ir por Miles y Stella que están con la sombra –Entonces escucho los explosivos explotar-

-Oh no –Susurro Eduardo- OH NO!, TODOS LOS OJOS VERDES CORRAN HACIA LA CUEVA PARA SACAR A NUESTROS HOMBRES QUE ESTAN ADENTRO, JUNTO CON LA FAMILIA DE ARNOLD Y SU AMIGA…

Mientras tanto adentro de la cueva…

-¿Estas demente? –Miles le grito a la sombra y lo empezó a golpear- ¿Nos mataras a todos con tu afán de venganza?, todos los demás…CORRAN!

Entonces una piedra gigante cayó por la salida del palacio central y todo se empezó a venir abajo…

-CUIDADO ARNOLD –Grito Helga empujando al cabeza de balón ya que unas piedras le iba a caer encima y por lo tanto le cayeron a Helga-

-HELGA! –Grito Arnold levantándose y corriendo hacia ella, Arnold comenzó a escavar en lo que todos miraban preocupados y encontró un pequeño pedazo de su camisa rosa –Helga- Murmuro Arnold llorando y escavando-

-Te ayudaremos hijo, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que todo caiga abajo y tendremos poco tiempo para salir de aquí –Entre los cuatro hombres, Stella y Arnold desenterraron a Helga-

-Estarás bien Helga –Le dijo Arnold cargándola en sus brazos llorando y sosteniendo su brazo-

-Arnold… yo…-Le susurraba Helga al oído-

-No, Helga, no puede estar pasando esto…

-Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te ame, desde el día que me dijiste que te gustaba mi moño rosa porque era rosa como mi ropa, desde ahí te he amado y nada lo ha cambiado hasta ahora…Arnold… yo te amo…

Todos se quedaron en silencio en lo que la infraestructura solo le quedaba 3 minutos para caer…

-JAJAJAJA –Se burlaba la sombra…-

-¿¡PODRIAS CALLARTE!? –Le dijo Miles golpeándolo-

-Adiós Arnold, quiero que sepas que morí en paz porque estuve con la persona a la que he amado por más de 7 años, adiós mi amado… -Murmuraba Helga llorando con una sonrisa y con su brazo tocando el cachete de Arnold- Adiós cabeza de Balón…

La mano de Helga cayó y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa que Arnold jamás olvidaría ya que era de paz pura….

-¿Helga?... no no no no no no –Arnold empezó a llorar mas ancándose y abrazando a Helga… y grito con todas sus fuerzas...-¡HELGA!

**Sigue…"Una oportunidad solamente, así que… no la DESPERDICIES"**

* * *

><p><strong>Les seré honesto, llore un poco al escribir esta escena pero no se sientan mal, regresen al siguiente capítulo, es todo lo que les diré. Estamos a 3 capítulos de terminar con esta asombrosa historia e iniciar con "Arnold en 5° y 6° de primaria".<strong>

**Y la verdadera tragedia no es esta, si no la que no está muy lejos y esta por venir…**

**Gracias por los comentarios y buena vibra a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y pues ya se saben lo ****demás**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Una oportunidad solamente, así que… no la DESPERDICIES"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente:<strong>

-El abuelo comienza a llorar-

-¿Qué sucede abuelo? –Pregunto Grenetine muy preocupada-

-Nada –Se seco las lagrimas- Grenetine, ¿podemos hablar a solas? –Pregunto el abuelo levantándose del sillón-

-Por supuesto- Los dos fueron al pasillo dejando a los dos niños pequeños súper emocionados-

-Mira hija –La sostuvo del hombro y empezó a llorar- A partir de aquí quiero que tu cuentes la historia por favor, esto no es muy fácil para mí, recordar lo que paso después de ahí ya no volveré a aguantarlo, aparte no quiero que los niños me vean llorar, tal vez no conociste a mi Phill, mi padre, el era una buena persona y bueno… yo ya no puedo continuar, a ti no te duele tanto porque no lo conociste –Sonrió- "No comas frambuesas", esa era su gran frase que me decía desde niño, ahora ve y termina la historia, yo ya no puedo revivir mas esto, diles que me fui porque estaba enfermo.

-Está bien abuelo, no te preocupes –Le puso un suéter- De lo que me ha contado mi padre, se que el abuelo Phill era sombroso y lo que sucedió hace 30 años fue muy fuerte para ustedes…

-Le tapo la boca Miles- Calla y por favor, ve a terminar la historia por mí, aparte Stella me espera, adiós.

Entonces el abuelo Miles salió de la casa para poder ir con su esposa ya grande que estaba ciega de un ojo y necesitaba de él, estaba lloviendo muy duro por lo que tomo un taxi que se fue alejando mas y mas de la vista de la joven cabeza de balón rubia.., cerró la puerta y fue con los niños para terminar con la historia ya que solo les quedaban 15 minutos…

-Muy bien niños –Dijo Grenetine golpeado- Apresurémonos en esta historia, el abuelo Miles tuvo que irse porque la lluvia estaba empeorando a sí que sigamos donde se quedo… ¿Alguna pregunta Hal, Phill?, ¿No?, Bueno continuemos…

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

Mientras tanto en lo que pasaba lo de Arnold, Helga, Miles y Stella…

-Guau –Murmuro Gerald al ver una pirámide Maya-

-A si es niños –Dijo el señor Simmons llevando a la clase rodeando la pirámide explicando…- Esta pirámide fue creada hace 900 años por los mayas, quienes no poseían tecnología como hoy en día, aun no se sabe como lograron los acabados tan perfectos, o como tiene medidas tan precisas, el punto es que lo lograron y nos dejaron esto para que lo pudiéramos ver hoy. Se cree que esta pirámide fue creada como algún regalo de parte de los mayas para los misteriosos ojos verdes, los ojos verdes es una cultura perdida en el tiempo que se cree extinta aunque se han dado reportes de ver a "ojos verdes" por los alrededores –El señor Simmons buscaba en su bolsa sacando una fotografía donde él estaba con… MILES Y STELLA?- Miren estos son Miles y Stella, los conocí cuando vine hacer mis practicas de campo antes de ser maestro, ellos me enseñaron esta pirámide y me explicaron todo lo que les estoy explicando, por esa razón decidí visitar San Lorenzo…

-Espere un momento… -Rhonda interrumpió- me está diciendo que usted ¿podía elegir el destino?, lo voy a matar Simmons –Rhonda se le aventó y todos los de la clase ayudaron a Simmons y Gerald y Phoebe vieron la foto de Simmons y la tomaron-

-Ve Phoebe –Gerald señalo a la pareja con la que estaba el señor Simmons- Estos son los padres de Arnie… lo cual significa que Simmons nos pudo ayudar.

-Oh dios –Le dijo Phoebe al niño con el cabello muy largo-

-A si es, espero que Arnie los haya encontrado ya, viejo donde quiera que estés, espero que estés bien…

Mientras tanto regresamos a la historia que tantos deseamos ver…

-¡HELGA! –Arnold gritaba, sosteniendo en sus brazos a Helga que estaba muy herida y que tenía una sonrisa de paz en su rostro- Por favor no me dejes –Arnold lloraba y lloraba- Tal vez no haya notado que me amabas por 6 años, pero por favor no me dejes –Acariciaba el cabello de Helga- Me torturabas y no sabía las señales y debo admitirlo, me gustaste cuando fuimos juntos al kínder, pero me torturaste y el amor que sentía se fue, pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que … -Arnold se acerco al oído de Helga- Yo te amo Helga –Arnold abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de Helga y su madre intervino-

-Hijo, todavía hay oportunidad de salvar a tu amiguita pero necesitamos salir de aquí si queremos hacerlo –Se acerco a él y se agacho- Ella seguramente solo se desmayo por el dolor que sufrió cuando le cayeron las piedras, lo cual significa que hay que lavarle las heridas y gracias a dios no tiene ninguna hemorragia –Tomo a Helga y se la puso en el hombro- Miles ¿Por dónde nos vamos?

-Por el tótem súper enorme –Lo señalo, parándose y limpiándose tras haber golpeado al pirata negro- Ahí hay unas escaleras que al parecer los mayas construyeron para poder salir del templo, así que si queremos salir de aquí necesitamos hacerlo ahora, esto esta cayendo abajo y creo que solo tenemos 2 minutos.

Entonces los 3 ojos verdes se fueron sin importar nada y luego…

-Vamos sombra, no te dejare morir aquí, necesitar pagar por todo lo que has hecho y la muerte no será suficiente por los 7 años que nos torturaste, a mí, a mi esposa y a los ojos verdes –Decía Miles cargándolo-

Entonces la familia Shortman salió corriendo del templo que estaba cayendo como un castillo de cartas, ya en el último piso para poder salir con tan solo 15 segundos…

-Púdrete Miles –La sombra saco una navaja- Prefiero morir, que ser salvado por ti –Entonces la sombra le encajo su navaja en la pierna, haciendo que Miles lo soltara- Si te preguntan di que fue suicidio, jajajaja.

-Argh! –Grito Miles sacando la navaja de la sombra-

-Olvídalo, necesitamos irnos de aquí… Ahora!

Entonces los shortman salieron de la ciudadela gracias a las escaleras del tótem ya afuera se reunieron con los 3 ojos verdes con los que estaban abajo y corrieron para buscar a Eduardo…

-Oh no, esto no puede estar sucediendo, no tras 7 años buscándolos –Decía Eduardo ancándose ante la puerta principal que ya estaba sellada por toneladas de rocas, poniendo su sombrero en el suelo y llorando- No puede terminar así, ni si quiera conocieron a su hijo que tanto esperaban ver tras siete años, les falle Miles, Stella…Arnold, lo siento, di lo mejor y aun así falle –Siguió llorando tapándose la cara-

-Oh viejo amigo Eduardo, siempre recomendando lugares imposibles para viajar, te extrañe –Eduardo levanto la mirada para dejar de llorar por tristeza y llorar por alegría-

-MILES, STELLA, ARNOLD, SALIERON CON VIDA –Corrió a abrazarlos- Oh dios –murmuro Eduardo a ver a Helga-

-Los reencuentros después, necesito que me lleven a un hospital ahora –Grito Stella, poniendo a Helga en sus brazos-

-Yo los llevo en una camioneta que tengo, es con la que me trasladaba con los ojos verdes por todo San Lorenzo para seguirles la pista, vengan por aquí, Tapupu, ¿Los llevas a su ciudad?

-Por supuesto, llevare a todos a la ciudad ya que necesitan descansar, tu encárgate de que la niña no muera.

-Ok –Dijo Eduardo corriendo a la camioneta junto con Stella y Arnold, se subieron a la camioneta y pasaron por Miles quien necesitaba un doctor también…

-¿A…rno…ld? –Murmuraba Helga con la poca fuerza que tenia-

-Estarás bien Helga –Arnold le sonrió llorando-

-Helga cerró los ojos-

Entonces llegaron al hospital, Helga fue la primera en entrar y después Miles, llamaron al señor Simmons para notificarle de la situación…

-¿Simmons?, ¿Simmons es usted? –Decía Stella por teléfono en la habitación donde Helga estaba recuperándose junto con Miles

-¿Helga? –decía Simmons preocupado-

-No soy Stella, necesita venir al hospital de San Lorenzo de inmediato, su alumna Helga esta en el hospital recuperándose junto con mi esposo y necesito que venga.

-De acuerdo pero ¿Por qué Helga esta herida? , ¿Qué paso?, ¿ARNOLD ESTA BIEN? –Decía Simmons espantando a toda la clase y a Warts-

-Sí, mi hijo está bien desde hace 8 años…

-¿Arnold es tu hijo? –Dijo el señor Simmons intrigado- Bueno no importa, ya voy para allá.

-Stella colgó y vio a su hijo que estaba al lado de Helga- A si que hijo, ¿Si iremos al parque el sábado?

-Arnold no contuvo las lagrimas ya que por fin podía reencontrarse con su madre sin ningún peligro y corrió hacia ella- MADRE –La abrazo fuertemente- Te extrañe.

-Yo también hijo pero ya estamos juntos, junto con tu padre que siempre se lastima, ahora hagamos esto bien, vale?

Entonces la madre y el hijo hablaron de todo lo que se había perdido por 8 años por culpa del pirata negro, la madre le conto lo que le sucedió hasta que llego la clase…

-OH DIOS MIO, HELGA –Dijo Phoebe al ver a Helga que estaba acostada y sedada para que su cuerpo sanara y corrió hacia ella-

-Arnie –Dijo Gerlad al ver a Arnold e hicieron su saludo- Veo que lo lograste.

-A si es, jajaja.

-Llegue tan rápido como pude –Decía el señor Simmons agitado- Pero hablemos afuera ¿Le parece?, para poder dejar descansar a su esposo y a Helga –Entonces toda la clase salió menos Phoebe que escucho a Helga susurrarle…

-Lo hice Phoebe, finalmente le dije.

-Phoebe le sonrió y salió de la habitación-

Ya para cuando todo se explico, el señor Simmons regaño a Arnold por querer hacer todo solo y le dijo que aunque encontró a sus padres, tendrá un castigo llegando a Hillwood; por lo sucedido la clase regresaría pronto a su lugar de origen.

Entonces Helga y Miles despertaron y se fueron al hotel donde la clase se hospedaba, Arnold no se separaba de sus padres al hablar y hablar de todo lo que no se habían contado por 8 años. Por el resto del día Arnold no salía de la habitación, donde se encontraba hablando con sus padres, Helga lo esperaba para hablar con el pero al ver que no salía decidió esperar hasta mañana ya que para ella se dijo suficiente.

Ya de noche en el hotel, Helga se paro por agua y fue al techo a ver las estrellas para hacer sus monólogos y escuchó a Arnold y a LILA?

-Que bien que los encontraste Arnold, estoy muy feliz por ello.

-Gracias Lila, no fue nada fácil y sin Helga no lo hubiera logrado, ella fue de mucha ayuda, veras hay algo entre ella y yo que bueno, no es fácil de explicar y pasar un día completo con ella me cambio el panorama, nos dijimos muchas cosas y por eso quiero que ya sea mañana para poder terminar la conversación.

-¿Ella finalmente te lo dijo?

-Si –Contesto Arnold alegre- Y ahora que lo sé, todos los puntos de mi vida se conectan y debo decirlo que creo que ella me gusta gusta…, pero ¿Cómo sabias tu eso?, ¿Gerald te dijo algo?

-No, claro que no, ella me lo dijo cuando quería el papel de Julieta, por eso se lo di, para que ella pudiera besarte.

-Lo sabia –Murmuro Arnold-

-El punto Arnold es que me gusta que sepan los dos que se quieren, yo encontré a mi chico en Lorenzo y me agrada que ya no te guste yo, si no la chica rubia que te ama con toda la pasión de su corazón –Lila se paro- Quiero que estés con ella, Arnold y no la uses como a Timberly.

-¿Quién es Tymberly? –Murmuraba Helga, que estaba escuchando todo.

-Bueno nos vemos Arnold necesito descansar –Lila se bajo-

-Cuídate Lila –Arnold murmuro y se sentó a ver las estrellas de nuevo-

-Oh Arnold –Helga murmuraba- Finalmente mi musa…MI DESEO SE HIZO REALIDAD, tú me amas y yo te amo, oh cielos, mi Prometeo, mi inspiración, mi chico con la cabeza de balón –Saco su relicario- Te amo y tú me amas, oh Arnold ya no seré cruel contigo… oh Arnold si supieras que estoy completamente loca por ti.

-Lo sé Helga y al parecer el relicario también era tuyo…

Mientras tanto Gerald vio a Lila bajando y pregunto por Arnold y fue a buscarlo…

-Arnoldo! –Se paro rápidamente y guardo el relicario- ¿Acaso me estas espiando?

-Ya no tienes que fingir, lo dijiste todo y no me digas que estabas delirando –Arnold se acerco a ella- En industrias futuro no te conteste a todo lo que me dijiste y cuando te conteste en la ciudadela estabas dormida, bueno he aquí el resumen de mi respuesta…

-Gerald escucho voces y fue directo al origen y vio a Arnold y a Helga…

-Arnold yo…-Helga murmuraba y Arnold la beso, como ella lo había besado en industrias futuro…

**Sigue… "¿¡QUE EL ABUELO PHILL, QUE!?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y pues ya estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esta gran historia ;(, no quise extenderla mucho porque no me gusta, porque dije al inicio si quiero hacerlo como la película, tiene que durar lo de una película mínimo de 1:30hr, por lo que la historia tiene que ser épica, rápida y conmovedora, y pues a mí (con todo respeto), las historias de 57 mil palabras se me hacen súper tediosas ya que si llegara a ser película duraría como 6 horas xD, aparte de que dan muchos rodeos y no se centran el la idea principal, bueno esto lo escribí porque por ahí en mi face me preguntaron que porque la historia tan chica pero bueno.<strong>

**Ya llegamos a la parte buena y pues el siguiente capítulo y el ultimo son los más tristes, se los voy adelantando ;( y el epilogo los conmoverá.**

**A dos capítulos de terminar, un epilogo e iniciamos con Hey Arnold 5° y 6° grado, que serán las consecuencias tras lo de la jungla y las nuevas aventuras que encaminaran a los patakis...**

**Gracias y buena vibra a todos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Arnold no me pertence y ya se saben lo demas**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Qué el abuelo Phill ESTA…?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente:<strong>

-Je, mis padres siempre fueron románticos desde niños, mas mi madre –Murmuraba Grenetine, que estaba regresando del baño para poderse sentar en el sillón y terminar con la historia ya que solo le quedaban 8 minutos antes de que sus padres llegaran-

-Ya inicia Grenetine! –Le gritaba Hal desesperado checando su celular-

-En eso estoy Hal, fui al baño ya que era muy necesario para mi, a si que continuemos con la historia de nuestros padres…

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

Arnold y Helga estaban besándose como aquella noche en el techo de la torre de Industrias Futuro, donde Helga le había confesado su amor secreto a Arnold que después fingió que era mentira, pero ahora, ahora los dos sienten lo mismo y el deseo de Helga se va ir cumpliendo poco a poco durante su vida, el momento era hermoso, los dos se besaban a la luz de la luna, hasta que Gerald llego a interrumpirlos…

-¿Dónde estar viejo? –Murmuraba Gerald al caminar por la azotea del hotel y vio la espalda de Arnold y corrió hacia el… -Arnold finalmente te encuentro… oh…

Los dos jóvenes rubios se separaron rápidamente y trataron de explicar…

-Gerald! –Grito Arnold al separarse completamente del cuerpo de Helga que el tenia abrazado fuertemente-

-Te voy a matar pelos largos si le dices a alguien que viste esto, ¿ENTENDIDO? –Gritaba Helga llena de ira enseñándole su puño a Gerald-

-Tranquila Helga, no hay necesidad de amenazas no diré nada, ¿saben algo?, siempre me pregunte por qué demonios ustedes dos bajaron juntos de torres futuro, mas porque Helga ni siquiera nos acompaño, eso significa que ella era voz ronca, pero eso no importa, el punto es que fingiré no ver esto –Decía Gerald sonriendo- ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Arnie?

-Por supuesto Gerald –Arnold se volteo hacia Helga y le tomo el hombro- Nos vemos mañana Helga.

-Suspiro Helga- Por supuesto Arnold…, digo –Agito la cabeza- Por supuesto Arnoldo –Helga se fue hacia su cuarto gritando en su mente llena de felicidad –OH por dios –Helga pensaba- Arnold me beso, oh por dios, le gusto, REALMENTE LE GUSTO, no como Cecile, o yo pero vestida de campesina tarada, LE GUSTO COMO SOY –Helga saco su relicario- Oh Arnold, mi chico de los pelos rubios y cabeza de balón, finalmente me observas con ojos de amor, oh Arnold te amo y finalmente te lo dije sin necesidad de arrepentirme, aunque estuve a punto de morir como cuando creía que tenia mononucleosis, el punto es que te amo y el sueño loco que tuve hace como 2 meses probablemente se haga realidad, oh el amor, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi deseo sensual –Helga guardo su relicario y corrió hacia su habitación-

Mientras tanto, el niño rubio y el niño de pelo de tubo hablaban…

-Entonces ¿Tu y Helga G. Patakii son novios, Arnie? –Preguntaba Gerald riéndose de su amigo –Digo –Se estaba carcajeando- Es HELGA G PATAKI, hija de Big BOB, ¿Recuerdas?, su familia está loca y Helga te ha torturado por más de 6 años Arnold, ¿Por qué tu sentirías amor por ella? , digo más opuestos no pueden ser.

-Tal vez Gerald, pero todo lo a echo para esconder sus sentimientos por mi y creo que lo a echo para que nadie se burle de ella como tú lo estás haciendo ahorita mismo, aparte –Arnold se rascaba la cabeza- No es fea y su forma agresiva es lo que la hace especial, cuando fue modelo, yo le recomendé que si quería renunciar debería ser linda y me agrado como ella luce linda, hable con ella en los vestidores y ella me dijo que ser mala era lo que la hacía especial y ahora lo entiendo, solo que me gusta más verla en su forma linda y suave y no mucho en su lado ruda y fría.

-Entonces ¿Crees que el sueño que tuviste acerca de Helga y que te casaras con ella sea posible?

-No lo sé, tal vez y siento que muy en el profundo de mi ser yo sabía que ella me quería solo que me negaba a verlo ya que dime, ¿Qué chica te acosa?, ¿Te conté acerca de esa vez cuando la encontré en mi escalera de incendio?, junto con Phoebe.

-Wow y no Arnold, no me lo contaste.

-¿Quieres saber quién es la autora del libro rosa y no te ríes, Gerald?

-No me digas que ella es…

-Así es Gerald –Arnold miro hacia el cielo- Helga es la autora del libro.

-Jajajaja, eso lo hubiéramos descubierto si no hubiera sido porque te dije que era imposible que ella fuera y la descartamos por completo.

-"A veces el mejor regalo, es el inesperado" –Murmuro Arnold.

La plática de los dos jóvenes amigos que serian amigos por siempre continuo, ya cuando fue más tarde se bajaron a acostar porque mañana regresarían por los eventos sucedidos con Miles y Stella.

Ya era el día siguiente, Arnold no se separaba de sus padres, mientras que Helga esperaba el momento para poder hablar con él sobre lo sucedido anoche pero no se prestaba ninguna oportunidad, durante el camino hacia el aeropuerto Helga y Phoebe hablaban…

-¿Entonces Phoebe… te gusto el viaje? –Preguntaba Helga que estaba mirando a Arnold-

-Me encanto mucho Helga, todo lo que vi con el señor Simmons fue asombroso, y todo con la compañía de Gerald… por cierto no me dijiste que sucedió entre tú y Arnold anoche…

-Helga le tapo la boca a Phoebe al instante- Phoebe ¿Qué te sucede?, eso no lo puedes decir al aire como si fuera nada –Quito su mano de la boca de Phoebe-

-Lo siento Helga, se me olvido pero ¿si me dirás o no?

-Nos besamos, fue tan romántico, oh Arnold yo le gusto a él ya que me miro con la mirada de amor que he estado deseando por años, le gusto Phoebe, y es posible que el sueño loco de que te conté se haga realidad –Le murmuraba Helga a su mejor amiga-

-Que romántico Helga, ¿entonces son novios?

-No he podido hablar con el melenudo sobre lo que paso anoche, no se ha separado de sus padres desde anoche y lo comprendo, seguramente es hermoso tener padres –Decía Helga mirando hacia el espejo- Padres que se preocupan por ti…

- ¿A qué te refieres Helga?

-Phoebe yo no tengo padres, Big Bob esta siempre idiotizado con Olga que ya regreso a casa para vivir ya que finalizo con sus estudios y está trabajando y Miriam, antes de venir a este viaje la descubrí bebiendo alcohol, no es fácil estar en mi vida, por eso soy como soy, ellos no me han hecho caso desde que tenía 3…

-Oh Helga, eso nunca me lo habías dicho…

-A nadie Phoebe así que esta conversación jamás ocurrió, ¿entendido?

-Olvidando…

Entonces llegaron al aeropuerto, Arnold se fue con sus padres en el avión y Helga se a lado del director Warts, durante el camino Helga se hacía incógnitas y fantasías sobre su relación con Arnold que finalmente iba a suceder, tal y como lo había deseado desde los 3 años.

Llegaron a Hillwood y todos los padres de la clase estaban esperando a sus hijos ya que el señor Simmons les había avisado por teléfono que regresarían antes, estaban todos los padres menos los de Helga y al parecer no habían ido por Arnold. Entonces los niños bajaron y abrazaron a sus padres, Helga al ver que Miriam no había ido por ella le pido a Phoebe que la llevara a casa, entonces todos los padres quedaron sin aliento al ver a Arnold con sus padres…

-¿Serán ellos los padres de Arnold? –Se murmuraba entre el público.

-Yo creo que sí, se parecen demasiado a él.

Entonces Miles, junto con Stella y Arnold fueron con la familia de Gerlad…

-Hola –Dijo Miles sonriente- Soy el padre de Arnold y ella es mi esposa, Stella –Decía Miles sosteniendo a su esposa- Se que usted es padre del mejor amigo de mi hijo y quisiera pedirle si nos podía llevar a nuestra casa ya que mi padre no vino por nosotros.

-Por supuesto –Decía el padre de Gerald al ver a los padres de Arnold vivos-

Todos los presentes padres de los compañeros de clase de Arnold no se lo podían creer, Arnold ya estaba con sus padres, unos estaban enfadados por haber dejado a su hijo, otros simplemente estaban felices porque estaban juntos, pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Por qué el abuelo Phill no fue?

Entonces durante el camino, la familia de Gerald y la de Arnold se iban conociendo, los padres de Arnold explicaron que sucedió en la jungla por 8 años y porque habían regresado hasta ahorita, entonces llegaron a la casa de huéspedes…

-Gracias, los visitaremos pronto –Decía Stella muy feliz de tener amigos vecinos-

-No hay de que, por ahí salúdenme a Phill.

-Lo haremos.

Entonces el padre de Gerald y Gerald se fueron dejando a los shortman en casa, su viaje había acabado, bueno eso creían ellos…

-Volvimos a ser una familia unida –Miles abrazo a Stella y a Arnold- Vayamos adentro, no puedo esperar la cara de papa y mama al vernos y ni hablar la de los huéspedes, aparte quiero ver si Oskar sigue siendo un perdedor –Entonces Miles abrió la puerta y los shortman entraron a la casa y notaron que no había nadie…

-¿Arnold eres tú? –Se escuchaba la voz del señor Pots, que iba bajando de las escaleras- Arnold hay algo que debes saber, tu abuelo –Entonces el señor Pots vio a los padres de Arnold –MILES, STELLA –El señor Pots corrió a abrazarlos- Ya se les extrañaba por aquí.

-Señor Pots –Decia Miles soltándose del abrazo- Es un gusto, una pregunta ¿Oskar y Susie siguen juntos? Y por cierto ¿Oskar sigue siendo un perdedor?

-Así es jaja, kokoshka no ha hecho nada de su vida y Hewn le ha ido bastante bien…

-¿Qué ibas a decir de mi abuelo? –Arnold interrumpió-

-Cierto, Phill siempre fue muy gentil con las visitas, mas con la de su hijo y esposa, ¿Dónde está?

-El señor Pots se quedo callado por un momento y dijo –Esta muy enfermo, le dio un ataque al corazón esta mañana y vino una ambulancia y se lo llevaron, Hewn, Oskar y Susie están con él, yo me quede a cuidar la casa.

-¿Qué? , PAPA…NO!

-Y para colmo de males, tu abuela no aparece desde que a tu abuelo le dio el ataque…

-ABUELO! –Grito Arnold saliendo de la casa junto a su padre rumbo al hospital corriendo súper preocupados-

-Oh dios no iremos al hospital a ver a Phill, regresaremos lo más rápido posible, señor Pots.

-Stella espera, hay mas, se que al abuelo le está dando el viejazo, pero me dijo que el moriría mañana por la mañana, no supe que decirle y me dijo que no comiera frambuesas y que compartiera ese consejo tan sabio.

-Oh dios, bueno veremos cómo está la situación.

-Suerte.

Entonces al salir Stella de la casa de huéspedes, los shortman partieron al hospital, Helga veía desde lejos y le extraño ver a Arnold tan preocupado y siguió al taxi donde iba junto con sus padres, Arnold llego al hospital junto con sus padres y llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Phill, los huéspedes al ver correr a Arnold junto con sus padres quedaron impactados y sin voz…

-ABUELO –Grito Arnold abriendo la puerta junto con su padre-

-PAPA.

-El abuelo quedo sin aire al volver a ver a su hijo y empezó a llorar- Je je je, tengo que estar a punto de morir para que regresaras ¿verdad Miles?

-Papa no es tiempo para bromas, ¿Estás bien?

-Abuelo… -Padre e hijo se acercaron a la camilla de Phill y comenzó la ultima platica- No debí irme, debí haberme quedado contigo en esta situación, fui un egoísta al dejarte solo con la abuela, ese día que te vi enfermo no te puse atención, perdón abuelo –Arnold abrazo a su abuelo llorando-

-Papa nunca debí irme, todo lo que paso haya en la jungla fue para mal, Arnold me ha contado el trabajo maravilloso que hiciste con él y ahora que regrese no quiero que termine así…por favor papa… -Miles lloraba abrazando también a Phill-

-Arnold yo quería que fueras a San Lorenzo para que encontraras a tus padres ya que hace una semana me detectaron que estaba bastante enfermo del cuerpo y me dieron una semana, realmente me preocupaba que quedaras solo hombre pequeño, pero los encontraste, ahora no tengo un pendiente…

-Abuelo, no digas eso estarás bien –Arnold beso a su abuelo en la frente-

-No Arnold, no estaré bien, tarde o temprano a uno le llega hora, recuerda que te dije que en mi familia solo llegaban a los 80, bueno yo llegue a los 81.

-Arnold y Miles lloraban sin cesar- No te puedes ir, no te he contado todo lo que sucedió en San Lorenzo-

-Ya me lo contaras cuando te vea allá arriba, te quiero Miles, no quiero que cambies y ya que estas con Arnold no quiero que te vayas y quiero que compenses los 8 años que estuvo sin padres…

-Abuelo… No… tú no puedes… es que no puede estar pasando, finalmente encontré a mis padres y quería tener una vida con ustedes juntos, no se vale que tenga a ellos y a ti no…Abuelo –Arnold y Miles abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas a Phill y Phill los abrazaba igual, los tres empezaron a llorar mas fuerte-

-Ya me tengo que ir –Beso la frente de Arnold y Miles- Les daré un consejo que deberán seguir por toda su vida que mi padre me dijo y se ha trasmitido por generaciones…

-"No comas frambuesas- Los tres dijeron y Phill cero los ojos con una sonrisa llena de lagrimas y su corazón se detuvo…

-Abuelo…

-Papa…

Ambos lloraron y gritaron de tristeza, hasta que Stella entro a la habitación

**Sigue "Funerales"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya este es el penúltimo capítulo y pues en el siguiente termino esta saga que inicie con mucha alegría y termina con mucha tristeza con la muerte de Phill, yo llore un poco ya que me imagine la escena y fue doloroso pero sucedió. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y como siempre los invito a que me comenten si les gusto o no el capitulo para ir mejorando. "Hey Arnold 5° y 6° grado, el camino hacia los patakis", subiré el primer capítulo el 18 de diciembre.<strong>

**Gracias y buenas noches a todos y buena vibra…**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Hey Arnold" y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Crai Bartlett y ya saben lo demás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Funerales"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente:<strong>

-¿Entonces así fue como el bisabuelo Phill murió? –Preguntaba Jordan, el hijo con 13 años de edad-

-A si es, al bisabuelo Phill fue una de las mejores personas que este mundo haya tenido, una de las más alegres también, su frase más conocida que le repetía a nuestro padre y al abuelo era "No comas frambuesas" –Respondía Grenetine agarrando el diario de su padre con fuerza-

Entonces se escucho que un coche se estaciono enfrente de la casa y se dieron cuenta que su tiempo acabo ya que sus padres habían llegado, Arnold y Helga…

-Maldición, son papá y mamá –Decía Grenetine levantándose del sillón preocupada- Vayámonos a acostar de inmediato o nos mataran, ya saben cómo es mamá cuando se enfada…

Entonces los tres niños corrieron a sus habitaciones para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de que seguían despiertos, dejando el diario de su padre en el sillón principal de la sala…

-¿Ya se habrá ido papá? –Decía Arnold abriendo la puerta, con Helga a su lado con un paraguas en mano- Es que no me gusta que se valla solo a estas horas, más cuando está lloviendo, aparte hoy le tocaba a tu padre cuidar a los niños.

-Vamos Arnold, sabes cómo es Big Bob –Decía Helga cerrando el paraguas ya que estaban dentro de la casa- Es demasiado especial con eso de que estemos juntos ya que según para el tú no eres suficiente para una "Pataki", recuerda el drama que me hizo en nuestra boda –Comentaba Helga sosteniendo un cuadro de su boda que había ocurrido hace 17 años-

-Lo sé, aun no sé porque quería que al menos trabajara en su emporio de los localizadores, te seré honesto su tienda me da miedo, se que la hizo mucho más grande cuando teníamos 22, cuando él quería que tu heredaras todo su imperio y lo rechazaste y me daba miedo porque en la entrada principal estaba su cara con esa sonrisa y corona, simplemente me perturbaba, mas porque tenía que estar vestido como él, para así poder "romper" precios, pero eso ya es pasado –Decía Arnold a su esposa sentándose en el sillón con ella- Lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

-Jaja ni me recuerdes cuando quiso que heredara todo, fue tan divertido ese año, en el que Harold heredo la carnicería Grimm, para poder trabajar así con Patty, también fue ese cuando Gerald y Phoebe se iban a casar, oh dios que recuerdos –Helga suspiro- Para la otra mejor le digo a la señorita perfección que nos ayude, ya que sus hijos ya están más grandes y ella esta pensionada junto con su marido, por lo que significa que no tiene nada que hacer.

-Ja, no puedo creer que aunque hayan pasado ya 30 años le sigas llamando "señorita perfección".

-Eso nunca cambiara Arnold, aparte a ella le gusto ese apodo, como el de princesa para Rhonda –Helga se acerco a Arnold- Como el de cabeza de balón para ti.

-Siempre me dio risa cuando me llamabas así –Arnold se acerco- Mi guerrera –Arnold y Helga se besaron-

-No te pongas romántico aun cielo –Helga se paro del sillón para ir a la cocina- Puede que los niños sigan despiertos y no queremos hacer una escena como la de la semana pasada jajaja, ¿Quieres un café?

-Ja, muy cierto, aun recuerdo a los niños al ver nuestras escenas románticas, y si quiero uno por favor, Helga –Arnold prendió la Tv y se percató que su diario estaba al lado suyo y que estaba abierto- Mira nada más querida, los niños volvieron a leer el diario que escribí cuando visitamos San Lorenzo por primera vez –Arnold abrió el diario y lo ojeo- Que recuerdos, cuando teníamos tan solo 9 años, bueno tu tenias 10 y yo cumpliría los 9 en dos semanas después de que encontré a mis padres, esa vez cuando finalmente quedamos juntos.

-¿Escribiste todo tal cual como paso? –Decía Helga sentándose a lado de el con los cafés en mano y apagando la Tv-

-Sí.

-Arnold! –Murmuro Helga- Sabes que no me gusta que los niños lean como quedamos juntos y que era muy cobarde para decírtelo.

-Oh vamos Helga, era muy divertido, ¿Qué tal si le echamos una ojeada?

-Pero Arnod –Helga le tomo sus manos- Fue ahí cuando tu abuelo, bueno ya sabes murió.

-Lo sé pero eso ya paso, podría decirse que lo supere y todo fue gracias a ti, créeme ya no me siento tan mal como hace 30 años, aparte quiero leer todo lo que me decías en el hospital.

-¿Estás seguro que no te pondrás mal como hace 20 años al volver a leer el diario?

-Prometido.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?, a leer y a revivir buenos recuerdos de nuestra niñez…

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

-Abuelo…

-Papá…

Padre e hijo lloraban y murmuraban en lo que abrazaban el cuerpo difunto de Phill.

-Stella entro en la habitación, vio la situación y salió rápido con lagrimas en los ojos- Oh no, por dios, ¿Por qué tu Phill? –Murmuro Stella cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba Susie preocupada-

-¿Esta muerto verdad? –Pregunto el señor Hewn llorando-

-Stella afirmo con la cabeza –Es cierto, el abuelo Phill, a muerto…

Todos los huéspedes empezaron a llorar de la tristeza, entonces Arnold y Miles, salieron de la habitación donde estaba Phill, llorando y tratando de controlarse…

-Miles… -Murmuro Stella con lagrimas en sus ojos…-

-Está muerto Stella –Miles abrazo a su esposa llorando- Mi padre murió y ni siquiera le conté todo lo que sucedió por 8 años –La abrazo fuerte- Su última palabra fue "No comas Frambuesas".

-Arnold, ¿estás bien? –Preguntaba Oskar acercándose a él-

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón corrió hacia la salida del hospital, mientras tanto en la recepción estaba su quería Helga…

-No voy a ser más amable doctora –Decía Helga enfadada, amenazando a la recepcionista con su puño- Dígame donde se encuentra algún paciente que su apellido sea Shortman.

-Por supuesto señorita, no hay necesidad de que te pongas así –La recepcionista empezó a buscar en la computadora-

-Pues no haga enojar a Helga G Pataki, o se meterá con Betsy y los cinco vengadores –Helga se fue a tomar una revista en lo que esperaba respuesta y entonces escuchó un grito…-

-Quítense de mi camino! –Gritaba Arnold corriendo por las escaleras llorando-

-Arnold –Dijo Helga sorprendida al ver el estado del chico y corrió hacia el- ¿Arnold estas bien?

-Arnold no se detuvo y la empujo, salió por la puerta principal del hospital y corrió hasta más no poder, entonces así llego al puerto que no estaba muy lejos del hospital, donde había estado con Helga no hace mucho y se sentó a seguir llorando-

-Helga no se detuvo en el momento que Arnold la empujo, ella se paro y lo persiguió para saber que estaba sucediendo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo al verlo sentado en el puerto llorando, entonces recupero un poco de aire y se le fue acercando poco a poco- ¿Arnold? –Murmuro Helga al tocarle el hombro -¿Estás bien?

-Arnold se paro y trato de secarse las lagrimas y observo a Helga detenidamente tratándose de controlar, fallo, cayo otra vez en las lagrimas y abrazo a Helga con la mayor fuerza del mundo- Helga, el abuelo murió –Le dijo Arnold llorando a Helga en el oído-

-Oh dios –Helga se quedo sin aire al escuchar la triste noticia-

-A si es y sus últimas palabras fueron "no comas frambuesas", oh Helga ¿Y ahora que hare?, esto no es justo, fui hasta San Lorenzo en búsqueda de mis padres, regreso feliz para tener una vida súper feliz con mi familia finalmente unida y resulta que mi abuelo muere, esto simplemente no es justo Helga, ¿Por qué la vida me trata así?

-Helga empezó a llorar también y se sentó con Arnold- Arnold la vida no es un cuento de hadas, a veces lo es, a veces no y tu siempre fuiste un soñador que vivía en un cuento de hadas y ahora la vida se llevo a tu abuelo, tienes que superar esto Arnold, no debes dejar que esto te reprima de la forma de ser tan positiva que tienes, tarde o temprano tu abuelo iba a morir y no había nada que podías hacer, recuerda que todos morimos y que nadie escapa de la muerte, eso nos incluye, pero el punto Arnold, es que no debes ser vencido por esto, yo sé que es difícil perder a alguien, yo perdí a mis abuelos a los 6 años y aquí estamos, fue muy difícil para mí ya que cada vez que los visitaba me trataban como una verdadera hija y no como lo hacen mis padres, aparte recuerda que tú me ayudaste también cuando mis abuelos murieron, de hecho fuiste el único niño que se acerco conmigo en la escuela para consolarme, el único que me notaba sin que fuera mala y grosera –Helga le seco las lagrimas a Arnold- Yo te comprendo y si es necesario estaré contigo para que te desahogues, no importa si me toma una vida hacerlo.

-Gracias Helga, no sabes en verdad lo que esto me ayuda y tienes mucha razón, debo de seguir siendo como era antes, lo de mi abuelo iba a pasar, pero es que es tan injusto de que al obtener algo, tuve que perder otra cosa.

-La vida no es justa Arnold, en ciertos puntos es muy mala con nosotros y en otros puntos es demasiado buena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Veras mis padres no notan que existo, eso ha sido desde que tenía 3 años, ya que desde niñas, Olga era la señorita perfección, no sabes lo difícil que es vivir sin que te pongan atención, en eso la vida es cruel conmigo, pero ese día en el Kínder Garden, tu notaste que existía y me enamore de ti, ahí la vida es justa conmigo, ya que contigo siento paz, paz absoluta –Helga empezó a llorar de nuevo-

-Oh Helga –Arnold se paro, levanto a Helga y la abrazo con toda su fuerza-

Entonces los dos jóvenes rubios se sonrieron y se fueron al hospital, donde todos estaban preocupados por Arnold, que minutos antes había salido corriendo por la muerte de su abuelo, Arnold abrazo a sus padres y a los huéspedes ya que todos compartían la misma tristeza y se fueron a casa para avisarle al señor Pots lo que había ocurrido y para tramitar el funeral.

Al día siguiente el funeral se efectuó, con toda la gente del vecindario que acudió con rapidez al escuchar la noticia de que el abuelo Phill había muerto, Gerald, hablo con Arnold para darle su pésame al igual de tratar de ayudarlo en su difícil situación, todo su salón también asistió al funeral y le dieron el pésame a Arnold…

-Phill Shortman –Decía el padre dando la oración para poder enterrar el cuerpo de Phill- Fue padre, abuelo, esposo, hermano y amigo, sin duda este señor fue una de las mejores personas que este mundo llego a tener, era increíble la fuerza física que tenia, ya que podía cargar más de 100 kg a 81 años de su vida, pero eso no le ayudaría al tratar de vencer a la muerte, hoy el mundo perdió a un gran hombre, que sin duda cambio la vida de muchos de los presentes aquí, ya que no importa si estuvieron peleados por un asunto cuando serán niños ya que cuando crecieron todo se resolvió, o no importa que siempre compitiera con los demás ya que el aceptaba la derrota y la victoria. Este señor nos enseño la alegría que no cualquier abuelo puede ofrecer, lamentablemente su esposa no nos acompaña ya que se encuentra desaparecida, pero hablo por ella y por todos nosotros, que extrañaremos a Phill y jamás lo olvidaremos ya que lo tendremos en nuestro corazón.

Entonces se enterró el ataúd, el padre se retiro y después los del vecindario, amigos, profesores se fueron yendo poco a poco…

-Arnold, ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Gerald ya que la plática que había tenido con Arnold anteriormente, no había terminado.

-No Gerlad, no estoy bien, necesito estar solo por un tiempo pero gracias por preocuparte.

-Si es lo que deseas Arnold, está bien para mi, recuerda donde encontrarme en caso de que necesites de mi ayuda.

-Lo sé Gerald –Arnold no miro a Gerald, solo veía la tumba de su difunto abuelo-

-Ni siquiera hizo el saludo y despedida especial, recupérate pronto Arnold –Murmuro Gerald con la cabeza abajo dirigiéndose a Phoebe-

-¿Está bien? –Pregunto Phoebe-

-No, el necesita tiempo a solas, créeme está muy grave y no quiere hablar con nadie y estaría mal forzarlo a hablar conmigo, al menos ya está con sus padres que le pueden dar consejos y apoyarlo.

-Pobre Arnold, su abuelo era como su padre.

-Lo sé, lo más triste es que encontró a sus padres y su abuelo murió, como si fuera algún tipo de castigo, vámonos Phoebe, mi padre llevara a tu familia a su casa.

Entonces el mejor amigo de Arnold y su pareja se fueron del cementerio…

-Helga necesitas dejarlo solo, no quiere estar con nadie, si puedes lograr hablar con él será de mucha ayuda, haz que regrese a clases mañana por favor –Le murmuraba Gerald a Helga que estaba mirando escondida desde un tronco-

-Es que ya hable con el Gerald, ya no se qué hacer.

-El necesita ayuda pero no la quiere aceptar, trata de apoyarlo, ¿Quieres?

-Lo hare y eso es dejarlo solo, cuando hable con él me di cuenta de lo herido que esta y lo que más necesita ahorita es estar solo, créeme yo se que se siente perder a tus abuelos.

-Está bien Helga, ¿Sabes?, me caes mejor cuando no estás gritando como siempre y por cierto, solo Phoebe y yo sabes de su beso en San Lorenzo.

-Gracias Gerald.

Entonces Gerald y Phoebe se retiraron, dejando a Helga sola que estaba viendo a Arnold con sus padres y a los huéspedes la tumba de su abuelo, Helga simplemente no podía ir a ayudarlo ya que el mismo le dijo que quería estar solo por un tiempo –Ten mucha suerte mi amor, espero que vuelvas a ser ese niño con cabeza de balón del que me enamore tanto y no caigas en el abismo oscuro por la muerte de tu abuelo, Arnold te amo- Murmuraba Helga y se fue sola ya que ni siquiera sus padres quisieron ir al funeral del abuelo Phill.

Arnold se volteo a ver como Helga se iba alejando poco a poco, hasta tal punto de desaparecer –Gracias Helga-

Entonces los huéspedes, sus padres y Arnold dijeron sus últimas palabras y se fueron de la escena. Al día siguiente todos esperaban que Arnold asistiera a clases para poder hablar con él pero no asistió, en si no importaba mucho ya que era la última semana de escuela antes de salir de vacaciones, Arnold no fue a la escuela por esa semana, sus padres fueron por sus papeles y para reinscribirlo para el siguiente año de inmediato, a la semana siguiente de que salieron de vacaciones, se hizo una pequeña fiesta de salida de cuarto grado por parte de Rhonda, se le envió una invitación a Arnold pero no asistió tampoco, todos se preocuparon entonces ya que no habían visto a Arnold desde el funeral, durante la segunda semana de vacaciones, Gerlad fue a visitar la casa de huéspedes pero los padres de Arnold decían que su hijo estaba aun muy lastimado y que no quería salir ya que aun necesitaba tiempo solo, pero que era seguro que lo volvería a ver el primer día de quinto grado.

A si pasó la tercera semana de vacaciones igual, sin ninguna noticia de Arnold, Helga iba todos los días con la esperanza de que Arnold saliera, le marcaba por teléfono y no pasaba nada, los padres de Arnold le decían que lo verían en dos semanas, cuando quinto grado iniciara. Helga se fue a su casa a escribir libros de poemas en nombre de su amor que estaba pasando tiempos horribles.

A si fue como llego el viernes de la última semana de vacaciones, el lunes se entraría a quinto grado y aun nadie sabía nada de Arnold…

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Arnold?

-Muy seguro mamá, ya estoy mejor y quiero ir a ver a Helga, me tome mucho tiempo pero finalmente estoy mejor y quiero invitarla al cine.

-Muy bien mi amor, suerte y no llegues muy tarde.

-Por su puesto mamá, aparte ya paso mi cumpleaños y quiero gastar el dinero que me dieron los huéspedes y tu y papá, para poder ir al cine con Helga –Arnold corrió hacia la puerta de la casa de huéspedes- Me voy papá.

-Con cuidado hijo.

Entonces el joven cabeza de balón corrió hacia la casa de su amada Helga G Pataki para poder hablar con ella, toco el timbre y le abrió Big Bod…

-Lo siento niño pero ya done suficiente dinero para la beneficencia, aparte estoy viendo mi novela, digo partido, así que adiós –Big Bob iba a cerrar la puerta pero Arnold lo detuvo-

-No estoy aquí para venderle algo señor Pataki, estoy aquí para poder hablar con su hija.

-Ya veo…, espera un segundo –Big Bob se metió a la casa dejando pasar a Arnold y grito- OLGA, TE BUSCAN, ahorita baja hijo.

-Gracias señor Pataki.

-SOY HELGA PAPÁ, HELGA! –Grito Helga desde el piso de arriba y bajo las escaleras, entonces vio a Arnold…- Arnold!

-Hola Helga, vine hasta tu casa ya que quiero hablar contigo…

-¿PODRIAN HABLAR MAS BAJO? NO ME DEJAN ESCUCHAR! –Grito Big Bob-

-Helga se rasco la cabeza avergonzada por la actitud de su padre- Podemos hablar afuera Arnoldo.

-Muy bien.

Entonces los dos salieron y se sentaron en las escaleras…

-Veras Helga, estuve encerrado en mi casa sin querer hablar con nadie por lo de mi abuelo, necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero ya me siento mejor, desde el lunes me sentí mejor y empezó a pasar tiempo con mis padres y con los huéspedes que ya están mejor por la perdida, quería decirte que gracias Helga, gracias por ir a visitarme todos los días, desde el lunes he sido muy feliz, todo finalmente en equilibrio ya que la vida finalmente me ha dado lo que tanto amelaba desde hace 8 años.

-Wow Arnold, parece que toda esta yendo mejor en tu vida…

-Casi todo –Arnold la miro-

¿Pero porque viniste? Eso me lo podías decir por teléfono…-Decía Helga muriendo de nervios-

-No Helga, esto que te dije era necesario que lo dijera cara a cara, aparte quería pedirte si … bueno ¿querías ir al cine conmigo?, no tienes que decir que si, si no quieres…

-Arnold –Helga interrumpió- Todo lo que paso en la jungla y lo que nos dijimos… el beso…veras yo… ¿Tu quieres olvidar todo eso?

-No Helga, ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco Arnold.

-Je je , eso significa que.. –Arnold se puso rojo al igual que Helga-

-Con respecto lo del cine Arnold, si quiero salir contigo –Helga interrumpió-

-Que bien –Dijo Arnold feliz-

-Je je, bien –Murmuro Helga súper nerviosa ya que Arnold se le fue acercando poco a poco…, Arnold la volvió a besar y Helga no lo podía creer-

Los dos quedaron súper felices con una sonrisa en su boca y rojos de los nervios, Helga casi se desmayaba pero se dio una bofetada…

-Helga… ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto Arnold preocupado-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Arnold, solo me aseguraba que no fuera un sueño –Helga se paro junto con Arnold-

-Lo que tu digas Helga, ahora hay que ir al cine rápido!

Los dos niños rubios se tomaron de la mano y se fueron hacia el cine muy felices ya que los dos, bueno, los eran finalmente novios tras 9 años de amistad increíble, bueno 10…

* * *

><p><strong>Actualmente…<strong>

-Ja ja ja, aun recuerdo tus bofetadas que te dabas, eran muy divertidas –Decía Arnold cerrando su diario y suspiro- Que buenos tiempos aquellos que tuvimos, ¿No es cierto, mi amor?

-No te burles Arnoldo, recuerda que aun me da pena demostrar mi lado cursi a la demás gente, aunque ya no soy tan mandona como antes y todo fue gracias a que mi gran deseo se volvió realidad, pero bueno hay que acostarnos ya, mañana es sábado y hay que llevar a Hal a su práctica de soccer.

-Muy cierto –Entonces los dos padres se pararon y se besaron otra vez…-

-Aun no puedo creer como me gusta tu cabeza de balón que tienes…

-Y a mi tu uniceja…

**¿El fin?...**

**Sigue la historia de Arnold y Helga en el próximo capítulo, tras lo sucedido de la Jungla en "Arnold en 5° y 6° grado", que es el camino hacia los "Patakis"**

**Siguiente capitulo: "Un nuevo año escolar inicia"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este capítulo es más largo ya que es el final del arco "The Jungle Movie", continuare con la historia en pues, esta misma publicación para que si hay lectores nuevos por ejemplo en el capítulo 20 o 30 o no sé, sepan como inicio todo y le entiendan a la historia.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y actualizare el próximo capítulo el 18 de diciembre, y como siempre los invito a todos a que me escriban si les gusto el capitulo, si o no y porque, muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores y pues espero que les agrade lo que tengo planeado con Arnold y Helga durante el próximo año…**

**Gracias, buena noche a todos y buena vibra.**

**Mosquir.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece y bueno ya saben el resto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Un nuevo ciclo escolar inicia"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

-Phill, yo… yo no puedo dejarte que mueras tu solo, yo no podre vivir más sin ti y lo sabes, aparte no puedo dejar a Arnold solo –Decía la abuela Pookie abrazando a Phill que estaba acostado en su cama momentos antes que le diera el ataque en el corazón-

-Galletita, el los encontrara, créeme yo confió en Arnold y veras que regresara con sus padres y no estará solo.

-Pero él nunca me perdonara por dejarlo solo…

-Galletita hicimos un pacto hace 20 años y sabes que este día llegaría, a si que debes de cumplir con tu parte…

-Pero Phill –La abuela Pookie empieza a llorar-

-Si realmente me amas… tienes que hacerlo, no puedes escapar de ello…

-La abuela de Arnold tomo sus cosas y se fue en el preciso momento que Phill sufrió el ataque en el corazón, ¿Regresara?, ¿De qué pacto hablo?, pero la más importante era… ¿A dónde fue?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años…<strong>

-Arnold apresúrate, o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases en quinto grado en la P.S.118 –Le gritaba su madre que le estaba preparando el desayuno-

-Ya baje, ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Obtuvo empleo en el museo de historia natural, como hace 8 años.

-¿Y tú que harás mamá?

-Buscare empleo en el hospital de Hillwood, no te preocupes por nosotros Arnold, ahorita debes de preocuparte que tienes que llegar pronto a la escuela.

-Sí, bueno adiós mamá –Arnold salió por la puerta y la cerró con una energía tremenda, al parecer el joven cabeza de balón estaba "bien", aunque haya superado lo de su abuelo, el no podía enfrentar la idea de que su abuela desapareciera…-

Arnold camino hasta la parada de autobuses, se subió al autobús y vio a sus mismos compañeros de clase, aunque en este nuevo año escolar iban a cambiar de grupo y de salones, por lo que significaba que probablemente la pandilla de Arnold no estaría junta en este año escolar…

-Arnold ¿estás emocionado por este nuevo año escolar? –Le preguntaba Sid, que aún conservaba su mismo estilo de ropa, solo que ahora era un poco más alto, al igual que Arnold, Eugene y Gerald-

-Por supuesto Sid y por lo que veo ya estas más alto…

-Oye Arnold, finalmente ya no traes tu faldita y tu suéter de abuelo –Interrumpió Rhonda- Al parecer el sentido de la moda llego a esa cabeza tan grande que tienes y dime ¿Qué se siente ya no traer falda?

-Rhonda por favor, yo nunca traje falda escocesa, mi camisa siempre me quedaba muy larga y por eso parecía, cuando me ponía mi suéter, que traía falda pero siempre fue esta camisa, decidí quitarme el suéter por que note que estoy más alto y eso significa que puedo usar mi camisa normal.

-Lo que digas Arnold –Decía Rhona mirando a Harold desde su espejo-

-Hola Lila –Saludaba Arnold a Lila, que estaba al lado de Lorenzo-

-Hola Arnold, wow ya no traes tu falda.

-¿Tu también, Lila?, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?, nunca traje falda, siempre fue la camisa que traigo hoy, solo que antes me quedaba muy larga pero ahora me queda muy bien.

-Está bien Arnold, mi intención no era ofenderte.

-Gracias Rhonda.

Entonces el autobús se detuvo y Eugene subió…

-Hola a todos amigos… aiie –Se tropezó como de costumbre-

-Aja, j aja ja, que torpe Eugene, ¿Cuándo acabara tu mala suerte? –Harold se burlaba de Eugene, entonces noto que Rhonda lo estaba viendo y ella le sonrió- Mamá –susurro Harold-

-Hola Arnold.

-Hola Phoebe, ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bien Arnold, aunque note que fui la única que no creció en el grupo.

-No te preocupes Phoebe ya crecerás, por cierto ¿Si es cierto que hay algo entre tu y Gerald?

-Phoebe se sonrojo- Hay Arnold que preguntas –Phoebe se le acerco en el oído y le susurro- Así es Arnold y estoy muy feliz por ello-

-Arnold le sonrió y Phoebe le regreso la sonrisa, entonces Arnold se fue a sentar a lado de Stinki- Stinki, ¿has visto a Helga?

-No Arnold, no la e visto, se me hace muy raro ya que ella siempre llega temprano, pero ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada –Mentía- Solo quería saber cuántas horas de paz tengo.

-Jajaja muy cierto Arnold, aunque ten en cuenta que probablemente ya no la tengas como compañera de clase, aunque es divertido ya que se me hace extraño que tu y ella no se hayan separado de grupo desde que tengo memoria.

-Tiene razón Stinki, Anolrd –Decía Gerald acercándose al par de amigos que estaban hablando- ¿No se te hace raro? –Gerald le giño el ojo-

-Arnold se sonrojo ya que eso era cierto- Bueno eso es raro pero qué más da, aparte Stinki, tu y Sid no se han separado igual.

-Tuche –Stinki le dijo cerrando los ojos-

Entonces el auto bus llego a la P.S.118, los niños bajaron emocionados por un nuevo año escolar, nuevos amigos, inclusive tal vez un nuevo maestro, fueron hacia el periódico mural para ver si les habían tocado juntos como en 4° grado pero no fue así…

5 a: Stinki, Sid, Iggy, Sheena, Brainy, Nadine…

5 b: Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Curly, Eugene…

5 c: Lila, Lorenzo, Arnold, Helga…

-Bueno Nadine, te veo en el receso, te extrañare –Le decía Rhonda abrazando a su mejor amiga-

-No pasa nada Rhonda, nos seguiremos viendo, nuestros salones están juntos aunque lo bueno es que estas más cerca de Harold…-Rhonda le tapo la boca-

-Nadine, se un poco más discreta, ¿quieres? –Rhonda le quito su mano y se sonrieron las niñas y se fueron a su salón-

-Bueno Harold, te veremos en la mesa de siempre en los recesos, bueno ya sabes dónde –Le decía Stinki que estaba hablando por Sid también-

-Está bien chicos –Harold dijo felizmente-

-Qué mal que no esté Paty contigo –Sid murmuro-

-Te escuche sabandija, pero no te matare porque es el primer día.

Entonces el trió de niños traviesos quedo y se fueron a sus salones, todos se habían dado sus despedidas y habían acordado donde se verían al terminar las clases excepto Arnold y Gerald…

-Que mal que no nos toco juntos Arnold –Gerald y Arnold se dieron su saludo especial-

-Lo sé, pero bueno sabíamos que esto pasaría, no siempre podemos estar juntos viejo amigo pero ya sabes dónde nos veremos para almorzar.

-Por supuesto Arnie aparte–Gerald se detuvo- …oh no, Wolfgang –Susurro Gerald-

-Miren nadamas a estos hombrecitos, uno con la cabeza extraña y el otro con mucho cabello, que se creen mayores por estar en quinto grado, ¿acaso no son tiernos?

-¿Qué quieres Wolfgang? –Arnold le pregunto-

-Nada cabezón –Arnold y Gerald se sorprendieron- Están en quinto grado y eso significa que ya son de los nuestros, lo que significa que estamos juntos para hacerle burla a los nuevos de cuarto, recuerden que quinto y sexto están unidos aparte de que se ven más altos y menos enclenques, lo cual es bueno –Wolfgang se dio la vuelta y se iba pero se detuvo y dijo- Por cierto, díganle a su amiguito Harold que los de sexto que lo esperan para darle su membrecía plus al grupo ya que él se ve bueno para patear traseros junto con esa niña del moño rosa, me gusta cuando se enfada –Wolfgang se detuvo y pensó en ella?- Lo que significa que necesito que les digan a esos dos que los de sexto los quieren, ¿entendido? –Arnold y Gerald acertaron con la cabeza- Ahora vallan a sus clases o llegaran tarde –Entonces Wolfgang se fue dejando al par de amigos súper sorprendidos-

-¿Oíste eso Arnold?... WOLFGANG YA NO NOS MOLESTARA –Gerald empezó a festejar-

-Si Gerald pero no confió en el, aparte yo no abusare de los de cuarto grado, no es bueno –Arnold lo decía pensando el porqué Wolfgang se había detenido al mencionar a Helga, acaso ¿el melenudo estaba celoso?-

-Oh vamos Arnie, no siempre tienes que ser aburrido ¿sabes?, pero no importa a si tu eres, pero ya luego terminamos de hablar –Gerald se acerco a Arnold- Ya te extrañaba viejo –Gerald abrazo a Arnold-

-Yo también te extrañe Gerald, pero aquí estoy pero debo irme ya o si no llegare tarde…

-¿Seguro que es por eso y no por Helga?, Arnie a mi no me engañas, vi que saliste con ella el viernes y que la fuiste a ver a su casa y es una suerte que estén juntos pero ya no te quitare tu tiempo pero dime una cosa solamente… ¿Ya andan?

-Arnold le sonrió y acertó con la cabeza-

Entonces ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus salones que lamentablemente estaban separados, Arnold llego a su salón y vio un nuevo grupo, con excepción de Lila y Lorenzo, ya que él estaba con ellos en cuarto pero no podía ver a Helga, se sentó en una silla que estaba un poco retirada y esto fue porque creció mucho en el mes que estuvo encerrado en su casa y ni hablar de Helga ya que ella también creció y por eso no noto que Arnold estaba más alto…

-Muy buenos días niños, soy su nuevo profesor Jhonny Rayner y estaré con ustedes durante todo quinto grado –Era el profesor que había llevado a Arnold y a su ex clase a ver opera- Veo unas caras conocidas por aquí, pero iniciemos con la clase de hoy, se que todos están aburridos hoy porque es el primer día de clases y…

-¿Llegue tarde? –Helga abrió la puerta rápidamente pero había algo nuevo en ella, al parecer ella está usando unos pantalones azules, junto con su playera rosa con una línea rosa más oscura a un cuarto de la camisa de abajo para arriba, usaba los mismos zapatos blancos y el mismo moño-

-Por supuesto que no, señorita Pataki, puede pasar y se puede sentar atrás de su compañero Arnold.

-Helga camino para su asiento, el maestro salió… y alguien le susurro-

-Oye tu uniceja me gusta…-El niño se cayó de asiento por un puñetazo-

- Y veras que te irá peor si te vuelves a burlar tonto, ya que tendrás que responder a Betsy y a los cinco vengadores, ¿escucharon todos? –Helga levanto la voz- Aquí quien manda es Helga G Pataki o tendrán que pagar-

-¿Qué diablos significa la "G"? –Un niño afroamericano le pregunto-

-Que te importa idiota –Entonces se dirigió a su asiento, se sentó y le susurro a Arnold- Un hola hubiera estado bien cabeza de balón.

-Me divertida como te ponías de gruñona pero vamos Helga, tu y yo sabes que puedes ser una persona muy linda como lo eres conmigo en privado…-Le susurro Arnold-

-Cállate Arnoldo, si vuelves a hablar de eso te sacare el apéndice a la antigua.

-Quisiera que lo intentaras –Arnold se volteo a verla- ¿Hoy vendrás a hacer tarea a mi casa?, como habíamos quedado ayer.

-Así es Arnold y no olvides que te odio –Se acerco a su oído- Yo te amo

-Igual yo Helga, ya regreso el profesor, luego hablamos.

-Vale –Helga le sonrió, volteo a ver a Lila y le giño el ojo, entonces Lorenzo se volteo y Helga le enseño el puño con su gesto de niña mala –Oh Arnold –Pensaba Helga viendo la cabeza tan grande de Arnold y sacando su relicario- Finalmente mis sueños se cumplieron y a los nueve años, y yo que creía que todo se volvería realidad hasta la preparatoria, pero finalmente me vez con ojos de amor, como yo te he visto desde los 3 años, oh Arnold te amo, te amo y también te sacaste de la cabeza a la señorita perfección- Suspiro –OH el amor, Arnold y yo finalmente juntos, mi musa, mi deseo, mi inspiración, yo te amo y tu a mi- Volvió a suspirar –Y lo bueno es que ya no está Brainy que me fastidie con sus respiraciones –Guardo su relicario-

Entonces era hora de comer y todos los niños salieron, como habían acordado, los de la clase de Arnold se vieron en un punto específico para hablar de su día, con nuevos compañeros y maestros…

-Que suertudo eres Gerlad –Decía Harold comiendo- Te toco Simmons y todos sabemos que es medio especial, pero a la vez es el mejor maestro que podrás tener, mi maestra está loca –Decía comiendo con la boca abierta- Es una anciana que se enoja por todo, ¿Oh no, Rhonda?

-El tiene razón y Harold… ¿Podrías comer con la boca cerrada?

Entonces todos se detuvieron ya que faltaban Arnold y Helga, pero los vieron caminando …..JUNTOS, el brazo de Arnold abrazaba a Helga y el de Helga abrazaba a Arnold, los dos estaban riendo y nadie lo podía creer…

-¿ARNOLD Y HELGA PATAKI JUNTOS? –Dijo Harold, Stinki, Sid, Rhonda, Shenna y todos los de la pandilla de Arnold-

-No lo –tosía Harold que se estaba ahogándose con la comida por gritar- No lo puedo creer, por eso el la defendió en San Lorenzo…

-Bien hecho Arnie –Susurro Gerald-

Entonces Wolfgang vio que Arnold y Helga estaban juntos y Wolfgang…. SE PUSO CELOSOSO?

-CABEZON, NIÑA DEL MOÑO ROSA –Grito Wolfgang caminando hacia ellos enfadado.

-Arnold y Helga se separaron y vieron que tenían a un Wolfgang más alto, musculoso y furioso detrás de ellos

Sigue "Helga y Arnold contra Wolfgan" adivinen quien ganara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias y pues esta es la continuación de "the jungle comic", lo puse junto ya que si llegaran a leer este capítulo y no leyeron lo de la jungla no cuadraría bien, todos los capítulos los empezare a publicar aquí, lo que significa que en total serán como 50 capítulos de todo lo que quiero escribir sobre Arnold, Helga y su pandilla, verán que se entretendrán un rato XD. Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no y pues lo de la abuela, será el misterio o problemática para Arnold durante 5° y 6° grado, pero no se preocupen ella está por ahí y regresara a la historia como personaje regular como los padres de Arnold, pero esperen ya que esta historia recién inicia.<strong>

**Gracias por leer mi historia y les deseo una buena noche a todos y buena vibra.**

**Mosquir**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Helga y Arnold vs Wolfgang"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK…**

-Pookie, sabes que tienes que hacerlo y debo de admitirlo, creía yo que tú te irías primero que yo ya que eres más grande que yo, pero bueno.

-Pero Phill, es que Arnold no me perdonara, aparte ¿Por qué piensas que morirás? –La abuela de Arnold se acerco a Phill y le beso la frente llorando-

-Pookie, en mi familia solo llegamos a los 80 años, yo llegue a los 81 gracias a dios pero mi tiempo de caducidad llego… -La abuela tomo sus cosas para irse- Siempre fuiste alguien muy interesante e intrigante, ya que a diario hacías cosas realmente interesantes, como esa vez que me diste el relicario de con la foto de Arnold, ahí me dijiste que salvarías el titanic je je, y esa noche llegaste mojada quien sabe por qué, el punto, Galletita, es que sabes tú como yo, que si tú te hubieras ido primero, yo hubiera cumplido sin hacer tanto drama como tú, es necesario.

-Como quieras Phill –Pookie beso a Phill y se fue con sus cosas a tan solo un minuto antes de que su esposo sufriera un ataque al corazón mortal, salió de la casa y se fue corriendo a la dirección donde se encontraban las torres de industrias futuro, para poder ir a su destino…pero la pregunta prevalece ¿A dónde va?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Hace 30 años…**

-¿Wolf…..Wolfgang? –Murmuro Arnold poniendo a Helga a sus espaldas-

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿habrá pelea? –Se susurraba entre todos los niños que estaban viendo una pelea que estaba a punto de iniciar-

-Pero Wolfgang dijo que habrá paz, ¿Por qué quiere golpear a Arnie? –Decía Gerald levantándose de la mesa donde todos estaban comiendo para poder ir a la escena-

-Oh dios, Wolfgang hará papilla a Arnold –Murmuro Sid a Stinki-

-Tienes que hacer algo, Harold -Rhonda murmuro- Eres más fuerte que Arnold y no puedes permitir que esto suceda…-

-Rhonda, es el maldito WOLFGANG –Le susurraba Harold a Rhonda- Aunque tuviera problemas con el y yo estuviera enfurecido no le podría ganar, Arnold podría fingir que está loco para salvarse pero no creo que eso le importe a Wolfgang-

La tensión aumentaba… hasta que Wolfgang hablo…

-¿Sabes algo Arnold?, pensé que al unir quinto grado con sexto sería una buena idea, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no, yo iba a ser una buena persona como los de sexto fueron con nosotros, tener una buena relación entre mis amigos y los tuyos para molestar a los más pequeños, mas porque ya estas más alto, hubiera sido una época de oro, pero pensándolo bien… ¡NO!, en este momento –Wolfgang se detuvo…- LOS DE SEXTO GRADO LE DECLARAN LA GUERRA A TODA LA ESCUELA DE PERDEDORES –Todos los de sexto empezaron a aclamar a Wolfgang-

-Eres el mejor Wolfgang –Le grito su amigo Emot que estaba entre los niños-

-¿Y ahora que haremos cabezón? –Helga le susurraba a Arnold-

-No lo sé, pero estarás bien –Arnold seguía enfrente de Helga- confía en mi…

-Siempre… -Helga le susurro-

-Y para demostrar que no fue pura fanfarronería –Wolfgang reunió a todos los de sexto grado que eran bastantes- Les demostraremos de que somos capaces los de sexto grado…

-Oh no –Susurro Gerald- Mal momento para que turbo haya terminado sus estudios y que Big Patty no esté para poner estas cosas en paz, a si que todo depende de ti Arnie-

-Wolfgang, ¿No crees que estas exagerando? –Le dijo Arnold caminando hacia el- Declarar la guerra a toda la escuela solo… ¿Por qué yo no te caigo bien? –

-Así es Arnold, eso es porque te odio, así de simple…-Todos los de sexto se pusieron detrás de Wolfgang…-

-¿No crees que podíamos negociar?, digo porque estas exagerando demasiado –Los de cuarto grado y quinto se reunieron a espaldas de Arnold, los de 1, 2, 3 corrieron…- No hay necesidad de meter a toda la escuela, si tienes un problema conmigo, podemos hablar…

-Oh mi dulce amor con cabeza de balón –Helga pensaba- Tan valiente, sacrificándote al hablarle de ese modo a Wolfgang, oh mi musa, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte más que seguirte, digo aunque sea muy macha no puedo contra Wolfgang, pero suerte oh mi gran amor, soñador y lleno de grandes esperanzas…-

-¿Hablar de nuestras diferencias? –Wolfgang y los de sexto rieron-

-Arnie, este no es momento de que te pongas compasivo –Gerlad le susurraba que estaba detrás de él-

-Ahora no Gerald.

-Tienes razón, exagere en meter toda la escuela, cuando el problema principal es contigo así que en guardia Arnold, pelearemos…-Todos los niños que estaban ahí rodearon a Arnold y a Wolfgang-

-Lo harán puré –Helga le decía a Phoebe- Arnold no es tan fuerte que digamos, es un palo a comparación de Wolfgang, si es necesario pelear para que toda esta locura termine, yo peleare…

-Phoebe la interrumpe- Helga ¿estás loca?, recuerda que los niños aguantan más que las niñas, aparte no pudiste con Big Patty, y Wolfgang es Bib Patty por tres…

-¡Eso es! –Dijo Helga feliz- Big Patty –Corrió en búsqueda de Patty para que pudiera salvar a Arnold-

-Le apuesto a Wolfgang –Harold le susurro a Stinki-

-¿Cómo dices eso Harold? –Rhonda le dijo a Harold pegándole con el codo-

-¿En serio quieres pelear, Wolfgang? –Decía Arnold con un poco de miedo e ira-

-A si es cabezón, por eso te acabo de retar-

-No hay problema –Arnold se acercaba a Wolfgang con seguridad y Gerald lo interrumpió-

-Arnold ¿acaso estás loco? –Gerald lo detuvo-

-No Gerald, ¿recuerdas cuando mi abuela me enseño karate?, es buen momento de usar las técnicas de defensa propia, espero no pasarme, pero gracias por preocuparte –Gerald se quito del camino de Arnold, para que este siguiera avanzando-

-PELEA!, PELEA! –Todos empezaron a gritar-

-Ja, enserio no creí que accedieras, Arnold, pero basta de platica… a PELEAR

-Mira Wolfgang, yo no sé cual sea tu problema, aunque creo que ya se cual es… -Arnold se le acerco a Wolfgang y le susurro- Estas celoso porque Helga y yo estamos juntos…-

-Hijo de –Wolfgang le susurro y dio inicio a la pelea…- ¡TOMA ESTO CABEZON! –Wolfgang golpeo fuertemente a Arnold en el estomago-

-Arghhh –susurro Arnold que estaba agarrándose el estomago-

-¿Nunca has peleado verdad? –Wolfgang tomo su cabeza- Que pena –Lo pateo en el estomago- Pobre idiota, creyendo que me puedes vencer, a alguien que va en sexto grado, jajajajaja, con el simple hecho de que estoy más alto, es más que tu es suficiente para saber quién es el ganador –Lo levanto- ¿Pero querías ser el héroe, no? –Lo aventó a los contenedores de basura- Pobre niño soñador- Wolfgang se acercaba a él-

-Si he peleado Wolfgang, mi abuela me enseño karate…-Se empezó a levantar-

-Jajaja, ¿Tu abuela?, ¿enserio?, no me hagas reír "Bruce lee"-

-Por un momento fui un brabucón como tú, pero entonces comprendí que las artes marciales sirven para defensa propia y este es un momento perfecto –Se termino de parar y se puso en guardia- ¿Listo para el segundo Round?-

-Por su puesto –Wolfgang corrió hacia el-

-Que quede claro que yo quería hablar contigo –Arnold brinco y le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que Wolfgang cayera al piso-

Todos quedaron sin habla…

-¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso? – Wolfgang se levanto-

-Llámalo equilibrio, abusivo y no dejare que abuses de nadie más-

Wolfgang empezó a dar golpes y Arnold solo los evadía para poder esperar que este se cansara, Arnold le daba patadas cuando podía en el estomago y se movía a la vez para que Wolfgang no lo tocara ya que si lo hacía, significaba su derrota. Arnold hizo que se cayera al doblarle sus pies y todos seguían sin aliento.

-Helga llego a la escena preocupada porque pensaba que Arnold ya estaba hecho puré y mas porque Big Patty falto ese día- ¡Arnold! –Grito Helga al correr entre los niños que estaban viendo la pelea y se sorprendió al ver que Arnold estaba ganado-

-¿Te rindes ya, Wolfgang? –Arnold le decía dándole su mano para ayudar a Wolfgang a levantarse…-

-Arnold, NO! –Grito Helga-

-Wolfgang sonrió y pateo a Arnold en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el niño con cabeza extraña cayera…- JAJAJAJA –Reía Wolfgang levantándose- El pobre cabezón decidió ser compasivo en una pelea, que idiota de su parte-

-Arnold empezó a llorar leve y vio que Helga estaba mirándolo preocupada- Lo siento Helga –Susurro-

Helga no pudo contenerse más…

-PAGARAS POR ESO FRUTITA –Helga le grito a Wolfgang corriendo hacia el-

-¿Eh? –Wolfgang se dio la vuelta y se percato de que Helga estaba a menos de un metro de él…-

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie podía creer, ni el mismo Arnold lo creyó… HELGA GOLPEO A WOLFGANG EN LA CARA, HACIENDO QUE CAYERA…

-No te rindas solo porque soy niña, frutita –Helga le decía a Wolfgang que estaba parándose-

-Oh por supuesto que no lo hare, Pataki –Wolfgang se le acerco para tratarla de golpear, entonces ella lo evadió y dijo…-

-Si te vuelves a meter con Arnold o alguno de la escuela… TE METERAS CON HELGA G PATAKI TAMBIEN –Entonces Helga dio el golpe del K.O. en la cara de Wolfgang, haciendo que este cayera vencido-

Nadie lo podía creer, una niña había vencido a la bestia de Wolfgang, todos la miraban impresionados y llenos de miedo a la vez…

-Y eso significa –Gritaba Helga ayudando a Arnold a levantarse- Que… HELGA G PATAKI es la que manda en esta escuela y da las órdenes, si quieren ser igual de abusivos como el tarado de Wolfgang, responderán a la vieja Betsy y a los cinco vengadores- Entonces el receso termino y todos entraron a la escuela, dejando a Arnold y a Helga solos en el patio…- ¿Estás bien Arnold?

-Sí Helga, esa patada me dejo sin aire pero ahora ya lo recobre y estoy bien, debo decir que estoy muy impresionado, ¿Quién imaginaria que tu lo vencieras?

-Déjame Arnoldo –Helga se separo de el-

-No te enojes Helga, estoy muy impresionado de la guerrera que tienes dentro y ¿sabes qué significa eso? –Arnold se le acerco- Que eres muy especial y diferente, y eso me gusta mucho-

-¿Enserio Arnold? –Helga lo volteo a ver- Estaba muy preocupada y pues me deje llevar por toda la ira que tenia-

-Está bien Helga, y si, si me gusta mucho, me encanta tu forma de ser, como eres linda y cursi conmigo, pero a la vez eres ruda y fría con los demás-

-Oh Arnold –Helga empezó a pensar- ¿Mas perfecto puede ser?, ahhh, en realidad le gusto como yo soy, creo que me desmayare-

-Vamos a clase Helga, o llegaremos tarde…

-Helga lo agarro de su mano y lo beso- Gracias-

-De nada, ahora tenemos que ir a clase.

Entonces los dos niños rubios se fueron a clase felices, ya que habían sobrevivido a la bestia de Wolfgang, la pandilla de Arnold, junto a toda la escuela seguían sin voz, al repetir la escena cuando Helga noquea a Wolfgang y ella se proclamaba la líder de la escuela, mientras tanto en el salón de Gerald y Phoebe…

-No puedo creerlo –Le decía Gerald a Phoebe- Primero Arnold va ganando, entonces el pierde y al final llega Helga y gana la pelea.

-Lo sé Gerald, yo también estoy muy impresionada, pero hablare mas al rato con Helga sobre lo que sucedió y tu deberías hablar con Arnold al respecto.

-Lo sé, Phebs, hablare con el saliendo de clases, en el partido de beisbol de la tarde.

-Muy bien –Decía Phoebe sacando sus libros- Es hora de trabajar ya que la clase inicio-

El señor Simmons entro por la puerta…

-Muy bien niños, es hora de regresar a las clases, todos abran sus libros de historia en la pagina numero 3, mientras en lo que hablo con su compañera Phoebe en privado, ¿podrías venir Phoebe?-

-Claro señor Simmons –Phoebe se paró de su asiento-

-Suerte Phebs –Le decía Gerald-

-Gracias –Le respondió Phoebe ya dirigiéndose con el señor Simmons para hablar a fuera del salón de clases-

-Phoebe, tienes que ver esto –El señor Simmons saco unos papeles de su mochila- Has sido aceptada para el concurso de grandes genios a nivel nacional, cuando ganaste el estatal, fuiste candidata para el nacional y hace rato me enviaron la información de que fuiste aceptada junto a un grupo de 5 niños que son los más inteligentes-

-Eso es increíble señor Simmons –Dijo Phoebe emocionada-

-Lo sé Phoebe, eres la segunda de la P.S.118 que va a concursar a nivel nacional, la primera fue Olga Pataki, pero eso no es el punto ahorita, tienes que empezar a estudiar ya que el concurso es a inicios de Enero, no importa que falten 4 meses, tienes que empezar ya que hay dos titanes que me preocupan –El señor Simmons saco dos fotografías de su mochila- Este se llama James Isaac Neutrón, alias "Jimmy Neutron", es un niño muy inteligente, tiene el cabello como si fuera un helado, a participado en varios concursos de robótica, hasta tal punto de que creó su perro robot. El segundo es un niño que se llama A.J., no tengo su nombre completo, es un niño moreno que vive en Dimsdalle, al igual que Jimmy, este ha participado en concursos de robótica, pero no te preocupes Phoebe, el concurso de niños genio trata de conocimientos y no robótica, pero eso no significa que te confiaras, por favor prométeme que estudiaras arduamente Phoebe.

-Lo hare señor Simmons –Phoebe abrazo a su maestro emocionada porque competiría con niños igual de inteligentes que ella-

-No se diga mas, ahora regresemos a clases, al rato te daré los libros y temas a estudiar.

-Claro señor Simmons.

**Ahora nos saltamos hasta el especial de navidad de Arnold, ya con 4 meses tras lo de Wolfgang y Arnold y Helga…**

**Siguiente capítulo "¿Los milagros de navidad existen?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, perdón si me tarde en actualizar, es que me asaltaron y me quitaron mi laptop y hasta ahorita pude reponerla y empezar a trabajar. Bueno como siempre los invito a todos a comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no xD y pues yo trato de actualizar cada dos días para mantener la historia fresca y para no hacerlos esperar mucho para la siguiente parte ya que yo también disfruto mucho escribir Arnold. Espero que les guste el capitulo ya que a mi en lo personal me gusto ya que casi no aprovechan que Arnold sabe artes marciales ya que su abuela le enseño pero no importa, Helga le dice a Wolfgang "frutita", porque en el capitulo de arnold que se llama "El nuevo brabucon de la calle" o algo así, el chavo que se pelea con Wolfgang, llama a Wolfgang frutita, por esa razón Helga le dice así y si, haré un crossover con Jimmy neutrón y Los padrinos mágicos :D, al principio lo tome como chiste pero después se fue haciendo más fuerte la idea porque me dije "Si Jimmy y Timmy se conocieron, ¿Por qué Arnold no los conoce también?, ya que son los titanes de nickelodeon", el crossover ocurrirá por el capitulo 15 o 16 y créanme que no se decepcionaran por esta aventura que tendrá Arnold y su pandilla con Jimmy neutrón, Sindy, Sheen, Carl, etc, junto con Timmy Turner y sus amigos, espero y les guste el crossover, aunque falte tiempo para que llegue XD.<strong>

**Bueno, buena noche a todos y buena vibra, que descansen.**

**Mosquir**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a nick**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Acaso los milagros de navidad existen?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK…<strong>

-Te extrañare Phill, espero reunirme contigo pronto, te amo –Dijo la abuela de Arnold al correr por todo el vecindario hasta llegar al muelle para tomar un barco con destino a…. Canadá?.- Hay no podrás encontrarme, me protegeré con mi familia…- Susurro la abuela de Arnold ya en el barco con destino a Canadá-

¿A qué diablos iba la abuela de Arnold a Canadá? Y ¿de quién se oculta? Y la pregunta más grande ¿Esto tiene que ver con la muerte del abuelo Phill?

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años, un día antes de navidad…<strong>

-MUY BIEN TORPES, A JUGAR –Grito Helga con su clásico gorro navideño rojo, un suéter azul, botas cafés, guantes y su mismo vestido del año pasado-

-Hagámoslo, ¿es necesario decirnos torpes, Ángel? –Le dijo Arnold poniéndose en su base para batear y Helga era Pitcher como de costumbre-

-A si es Arnoldo –Helga se le acerco a la cara- Y sabes que no me gusta que seas cursi en el publico, tengo que mantener mi posición de niña mala –Le susurro y le dio un zape- Solo porque eres tú, no significa que te de ventaja, cabezón-

-Como tú digas –Arnold se volteo a ver a Harold, quien le lanzaría la pelota de costumbre…-

-Si ya terminaron de ligar, podemos jugar, rubios –Les grito Harold, ya que la relación de Helga y Arnold fue de conocimiento público al entrar a quinto grado-

-YA VERAS POR ESO, PANZON –Helga se paro furiosamente y fue detenida…-

-No le hagas caso, Helga –Arnold la detuvo-

-Como tú digas Arnold –Helga regreso a su posición-

-Vamos Harold, lanza YA! –Arnold le grito-

-Veamos que tan bueno eres Arnold –Harold le lanzo la pelota y Arnold hizo un homerun, todos quedaron sin aire ya que Arnold se había vuelto el bateador estrella del equipo de beisbol en el transcurso de Agosto a Diciembre-

-Increíble –Dijo Gerald que estaba en el equipo contrario-

-¿Qué esperan zopencos? –Grito Helga al equipo de beisbol de Arnold quienes eran Lila, Lorenzo y Sid, ya que ella al parecer era el coach ya que en el torneo de beisbol de noviembre, Helga llevo a su salón a la victoria, derrotando a sus amigos que estaban en salones diferentes, a excepción de Lila y Lorenzo, solo que ese día estaba jugando la pandilla original- ¡MUEVANSE!

Entonces el equipo de Arnold gano el partido como de costumbre ya que con las habilidades de Arnold y Helga combinadas, nadie podía vencerlos…

-Vaya, que partido tan reñido –Stinki comento- Seriamos mucho mejores si estuviéramos todos en el mismo salón como el año pasado, ahora que estamos separados, es más difícil jugar todos juntos, aparte de que el salón de Arnold gano el torneo de Beisbol-

-Muy cierto Stinki. Arnie, ¿Por qué no nos das ventaja?, en todos los partidos le das una paliza a mi equipo y al de Sid-

-Es que no puedo Gerald, aparte el torneo con sexto grado es en la segunda semana de enero, quiero ganarle a Wolfgang y después sigue el torneo con las demás escuelas del país, creo que jugare con los de la primaria de Dimsdalle, por eso necesito practicar y practicar-

-Así es pelos largos –Helga llego agarrando de la mano a Arnold- Necesitamos practicar mas para poder darles una paliza a esos de sexto y a los de Dimsdalle, si no están dispuestos a ayudarnos, mejor díganlo-

-Si queremos ayudarlos –Curly interrumpió- Solo que es difícil seguir el ritmo de Arnold, Lila, Lorenzo, el tuyo y los de tu salón, por ejemplo ese chico que tiene el cuerpo como Wolfgang también es muy bueno, solo que un poco reservado, creo que su nombre era Guy quien sabe que. Eso significa que en su salón están las estrellas del beisbol-

-Por primera vez, le doy la razón a Curly –Rhonda añadió-

-¿Vez Helga? –Gerald añadió- Es muy difícil jugar con ustedes que han mejorado mucho en este juego-

-Tienes razón, los presiono mucho, yo… eh… lo siento-

Todos se sorprendieron, incluyendo a Arnold.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Helga-

-Helga G. Pataki pidió disculpas, vaya que te afecta estar con Arnold –Harold se burlo-

-A eso era… ya verás PANZON –Helga soltó a Arnold y empezó a perseguir a Harold-

-Hay algunas cosas que no cambiaran, Arnold –Gerald le decía a su mejor amigo poniéndose una bufanda que tenía guardada-

-Lo sé Gerald –Arnold sonrió- Créeme que me agrada cuando se enoja, eso la hace especial.

-Se ve que finalmente encontraste el amor Arnold –Rhonda interrumpió- Aun no puedo creerlo, digo, tu y ella son tan diferentes, ella es ruda y mala, cuando tu eres amable y compasivo.

-¿Nunca has escuchado que Polos opuestos se atraen, Rhonda? –Arnold le sonrió poniéndose su suéter clásico, que era de color azul-

-Arnold tiene razón, aparte a ti te gusta Harold, ¿o me equivoco, Rhonda? –Phoebe le contesto, apoyando a Arnold-

-Bueno, yo…eh… -Se quedo callada y Stinki y Sid se empezaron a reír-

-Dilo ya Rhonda, aparte el chico no está aquí –Sheena le dijo-

-Pues, bueno si me gusta el chico.

Todos se voltearon a ver y rieron, entonces cada uno partió a sus casas ya que esa noche era noche buena…

-Wow, las sorpresas nunca acaban –Arnold miro su reloj- Ya es tarde, me voy a casa a disfrutar noche buena con mis padres y los huéspedes, adiós chicos –Arnold se fue corriendo-

-Gerald sonrió- Me agrada que Arnie ya tenga papás, pero al igual que él, ya me tengo que ir chicos, adiós.

Entonces todos los niños se pasaron a retirar, dejando el campo Gerald solo ya que ahí seguían reuniéndose para jugar, solo que con la ayuda de algunos vecinos del vecindario de Arnold, el campo Gerald ya tenía gradas para que cuando hubiera un partido, no hubiera la necesidad de estar parados.

Helga había terminado de perseguir a Harold, ya que a este lo metió a un bote de basura y esto se le hizo más fácil ya que ella había vuelto a crecer un poco más al igual que todos, el único que no había crecido era Stinki, llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y entro a su altar de Arnold, donde tenía fotos de él y ella juntos, junto a sus libros de poesía y su clásica estatua de él, entonces hizo uno de sus famosos monólogos…

-Oh Arnold, mi vida finalmente es perfecta, tras 7 años en los que sufrí son poderte decir lo que sentía por ti, finalmente me vez con los ojos de amor por los cuales he esperado tanto, mi deseo más preciado se ha vuelto realidad y ya no podría ser más feliz, aunque mañana es navidad y debes tener el mejor regalo que cualquier chico haya tenido, el año pasado te di lo que tanto deseabas y eso era reunir al señor Hewn con su hija, pero este año…, el año en que finalmente mi deseo se cumplió y somos novios, ¿Qué querrás para navidad?-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Shortmans…

-Feliz navidad hijo mío – Su madre lo recibió con un gran abrazo a Arnold al entrar a su casa-

-Muchas gracias mamá y feliz navidad también para ti, ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Está terminando de trabajar, se nos unirá en la noche para la cena de noche buena, a mi me dieron el día libre en el hospital de Hillwood, por eso pude hacer la cena junto con la esposa de Oskar, Susie.

-Ya veo y es cierto ¿que ustedes no cobraran la renta a los huéspedes?

-Es cierto, tu papá y yo no necesitamos ese dinero ya que los dos trabajamos, aparte ellos son una familia para nosotros.

-Ya veo mamá, me voy a mi cuarto.

-Está bien Arnold, baja dentro de una hora para poder cenar.

-Está bien –Arnold volvió a abrazar a su madre y subió a su cuarto con rapidez ya que era tarde y faltaba poco para la cena de noche buena, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió a su cama y pensó- ¿Qué querrá Helga de navidad?, ¿Qué es lo que más desea para navidad?, la llamare para obtener pistas y no terminar regalándole una corbata como Gerald lo hace con toda su familia –Arnold sonrió, se sentó en su clásico sillón donde estaba el teléfono y le marco a Helga-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Patakis…

-¡MIRIAM!, ¿YA ESTA LA CENA? –Grito Big Bob que estaba sentado en su sillón viendo futbol americano-

-No Bob, Olga me está ayudando a prepararla y aun no terminamos así que se mas paciente por favor, recuerda que lo prometiste.

-Se mas paciente Bob, na na na, ¿Qué no entienden que necesito comida para mañana poder vender localizadores como nunca? –Bob refunfuño-

-¿Entonces qué piensas de lo que te dije Phoebs? –Helga le decía a su mejor amiga por teléfono-

-No lo sé Helga, siento que deberías darle algo hecho por ti, dices que le gusto la poesía que escribiste acerca de el…

-Sí, ¿y?

-Eso significa que podrías darle un libro lleno de poemas sobre el que tienes guardados en tu habitación.

-¿Crees que le guste?

-Le gustara Helga, aparte él es Arnold y el no tiene problema con los regalos, y sin mencionar de que los dos se aman.

-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda Phoebs –Helga le colgó y saco un libro lleno de poemas de Arnold, lo leyó y dijo- Si, este será el mejor regalo de navidad para mi amado, tal vez no sea tan costoso pero yo lo hice.

Entonces se escucha el teléfono y ella atiende…

-¿Hola? –Helga dijo-

-Hola Helga, disculpa si no me quede ahí para esperarte.

-No te preocupes cabeza de balón, ya no regrese porque me dijiste que tendrías una cena con tus padres y los de huéspedes y suponía que si regresaba ya no te encontraría, creo que tuve razón.

-Tienes razón, aparte pensé en ti y quise llamarte…

-Ow Arnold… digo digo, yo también pienso en ti cabezón…

-Nunca cambiaras Helga –Arnold sonrió- pero también te pregunte para saber qué quieres para navidad…

-Arnold no es necesario que me des algo…

-Por supuesto que lo es, aparte de que somos novios, es navidad y realmente quiero darte algo.

-Mira Arnold pues yo ya tengo todo lo que deseaba y anhelaba por años…

-¿Y eso que es Helga?

-Estar a tu lado.

-Arnold sonrió- Bueno si no quieres decirme, yo veré que te daré, pasare a tu casa mañana temprano…

-Está bien Arnoldo, aparte yo tengo tu regalo aquí pero hasta mañana te lo doy.

-Muy bien Helga, tengo que cortar porque ya me llaman para la cena de navidad…

-No te preocupes Arnold, por cierto se me olvido decirte algo en el juego…

-¿Qué Helga?

-Jugaste muy bien cabeza de balón, me gusta que seas el jugador estrella de mi equipo.

-Tú también jugaste muy bien Helga y me gusta como estas llevando al equipo a la victoria, pero mañana hablamos, adiós.

-Adiós Arnold –Helga le colgó- Oh dios, más perfecto ¿no puede ser?, Oh Arnold, mi amado ten feliz navidad junto con tu familia que finalmente esta completa –Saco su relicario, solo que ya no tenía la foto de antes, ahora tenía una de el con ella a su lado- No me importa si la señorita perfección me sigue molestando, o que Bob se vuelva más insoportable ya que podre con eso ya que finalmente estoy a tu lado, contigo, amado mío –Guardo su relicario- Pero ahorita es hora de cenar –Bajo corriendo-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Shortmans…

-Ya baja a cenar Arnold –Le grito su madre-

-Ya voy –Arnold salió de su cuarto y bajo al comedor principal donde estaba la cena servida y los huéspedes estaban sentados-

-Siéntate ya a cenar Arnold, solo nos falta el señor Hewn y su hija Mai. Tu padre está en el baño.

-Arnold se sentó alegre-

-Oiga mamá de Arnold, ¿ya podemos cenar? –Dijo Oskar-

-Kokoshca, tenemos que esperar al señor Hewn y a su hija, ni si quiera en épocas festivas puedes ser gentil, ¿verdad? –Le dijo el señor Pots regañándolo, entonces se oyó que tocaban la puerta-

-Yo abro –Dijo Miles corriendo a la puerta- Bienvenidos, Mai y señor Hewn, pasen.

-Hola a todos –decía el señor Hewn sentándose en la mesa- Perdón si me tarde, es que fui por mi hija para poder tener una cena navideña feliz.

-Buenas noches –Dijo Mai, sentándose también-

-Muy bien –Stella llego con los platos y los cubiertos- Es hora de cenar-

Entonces todos empezaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, a Arnold se cuestionaba como la hija del señor Hewn había llegado el año pasado, su amigo Gerald le había dicho que era un milagro de navidad y eso no se tiene que entender, pero él seguía intrigado y le pregunto a Mai…

-Disculpa Mai –Arnold le pregunto a Mai que estaba a lado suyo en lo que servían el postre- El año pasado intente reunirte con tu papá, solo que me faltaban darle un par de botas con la firma de Nancy spumoni al señor Beily para poder localizarte y decirte donde está tu padre, y me pregunto ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Mai le sonrió y le contesto- Veras, una niña con una ceja y un moño rosa muy bonito fue hasta mi casa y me dijo que podía rencontrarme con mi padre, durante el viaje a esta casa, ella me conto todo lo que hiciste para tratar de reunirme con mi padre, pero que te faltaban esas botas, ella me dijo que dio las suyas para poder hacer que el señor Beily me buscara-

-¿Helga dio sus botas de Nancy spumoni?, si ese año estaban agotadas, ¿Por qué ella daría sus botas…? –Arnold se detuvo a pensar y dio con la respuesta, suspiro y sonrió- Gracias Mai-

-De nada Arnold.

Arnold termino de cenar y fue de inmediato al centro comercial por par de botas con la firma de Nancy spumoni para su amada Helga.

Era la mañana de navidad, Gerald como de costumbre fue a la casa de Arnold con su familia para hacer intercambio de regalos, terminando el intercambio, Arnold salió de su casa y fue directo a la casa de la niña rubia que tanto ama…

-Arnold toco la puerta y le abrió Bob-

-Oh si es el niño con cabeza de balón que me ayudo a que no fuera estafado por ese tal Sheck hace unos meses, ¿Qué se te ofrece en navidad, hijo?

-Arnold se sorprendió por la amabilidad de Bob pero fue al grano- Vine a ver a su hija señor Pataki, ¿estará Helga en casa?

-Sí, ella está aquí, ¿para que la quieres?

-Para verla y darle su regalo de navidad.

-De acuerdo… ¡HELGA TE BUSCA EN LA PUERTA TU AMIGÜITO ARNOLD!, ahorita baja hijo –Big Bob se metió a su casa ver películas y Helga bajo con una caja en mano-

-Hola Arnold –Helga lo abrazo- Feliz navidad cabezón.

-Feliz navidad Helga, aquí está tu regalo…

-Gracias –Helga tomo la caja y se percato de que era largo-

-Ábrelo Helga.

-Pero Arnold, no te he dado el tuyo…

-Está bien –Arnold sonrió y vio al cielo-

-Toma –Helga le da la caja con un libro lleno de poemas de amor-

-Ahora si abre mi regalo Helga –Decía Arnold abrazando a Helga con su brazo derecho-

-Helga lo abrió y vio un par de botas con la firma de Nancy spumoni y se quedo sin aire- Arnold…

-Feliz navidad Helga, el año pasado no te di nada y por ahí me dijeron que tu diste tus botas para hacer que el señor Hewn y su hija se encontraran de nuevo, gracias y por lo que veo –Arnold abrió su regalo- Tu eres la autora del libro rosa como había dicho antes y ahora me das un nuevo tomo con poemas y eso me gusta, muchas gracias Helga.

-Arnold…yo –Helga sonreía como nunca y le salieron lagrimas de felicidad-

-Mi Ángel de navidad –Arnold también sonrió y abrazo a Helga-

-Muchas gracias Arnold y eso lo hice porque sabía que tú querías eso de navidad el año pasado.

-Te amo –Le dijo Arnold-

-Y yo también te amo, mi cabeza de balón –Entonces los dos niños rubios de 10 años se besaron en la nieve, en frente de la casa de Helga-

Epilogo…

EN ALGUN LUGAR MUY LEJOS, LEJOS DE AHÍ, PERO MUY LEJOS DE DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN LOS ORIGINALES HELGA Y ARNOLD…

-Entonces Doc, ¿me quedare ciega de por vida?

-Lamentablemente Helga, llamaremos a tus padres y a los de tu amiguito cabeza de balón, para que se llegue a un acuerdo para que el te cuide y te ayude en la escuela.

-Muchas gracias Doc –Helga se paró de la cama de la enfermería de la escuela P.S.118-

-Ten esto hija, es un bastón –La enfermera le dio el bastón a Helga- Úsalo para caminar y dile a tu amigo Arnold que te ayude, la junta con sus padres será mañana.

-Gracias –Helga tomo el bastón y salió de la enfermería-

-No te sientas mal Arnie, veras que Helga no quedo ciega de por vida y todo se arreglara en un santiamén.

Helga salió…

-¿Qué te dijeron Helga? –Arnold pregunto preocupado-

-Estaré ciega por toda mi vida cabeza de balón por tu bromita, mañana nuestros padres vendrán a hablar con el director y pues ahorita me voy a casa-

-Arnold empezó a llorar- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer Helga?

-Si, llévame a casa por favor, aparte necesito decirte algo muy importante en el camino Arnold.

Entonces el par de rubios se fueron de la escena y todos los amigos de Arnold que estaban ahí se quedaron sin habla, ya que Arnold estará en deuda con Helga G Pataki por el esto de su vida, ya afuera de la escuela…

-¿Qué me querías decir Helga? –Pregunto Arnold muy triste por la ceguera de Helga-

-Quería decirte que no te odio Arnold, nunca te odie y nada de eso, como tu habías dicho no hace mucho, todo lo hago para ocultar mi inseguridad y mis sentimientos por ti… Arnold yo te amo.

-Oh Helga, yo… pues…

-Dime la verdad, no mentiras solo porque estoy ciega…

-Yo también te amo Helga G Pataki, sabía que en el fondo de ti, eras amable, dulce y cursi, lo malo fue que para llegar a ello quedaras ciega de por vida.

-No te preocupes Arnold, no estoy enfadada contigo, tu solo quisiste jugarme una broma y pues no salió como lo esperabas y no sabes cuánto esperaba que me dijeras eso Arnold –Arnold y Helga se besan afuera de la P.S.118-

**Fin del epilogo, quieres saber ¿Por qué se menciona esta historia que "nunca" paso en el hey arnold que conocimos? ¿Y que pertenece a otra realidad?, no te pierdas el crossover con Jimmy neutrón y Timmy Turner, que iniciara desde el capitulo 18.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sigue… "Phoebe y Gerald, se aman, son novios, lalalala"<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos, como siempre los invito a leer mi fan fic y decirme si les gusto o no xD. Pues este capítulo de la navidad de arnold en quinto grado no sabía cómo iniciarlo ya que todas mis ideas las estoy usando para el crossover que tendrá Arnold con Jimmy neutrón y Timmy Turner que no deben perderse xD, en si el crossover no los decepcionará y cuenta como vida de arnold y helga ya que son sus aventuras, solo que hay que meterles más de acción ya que ahorita son niños y tienen que disfrutarlo. Aparte siento que pues hay que poner cosas nuevas y no lo mismo de otros fan fic solo que con otras palabras y tiempo y lo del crossover será para fortalecer la relación de arnold y helga, aparte de que siempre quise escribir a Jimmy neutrón ya que me gusta mucho también y los padrinos mágicos solo es de relleno xD.**

**Y pues comenten y díganme si les gusto la historia xD .**

**Y ahora que si es navidad, FELIZ NAVIDAD CABEZAS DE BALONES, PASENLA SUPER CHEVERE CON SU FAMILIA, AMIGOS, PAREJA, ETC. Que santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron y pues que todo este genial en esta navidad y año nuevo que viene.**

**Ante todas gracias por leer mi fan fic y como siempre, actualizo cada tercer día o cada dos días y Feliz Navidad (otra vez)**

**Mosquir**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Phoebe y Gerald, se aman, son novios, lalala"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años...<strong>

**En la prisión estatal de Hillwood a unos días de año nuevo…**

-Usted ya es un hombre libre, señor Scheck. Tras haber pagado la fianza, puedo salir antes de año nuevo –Le dijo el oficial que lo había aprisionado anteriormente-

-Muchas gracias, regresare a industrias futuro, para poder dirigirla a la grandeza –Scheck salió de la prisión y una limosina lo esperaba, entonces su socio Nick le abrió la puerta- Gracias Nick –Los dos subieron a la limusina que los llevaría a industrias futuro-

-Muy bien señor, ¿ahora que hará, tras haber estado en prisión por algunos meses?

-¿Tu qué crees, inútil?, regresare a mi empresa que al parecer se mudo al otro lado de la ciudad, la llevare a un esplendor nuevamente y reformare mi plan…

-¿Cuál plan señor?

-¿Tu cual crees inútil? –Scheck lo miro enfadado- Destruir todo el vecindario donde esta esa asquerosa casa de huéspedes, donde mi familia… mi legado fue destruido por unos miserables campesinos y unos tomates. Tal vez la primera vez perdí, pero esta vez no, hare un mejor plan contra el niño con cabeza de balón y su vecindario, pero ahorita debo mejorar mi imagen pública, después iniciar los preparativos de mi nuevo plan y al final solo destruir el vecindario y ponerle mi nombre.

-¿Y cuál es su nuevo plan?

-Es algo muy grande Nick, cuando lo veas en acción, que será un año, entenderás porque es perfecto, ahorita necesito que mejoremos nuestra imagen pública, ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Perfecto –Dijo Scheck al sacar una copa de cerezas de su mini bar de la limusina-

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la casa de Arnold…<strong>

-¿Es enserio Gerald?

-Si Arnold, ¿no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta? –Discutían Arnold y Gerald en la habitación de Arnold-

-Para serte honesto, no.

-Vaya Arnie, sí que eres todo un despistado con las cosas que suceden al tu derredor.

-Lo que sea, ¿entonces si quieres invitar a Phoebe al cine?

-Ya te dije que si, mira ve, yo no tengo el valor como tú y Helga para poner una relación, de hecho siento que si la hay entre Phoebe y yo pero no es oficial, por eso la invitare al cine para formalizarlo.

-Suena como un buen plan Gerald, no sé porque dudas.

-Dudo por lo que te acabo de decir, no soy muy valiente y me dará mucha pena decirle lo que siento a Phoebe, por eso quería decirte que ¿si me acompañas?

-Arnold lo miro atentamente parándose de su cama- ¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste Arnold, invita a Helga o a quien quieras, pero por favor Arnie no me dejes solo, tal vez se me hizo fácil con tu amiga de Francia, Cecile, pero esto es muy diferente.

-¿Y para que me quieres ahí?

-Para hacer compañía, solo para eso, Aparte ya lo hicimos una vez, cuando Helga, Phoebe, tú y yo cenamos en ese restaurante francés.

-Gerald, no es lo mismo.

-Pero por supuesto que lo es, por favor Arnold, no me dejes solo.

-Bueno lo hare.

-Gracias viejo amigo, solo por eso te invito un helado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la niña Phoebe…

-Como te decía Helga, Gerald me invito al cine esta noche.

-Jajaja, el cabello largo finalmente decidió salir contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Helga?

-Ósea Phoebe, cualquier menso con vista se daría cuenta de que hay algo entre tú y el, solo un completo despistado no se daría cuenta.

-Tienes razón Helga, siento que yo fui muy obvia, cuando tú siempre fuiste tan buena fingiendo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A lo de Arnold y tu, créeme que no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada hasta que tú me hubieras dicho, eso sí es actuar.

-Muy cierto, aunque debo decirte que había veces que no podía evitar correr y abrazarlo, pero siempre logre controlarme, no te preocupes Phoebs, si quieres te doy algunos consejos.

-No Helga, ¿sabes?, no iré al cine, llamare a Gerald ahorita mismo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mira Helga, soy muy penosa y tímida, no puedo pararme en público si no hubiera estudiado mis líneas por horas e ir sola con Gerald, bueno yo…

-¿Si te gusta el chico verdad?

-Claro, pero los nervios me matan…

-Es normal, Phoebs. Somos niñas y sentimos eso pero debemos vencerlo, yo lo hice cuando tenía tres años cuando lo conocí.

-¿Arnold?

-Acertaste Phoebe, mira si no puedes, yo te acompañare, entrare a la misma sala, solo que yo me sentare en un lugar diferente.

-Muchas gracias Helga! –Phoebe abrazo a su mejor amiga-

-No hay de que Phoebs, ¿para qué están las amigas?

-¿Sabes? Nunca fuiste tan gentil con los demás, ni siquiera conmigo, será por…

-Es por Arnold, me está haciendo feliz la vida al estar alado mío, como mi novio, si de por sí ya era por feliz al estar con él, ahora imagínate como estoy de feliz al saber que él me ama.

-Hay Helga…

-Está bien, te veo en el cine… ¿a qué hora quedaste con Gerald?

-A las 7:30 pm.

-Ahí te veré a las 7:15 pm.

-¿Iras sola?

-No lo sé –Helga sonreía y veía a una nube con la forma de la cabeza del chico que ella amaba-

Entonces eran las 6:45 pm…

-Arnold entra a su habitación y llama a Helga-

-Helga estaba viendo televisión sola en su casa ya que su familia habían ido a ver a Olga al teatro, entonces el teléfono sonó y ella contesto- ¿Bueno? -Helga decía apagando la tv ya que se prepararía para salir con Phoebe y Gerald-

-Hola Helga, soy Arnold.

-¿Qué hay cabeza de balón? –Helga puso su clásica sonrisa de amor-

-Jajaja cabeza de balón, por lo que veo será difícil que lo olvides.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que me llamaste Arnoldo?

-De hecho no Helga, veras, quería preguntarte si ¿Querías ir al cine conmigo a las 7.30 pm?

-Ohhh Arnold, claro que me encantaría –Entonces Helga recordó lo de Phoebe-

-Muy Helga, paso por ti como a las 7, aparte es para hacerle un favor a Gerald y ya de ahí nosotros nos sentamos aparte a disfrutar la película.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Veras, Gerald es muy tímido para poder salir con Phoebe solo y me pidió que al menos este ahí presente, pero créeme que no te invite por eso nada más, si no también porque no nos hemos visto desde ayer, que fue 28 de Diciembre.

-No hay problema Arnold, de hecho Phoebe me pidió que la acompañara ya que es muy tímida, así que será cita doble como aquella vez en el restaurante francés.

-Jajaja muy cierto, sale pues, paso por ti a las 7 a tu casa ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto mi cielo, digo Arnold –Helga se enrojeció-

-Arnold también se enrojeció- Esta bien mi amor.

-Helga suspiro y Arnold sonrió por el otro lado de la línea telefónica- Adiós Arnold –Helga le colgó-

Dieron las siete y Arnold estaba afuera de la casa de Helga esperándola, ahora el traía unos jeans azules, su camisa tradicional de cuadros y una playera verde adentro de la camisa y por supuesto sin olvidar la gorra azul. Entonces salió Helga, con su pantalón café, una playera rosa con una línea de color mas rosa a la mitad de ella y su moño rosa, era irónico ya que Helga siempre se mostraba como una niña ruda y toda la cosa, pero siempre vestía de rosa, pero regresemos a la historia.

-Te vez bien Helga –Arnold le dijo sonriéndole-

-Muchas gracias Melenudo, tu también te ves guapo.

-Oye ¿Por qué me sigues llamando por apodos si ya andamos? –Arnold le decía al caminar al cine-

-Hay Arnold, Arnold, recuerda que soy mala, muy rara vez soy amable como tú lo eres, aparte recuerda que te amo y odio a la vez, es extraño, pero ya estoy dejándote de odiar, eso significa que solo te amare.

-Arnold le sonrió- Jajaja, lo que tu digas Helga –Arnold tomo su mano y Helga casi se desmayaba como de costumbre, solo que se controlaba y fueron al cine, donde encontrarían a sus mejores amigos.

Eran las 7:15 pm y Phoebe ya estaba esperando a Helga y se sorprendió al ver a Arnold…

-¿Qué haces aquí Arnold? –Decía Phoebe un poco nerviosa y molesta-

-Gerald me pidió lo mismo que tu le pediste a Helga.

-Ohhh –Phoebe se enrojeció-

-Pero no te preocupes, Gerald está a punto de llegar y los dejaremos solos, nosotros compraremos nuestros boletos para la misma sala y Gerald tiene los tuyos y los de el.

-Arnold, eres un gran amigo.

-Gracias Phoebe –Entonces los dos niños rubios se fueron dejando a Phoebe sola y Gerald llego un poco agitado ya que venía corriendo-

-Llegaste Gerald.

-Si solo que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero estoy aquí.

-Gerald, la función inicia en 10 minutos.

-No importa, ja ja ja, ahora hay que entrar al cine y comprar las golosinas para la película.

-Me parece bien –Entonces los dos niños fueron a la dulcería del cine muy nerviosos-

-Arnold y Helga miraban de lejos- Son muy tiernos –Mencionaba Arnold.

-Cálmate Arnoldo, si así nosotros iniciamos –Decía Helga mirando a Arnold-

-Bueno si pero… olvídalo, entremos a la sala, ¿quieres?

-Helga le sonrió y lo tomo de la mano- Bueno.

-Arnold la detuvo y el beso, Helga simplemente sonrió bastante y casi se desmalla, Arnold la cargo hasta la sala-

Entonces los cuatro niños quedaron adentro de la sala, Gerald miraba a Arnold que estaba alado de Helga, donde Helga estaba oliendo el cabello de Arnold sin cesar. La película inicio, era romántica para variar, Helga estaba mirando a Arnold y el a ella, al parecer no prestaban atención a la película, mientras que sus amigos estaban muy incómodos y Gerald rompió el silencio…

-¿Entonces si salimos?

-¿Disculpa? –Decía Phoebe confundida-

-Digo, ni si quiera sé porque estoy nervioso, si siempre hemos estado juntos, veras Phoebe te invite al cine porque quería decirte algo muy importante.

-Soy toda oídos Gerald –Le decía Phoebe agarrándole sus manos-

-Veras tu…tu… tu me gustas mucho y solo quería decirlo –Gerald se moría de nervios-

-Phoebe se puso como un jitomate- Hay Gerald, tú también me gustas mucho.

-¿Enserio?

-Si Gerald –Ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco y sucedió lo más lógico, los dos se besaron.-

Durante la película, Gerald y Phoebe se durmieron juntos en lo que Arnold y Helga la veían agarrados de la mano. Ya terminando la película, Helga y Arnold salieron de la sala de cine muy felices esperando a ver a sus amigos, entonces Gerald y Phoebe salieron agarrados de la mano…

-¿Entonces ya es oficial? –Preguntaba Helga burlándose-

-Así es Helga –Le decía su mejor amiga mirando a Gerald-

-Muy bien –Helga se dirigió a Gerald y le dijo- Donde lastimes a Phoebe te meterás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores pelos largos, es una advertencia… ¿Entendido?

-Si Helga lo entiendo y créeme que no lo hare.

-Arnold sonrió y dijo- Bueno chicos ya me voy ya que me esperan en casa ya que es muy tarde, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa Helga?

-Por supuesto amor mío, digo digo, por supuesto Arnold.

Los tres niños sonrieron y Arnold se fue con Helga dejando a Gerald y a Phoebe solos…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa Phoebe?

-Por supuesto Gerald –Entonces los dos niños se fueron-

Ya al día siguiente, la pandilla acordó reunirse en el campo Gerald para practicar beisbol, solo que estaban los del grupo de Arnold, Helga, Lila, Lorenco…

-Muy bien Sid, la práctica era a las 12 am, supongo que todos ya están ahí.

-Tal vez Stinki, aunque es domingo, la verdad quien sabe, recuerda que siempre somos los primeros en llegar… oh –Sid se detuvo junto con Stinki al ver que los demás del grupo de Arnold estaban en el campo Gerald, junto con la pandilla de Arnold, los únicos que faltaban eran Arnold y Helga-

-¿Quién invito a esos perdedores? –Preguntaba Harold a Gerald-

-No lo sé, se supone que solo practicaríamos con Arnold y Helga, no sé porque ellos estén aquí.

-Ese chico llamado Guy, me da escalofríos –Mencionaba Eugene con mucha razón ya que era un Wolfgang solo que un poco menos marcado-

Entonces Arnold y Helga llegaron y se percataron de la situación…

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí cabeza de balón? –Preguntaba Helga soltándole la mano a Arnold-

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguare –Arnold se dirigió a su nuevo grupo con Helga a su lado-

-Hasta que apareces cabezón –Decía Guy- Llame a los demás muchachos porque oí que harías práctica y supuse que les querías dar una paliza a tus ex compañeros de clase.

-Guy, yo solo quería jugar con ellos nada más y aunque no sigamos en el mismo salón… son mis mejores amigos.

-Hay no te pongas sentimental Arnold…

-Ya lo oíste pecoso –Helga interrumpió- Queremos jugar con nuestra pandilla a solas, gracias.

-Hay por favor capitana, no vale la pena jugar con esos perdedores, recuerden que necesitamos entrenar mucho para vencer a los de Dimsdalle, escuche que un tal Timmy Turner es un buen jugador ya que la suerte siempre lo acompaña, por esa razón debemos jugar hasta ser perfectos.

-Tal vez, pero esa no es tu decisión pecoso, ya te dije que yo doy los días de entrenamiento, a menos que te quieras meter con Helga G Pataki.

-No, no, no –Guy contesto con miedo- Pero bueno si no quieren jugar hoy, me llevare a los chicos conmigo –Entonces Guy se iba junto con los demás de la nueva clase de Arnold hasta que Bart, uno de los nuevos compañeros de Arnold, le arrojo una piedra a Arnold-

-Bueno chicos, ya saben nuestras posiciones… ¡CUIDADO ARNOLD! –Grito Helga empujando a Arnold para que no le diera la piedra que estaba grande-

Entonces la piedra no le dio a ninguno de los dos, pero le dio a Phoebe…

-¡PHOEBE! –Grito Gerald asustado al ver como su chica cayó al suelo, entonces todos los demás fueron a verla y los de la nueva clase de Arnold se detuvieron por lo sucedido-

-Eres un idiota Bart –Le decía Guy a Bart dándole un zape-

-Phebe… ¿estás bien? –Pregunto Gerald con lágrimas en los ojos-

-No Gerald, no estoy bien –La piedra le había dado justo en la cara, haciendo que sus lentes se rompieran y sangrara de la nariz y de la boca-

-Iré por ayuda –Decía Rhonda al correr con Harold-

-Helga miro a su mejor amiga y no se contuvo…- ¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS!, PAGARAN POR HABERLE ECHO DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGA –Helga corrió furiosa aventando a Arnold que trato de detenerla-

-Gerald también exploto- No soy un hombre de acción –Susurro Gerald- Pero no dejare que se salgan con la SUYA –Gerald corrió junto con Helga contra los del salón de Arnold-

-Oh no, si se pelean ya no podremos jugar en equipo contra los demás pero ellos deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a Phoebe –Arnold pensaba cuando todos los de su clase corrieron a ayudar a Helga y Gerald por lo de Phoebe, ya que ella era una de las niñas más queridas- No puedo dejar que esto pase, ya que la violencia no resuelve nada…-

-Maldición –Susurro Guy- Cuando salgamos de esta, me las pagaras Bart, no solo por hacerme enfrentar a los amigos de nuestro mejor amigo Arnold, o por hacerme pelear con Helga… si no por HABERLE PEGADO A ESA POBRE NIÑA-

Entonces los dos grupos de niños estaban a punto de confrontarse en el campo Gerald, con Arnold en el medio sin saber qué hacer…

**Sigue "Al final, la amistad supera todo"**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo…<strong>

**MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ, PERO MUY LEJOS DE LA REALIDAD DE LOS ORIGINALES ARNOLD Y HELGA QUE ESTABAN APUNTO DE PELAR POR LO QUE LE HICIERO A SU AMIGA PHOEBE…**

Estaba lloviendo, eran las 6:34 de la mañana, las dos niñas tenían suficiente evidencia para poder salvar su vecindario del tirano de Scheck…

-Lo tengo Phoebe, tengo una copia en video de cuando Scheck quema el documento.

-Muy bien, te espero aquí abajo en unos minutos, veré si consigo un taxi.

-Está bien Phoebs –Helga le colgó y escucho el teléfono que estaba sonando….- ¿Hola?

-¿Tienes la copia del video, Helga?

-Sí y ¿Dónde estás voz ronca? Y ¿Cómo sabes dónde estoy?

-Eso no importa ahorita, mira ve te diré como salir de industrias futuro.

-Está bien –Entonces Helga se asomo y vio a voz ronca, dejo el teléfono y fue directo hacia él, abrió la puerta donde estaba escondido que paraba a la azotea de las torres futuro- ¡VOZ RONCA!

-E ignora a la persona con el sintetizador de voz.

-No, no hare nada hasta que sepa quién es voz ronca, esta farsa se acabo.

-Entonces Voz ronca se hizo para atrás, tropezó y Arnold resulto ser-

-¿Arnold?, ¿Acaso tu eres voz ronca?

-Eso parece.

-¿Pero por qué no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Por qué inventaste esta identidad secreta?

-No hay una razón.

-Pero Arnold, arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario.

-¿Y cuál es el punto? –Decía Arnold parándose-

-Que hiciste algo impresiónate por alguien que dijiste odiar.

-Soy una persona impresionante moño grande.

-Pero creía que estabas de parte de tu papá, creí que serias rica con todo esto.

-¿Y?, el dinero no lo es todo.

-¿Arnold porque lo hiciste?

-Es mi deber ciudadano.

-Arnold…

-Porque me encantan los misterios.

-Por favor, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?

-No lo sé Helga, supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus torpes amigos.

-Ah ¿Por qué?

-Porque, porque tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé ¿sí?, tal vez me agrades mucho.

-¿En serio lo hiciste por mi?

-Arnold se enfado un poco- Así es zopenca, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera cuando la persona que amo esta en problemas?

-¿Amas?

-Ya me escuchaste, te amo, ¡te amo!, ¿Qué hombre te acosa de día y de noche y te hace altares en los armarios y escribe libros y libros de poemas a tu amor?, te amo Helga, te amo, desde la primera vez que vi tu hermosa sonrisa, uniceja y moño. Desde ese momento he esperado cada momento para revelarte lo que siento por ti… abrazarte y besarte –Arnold beso a Helga-

-Espera un momento me dijiste que me ¿amas? –Helga pregunto sorpendida-

-¿Qué estas sorda?

-Oye Helga.

-¡Ahora no! –Arnold le contesto y colgó.

-Ven aquí mi gran amor –Arnold la intento abrazar pero Helga se quito-

-Espera, tengo que pensarlo, necesito recostarme.

-Perfecto, iré contigo.

-¡No!, digo hay que salvar el vecindario Arnold.

-¿El qué?

-Tenemos que salvar el vecindario –Le dijo Helga soltándose de él- Ahora vámonos de aquí-

Ya de ahí todo es lo mismo hasta el final de la película "Oye Helga, la película"…

-Que día tan loco –Decía Helga nerviosa-

-Si -le contesto Arnold aun más nervioso- Veras dijimos muchas cosas allá atrás y mira, estaba nervioso y bueno.

-Arnold quería decirte que yo siento lo mismo por ti.

-¿En serio? –Arnold casi se desmayaba-

-Si, a mi me encanto tu cabeza en forma de balón.

-Oh dios mío, mi sueño, mi musa finalmente se a hecho realidad, Helga, la única niña que e amado finalmente me ama, tanto que sufrí por ella, todos los libros de poesía de amor y los altares, dieron frutos ella finalmente me ama –Pensaba Arnold- Ohhh Helga… ven para acá mi gran amor –Arnold abrazo a Helga con toda su fuerza y a las espaldas de ella saco un relicario con su foto y lo guardo, entonces y beso a Helga de nuevo y Phoebe solo los miro de lejos para no interrumpir el momento-

-Muy buen universo –Decía una silueta extraña que estaba viendo todo de lejos- Pero no me agrada tanto como el original, donde Helga es la que ama más a Arnold, esta es divertida pero me agrada más donde Helga es mala pero a la vez muy cursi con Arnold y no esta, donde Arnold es el malo y a la vez cursi con Helga –Empezó a flotar- Dimensiones, dimensiones, debo encontrar la perfecta, me desterraron de la mía por ser un "tirano", pero al crear el tele transportador de dimensiones, veo todas las dimensiones alternas en busca de la perfecta, para poder suplantar a ese Arnold y tener una vida maravillosa.

-¡PAGARAN POR HABERLE ECHO DAÑO A MI MEJOR AMIGA IDIOTAS! –Se escuchaba un grito de todos los cristales con dimensiones alternas.

-¿Eh? –La silueta negra investigo y dio con el universo perfecto- Perfecto –susurro- Este me agrada demasiado, aparte de ser el original me gusta mucho y por lo que veo en el futuro, Arnold y Helga tendrán una vida feliz como pareja desde los 10 años hasta su muerte y al parecer …¿viajaran a otras dimensiones?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? –La silueta puso más atención- Ya veo, se encontrara con Jimmy Neutron y Timmy Turner, uno es un súper inteligente y el otro tiene hadas que hacen todo lo que el desee, interesante. Esperare hasta que viaje Arnold, Jimmy y Turner a dimensiones alternas para encontrarme con ellos y bueno ya saben que hare… suplantar al Arnold original JAJAJAJAJA…-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del epilogo, la historia continuara en el crossover con Jimmy neutrón y Timmy Turner, que iniciara desde el capitulo 18.<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos hermanos y hermanas, bueno por lo que verán estos capítulos que están saliendo son los prólogos del gran evento que ya viene, solo les di como la introducción o el número cero, créanme que el crossover les encantara, ya falta poco para llegar a el :3. Aparte decidí ya poner a Gerald y a Phoebe en una relación formal ya que siempre salen juntos y bueno ya era su turno de estar finalmente juntos, Otra cosa fue que debo centrarme en el nuevo grupo de Arnold que no se a mencionado mucho y esto también fue una introducción para ellos, debo admitir que escribir a Helga y a Arnold enamorados es muy difíciles de niños ya que de grandes tengo una mejor visión del panorama y ahorita que son niños se me dificulta un poco xD.**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer mis historias ya que los números de visitas son mas grandes ahorita que cuando publicaba al inicio que iba de a poco a poco pero en fin, gracias de nuevo y como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no xD, ya que su opinión me sirve de mucho. Sin nada más que decir, tengan una bonita noche y buena vibra.**

**Mosquir.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Al final la amistad lo supera todo"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

En las lejanas junglas de San Lorenzo, en el lugar donde la sombra y compañía habían sido enterrados por miles de toneladas de piedras, algo se movía…

-Arghhh! –Se escuchaba una voz muy lastimada que salía de las piedras- Lo… LOGRE –Entonces un par de piedras empezaron a rodar hacia el piso, abriendo una tipo puerta de escape, donde se encontraba la antiguo paraíso maya, que ya estaba destruido- Sobreviví…SOBREVIVI –Gritaba un hombre mayor al salir de todos los escombros, con una pierna rota- Ahora tengo que regresar con mi clan, necesito ayuda médica, comida. E estado enterrado por casi una semana, pero lo logre, como siempre. Me habrán vencido a la sombra esta vez… pero regresare –El hombre mayor que por supuesto era la sombra se paro y fue por ayuda-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 30 años con 2 días en la ciudad de Hillwood…<strong>

-La violencia solo genera más violencia –Murmuraba Arnold viendo a Phoebe, la cual le habían roto sus lentes y la habían hecho sangrar la cara, por culpa de los nuevos compañeros de Arnold, para ser más específicos…por culpa de Bart- Pero debo hacer algo, ya que si no lo hago, mis amigos y nuevos compañeros de clase se pelearan sin controlarse...pero no puedo dejar a Phoebe sola.

-Está bien Arnold –Decía Phoebe con dificultad- Tienes que detenerlos, o si no se mataran entre sí, Arnold, tú conoces bien a Helga y más cuando realmente está furiosa, tienes que detenerla. Yo esperare aquí a Rhonda y a Harold que vienen con la ayuda médica.

-Está bien Phoebe –Arnold la dejo y corrió hacia el centro de la pelea entre los de su anterior y nuevo grupo- ¿¡PODRIAN DETENERSE!? –Así es, el chico con cabeza de balón comprensivo sabía enfadarse y gritar.

Todos lo miraban confundidos ya que estaban dispuestos a pelear…

-¿¡Que no saben que la violencia genera más violencia!? Nuestra amiga Phoebe está sangrando de la cara con los lentes rotos en lo que ustedes están más ocupados peleando, ¿acaso eso ayudara a curar a Phoebe?, por dios.

-Lo siento Arnie, solo que –Gerald apenas podía contenerse- No podía quedarme ahí parado sin hacer nada y si se que la violencia no arregla nada, solo que…es tan difícil.

-No te preocupes Gerald, te entiendo pero a veces debes controlar bien tus emociones –Arnold boletó a ver a sus nuevos compañeros- Y todo esto inicio porque le lanzaron una piedra a Phoebe…

-De echo iba dirigida hacia ti –Bart interrumpió ya que él era el bromista de la clase- Iba ser divertido si te hubiera caído a ti, pero lo que resulto fue mejor.

-¿¡Crees que esto es divertido!? –Helga le decía muy molesta y apenas conteniéndose por la simple presencia de Arnold-

-Mira Bart se que tu sentido del humor es muy diferente al nuestro y ya viste lo que esa piedra puede hacer, lastimaste muy feo a una amiga nuestra, eso significa que pagaras las consecuencias –Le decía Arnold a Bart, acercándose a él cada vez mas-

-¿Consecuencias? –Pregunto Bart preocupado-

-Así es, le informaremos a tus padres sobre lo que hiciste, no importa que sean vacaciones y unos días antes de año nuevo, tienes que pagar por lo que le hiciste a Phoebe.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la forma tan tranquila de hablar de Arnold, hasta tal punto que tranquilizo la pelea hasta diezmarla…

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Le preguntaba Guy sosteniendo a Bart con sus manos-

-¿Hacer que Guy? –Le respondía Arnold viendo que Helga fue a ver a Phoebe junto con Gerald y los demás de la clase-

-Hacer que todos se calmaran, viejo eso es un don, ver lo bueno de todas las personas y arreglar las cosas sin violencia –Guy le decía en lo que el resto de la clase se iba, dejando al chico con cabeza de balón y al chico con sudadera de motociclista a solas- Por eso te admiro tanto Arnold.

-¿Disculpa? –Arnold le respondió confundido-

-Lo que escuchaste, digo, ¿Quién puede parar una pelea y controlar sus emociones como tú?, eso es muy admirable mi amigo rubio, pero basta de sentimentalismo. Ve a ver como esta tu amiga, para después llevar a Bart con sus padres para que pague por lo que hizo.

-Lo hare Guy –Arnold corrió donde estaba todo su grupo atendiendo a Phoebe y Guy solo sonreía al ver como es la forma de ser de su amigo con cabeza de balón-

-¿Cómo esta? –Preguntaba Gerald preocupado a Helga-

-Yo que voy a saber pelos largos, no soy doctora.

-¡LLEGO LA AYUDA MEDICA! –Gritaban Harold y Rhonda con una doctora que trabajaba en un consultorio por el vecindario de Arnold-

-Hay dios pobre niña –Decía la doctora, que al parecer era rubia, tenía el pelo muy largo, hasta le cubría un ojo, tenia ojos grandes y al parecer tenía el mismo tipo de orejas de Hela?- Déjenme llevararla al consultorio para poder darle medicamento y acostarla para que descanse y así poder quitarle los pedazos de vidrio de sus lentes rotos. Aparte ahí le llamare a sus padres –La doctora pidió que un amigo de Phoebe la acompañara y al parecer Arnold seria el afortunado- ¡Tu! –Decía la doctora señalando a Arnold- Ven conmigo para que le hagas compañía a tu amiga y me puedas decir posteriormente si sabes su número telefónico y le expliques a sus padres todo lo que pasó-

-¿Yo?, pero doctora –Arnold señalaba a Helga- Ella es su mejor amiga y creo que sería mejor que ella la acompañara-

-Lo siento niño, aparte quiero que me ayudes a cargar a tu amiga hacia mi consultorio.

-Pero…

-Ve Arnold –Le decía Helga sosteniéndolo de la mano- Yo acompañare a Guy a la casa de Bart para que sus padres lo castiguen o hagan lo que vayan a hacer con él y prometo no golpear a ese gusano durante el camino-

-Está bien, suerte –Arnold le murmuro- Mi cielo-

Helga le sonrió en forma de contestación y fue con Guy y Bart. Los demás se fueron de la escena un poco adoloridos ya que si habían peleado un poco…

-Cuídala bien Arnie –Gerald le decía a su mejor amigo-

-Si Gerald, te marco cuando ella este mejor ¿te parece?

-Ya rugiste viejo –Gerald y Arnold hicieron su tradicional saludo, después el niño con mucho cabello fue a ver a su novia que estaba en una tipo camilla por parte de la doctora que estaba esperando a Arnold- Cuídate Phoebe y ya no volveré a perder el control como lo hice allá atrás y te dejare sola, ¿me escuchaste?, nunca lo hare-

-Gracias Gerald, novio mío –Entonces los dos niños se besaron-

-"Todo sucede tal y como recuerdo, esta es la época correcta" –Murmuraba la misteriosa "doctora"- Luego la besas niño, ahorita necesita descansar y curarse rápidamente-

-Nos vemos luego –Gerald se despedía de su amiga y de Arnold, entonces se fue-

-Bueno, ¿Ya la cargamos doctora? –Arnold le preguntaba sosteniendo la parte trasera de la camilla-

-Si Arnold.

-Espere –Arnold se sorprendió- ¿Cómo sabe cómo me llamo?

-Rayos –Pensaba- Debes tener cuidado, estas aquí para evitar una catástrofe y no debes ser descubierta…aun, pero no pude evitarlo, aparte se ve igual de tierno a esta edad y realidad- Es que… escuche a tu novia decirte así.

-¿Cómo sabe que ella y yo andamos?

-Acerté, ow que tierno, tal y como me sucedió a mi hace varios años- ¿Entonces si andan?, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia y no es de importancia…"aun" –murmuro- , ahora hay que llevar a tu amiguita a mi consultorio.

Arnold sospechaba y tenía sus propias dudas pero solo le quedaba confiar en esta supuesta doctora que al parecer sabía mucho sobre la vida de él y sus amigos. Llegaron al consultorio que no estaba muy lejos del campo Gerald, pusieron a Phoebe en una camilla para poder limpiarle la sangre, quitarle los vidrios de la cara y ver que no le hayan roto la nariz. El silencio abundaba en lo que a doctora trabaja y Arnold estaba sentado esperando una noticia cuando empezó a explorar…

-Veamos quien es usted en lo que trabaja con Phoebe- Arnold pensaba en lo que recorría el consultorio de la doctora en busca de algún título con su nombre, entonces fue interrumpido-

-Entonces Arnold –La doctora le grito- ¿Si andan tu y Helga?-

-Sí y ¿Cómo sabia que se llama Helga? –Arnold comenzó a sospechar aun más-

-Diablos aun no debe saberlo, no seas tonta y concéntrate, no querrás que lo sepa ya –Pensaba la doctora- Je je je, esto me recuerda cuando tenía nueve años –Seguía pensando- Tus amigos Harold y Rhonda me lo dijeron Arnold, por eso se eso, tu nombre y que tu y ella andaban, solo es por eso.

-Está bien –Arnold no le creyó- ¿Desde cuándo usted está trabajando aquí?

-Mmm bueno, no tiene mucho. Me instale aquí hace poco menos de dos semanas.

-¿Y cómo Harold y Rhonda supieron que usted daba servicios médicos muy cerca del campo Gerald?, bueno, ¿Cómo supieron que su consultorio estaba aquí?

-No lo sé Arnold, supongo que por la publicidad que esparcí por todo el vecindario.

-El cabezón no terminaba de creerle- Lo que usted diga doc… ¿por cierto como se llama?, afuera dice "Doctora especialista en todo, al igual que pediatra", pero no dice su nombre.

-Mi nombre –Decía la doctora saliendo de terminar de lavar a Phoebe y removerle los vidrios, junto que se percato que no tenía ningún hueso roto- Pues veras mi nombre… ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Solo por curiosidad y para poder confiar más en usted, no espere que confié en usted sin saber su nombre.

-Mi nombre…"Diablos, no sé porque aun cuando es niño me pone nerviosa, piensa rápido H" –Pensaba la Doctora- Mi nombre es He…Helena G. Pa… -¡Diablos!

-¿Helena G Pa…que? –Arnold tenía sus sospechas y dudas-

-Pa… Par…Parsini, ¡eso es! Mi nombre es Helena G Parsini –Lo lograste H-

-Está bien, confiare en usted pero luego continuaremos con las preguntas ya que lo más importante ahorita es… ¿Cómo está Phoebe?

-Ella está mucho mejor ahorita, le puse un sedante para que se le bajara el dolor y descansara un poco. Le lave la sangre, le quite los pedazos de vidrio y no tiene ninguna fractura. Ahora tú debes llamar a sus padres ya que por eso te llame…

-Por cierto –Arnold se detuvo con el teléfono en mano- ¿Por qué quiso llamarme a mí y no a su mejor amiga?

-Pues veras Arnold –Piensa rápido h- Porque quería hablar contigo y conocerte, nada más por eso y para saber si es verdad que tu y Helga salen.

-¿Y para que quiere saber si ella y yo andamos?

-Eso no importa ahorita, a futuro todo se aclarara y ya no habrá dudas entre tú y yo. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien –Arnold empezó a marcar a la casa de Phoebe y en lo que le contestaban agrego- Aparte me resulta usted muy familiar.

-¿Disculpa? –Decía "Helena" preocupada-

-Siento que la había visto en otro lugar, es que…su tipo de peinado, orejas, ojos, rostro cabello…siento que te conozco…

-¿Bueno? –Se escuchaba desde el otro lado del teléfono-

Entonces Arnold le explico la situación a los padres de Phoebe y fueron inmediatamente por ella, "Helena" les dio su diagnostico y de ahí, los padres de Phoebe fueron a la casa de Bart para poder hablar con los padres del niño que había lastimado a su hija. Ya sin nadie en el consultorio, Arnold seguía viendo a "Helena" tratando de saber quién era, entonces ella fue al baño y vio una foto en el sillón que traía ella, Arnold se acerco a verla y al parecer ella estaba de traje rojo con un moño rosa en la Casa Blanca, vio mucha gente ahí, el creyó que era una obra ya que era imposible que la doctora "Helena" haya sido presidenta, entonces dejo la foto y se percato de un hombre que estaba detrás de ella con una forma de cabeza peculiar, al parecer este hombre era rubio, no se le veía la cara porque "Helena" estaba enfrente del hombre extraño con cabeza de balón, eso hizo que Arnold quedara completamente confundido y todas sus dudas quedaban en mucho más dudas, escucho la taza del baño y salió del consultorio. "Helena" salió del baño y se percato que Arnold ya no estaba y vio que su foto estaba movida…

-Este fue el segundo mejor momento de mi vida, ya que el primero fue mi boda, no puedo creer que me ponga nerviosa aun cuando él es niño, solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta ya que todo depende de que yo interfiera en el momento correcto –Pensaba Helena- Feliz año nuevo Arnold –Susurro antes de irse a su departamento-

Ya más tarde, en la casa del chico, del cual se centra esta historia tan larga de su vida…

-Helena…- Arnold pensaba- ¿Quién diablos eres? –Arnold está pensando viendo su teléfono ya que le iba a marcar a Gerlad para notificarle de la situación.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Gerald…

-Jaime O, por favor –Gerald discutía con su hermano mayor- ¿Podrías dejar de romper mi ropa?

-Lo hare cuando quiera Gerald –La tensión de los hermanos crecía y entonces el teléfono sonó- Ve a contestar "hermanito"-

-Por supuesto, "hermano" –Gerald fue a contestar y al ver que era Arnold, se llevo el teléfono, que era inalámbrico, a su cuarto- Entonces… ¿Cómo está Phoebe?

-Está bien Gerald, fue lastimada de gravedad, no se le rompió ningún hueso gracias a dios, solo le quitaron los vidrios de sus lentes, le lavaron la sangre de la cara y le pusieron un tranquilizante para que descansara.

-Gerald sonreía- Gracias Arnie y por cierto debiste ver como regañaban a Bart jaja, acompañe a Helga y a Guy hasta la casa de Bart para acusarlo con sus padres, tal como habías dicho, y sus padres lo regañaron enfrente de nosotros y fue tan divertido…Por cierto, tu amigo Guy es muy amigable, no sé porque no me lo habías presentado.

-Me lo imagino Gerald, no había tenido oportunidad, aparte él es nuestra estrella en el juego de Beisbol…

-¡Oye Arnold! –Se escuchó la voz de su padre-

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir Gerald, mi padre me habla.

-No hay cuidado hermano, adiós y muchas gracias Arnie, te debo otro favor.

-¿Quién lleva la cuenta Gerald? –Ambos niños sonrieron y colgaron. Arnold bajo a ver qué sucedía- ¿Qué pasa papá? –Preguntaba Arnold al bajar todas las escaleras-

-Tu amiga Helga te busca… ¡aie!, por favor Stella…con cuidado –Miles, el padre de Arnold, había sido mordido por una araña y Helga estaba alado suyo observando lo talentosa que era la madre de Arnold- Odio a las arañas –Miles susurro-

Entonces Helga corrió hacia donde estaba Arnold y subieron a su habitación…

-Adelante Helga –Arnold le abrió su puerta-

-Muchas gracias Arnold –Helga le respondía alegremente ya que estaba en el cuarto de su amado sin necesidad de esconderé y vio que había una foto de ella en la computadora de Arnold- Vaya cabeza de balón, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa foto mía? –Helga le preguntaba sonriendo y enrojecida-

-¿Cuál foto?... o ya veo –Arnold se moría de nervios- La conseguí del anuario, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, de hecho es algo muy lindo –Entonces el relicario de Helga cayo-

-¿Acaso ese relicario es tuyo? –Preguntaba Arnold señalando el relicario de Helga-

-Emmmm si, es mío y tiene una foto de nosotros dos, antes solo había una tuya.

-¿Antes?... o ya veo. El relicario que mi abuela encontró y que mi abuelo trajo con el por un día era tuyo.

-Helga se moría de nervios- Así es, me metí a tu casa sin permiso para recuperarlo y evitar que leyeras lo que había escrito.

-¿Qué hay escrito?

-¿No te burlaras? –Helga preguntaba tímida-

-¿Cómo crees? –Arnold sentó a Helga en su cama y el se sentó alado de ella-

Entonces la niña del moño grande le enseño que había escrito y Arnold simplemente la beso…

**Sigue "¿Cuáles son tus doce propósitos de año nuevo?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo:<strong>

**LEJOS DE LA REALIDAD DE LOS ORIGINALES ARNOLD Y HELGA…**

-¡Corre Ana!, o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

-Ya voy abuelo Phill, estaba terminando de cambiarme –La niña rubia con cabeza de balón le decía a su abuelo bajando las escaleras-

-Muy bien, pórtate bien Ana y recuerda "nunca comas zarzamoras".

-Lo tendré en cuenta abuelo –Ana le sonreía a su abuelo- Ya me voy abuela.

-Adiós Ana, que tengas suerte –Le decía su abuela que estaba en la cocina-

La niña con cabeza de balón salió de la casa de huéspedes y camino hacia la escuela, en el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga Grenetine, que era una niña morena con chinos muy grandes, de ahí llegaron a la escuela P.S.118, donde estaban sus amigos Raúl, un niño obsesionado con la moda, Helena, una niña que tenía un gran apetito, Pablo, un niño con rasgos asiáticos y muy inteligente, Karla, una niña con lentes y muy baja de estatura que acosaba bastante a Raúl, entre otros de sus amigos. Iban en el salón de cuarto grado, donde su maestra, la señorita Simmons les enseñaba de forma muy cordial. Ya en el receso todos iban con Lalo, el niño perfecto que era perfecto en los deportes, en la escuela y ópera, vestía con un short verde, tenis verde y una playera azul con un chaleco verde. Era castaño con unas pocas pecas, todas las niñas querían andar con él, Grenetine, Helena, Karla, Sara, una niña con una nariz poco grande y una gorra verde, Susie la niña más alta del salón y con la nariz más grande. Todas querían con él, a excepción de Anna, quien simplemente solo le agradaba.

Todas las niñas lo admiraban en lo que el contaba sus famosas historias, esto no quitaba el hecho de que Ana no estuviera ahí escuchando y divirtiéndose con sus demás amigos…

-Torpe Ana, como la odio –Pensaba un niño que estaba mirando a Ana de lejos- Esta con el presumido de Lalo echando baba como las demás niñas lo hacen, digo… ¿Qué tiene el que yo no? –Era un niño poco más alto que Ana, con una uniceja, con unos zapatos negros, pantalones azules, playera azul con una línea azul a la mitad de ella, una sudadera negra, una gorra azul y su pelo era rubio y bastante largo para un niño- Digo tal vez no sea perfecto, no tenga músculos, no sepa cómo decir buenas historias. Cada día rezo para poder ser más perfecto como él y poderle agradar a Ana pero no puedo, tal vez Lalo sea tonto y torpe por dentro y solo finja actuar como listo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo…Hugo G Pataki sea el único, el único chico que ame más a Ana que cualquiera –Hugo está sentado alado de su mejor amigo Pablo, que era como su tipo sirviente- Pablo, ve por más leche con chocolate para mí.

-Como tú digas Hugo –Pablo fue por la leche de Hugo, asi dejando a Huego solo-

-No me importa lo que mi padre, Big Bob, diga sobre que todos los poemas que escribo o como luego me pongo a recitar poesía asolas, todo lo hago porque estoy enamorado de Ana –Hugo saco un relicario con la foto de Ana- La amo y ella no sabe mi secreto jejeje, los únicos que lo saben es el psicólogo que me atendió una vez, Pablo y aunque deteste decirlo, Lalo, aunque esa vez fue para poder se Romeo y poder besar a Ana…ahhh el amor –Suspiro y Ana fue con él, pero este no se percataba porque tenía los ojos cerrados- Ahhh el amor, mi inspiración, mi musa, ahhh

-Hola Hugo –Lo que Hugo no sabía es que, Ana también estaba enamorado de el-

-¿¡ANA!? –Hugo se espanto, guardo su relicario y boletó a ver a Ana- Bueno cabeza de balón, ¿acaso me estas espiando? –Hugo se bajo y le enseño sus puños-

-De hecho no, quiero decirte algo muy importante, ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? –Ana tomo la mano de Hugo y este casi se desmaya-

-Reacciona Hugo –Hugo pensaba y se dio una bofetada mental- Claro Ana.

Entonces los dos jóvenes rubios se fueron a un lugar privado y entonces…

-¿Qué quieres decirme Ana?

-Hugo…bueno aparte de que luego me insultes a mí y a mi mejor amiga, se que tú me has ayudado en secreto todo este tiempo y pues quería decirte que bueno yo… Yo te amo –Hugo casi se desmaya por la noticia y los dos jóvenes rubios se besaron-

-Que tiernos –Decía la sombra que veía todo desde el cristal- Pero prefiero a Arnold y a Helga, no a Ana y a Hugo, aunque debo admitir que me gusto esta realidad, solo que no soportaría ser mujer. Falta poco, se paciente –Se decía a sí mismo- Pronto podrás remplazar al Arnold original jajaja…

**La historia continuara en el Crossover con Jimmy neutrón y Los padrinos mágicos que inicia desde el capitulo 18 –Mosquir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches a todos, amigos. Como siempre gracias por leer mi historia con la cual me tardo mucho en escribir y estructurar jajaja, pero bueno, como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no xD. Por cierto hare un especial de año nuevo, y el gran crossover ya mero llega, no se preocupen, no esta tan descabellado como piensan, ya verán que les gustara y no se decepcionaran, ya que en estos capítulos anteriores he estado poniendo las realidades alternas que participaran mucho en esta historia y las que faltan, ya estamos a tan solo dos capítulos de llegar a este crossover y estamos a 18 de iniciar con los Patakis :3.<strong>

**Gracias por su tiempo y como siempre, comenten si les gusto o no por favor xD, ya que esto me ayuda seguir con la historia.**

**Por cierto, para "amanecer no se qué" (se me olvido tu nombre xD perdón :p) Actualizo como a estas horas ya que estoy solo y puedo escribir e inspirarme solo sin que me interrumpan, Regularmente actualizo como de las 12:30 a 2:00 am, durante el periodo de 3 días, este vez fue menos para el especial de fin de año :3 y gracias por tu opinión.**

**En fin buena noche a todos y buena vibra.**

**Mosquir.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a la mente maestra del gran Crai Bartlett y a nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"¿Cuáles son tus doce propósitos de año nuevo?"<strong>

Era víspera de año nuevo, todos festejaban en el vecindario del niño con cabeza de balón, ya que al parecer los padres de Arnold ofrecerían una gran fiesta para todos para poder esperar el año nuevo todos juntos. La nieve cubría casi todo y pues todo era felicidad en Hillwood, bueno en casi todo Hillwood…

-¡HELGA, BAJA AHORA MISMO! –Big Bob gritaba desde la sala de estar, donde él y Miriam veían la televisión

-Ya me tengo que ir cabeza de balón, Big Bob me habla –Decía Helga que estaba al teléfono ya que llevaba horas hablando con el amor de su vida-

-Claro Helga, no hay problema, pero una cosa más ¿Si vendrás a mi fiesta de año nuevo?

-Por supuesto Arnold, no me la perdería por nada en el mundo.

-Excelente –Arnold sonreía del otro lado de la línea- Adiós y te amo mi cielo.

-Yo también te amo y como no tienes idea –Entonces los dos niños suspiraron y colgaron al mismo tiempo- Finalmente mi vida es perfecta –Susurro y entonces bajo para ver que necesitaba su padre- ¿Qué quieres Bob? –Preguntaba Helga al bajar las escaleras de su casa y entrar a la sala de trofeos-

-Niña, Olga va a venir esta noche…

-Que emocionante papá –Helga usaba el sarcasmo a menudo con su pare-

-Que bien que te emocione ya que no saldrás de casa esta noche…

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaba la niña del moño grande asustada por la fiesta de Arnold-

-Por la sencilla razón de que hoy venderé localizadores como loco ya que es el último día del año y también acaban los descuentos hoy, eso significa que llegare a casa muy tarde. Tu madre ira a ver a su familia que no ha visto desde hace mucho y no podemos dejar que Olga se quede sola…

-¿Cuál es el punto Bob? –Helga preguntaba enfadada-

-Que no podemos dejar a tu pobre hermanita sola en la casa, eso significa que no podrás ir a la fiesta de tu amiguito con cabeza de balón, te quedaras en casa, esperaras a Olga y cenaran juntas y disfrutaran el año nuevo como hermanas.

-Pero papá…

-Pero papá nada, te quedaras aquí con Olga y es mi última palabra niña así que no me desafíes por favor –Bob dijo gritando y levantándose del sillón- Aparte no sé por qué quieres ir a su fiesta ya que tú misma me lo has dicho que lo odias.

Helga se puso muy triste pero ella reflejaba enfado y se fue a su cuarto triste.

Ya en la tarde, en la casa de su mejor amiga…

-¿Lista para el año nuevo Phoebe? –Gerald le preguntaba a su novia ya que él estaba en su habitación cuidándola en lo que sus padres no estaban-

-Por supuesto Gerald, esta fiesta me emociona mucho ya que tras doce meses, donde vivimos tantas aventuras, se acaban para dar lugar a un nuevo año que escribiremos y disfrutaremos con tanto empeño.

-Je je por lo que veo si te gusta bastante esta fiesta.

-Como no tienes idea –Los dos niños se abrazaron ya que estaban sentados en la cama de Phoebe- Pero enserio Gerald, no tengo nada roto, solo estoy un poco lastimada, no hay necesidad de que te pases el año nuevo conmigo. Ve a la fiesta de Arnold.

-Phoebe esto lo hago porque te quiero demasiado, bueno porque te amo y quiero quedarme contigo a festejar el año nuevo, aparte de que ya le había dicho a Arnold y me dijo que no había problema.

-Hay Gerald –Phoebe suspiro- Esta bien, pero conste que yo te dije.

-Ya lo sé, aparte pedí permiso a mis padres y a los tuyos para poder pasar año nuevo contigo.

-Gracias Gerald, yo…yo te amo –Los dos niños se besaron-

Ahora regresamos a la casa de la niña rubia que tanto queremos…

-Como te odio Olga –Helga estaba ya sola en casa viendo la tele- Por tu culpa no podre ir a la fiesta de año nuevo con mi amado, aunque ya le haya llamado… te odio Olga.

Entonces se escucho el timbre de la casa de Helga…

-Seguramente es Olga –Helga se paro y fue a abrir y definitivamente era Olga-

-Hola hermanita bebe –Decía Olga al agarrarle los cachetes de Helga y cerrando la puerta-

-Hola Olga –Helga se quito las manos de Olga y fue a la sala-

-¿Y nuestros padres?

-Bob fue a rematar los localizadores ya que según el este día se acaban, algo normal y Miriam, bueno ella fue a ver a su familia, eso significa que pasaremos año nuevo juntas.

-Bueno, yo esperaba que toda la familia estuviera aquí pero qué más da, pasemos el mejor año nuevo que hayamos tenido y…

-No Olga, no pasara –Helga interrumpía-

-¿Por qué?

-Por que por tu culpa no podre ir a la fiesta de Arnold ya que a Bob no le parecía que estuvieras sola en casa.

-Hay Helga –Olga se acerco a ella-

-No Olga, no hoy, no mañana y no en el futuro –Helga se paro- Tu siempre debes ser la perfecta en todo ¿no?, siempre la que recibe toda la atención, regalos, fiestas, pasteles, etcétera, pero ya me harte…me harte que siempre yo sea tu sombra…

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que aunque seas mi hermana mayor y el vínculo de los hermanos es muy grande… tu solo me has hecho la vida miserable…

-Helga –Olga corrió hacia ella-

-No Olga, no más, por tu culpa no tuve una infancia igual que la de mis amigos, por tu culpa no he tenido ni una fiesta de cumpleaños desde que tenía 3 años ya que todo se va hacia ti, por tu culpa me fui al kínder y a la primaria yo sola, cuando a todos mis compañeros y a ti los llevaban sus padres…-Helga se detuvo ya cuando estaba en las escaleras- Por tu culpa nunca he tenido padres y no se que se sienta que tus padres

Se preocupen por ti –Hela se fue a su cuarto para poder ver televisión desde ahí dejando a Olga sola en la sala reflexionando por lo que su hermana, una niña de 10 años, le había dicho y la había hecho sentir mal.

Mientras tanto el casa del cabeza de balón, ya solo faltaban 4 horas para año nuevo, los invitados llegaban rápidamente y la mayoría se sorprendía que Phill había muerto y que la abuela de Arnold no estaba, pero la mayoría se sorprendía aun más al conocer a los padres e Arnold, ya que finalmente conocieron porque Arnold tenía esa forma peculiar de ser ya que sus padres eran las mejores personas que podías conocer en tu vida. Los amigos viejos amigos del cabezón estaban en su habitación en lo que sus padres estaban abajo con los huéspedes, los padres de Arnold y los del vecindario…

-Aún no lo puedo creer –Rhonda comentaba ya que ella estaba en el sillón rojo a un lado de Harold- ¿Tu y Helga?, por favor, mejor dime que le estás jugando una broma para que todo el mundo vuelva a tener sentido.

-No le estoy jugando una broma –Arnold le respondía ya que él estaba acostado en su cama, con Eugene, Curly e Iggy- Simplemente descubrí lo que sentía por ella.

-Jajajaja, Arnold ama a Helga –Harold se burlaba-

-Si la amo Harold.

-Pero eso aun no lo entiendo –Sid agregaba ya que él y Stinki estaban sentados en el suelto- ¿Cómo es que ella y tu salen? Cuando ella ha dicho que te odia desde que estábamos en primer grado.

-Muy cierto Arnold –Stinki agrego- Ella siempre decía sin cesar que te odiaba y que eras un torpe cabeza de balón, ¿Cuándo ella te empezó a amar?

-Digamos Sid –Arnold miraba la foto que tenía en su computadora, donde él y ella estaban juntos- Que es algo muy divertido que ya luego te contare.-

-Pero deben verlos en clase –Lila agrego ya que ella y Lorenzo estaban también sentados en el suelo- Son unos románticos ellos dos, cuando juegan beisbol, futbol americano o cuando simplemente estamos en clase.

-¿En serio? –Rhonda preguntaba-

-Para qué negarlo si en realidad somos un par de románticos.

Entonces todos los niños rieron y continuaron hablando de los próximos torneos que se avecinaban y demás, mientras tanto los padres de Arnold estaban abajo…

-¿En serio eso les sucedió? –Todos los padres y los del vecindario preguntaban sorprendidos tras escuchar con atención la historia de Miles y Stella cuando ellos estaban perdidos en la jungla-

-Si todo eso, es muy difícil de asimilar ya que pasamos por tantas cosas allá en San Lorenzo y cuando vimos a nuestro hijo… una felicidad indescriptible nos llego en ese momento, gracias a dios estamos aquí finalmente con nuestro pequeño Arnold que tristemente dejamos solo por 8 largos años…-Miles contestaba-

-Toda su historia es muy conmovedora e impresiónate –Decía el señor Simmons ya que él era un amigo cercano de los padres de Arnold- Por un momento pensé que su hijo era huérfano, entonces al momento de que ustedes y su hijo me dijeron que eran familia fui tan feliz… que bien que ya estén de regreso…Miles, Stella.

-Muchas gracias Simmons –Stella le contestaba.

-¿Y qué paso con la sombra? –Preguntaba el señor Green-

-No lo sabemos, lo íbamos a salvar para que después pagara por todo lo que hizo llevándolo a prisión pero al parecer le gustaba más la idea de morir y se aventó al precipicio y lo dimos por muerto ya que era imposible sobrevivir a esa caída y súmale las toneladas de piedras encima-Miles decía comiendo, ya que todos ya estaban comiendo-

-Wow y pensé que Scheck estaba loco-

La cena y platica siguió sin precedentes, entonces ya tan solo faltaban 60 segundos para año nuevo…

-Me hubiera encantado que Helga hubiera venido, Lila –Arnold hablaba con Lila ya que Lorenzo se tuvo que ir y Arnold le hacía compañía-

-A mi también pero ya sabes cómo son sus padres y no la dejaron salir.

-Lo sé y es que me resulta tan difícil creer que sus padres sean así con ella, eso no es justo.

-Ya lo sé, créeme que para mí, sus padres son despreciables y es que pobre de Helga, no me imagino como hubiera sido su vida si ella tan solo hubiera tenido unos buenos padres y no esa imitación…

-Lo sé, eso siempre me lo pregunto cuándo voy a la cama, ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida? … ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, pero bueno ¿Cuáles son tus propósitos de año nuevo?

-Pues los míos son pocos, quisiera ir a ver una obra a Brodway, poder participar en más obras de teatro, musicales, etcétera y poder dirigir mi propia obra de teatro sola.

-Wow Lila, por lo que veo te encanta mucho la actuación.

-Como no tienes idea Arnold… ¡tengo una idea!

-¿Cuál y de qué?

-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Helga?

-Con gusto lo haría pero no creo que mis padres me dejen.

-Vamos, te queda a 4 minutos, habla con ella por lo menos unos 15 minutos y regresas, yo te cubro sin problema.

-¿Segura Lila?

-Si Arnold, ve

Entonces el joven con cabeza de balón fue corriendo a ver a su amada de una sola ceja con moño hasta su casa…

-Me voy hermanita bebe –Susurraba Olga- Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, e sido una egoísta desde el primer día que viniste al mundo, siempre quitando la atención de mis padres dejándote sola, hay hermana no sé porque fui tan cruel contigo cuando eras niña y lo peor es que no lo sabía –Olga empezó a llorar- Espero que algún día me perdones…Helga y cuando dijiste lo del preescolar… recordé que querías que te llevaran a la escuela y yo solo embobaba a mis padres –Olga se controlo un poco y abrió la puerta- Perdóname, ya me voy…necesito reflexionar de mi vida- Entonces Arnold llego y se sorprendió al ver a Olga llorando-

-¿Estás bien? –Arnold pregunto preocupado-

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu al saber que tú has hecho miserable la vida de tu hermana?, pero pasa, se que tu y mi hermana están saliendo.

Arnold paso y vio a Olga irse llorando hacia al aeropuerto, entonces cerró la puerta y subió hasta el cuarto de Helga…

-¿Helga? –Arnold abrió su puerta y vio que su amada estaba dormida- Hay Helga ya estas dormida –Se acerco a su cama y vio su rostro- Eres tan bella, no sé porque no te dejas el cabello suelto, pero en fin. Solo vine a decirte feliz año nuevo y que te amo con todo mi corazón –Arnold sonreía al ver lo tierna que se veía dormida, tomo su mano, la beso y entonces beso su frente, entonces ya se iba pero escucho la voz de su amada-

-Yo también te amo Arnold y no me lo dejo suelto porque quiero que me crezca más.

-Arnold volteo a verla, sonrió, corrió, la abrazo y la beso- Vi a tu hermana salir de la casa llorando Helga, ¿le paso algo?

-No Arnold, simplemente ya no pude más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Arnold, ella me a echo miserable la vida desde que tengo memoria y pues ya no aguante más, por su culpa no pude ir a tu fiesta.

-¿Por qué miserable?

-Arnold, mis padres siempre le hacen caso a ella y a mí nunca, eso ha sido desde que tengo memoria, ese día en el kínder, cuando llovía y me prestaste tu paraguas, ese día llegue enlodada, mojada y sin almuerzo por culpa de Olga y los egoístas de mis padres ya que no me hacían caso y estaban embobados con Olga. Nunca e tenido alguna fiesta de cumpleaños… ni regalos, pastel ni nada, siempre era la sombra de Olga –Helga empezó a llorar- A ella le daban todo y a mí me castigaban y no se vale, yo nunca e tenido verdaderos padres por culpa de Olga, pero este año ya no quise aguantar sus abusos y le dije lo que pensaba acerca de ella…ya que no quiero ser más su sombra y estoy harta de ella, la odio Arnold, la odio con todo mi ser…no importa que tan fuerte sean los lazos de hermanos, ella siempre me hizo la vida miserable y la odio por eso…y porque me robo a mis padres desde que yo era una niña.

-Hay Helga no sabía –Arnold se puso muy triste- Ven aquí conmigo –La abrazo- Gracias por contarme esto y aunque no hayas sido feliz con tus padres yo te hare feliz, ya que te amo y no me gusta verte triste y llorando. Helga yo estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites-

-Arnold yo no podrá estar más agradecida de que tu existas, tu siempre haces que me calme y controle mis chavales…paz, siento paz contigo y mi vida no podría ser más perfecta con estar a tu lado hasta que muramos… te amo Arnold Shortman.

-Y yo a ti Helga G Pataki.

Entonces los dos niños se besaron, rato después Arnold se fue reflexionando por lo que Helga le había contado ya que estaba impresionado ya que él no se esperaba eso, pero estaba alegre de que él hacia feliz a Helga y de que los dos se amaban profundamente…

**Sigue "Todos prepárense, que nos toca a nosotros"**

**Epilogo…**

* * *

><p><strong>MUY LEJOS, PERO MUY LEJOS DE LOS ARNOLD Y HELGA QUE CONOCEMOS, EN OTRA REALIDAD Y TIEMPO…<strong>

**FLASHBACK**

-No lo puedo creer.

-Ahí está, ¡tras ella!

-No puedo creer que el pudo ser así de malo, simplemente no puedo creerlo –La chica de 28 salto de la venta de la casa blanca- El no es el chico que conocí, algo está mal aquí –Pensaba la chica cuando corría de los guardias y entonces fue iluminada por un helicóptero-

-Si señor la tenemos rodeada, es imposible que se escape… ¡Muy bien, ríndase y no le haremos daño!, no nos obligue a lastimarla.

-Tengo que descubrir que sucedió, el no es el hombre con el que me case, el es diferente –La chica pensaba y alzo los brazos- Y debo saber quien lo remplazo –Pensaba aun y entonces grito…-¡Ahora Phoebe!

Entonces llegaron unas camionetas blindadas del servicio secreto de E.U. para salvar a la ex presidenta que fue traicionada por su propio esposo…

-¡Gerald cúbrenos!, necesitamos que Helga entre ilesa.

-A tus ordenes Phoebe… Harold, Sid, Stinki… hagámoslo –Los tres hombres salieron armados para cubrir a Helga y a Phoebe en lo que escapaban del infierno que se había creado- Fue un honor pelear con ustedes –Gerald le decía a sus compañeros con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¡Phoebe! –Grito Helga al subir a la camioneta donde se encontraba su mejor amiga con Curly que también las estaba cubriendo-

-¡Helga! –Las mejores amigas, ya adultas, se abrazaron- No hay tiempo Helga –Se separaron- Tenias razón, el actuaba de manera extraña tal y como habías dicho y tienes razón… el no es tu esposo.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-Hay algo llamado "Multiverso", que de hecho tan solo es una teoría y con esto que sucedió es todo un hecho, el Multiverso contiene realidades alternas a la nuestra… mis sospechas son que el Arnold que cambio todo es de otra dimensión y créeme que no tengo idea de donde dejo a tu esposo y cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no es muy tarde Helga.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ten –Phoebe le da una caja negra en su mano- Nuestro servicio secreto y los mejores científicos estaban trabajando en un portal hacia otras dimensiones para poder viajar, conocer y formar alianzas con nuestras versiones alternas. Funciona ya que hicieron la prueba en Suiza y lo trajeron hasta aquí para que usted lo viera antes de todo este desastre que ocurrió.

-No puedo dejarte amiga… Phoebe –Helga tomo la caja y abrazo a su amiga llorando- No puedo dejarlos a ustedes en este infierno en lo que yo escapo…

-Tienes que Helga… aparte puedes cambiar esto que sucedió…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Según mis cálculos… todo estaba en paz y equilibrio, entonces toda esta locura y cambio de tiempo surgió en la tierra original… Tierra uno.

-¿Tierra uno?

-Así es, esa es la original y tan solo nosotros somos una realidad alterna de lo que sucederá, según la maquina esta es tierra 6 y debes escapar de aquí a la tierra uno para que de ahí encuentres que sucedió mal y lo repares… solo espero que esta cosa pueda mandarte tiempo antes de que toda esta locura pase.

-Phoebe yo…

-No digas nada, el amor de mi vida esta allá fuera peleando para ganarnos tiempo y si cambias todo nada de esto habrá sucedido… así que te deseo suerte amiga.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, lloraron y se separaron. Phoebe tomo un arma y fue a ayudar a los demás, donde solo quedaba vivo Gerald. Helga tomo la caja negra y la activo, entonces un agujero de gusano se abrió y lo atravezo…entonces la locura iniciaría, ella veía muchos cristales con realidades alternas pero ¿Cómo saber cual es tierra uno?, entonces vio que todo estaba conectado a un cristal enorme donde al parecer Arnold estaba en San Lorenzo en busca de sus padres, solo que estos ya estaba por partir. Helga entro a esa dimensión y salió por un callejón de Hillwood, según su transportador no había sucedido nada malo aun, eso significaba que ella lo había logrado y ahora era tiempo de cambiar todo.

-Llegue a tiempo, puedo pasarme por otra persona en lo que espero la anomalía, no creo que sea tan difícil ya que si logre convertirme en la presidenta de estados unidos y me case con el amor de mi vida...esto espero que sea fácil ya que al parecer esta realidad alterna o como lo llam Phoebe se ve muy tranquila -Decía una Helga que era la presidenta de eua de su realidad,tenia el pelo suelto, unos pantalones negros, una camisa rosa, tennis y su moño que ahora lo tenia en su brazo para cubrirse una herida y que tan solo tenia 29 años de edad-

**La historia continuara en el épico crossover titulado "Cuando los mundos chocan", donde Arnold, Jimmy y Timmy se enfrentaran uno a uno en ver quién es el mejor tanto en beisbol e inteligencia, para después bueno, ya se arruinara la historia si sigo contando. "Cuando los mundos chocan" el próximo evento y crossover de Hey Arnold que dará inicio en el capítulo 18, Mosquir**

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Antes que nada xD.<strong>

**Pues este fue el especial de año nuevo de Hey arnold, esta historia fue por lo de año nuevo y para introducir a Olga en mi historia que ya se dio cuenta de que ella siempre le a echo miserable la vida su pobre hermana. Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto la historia o no xD ya que sus comentarios me sirven para inspirarme más xD. Una vez más gracias por leer mi Fan Fic.**

**Nota el crossover no está jalado de los pelos ya que hay que mantener el punto de vista realista que a echo a Arnold tan famoso, solo les digo que Arnold no conocerá ni mundo mágico ni nada por el estilo, de hecho solo iba a ser el crossover con Jimmy neutrón ya que él es chico ciencia que se necesitaba nada más, pero quise sumarle los padrinos mágicos ya que es uno de los titanes de nickelodeon al igual que Arnold y Jimmy, de hecho les anticipó que timmy será de relleno ya que la historia se centrara en Arnold, Helga, Jimmy neutrón y Sindy.**

**Otra cosa es que actualizo rápido ya que se me es fácil escribir ya que tanto leer comics te hace una imaginación y panorama diferente que a uno ya se le hace fácil escribir tramas, dar personalidad a los personajes y a los villanos, los escenarios, los momentos felices y todo ese tipo de cosas XD.**

**Y gracias a los comentarios ya que enserio que me ayudan mucho xD.**

**Sin nada más que decir, buena noche y buena vibra a todos.**

**Mosquir.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Hey Arnold" no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Todos prepárense, que nos toca a nosotros"<strong>

**Hace 29 años…**

Ya había pasado año nuevo y todos los niños ya habían regresado a clases ya que las vacaciones finalmente acabaron, pero había algo peculiar en la P.S.118, ya que esta escuela competiría a nivel nacional contra otras escuelas en competencias de inteligencia, beisbol y basquetball. La escuela pública P.S.118, la primaria de Dimsdalle y la primaria de Retrovilla eran las afortunadas tras sobrevivir varios concursos de eliminación y curiosamente ahí estudiaban los 3 niños que tendrán una aventura inimaginable que ni ellos tendrían idea de que sucedería. El concurso daba inicio el 23 de Enero, que es lunes, en la primaria de Dimsdalle, ya que esta era la más grande de las tres. Pero todavía no llegamos al lunes, por lo que nuestra historia "prologo" inicia desde el viernes…

En la secundaria P.S.118…en el salón de Gerald…

-Muy bien niños, quiero avisarles que el lunes da inicio el concurso nacional para ver cuál es la mejor primaria tanto en conocimientos y pruebas físicas –Decía el señor Simmons a su clase, donde la mitad de la pandilla había quedado-

-¿Y quién nos representara? –Preguntaba Sheena-

-Veras Sheena, en el medio de intelectos nos apoyara nuestra compañera Phoebe, quien lleva el promedio más alto en toda la escuela y siempre saca 10 en sus exámenes, pero ella llevara una mano derecha, ya que el concurso de inteligencia es por parejas…

-¿Y quién la ayudara? –Preguntaba Gerald entusiasmado por la idea de que podía a ayudar a su novia-

-La ayudara su mejor amiga, Helga G Pataki, ya que aunque ustedes no lo crean, Helga es la segunda mejor en conocimientos, llevando promedio de 9,8.

-¿Y todo el salón irá?

-Lamentablemente no Gerald, solo tu compañera Phoebe ira junto con 5C, ya que ellos ganaron el torneo de Beisbol y Basquetball.

-Pero 5C gano en basquetball porque yo los ayude cuando Lorenzo se lastimo –Agregaba Gerald levantándose de la silla ya que el si quería acompañar a su novia-

-Tienes razón Gerald, tu lo ayudaste… pero aun no sabemos quién ira oficialmente ya que el director Warts no ha avisado quienes irán, yo solo les di como un previo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar en el salón del señor Simmons ya que todos hablaban de la paliza que el equipo de Helga le dio a los de sexto grado el lunes de esa semana, ya que eso daba por definitivo que los de 5C irían oficialmente a representar a la escuela en ese aspecto, aunque los amigos de Arnold que estaban en el salón de Simmons estaban tristes ya que a ellos les hubiera gustado que los salones no se movieran ya que eso significaba que aun seguirían juntos y que probablemente ellos representarían a toda la escuela, pero lamentablemente no sucedió.

Dio la hora del receso y todos corrieron para ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Helga llamado "Los cabezones", nombre peculiar por la forma de la cabeza de su novio…

-Muy bien Helga, ahí te alcanzo –Le decía Arnold a Helga dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-No creas que porque eres mi novio no seré cruel contigo Arnold…

-Ja eso ya lo sabía, pero no me digas que es casualidad que yo sea siempre el que hace menos entrenamiento –Arnold le giño el ojo-

-No le digas a nadie de eso Arnold o si no el equipo me matara, si lo haces te meterás con la poderosa Betsy y los cinco vengadores –Helga le enseño su puño al niño rubio con cabeza de balón-

-Lo que tu digas, pero luego continuamos…enserio tengo que ir al baño…

-Sale Cabezón –Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y a escondidas, lo que no sabían es que Brainy los veía exageradamente triste ya que el amor de su vida ya lo tenía más que perdido-

Arnold corrió hacia al baño y Helga fue al patio principal, donde ya estaba todo su equipo listo para entrenar ya que el torneo era el lunes y el viernes era su ultimo día para entrenar…

-Muy bien zopencos, dos vueltas a toda la escuela a paso lento, recuerden que solo tenemos 20 minutos para entrenar y calentar, para ya después cuando salgamos podamos entrenar en el campo Gerald –Decía Helga a su equipo que traía ropa cómoda a excepción de ella ya que ella traía zapatos negros, playera rosa con una línea rosa en medio, pantalones de mezclilla y su moño tradicional-

-Está bien entrenadora –Todos le dijeron a la niña de una sola ceja y empezaron a correr-

-Veo que has respetado el nombre Helga –Le decía Gerald agarrado de la mano de Phoebe a Helga-

-Si lo he hecho, ¿otra cosa que se te ofrezca pelos largos?

-Solo agregaba Helga, por cierto ¿Dónde anda Arnold?

-Ahí viene –Decía Helga señalando a Arnold-

-Hola Arnie –Gerald saludando a su mejor amigo-

-Hola Gerald, Phoebe –Decía Arnold agitado-

-¿Qué esperas Arnold?...a ¡entrenar! –Agrego Helga abrazando al joven de la gorra azul-

-E…está bien –Arnold empezó a correr-

-Veo que aunque sea tu novio lo tratas como cualquier jugador Helga –Decía Gerald carcajeándose-

-Lo hago para que se esfuerce y no pierda el ritmo.

-Lo que tú digas Helga –Gerald y Phoebe se fueron dejando a Helga mirando a todos sus jugadores corriendo, pero con más atención a Arnold-

Terminaban las vueltas e inmediatamente iban con su entrenadora para que les pusiera más entrenamiento, la mayoría veía los entrenamientos del equipo oficial de la escuela para ver que estaban trabajando y viendo como la niña con moño rosa los dirigía con firmeza y rectitud. Todos estaban alegres por eso…bueno casi todos…

-Solo míralos Emod –Decía Wolfgang a su mejor amigo que estaban mirando todo de lejos- Toda esa ferocidad…esa dedicación… su forma de ser… la hacen una chica tan especial y la novia perfecta, sin embargo, prefirió al tonto de Arnold.

-¿Y porque no lo haría Wolfgang?, se ven muy lindos juntos aparte ella es un grado menor a nosotros y –Emod se reía- ella te rechazo, aunque pelearas con ella y su novio te rechazo, te rechazo con un golpe en el primer partido de beisbol y te volvió a golpear más fuerte el partido del lunes, jajaja-

-Wolfgang lo miro enfadado y le dio una bofetada- ¿Quieres callarte?, esa niña será mía, no importa lo que tenga que hacer –Wolfgang solo miraba toda la situación de lejos pensando en una forma de que ella corriera a sus brazos-

El entrenamiento de Helga ya había acabado y todos se sorprendieron como su capitana era de dura con todo su equipo…

-Wow, Helga sí que es un monstro en los entrenamientos –Decía Harold que veía todo y con una torta en sus manos-

-Ni me lo digas –Agregaba Sid espantado-

-Recuérdenme que si estamos en un equipo con ella, no hay que dejar que ella sea la capitana –Stinki también comento-

-Está bien –Sid y Harold contestaron al mismo tiempo-

Mientras tanto del otro lado del patio donde se estaba efectuando el entrenamiento mortal de Helga…

-Es que sigo sin creerlo Nadine….

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Rhonda?, Helga y Arnold se aman…

-Pero es que el no la merece…

-¿Estas celosa o que Rhonda? –Nadine le respondió enfada ya que había perdido la paciencia-

-¿Yo celosa?, por favor Nadine –Por supuesto que Rhonda Floyd mintió-

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?, parece que a ti te gusta Arnold, Rhonda.

-Es algo complicado Nadie… solo míralo, los entrenamientos de Helga lo han hecho ponerse en forma, ya es más alto y su nuevo look es tan genial…

-Esto es un anuncio del director Warts- Se escucho en el patio de la P.S.118- Todos los estudiantes de favor vayan al auditorio, ya que les daremos información importante sobre los torneos que habrán e lunes –Decía el director Warts por un micrófono desde su oficina-

Todos los niños corrieron inmediatamente para saber a detalle como seria que la escuela donde todos ellos estudiaban, participaría en varios concursos a nivel nacional, pero lo que más les importaba saber era…¿Quién iba a ir?...

-Muy bien, por lo que veo son todos –Decía el director Warts con un micrófono en mano y con todos los maestros de la escuela a su espalda- Verán, nuestra escuela participara en los concursos nacionales de inteligencia, beisbol y basquetball. Todos se preguntaran…"Hay pero director Warts ¿Quién irá? Y a ¿Dónde?", pues irá todo el grupo de 5C y Gerald, ya que ellos ganaron el torneo interno y estatal de beisbol, lo que significa que ellos irán seguros, mientras que en la parte de inteligencia ira Phoebe, una niña del grupo 5B, ya que ella ha demostrado ser capaz sacando puro 10 en todos los meses y pasando sus pruebas con excelencia.

-¿Y los demás? –Preguntaba Eugene-

-Los demás se quedaran aquí el lunes, ya que no podemos llevar a toda la escuela ya que somos bastantes y solo nos pidieron a los que concursarían y a un maestro… por cierto, el señor Simmons será el afortunado en llevar a los niños que representaran a toda la escuela, junto conmigo.

-¿A qué escuela irán? –Preguntaba Stinki-

-Irán a la escuela primaria de Dimsdalle, ya que según "es la más" grande de las tres primarias que concursaran… ¿alguna otra duda?

Nadie volvió a preguntar y entonces la sesión informativa dio por terminada y todos regresaron a sus salones de clases…

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Dimsdalle…

-Muy bien niños, ya saben lo que sucederá el lunes ¿verdad? –Decía el profesor Crokker a su clase- Sera el día en que le mostremos a la nación que la primaria de Dimsdalle es la mejor de todo estados unidos de América.

-Es obvio que yo ganare el concurso de inteligencia –Alardeaba AJ- Solo quiero que todos ustedes jueguen bien beisbol para que podamos ganar todos los premios.

-Por supuesto AJ, somos los mejores de toda la escuela y patearemos el trasero a los de Retrovilla y a los de Hillwood –Decía Timmy Turner viendo a dos muñequitos, uno rosa y otro verde, pegados en su cuaderno- Ganaremos como si fuera por arte de magia…

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Retrovilla…

-Muy bien niños, ¿Quién me hace el favor de repetirnos que haremos el lunes por la mañana? –Decía la señorita ave a su clase-

-Yo con gusto lo hare señorita ave –Sheen agrego-

-Está bien Sheen ahhhhh.

-Usted nos dijo que concursaríamos con otras escuelas rivales para ver cuál es la mejor primaria en toda la nación, está el concurso de inteligencia, donde por supuesto nuestro querido amigo Jimmy ganara, también está el de basuqteball y el de beisbol pero yo sé porque todos ganaremos…

-¿Por qué Sheen? –Pregunto Carl, que estaba jugando a escondidas con sus juguetes de llamas en su escritorio-

-¡PORQUE TENEMOS A ULTRALORD DE NUESTRO LADO! –Sheen saco su figura de Ultralord como de costumbre-

-Todos se taparon la cara y movieron la cabeza en forma de decepción-

-Lo que tu digas Sheen –Jimmy le contesto-

-Por cierto neutrón, ¿crees poder tener lo suficiente para el concurso? –Decía Cindy en tono sarcástico a su novio-

-Claro que si Sindy, de todos modos si no lo logro, tu estarás ahí para ayudarme –Jimmy le contesto- Aparte de que estoy trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto-

-¿Cuál?

-Se llama el "dimensionador" –Neutrón saco una caja negra que al parecer estaba hecha con una caja de atún y de varias cosas más- Con el podre viajar a realidades alternas, conocerlas y así poder viajar libremente por el multiverso. Es mi más grande logro hasta ahora… al igual de estar contigo por supuesto Cindy –Los dos niños se sonrojaron y volvieron a poner atención a la clase-

Entonces, llego el domingo y regresamos a Hillwood, donde se encuentra el joven cabeza de balón que estaba a un día de tener la aventura más grande de toda su vida, el estaba caminando a lado de Helga hablando por lo que sucedería el lunes…

-¿Estas nervioso por lo del lunes Arnold?

-No Helga, solo que no me gusta confiarme demasiado como todo el resto del salón lo hace –Los dos niños estaban caminado agarrados de la mano- Digo, aunque tú, yo y el resto del grupo seamos más altos, no es motivo de que debamos confiarnos.

-Arnold, aquí nadie se está confiando, ¿crees que todos los entrenamientos, juegos, calentamientos que hicimos todos sin parar desde el viernes hasta el domingo son porque me confió demasiado?, ahorita ya no quise hacer más entrenamientos ya que son las 5:00pm y deben descansar para estar listos para mañana.

-Tienes razón Helga, lo siento –Arnold le sonrió; al parecer iban a la casa de Arnold-

-Por cierto, yo sigo siendo más alta que tu cabezón –Helga se burlaba de su novio-

-Eso ni negarlo, cielo mío…

-¿Me llamaste cielo?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Nunca me habías llamado así antes de que yo te dijera algo lindo.

-Noto que te enfureciste…

-No me enfurecí Arnold, solo me puse más feliz…llegamos a tu casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme Helga –Los dos niños rubios rosaron sus narices- Te veré mañana capitana, espero que estés lista para jugar y patear traseros-

-Siempre Arnold, siempre lista…por cierto se te olvida algo.

-¿Qué? –Arnold que ya estaba en la puerta se acerco a su novia-

-El beso de despedía –los dos niños se besaron enfrente de la casa de Arnold-

-Cierto, ya no se me volverá a olvidar –El niño rubio entro a su casa y la niña rubia se fue muy feliz a su casa, ya que para sorpresa de todos, esta se había vuelto más gentil, amable y alegre ya que su deseo más preciado se había vuelto realidad, aunque seguía con su postura predominante ya que eso la hacía especial y así era la única manera en que le respetaban-

Entonces llego el lunes, los del salón de Arnold y Jimmy fueron más temprano a su escuela para poder ir a la escuela de Dimsdalle, donde se llevaría todo los eventos tanto deportivos, culturales y de inteligencia.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es nuestra estrategia Gordo? –Preguntaba Sheen a Carl, ya que ellos eran los estrategas del equipo de beisbol del salón de Jimmy-

-Te dije que no me llamaras gordo –Carl contesto enfadado-

-No te pongas así Gordo…

Mientras tanto del otro lado de ese camión…

-¿Trajiste el dimensionador, Neutrón?

-Así es, lo perfeccione el fin de semana y finalmente está listo, lo probare en un tiempo libre que tengamos allá.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué sirve?

-Ayer explore mi multiverso, Cindy.

-¿Y qué encontraste?

-Que en todas las dimensiones…tú eres mi novia –Entonces los dos niños se besaron-

Ahora vamos al autobús de Hillwood

-Todos sin nervios, entrenamos bastante para que un ataque de nervios nos dé, como le sucedió a Lorenzo –Helga se dirigía a todos los del autobús, incluyendo a Phoebe- Así que todos relax y den todo lo que tengan en Dimsdalle –Todos aplaudieron a Helga y esta se fue a sentar a lado de su novio rubio-

-Se ve que sabes manejar a la gente, Helga.

-Lo sé, de hecho he pensado en convertirme en presidenta.

-Ja –Arnold sonrió y Helga también, entonces los dos se durmieron juntos en el camino-

Mientras tanto en Hillwood…

En el consultorio de la misteriosa doctora Helena…

-Hoy es el día, hoy cambiare la historia para que de donde vengo no se convierta en un infierno, vengare todas las bajas de mis amigos y de mi propio esposo –Helga empieza a llorar- Si no logro detener la locura que está cerca de suceder… mi nombre dejara de ser… Helga G Pataki, la primera presidenta de los ESTADOS UNIDOS DE AMÉRCA –Helga de 29 años salió del consultorio y fue a Dimsdalle, donde todo ocurriría…

**Epilogo…**

**MUY LEJOS DE LOS ARNOLD Y HELGA QUE CONOCEMOS…OTRA DIMENSIÓN DONDE UNA PARADOJA PREDOMINABA…**

-Phoebe lloraba abrazando a Arnold-

-No pude salvarla Phoebe –Arnold decía llorando abrazando a Phoebe- No pude salvar a Helga ella murió al reunirme con mis padres…ella a muerto, no puedo creerlo, todo lo que ella hizo por mí y yo no me di cuenta…

-Helga –murmuro Phoebe llorando aún más-

-Mi madre doctora no pudo hacer nada…ella dio su vida por mi…ella me amaba y yo siempre la ignore, hasta cuando me lo confeso en torres futuro, fingí que no sucedió nada, y ahora que murió no se qué hacer Phoebe –Arnold se detuvo aunque volvió a caer en lagrimas de nuevo y peor que antes- Murió el amor de mi vida…Helga.

Los dos niños siguieron llorando, los padres de Arnold explicaron lo que sucedió a todos, incluyendo a los padres de Helga, ahí la sombra fue llevada a prisión y fue condenado a pena de muerte.

**ESA ES LA PRIMERA PARADOJA, AHORA LA SIGUIENTE**

-No pude salvarlo Gerald –Helga abrazaba a Gerald llorando al igual que este lloraba- El dio todo para que mis padres y yo nos reuniéramos de nuevo y ahora el está muerto, tanto que hizo por mi y ahora…el murió…el amor de mi vida murió.

Al igual que la primera paradoja, la sombra fue llevada a la justicia por los padres de Helga, Stella y Miles, mientras que los padres de Arnold, Big Bob y Miriam morían de dolor…

-Fascinante –La sombra que veía a través de los cristales de las demás dimensiones veía los dos universos alternos ya mencionados- Arnold y Helga están destinados a terminar juntos, eso es una regla de oro de todos los universos alternos, no importa si ellos inician desde los 3 años o hasta los 28, ellos terminan juntos, pero estas dos dimensiones…son paradojas, en una Arnold se enamora de Lila, se casan y vive junto a ella con el recuerdo de Helga, en la otra, Helga no supero lo de Arnold y todo el tiempo estuvo sola, si no fue hasta los 80 años, donde finalmente acepto a Brainy como su novio, el poco tiempo que le quedaba –La sombra se alejo de esas dimensiones- Esas dos paradojas me intrigan y es que Arnold y Helga terminan juntos, no importa cuál de los dos sea el obsesionado…pero no importa ya, por lo que mi escáner indica, el evento tras dimensional que causara el torpe de Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner y Arnold Shortman, esta por suceder, lo que significa que finalmente podre tener mi propia vida de donde me echaron y así finalmente seré…-La sombra se detuvo, puso sus manos en el pecho y grito- EL UNICO Y VERDADERO, ARNOLD SHORTAMN ORIGINAL –Dijo la sombra al quitarse el traje negro que lo cubría de todo el cuerpo, dando a conocer que el es, efectivamente, un Arnold e otra realidad… un Arnold maligno…

**Sigue "CUANDO LOS TITANES SE CONOCEN"**

** DANDO INICIO AL CROSSOVER TITULADO "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN", QUE INICIARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y TERMINARA EN EL 24.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y pues finalmente el Crossover que todos esperan y que yo personalmente espero finalmente sucederá el próximo capítulo, cada capítulo tendrá 2,500 palabras ya que la historia está un poco larga y hay que hace que todo se reparte de manera equitativa, haciendo la historia más intrigante de lo que era antes xD. Pues espero que les guste ya que en este crossover la relación entre Arnold y Helga se fortalecerá ya que tendrá una aventura inimaginable y única en toda su vida, ya que…eso ya entra en SPOILERS XD.<strong>

**Pues sin nada más que decir, gracias y como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto el capitulo o no xD, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

**Por cierto, la primera parte del crossover, osea el capítulo 18 de esta historia que será muy larga cuando esté terminada en su totalidad, lo publicare el 5 de Enero, que es dentro de dos días xD.**

**Ahora sin más que decir, gracias y bonita noche y buena vibra a todos.**

**Mosquir**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"<strong>

**Parte 1: "Cuando los titanes se conocen"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 29 años…<strong>

**FLASHBACK…**

-Usted no está enferma, señora Stella, de hecho es todo lo contrario…

-¿Usted sugiere que…?

-En efecto, USTED ESTA EMBARAZADA –Decía un Doctor al terminar de diagnosticar a Stella, ya que esta sufría mareos constantes y todo era porque estaba embarazada- FELICIDADES, usted lleva de embarazo 5 meses.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DOCTOR! –Stella abrazo al doctor rápidamente y salió corriendo feliz del consultorio-

-Stella…

-MILES, SEREMOS PADRES DE NUEVO –Decía Stella abrazando a su esposo que estaba preocupado-

-QUE BIEN AMOR –Miles lloraba de felicidad- ESTO ES LO SEGUNDO MEJOR QUE NOS A PASADO, DESPUES DE LO DE ARNOLD.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

* * *

><p>Ya los titanes estaban en la misma ciudad, dos estaban en un autobús esperando a llegar a la escuela donde iniciaría todo y el otro estaba esperando en la escuela, también la Helga de 29 años iba a la escuela de Dimsdalle para evitar todo lo malo que sucedería y más a lo lejos de ahí, la versión maligna de Arnold veía todo sin perder ningún detalle sonriendo…<p>

-Ya llegamos niños –El señor Simmons decía al abrir la puerta del autobús- Ahora todos bajen con cuidado para… -Los niños salieron corriendo y por esa razón tiraron al señor Simmons-

-Arnold… Arnold ya llegamos –Helga le decía a su amado que estaba muy dormido en el pecho de Helga- Despierta ya o si no llegaremos tarde… -Helga movía al niño rubio-

-Vaya que son lindos, ¿o no Gerald? –Su mejor amiga se burlaba de el al caminar para poder salir del autobús agarrada de la mano de su novio-

-En efecto mí querida Phoebe –Los dos niños salieron del camión-

-¡Oh vamos cabezón!, despiértate ya.

-Estoy despierto Helga, solo que me gusta abrazarte –Arnold se paro y miro a la niña de sus sueños-

-Hay Arnold eres tan lindo –Helga beso a su amado y se paro- Pero ahorita no tenemos tiempo para cursilerías, necesitamos bajar y preparar al equipo ya que nosotros participamos primero, luego le toca a Phoebe y otra vez a nosotros.

-Lo sé Helga

Entonces los dos niños bajaron del camión que estaba estacionado enfrente de la primaria de Dimsdalle, entonces llego el otro camión, que este venia de Retro villa, los niños empezaron a bajar…

-Con cuidado niños ahhhh, ya saben que nuestro salón es el 34 –Decía la señorita ave verificando con una lista que ningún niño se hubiera quedado-

-Vaya, que buen sistema tiene usted –El señor Simmons decía al acercarse a la señorita ave- Pero prefiero el sistema de parejas.

-¿Y qué tal si una pareja se pierde?, le apuesto que usted no pensó en eso… suetercitos… ahhhh –La señorita ave se burlaba del señor Simmons y este le continuo el juego, entonces el niño con cabello de helado y la niña rubia bajaron-

-¿Y cuando piensas poner eso en acción neutrón?-Cindy se burlaba de su novio al caminar para entrar a la escuela-

-Cuando sea el momento indicado Cindy, aparte lo quiero probar con los niños que hay aquí ya que vi mi multiverso, el tuyo y el de los demás…

-¿Y porque viste el mío Neutrón? –Cindy dijo un poco molesta-

-Sentí curiosidad, jajaja, espero no te moleste, aparte, ¿quieres saber algo de tu multiverso?

-Por supuesto –Cindy le respondió entusiasmada-

-Los dos estamos juntos, sin importar lo que suceda o como sean las variables –Los dos niños se besaron y el profesor Crooker los vio…-

-¡NIÑOS! –Jimmy y Cindy se separaron- Vayan a su salón ahorita mismo, antes de que los castigue –Los dos niños corrieron a su salón-

-Vaya que es feo.

-Ni me lo digas –Los niños comentaban al correr hacia su salón-

-Vaya cada día son más precoces, seguramente esto es obra de …..¡PADRINOS MAGICOOOOS! –Le dio uno de sus típicos ataques y la señorita ave y el señor Simmons lo vieron espantados-

-Hola, profesor Crooker, mi nombre es el Jhon Simmons, pero puede llamarme señor Simmons como todos lo hacen –El señor Simmons decía al saludar de mano a Crooker sonriendo y con un café en la otra mano-

-¿Y tu quien eres suetercitos? –Crooker se burlo de él y entonces vio a la señorita ave…-

-Hola, yo soy la señorita Ave…ahhhhh.

-Es bellísima –El profesor Crooker murmuro- Es todo un gusto, señorita ave, ¿quiere que le dé un tour por la escuela?

-Por supuesto galán –Los dos profesores extraños se fueron juntos para recorrer la escuela y el señor Simmons se quedo solo con un ojo arriba-

-Vaya que este lugar es extraño –Entonces el señor Simmons fue a su clase-

Entonces los tres profesores explicaron la dinámica de cómo sería todo ese concurso para ver qué escuela era mejor, todos los niños entendieron bien y fueron directo al campo de la primaria de Dimsdalle, para poder ver los partidos entre ambas escuelas, dos jugarían al inicio y una tendría la fortuna de pasar a la final si le salía ganador en la rifa que darían antes de los juegos….

-Muy bien perdedores, en unos momentos jugaremos con los mejor de lo mejor, así que por favor, ¡DEN TODO LO QUE TENGAN!, no podemos perder… TENEMOS PROHIBIDO PERDER, para poder demostrar que la P.S.118 ES LA MEJOR DE PAÍS –Helga alentaba a su equipo que estaban entrando al campo para ver cuales escuelas jugarían primero y cual pasaría al final sin jugar-

-Ya escucharon a la dama, no podemos perder –Guy agregó-

-Buen discurso Helga –Arnold le decía su amada-

-Gracias, aunque sea un poco corto pero bueno, ahora debemos dar todo y cabeza de balón…-

-Sí, mi cielo…

-Pase lo que pase, no te vayas a lastimar entendido.

-Entendio Helga –los dos niños rosaron sus narices y corrieron hacia el Director Warts y la directora de la escuela de Timmy, donde esperaban a las escuelas para llevar a cabo el sorteo-

Entonces el equipo de Dimsdalle entro…

-Ya saben, Francis es quien lanzara la pelota, Chester será pitcher, Aj estará en la base caliente, Tootie será primera base, Elmer tú serás segunda base, Sanjay será tercera base y los demás serán campo –Decía Timmy Turner sosteniendo un bate color rosa y una bola verde-

-¿Y desde cuando te hago caso, Turner? –Decía Francis amenazando al niño con dientes de conejo-

-Oh vamos Francis, ¿quieres ganar no?, pues ayúdame solo esta vez y ya después podrás golpearme…-

-Que tentadora oferta.

Entonces los de Retro villa entraron…

-Según el plan de neutrón, el cual creo que es patético, podremos ganar, aunque me ensuciaré mucho –Decía Nick al terminar de peinarse y tirar su paleta que regularmente tiene-

-Ya te lo dije Nick, según mis cálculos y estadísticas… es 70% que ganemos, un 25% que empatemos y el otro 5% es de que perdamos, ya verán que ganaremos –Jimmy neutrón decía al hacer sus cálculos en la mente-

-Ya lo oíste Nick, ya verás que Jimmy, Carl y yo los llevaremos a la victoria… con la ayuda de Ultralord claro.

-Lo que tú digas perdedor.

-¿Estás segura que ganaremos Jimmy? –Preguntaba Cindy-

-Ya verás Cindy, confía en mí.

Entonces los tres equipos finalmente estaban juntos y empezaron a escuchar las indicaciones de los directivos.

-Muy bien, al parecer la escuela de Hillwood jugara primero junto con la de Retro villa y la de Dimsdalle pasara a la final –Decía el director Warts a todo el campo que estaba lleno por la escuela de Dimsdalle, los padres de algunos de los niños y por los maestros-

-Muy bien, ahora que los de Dimsdalle algún del campo, para que dejen jugar –Decía la directora de la escuela de Timmy-

-Vaya que ese niño tiene la cabeza extraña… -Decía Cindy al ver a Arnold- Aunque se ve un poco tierno –Murmuro-

-Tienes mucha razón, nunca había visto antes una cabeza con la forma de balón –Jimmy agrego- Pero ahora hay que prepararnos.

Mientras tanto en el otro equipo…

-Muy bien zoquetes ya escucharon que jugaremos primero ahora diré las posiciones, como de costumbre yo seré pitcher, Arnold bateador, Lila primera base, Lorenzo segunda base, Bart la tercera, Guy la cuarta y los demás ya saben sus posiciones… ¿alguna duda? –Helga miro a su equipo detenidamente-

-No –Le respondieron.

-Excelente –Entonces los dos capitanes de equipo, Helga y Carl, se juntaron para ver quien bateaba…- Muy bien panzón, nosotros bateamos –Decía Helga al empujar a Carl-

-No te preocupes Gordo, le daremos su merecido en el juego –Decía Sheen ayudando a Carl-

-Vaya niña odiosa –Murmuró Jimmy-

-¿Tenias que ser muy dura Helga? –Arnold se acercaba a su novia que tenía un bate-

-Por supuesto, no debo mostrar debilidad alguna entre estos patanes.

-Bueno, al menos no los agredas físicamente…

-Arnold…

-Por favor Helga, hazlo por mí, ¿quieres? –Arnold miro a su novia sonriente-

-Está bien Cabezón –Helga le dio un beso rápido- Pero esta será la última-

-Arnold sonrió y fue a su posición de batear, Helga estaba lista en su posición de Pitcher y al parecer Cindy lanzaría-

-Con cuidado Arnoldo, esta se ve peligrosa –Helga le murmuraba a su novio-

-Lo sé Helga-

-Según mis cálculos Cindy, debes lanzar rápidamente –Jimmy le murmuraba a su novia, ya que él era jardín central-

-Gracias Neutrón –Cindy le contesto y entonces lanzo la pelota-

Arnold bateo e hizo un "home run", dejando perplejos a todos los del campo, ya que nadie sabía que el niño con cabeza de balón fuera tan bueno, el juego siguió y entonces resulto ganador el equipo de Helga…

-Muy bien hecho equipo –Helga decía sonriendo – Ahora prepárense ya que debemos acabar con los perdedores de esta escuela ya que los de Retro Villa no sabían jugar –Entonces todos rieron y Arnold fue a abrazar a Helga-

-Muy bien hecho, Carl y Sheen, por su culpa perdimos este partido –Nick decía molesto ya que se había ensuciado- Yo debí haber sido el capitán o neutrón-

-No se preocupen chicos, ustedes dieron más que nada, aparte nadie sabía que ellos jugaran tan bien –Jimmy compadecía a sus mejores amigos-

Entonces el equipo perdedor salió y el retador entro, otra vez el equipo de Helga batearía primero y esto no pareció ser problema para el equipo de timmy, ya que aunque sus padrinos mágicos no le ayudaran en el jugo, el equipo de Jimmy estaba muy bien entrenado y le haría pelea al de nuestros niños favoritos.

El lanzador seria Timmy Turner y el bateador inicial seria Arnold, entonces inicio el partido, todos estaban nerviosos ya que el juego estaba muy reñido ya que a los 5 minutos de juego ya era casa llena y ya llevaban dos ponchados, el juego seguía, unas veces Helga lanzaba, otras Chester bateada, otras Lila bateaba y otras Francis. El juego estaba por terminar y el marcador estaba empatado, 19 carreras a 19, entonces ahora le tocaba batear a Lila, después le tocaba a Arnold, estaba llena la casa y Turner ya había ponchado a Guy…

-Toda tuyo Lila –Decía Guy entregando a Lila el bate-

-No te compadezcas de ellos señorita perfección, se que eres una jugadora esplendida así que por favor no me decepciones –Le decía Helga que estaba de Pitcher- No te intimides por el niño de los grandes dientes.

-No lo hare Helga –Lila le giño el ojo-

-Te diré que eres una niña muy hermosa, así que perdóname por poncharte –Turner se burlaba de Lila-

-Tú puedes Turner, ¡pónchala! –Le gritaba Francis, que él era base caliente-

-Muy bien, hagamos esto –Murmuro Lila-

Para desgracia de todos, Lila fue ponchada…

-¡PONCHADA! –Grito Turner-

-Suerte Arnold –Lila le murmuraba a Arnold entregándole el bate-

-Muy bien, es hora de ganar –Entonces Arnold salió al campo a batear-

-Muy bien corazón, por favor, haz uno de tus famosos "Home runs" para poder ganar –Helga le murmuraba a su novio-

-No te preocupes Helga, ya verás que ganare.

-¿Estás listo niño con cabeza de balón? –Turner le gritaba-

-Siempre, dientes de conejo –Arnold le contesto un poco enfadado-

-Helga se carcajeo-

-Muy bien… HAGAMOSLO –Turner le lanzo la pelota-

Entonces Arnold la batearía con tanta fuerza que la saco del campo dándole la victoria a los de Hillwood, nadie lo podía creer, entonces los del equipo de Helga, corrieron y cargaron al par de niños rubios en forma de victoria.

Entonces ya en los vestidores, Arnold y compañía se estaban cambiando, junto con los demás equipos que habían juago…

-Buen juego Arnold, ¿Quién diría que sabias batear tan bien? –Decía Jimmy al acercarse a Arnold-

-Umm gracias y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo escuche de tu amiga rubia.

-Arnold sonrió- Muchas gracias…

-Jimmy Neutrón, mi nombre es Jimmy Neutrón –Jimmy lo saludaba con mucho entusiasmo y Turner llego-

-Debo admitirlo, jugaste muy bien, demasiado bien diría yo –Truner se acerco a él- ¿No habrá sido que recibiste ayuda de algún tipo de magia?

-Estoy seguro de que no –Arnold le respondió sonriendo-

-Está bien y Neutrón, ya hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Lo sé Timmy, pero enos aquí, compitiendo para ver cual escuela es mejor.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? –Preguntaba Arnold-

-Por supuesto –Los dos niños respondieron alegremente-

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de niñas…

-Entonces Cindy… ¿es enserio que sabes karate? –Helga le preguntaba a Cindy, ya que las dos se hicieron amigas rápidamente-

-Sí, ¿quieres que te enseñe?

-No gracias, yo prefiero el estilo tradicional de lucha –Helga levanto sus puños- Quien quiera meterse conmigo o mis amigos, se meterán con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores.

-Ja ja ja, "La vieja Betsy", que cool nombre.

-Gracias pensé en el por mucho tiempo –Helga suspiro- Por cierto buen juego, perdedora.

-Igualmente Helga –Las dos niñas se consideraban rivales- Por cierto, tu amiguito con cabeza de balón sabe jugar muy bien y de hecho es muy tierno –Cindy toreaba a Helga-

-Sí, Arnold es muy bueno jugando…

-Oh vamos Helga, se ve que te gusta el chico, ¿Por qué no le dices?

-Helga se sorprendió- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es algo muy obvio, la forma en que lo vez siempre y hablas con el…

-Ya somos novios Cindy –Helga le giño el ojo en señal para que Cindy le respondiera-

-Que genial, yo también tengo novio y se llama Jimmy neutrón.

-¿El niño con cabello de helado?

-Si ese.

-Jajaja –Helga se carcajeo-

Entonces la plática continuaba, tanto en el vestidor de niñas, como en el de los niños, todos se conocían y compartían experiencias. Entonces estaban Arnold, Jimmy y Timmy platicando afuera de la escuela matando tiempo porque la competencia de inteligencia era en una hora…

-Por cierto –Jimmy saco la caja negra de su bolsillo- Se me olvido presentarles mi nuevo invento… EL DIMENSIONADOR –Jimmy levanto su invento con gran esplendor-

-¿Y que se supone que hace eso Jimmy? –Arnold preguntaba confundido-

-Si neutrón, ¿para qué sirve?

-Sirve para explorar el Multiverso de cada persona…

-¿Multiverso? –Anrold interrumpió-

-Sí, ósea como las realidades alternas de cada persona, yo ya lo probé en mi y créanme que es genial. ¿Quieren probarlo?

-¡Yo quiero! –Timmy grito-

-Timmy déjame recordarte que nosotros no sobrevivimos en realidades alternas –Wanda le murmuraba en el oído, ya que era un gusano muy pequeño- No sobrevivimos mucho tiempo en otro lugar que no sea aquí, solo te advierto que si viajamos, deberá ser muy corto.

-Timmy acertó con la cabeza- ¿Y como se supone que viajamos por la caja negra neutrón?

-Simple, necesito que te lo pongas en la muñeca –Jimmy le amarro el aparato en la muñeca- Y después lo enciendo.

Entonces una puerta de cristal se abrió, la caja negra empezó a vibrar y dijo "Encendió, todo estable sin problemas", Arnold se sorprendió mucho-

-Wow, y yo pensé que estaban locos los dos –Arnold agrego al ver el portal con asombro-

-Nunca subestimes a un genio, deja que llegue goodard y nos vamos –Entonces su perro robot llego- ¡GOODART! –Grito Jimmy al abrazar a su perro robot- Ahora ya podemos irnos.

Entonces los tres niños entraron en el portal, usando a Goodart como transporte…

-¡Maldición!, según mi transportador esto es lo que originara el caos dimensional…¡debo detenerlo! –Helga de 29 años murmuraba ya que estaba escondida escuchando todo y se lanzo al portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse- Lo logre, estoy dentro… ahora detener a esos mocos que arruinaran todo –Murmuro al seguir a los niños con unas botas cohete que el servicio secreto le había brindado,ya que era la presidenta de estados unidos de su dimensión, aparte necesitaba las botas ya que entre las tierras necesitas algo que vuele, o si no caerás sin ningún final ya que todo el lugar es infinito-

Mientras tanto, el Arnold maligno detecto que una contraparte suya estaba dentro del multiverso y lo empezó a buscar…

-Muy bien, todo está por iniciar, al parecer viaja con el niño genio y el otro niño con gorra rosa –Decía al moverse entre los cristales que eran las puertas a las demás dimensiones, buscando a Arnold- Es simple, cuando entren a una dimensión alterna, tomare al arnold original y lo dejare en esa dimensión, para que después yo tome su lugar, jeje y así finalmente tendré finalmente mi final feliz –Gritaba el Arnold maligno buscando a su contra parte-

Al parecer, al entrar a una dimensión alterna, tu edad cambia para tener la misma que tu contra parte, al parecer esto no le afecto a Helga porque tenía un traje que la protegía y ella ni si quiera lo sabía…

**Sigue en el siguiente capítulo de nuestra historia y la segunda parte del Crossover "Cuando los mundos chocan":**

**"Viajando por el Multiverso"**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fan fic xD, debo admitir que hasta yo estoy emocionado por el siguiente capítulo donde aparecerá la verdadera problemática y el verdadero villano confrontará a los niños, les anticipo que el crossover esta genial y no deben perderse ningún capitulo ya que si se pierden uno ya no entenderán la historia y les adelanto que el final será hermoso y que… ya no diré más porque si lo hago les daré SPOILERS XD<strong>

**Les anticipo que la historia es muy larga, el crossover no, si no que toda la historia de "La vida de Arnold Shortman y Helga G Pataki", ya que aquí reuniré toda su vida, como dice el titulo xD, tengo planeado que serán como 89 capítulos o tal vez 100 ya que narre desde lo de la jungla y terminare de narrar cuando estén viejitos dando el final más hermoso que pueda haber :,), como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto la historia o no xD ya que esto me motiva a actualizar pronto xD y este será mi regalo de reyes magos para ustedes xD jajaja lol. En fin, sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer mi fan fic y les deseo buena noche y buena vibra.**

**Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo saldrá el 8 de enero xD**

**Mosquir**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al maestro Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER:"CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"<strong>

**Parte 2: "Viajando por el Multiverso"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 29 años…<strong>

En la casa de un niño con lentes que constantemente es golpeado por una niña rubia…

-Brainy entro a su habitación, abrió su closet y sorpresa… tenía un santuario de Helga, con una réplica de su cabeza hecha con una sandia y varias cosas más, fotos de ella cuando estaba distraída, un moño que le había robado y todos los lentes que ella le rompió- Helga –Murmuro, entonces le salieron lagrimas y empezó a romper todo, ya que había perdido definitivamente al amor de su vida- Helga –Volvió a murmurar y beso la réplica de la cabeza de Helga-

Ahora regresamos a la historia que nos importa (por ahora)… Mientras tanto en el Multiverso…

-Vaya –Decía Arnold sorprendido al ver todos los cristales, que eran las puertas a otras dimensiones alternas- Debo admitir que pensaba que ustedes dos estaban chiflados… pero esto… es tan hermoso –Los tres niños estaban en una balsa enganchada a Goodard-

-Ya lo dijiste Arnold, no hay necesidad de que nos sigas diciendo chiflados –Decía Jimmy reparando tres mochilas cohetes que le había traído Goodart-

-¿Ya están listas las mochilas, neutrón? –Preguntaba Timmy emocionado por la idea de que vería sus propias versiones alternas-

-¿Para qué necesitamos mochilas cohetes? –Preguntaba Arnold contemplando todo el Multiverso-

-Para poder viajar cómodamente –Respondía Neutrón- Ya que Timmy yo preferimos volar en lugar de viajar en esta balsa tan lenta… ¡Están listas! –Neutrón levanto las tres mochilas- Les enseñare a volar en una dimensión ya que no quiero que al momento de practicar, se caigan y se pierdan en el multiverso, ¿entendido?

-Si –Arnold y Timmy respondieron-

-Muy bien… Goodard, llévanos a la dimensión paralela más cercana.

Entonces los tres niños se metieron al cristal más cercano para practicar con las mochilas cohete, entonces Helga de 29 años entro un instante después de ellos…

-Muy bien Helga, solo tienes que destruir el dimensionador de Neutrón y habrás salvado tu futuro y el de todos –Murmuraba al estar volando con sus botas cohete- Bien, ¡hagámoslo! –Entonces emprendió camino hacia ellos y una mano la detuvo-

-Pop pop pop, ¿A dónde va señorita Pataki?

-¿Quién? –Dijo Helga, entonces la mano la saco de esa dimensión- ¿Quién se atreve? –Grito al estar salir completamente de la dimensión alterna- Tu… -Murmuro al ver al sujeto que la había sacado-

-A si es Helga, no sé porque estés aquí o el porqué estés tras esos niños, francamente no me importa –El Arnold maligno la había sacado y este traía una mochila cohete- Por lo que puedo ver, eres de la realidad alterna donde tú te vuelves presidente de estados unidos, así que dígame… ¿Por qué esta tan lejos de casa?

-Eres un… ¡ERES UN MALDITO MOUNTRO! –Helga se aventó contra él y lo empezó a golpear-¡NO DEJARE QUE TE SALGAS CON LA TUYA, TE DETENDRE A CUALQUIER COSTO! –Helga de 29 años lo seguía golpeando-

-¡NADA ME IMPEDIRA QUE TENGA MI FINAL FELIZ! –Grito el Arnold maligno empujándola- Eres como los de mi universo, incomprensivos, fríos, no dejan que yo sea feliz, no DEJAN QUE NADIE SEA MÁS FELIZ QUE ELLLOS, ¿PERO SABES QUE?, NO LO SOPORTARE MÁS, TENDRE MI FINAL FELIZ CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE Y SI ESO SIGNIFICA MATAR A HELGA DOS VECES, NO IMPORTA YA QUE AL FINAL YO SERE FEIZ…

Mientras tanto en la realidad alterna donde el trió de niños practicaba…

-WOW, esto es increíble –Decía Arnold al volar con la mochila cohete de había diseñado neutrón-

-Gracias Arnie, debo admitir que me cuesta un poco de trabajo fabricarlas, pero al final todo lo vale.

-Sin duda –Arnold se acercaba a Jimmy- Siempre soñé con volar y tu lo hiciste realidad, gracias Jimmy, eres un buen amigo –Arnold lo abrazo-

-Si dejaran de ser tan aburridos, ¿Por qué no exploramos esta realidad alterna?, me interesa mucho- Decía Turner al aterrizar con sus amigos-

-Concuerdo con mi amigo con los dientes peculiarmente grandes, vayamos a explorar.

Entonces los tres niños volaron hasta encontrar a ciudad de Hillwood de esa dimensión, al parecer en esa dimensión Hillwood no era urbana, si no rural…

-Corre Arnie, o llegaremos tarde –Gritaba una niña rubia con una cola de caballo-

-Ya se Hilda, solo contaba los ingredientes del nuevo Shampoo que trajo mi abuelo Jimmy Cafca –Decía un niño rubio con la mirada perdida, con una cabeza de balón al revés, un gorro verde con hélices-

-Ya no volveré a gritar si no quieres Arnie –Hilda, una niña con una trenza rosa, zapatos blancos, vestido rosa y con un relicario escondió con la foto de ella y Arnie-

-No te preocupes Hilda, desde que vino mi primo extraño, Arnold, puedo estar contigo ya que el roba novias se quedo con mi ex y yo finalmente pude estar contigo-

-Ohhh Arnie, que dulce eres –Hilda lo beso en el cachete- Pero no hay tiempo, debemos alcanzar a nuestros amigos en el cine- Entonces la pareja de niños rubios corrieron, mientras que el trió de niños, Jimmy, Timmy y Arnold miraban y escuchaban escondidos-

-Oh dios mío, vaya que esa versión tuya es extraña Arnold –Decía Timmy-

-Es bastante feo –Agrego Neutrón-

-En mi realidad, el es mi primo Arnie y es igualito a él, por lo que veo y creo, seguramente yo soy el primo extraño de esta dimensión- Respondía Arnold a sus amigos-

-Diablos, pero bueno, ahora quiero ver mi versión de esta realidad –Decía Timmy despegando con la mochila cohete-

-Vamos pues –Dijeron los dos niños siguiendo a Turner-

Mientras tanto en la realidad que todos conocemos, en tierra uno…

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos zopencos? –Preguntaba Helga a Cindy, ya que las dos estaban buscando a sus novios por toda la escuela-

-No lo sé, creo que…

-¿Crees que?

-Es que Jimmy creó un aparato que te permite viajar a dimensiones alternas y dijo que lo probaría al llegar aquí.

-Aja si y yo seré la presidenta de Estados Unidos –Decía Helga en todo sarcástico-

-Es enserio Helga, veras, Jimmy es un niño genio que crea cualquier tipo de inventos que son increíbles, lamentablemente todos terminan mal –Cindy se carcajeo- Por eso quiero encontrarlo rápido ya que no me imagino el error que tendrá con el "dimensionador"-

-Helga la miro con una ceja arriba- Lo que tú digas Cindy.

-Es enserio Helga, si no me crees pregúntale a todos los de la clase.

-Eso hare y si descubro que me mientes, te meterás con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores –Helga le enseño sus puños-

-Pues si la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores trataran de meterse conmigo, también se meterían con la Cindy ninja y veríamos quien es la mejor.

-Hasta entonces veremos quién es la mejor peleando, hermana –Las dos niñas se sonrieron y fueron con los del salón de Jimmy-

Mientras tanto en la realidad de "Hey Arnie"

-Vaya neutrón, si el Arnie de allá atrás era feo, tu contra parte se lleva el oro –Decía Turner al ver la contraparte de Jimmy-

-Tienes razón, aquí es como la realidad alterna más fea de todas.

-La extraña, querrás decir –Agrego Arnold-

-Cierto –Dijo Timmy, entonces Arnold y Jimmy seguían hablando y Timmy escucho a Wanda-

-Timmy, ¿podemos irnos ya?

-No Wanda, estoy explorando esta dimensión con mis amigos donde al parecer todos son más feos –Decía Timmy a un par de pájaros de color de rosa y verde-

-Timmy, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero estoy empezando a marearme y Cosmo esta vomitando la cena, los seres mágicos no sobrevivimos mucho en realidades alternas y nuestra magia tampoco sirve muy bien que digamos.

-Veré si puedo hacer que nos vayamos pronto de aquí para que ustedes se pongan mejor, solo ténganme paciencia…

-¿Con quién hablas Turner?

-Creo que habla con esos pájaros rosa y verde –Timmy y Arnold lo escucharon hablar solo y fueron a ver qué sucede-

-Emm si…estaba hablando con ellos ya que ellos son mis mascotas mágicas…

-Si pensaba que Neutrón estaba loco por dimensiones alternas y ahora tu sacas que esas son tus mascotas mágicas… dios mío, ya no se qué creer –Arnold se rasco la cabeza-

-Tiene razón Arnold, Turner, aparte… ¿Cómo diablos las trajiste?

-Es algo difícil de explicar… miren es Cindy! –Turner señalaba a la Cindy de esa dimensión para salvarse-

-Vaya que si es Cindy… y sí que es hermosa –Babeaba Jimmy-

-Es algo curioso ¿sabes?, tu y yo somos horribles en esta realidad alterna, mientras que Cindy y Helga son bellísimas… ¿Por qué será?

-No lose, digamos que es una anomalía –Decía Nuetrón controlándose la baba-

-Ahora solo falta ver a Timmy –Grito Arnold señalando a Turner-

-¿Yo?, no gracias chicos, preferiría ir a otra dimensión y…

-Oh vamos, no seas gallina Turner –Jimmy le tomo el brazo derecho a Timmy- Pero si no quieres ir por voluntad….

-Jimmy yo te llevaremos a la fuerza para ver –Decía Arnold sosteniendo el otro brazo de Timmy-

-¡NO! –Grito Timmy-

Entonces los niños fueron a ver a la contraparte de Timmy, mientras que afuera en el multiverso, Helga de 29 años y Arnold maligno de la misma edad peleaban…

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ENSERIO ME IMPIDAS SER FELIZ –Los dos peleaban-

-No puedes creer que sigas diciendo que tu eres la victima aquí, cuando toda mi realidad se fue al infierno por tu CULPA.

-¿Disculpa? –Arnold maligno preguntaba-

-¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!, tu convertiste mi dimensión en un infierno –Helga de 29 años sostuvo su cuello- Al hacer complot en mi contra con todo mi departamento para votarme del poder y quedarte como el presidente de estados unidos, pero déjame decirte que no lo lograras, vengo del futuro e impediré que lo logres. Te odio, te odio por haber arrestado a toda mi familia, amigos y te odio más por HABER DESAPARECIDO A MI ARNOLD.

-Mira tú estás loca y tu historia es fascinante –El Arnold maligno le dio con una pistola inmovilizadora de policía- Veras, yo no tengo planeado hacer eso, aunque debo admitir que es un buen plan de venganza… pero espera, ¿Por qué quedarme nada mas en ser feliz?, cuando puedo hacer que todas las realidades alternas sean igual de infelices que yo.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaba Helga de 29 años desorientada-

-LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, ERES GRANDIOSA –Arnold maligno se dirigió rápidamente a ella y la sostuvo del cuello- E estudiado la dimensión del Arnold original, al inicio planeaba secuestrarlo en alguna realidad alterna para poder remplazarlo y…

-Sí y como el Arnold original tiene tu edad…

-¡Calla! Y déjame decirte que cuando viajas a una realidad alterna, tu tomas la edad de tu contraparte, es algo extraño pero verídico, contigo no aplica porque al parecer tienes un traje que te protege de eso pero ya estuvo bueno de explicaciones científicas… Te decía, la he estudiado y planeaba suplantarlo para que yo fuera feliz pero hay algo más en esa realidad que en las demás no y eso es… MAGIA.

-¿Magia? -Preguntaba Helga que trataba de zafarse del Arnold maligno-

-ASI ES , MAGIA –Arnold maligno la soltó- En la dimensión original solo encuentras a Timmy Turner con padrinos mágicos, cuando en las demás es novio de Tootie o de Trixi Tan, pero regresando a lo importante, con la magia de los padrinos mágicos de Turner puedo rehacer el multiverso para que todos los Arnolds de las dimensiones alternas sean igual de miserables que yo y así finalmente yo seré el único con el final feliz, solo que debo secuestrar a Cosmo y a Wanda pero no será problema ya que en realidades alternas, ellos son débiles… OH GRACIAS HELGA, con tu ayuda condenare a TODOS LOS ARNOLD –Arnold maligno se detuvo- Como me hubiera gustado seguir charlando contigo pero no puedo ya que tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo dejar que alguien cuente mi plan maligno…

-¡Eres un maldito monstro! –Gritaba Helga de 29 años al volar hacia el-

-Tal vez, tal vez no, los verdaderos monstros son los de mi dimensión y tu así que… MUERE –Arnold maligno saco una pistola y le disparo a Helga-

-Helga la evadió y lo golpeo en la cara- Fallaste inútil.

-Tal vez, pero en mi dimensión déjame decirte que yo te mate…

-¿Qué? –Helga se sorprendió-

-Lo que escuchaste Jajaja, si creías que Arnold y Helga terminaban juntos en todas las dimensiones déjame decirte que no, cuando la mate cree otras realidades alternas, donde Arnold pierde a Helga y viceversa jajaja, cree dos paradojas y solo con un par de balas –Arnold maligno la golpeo fuertemente en la cara y abrió un portal- Veamos a quien salvas primero, si a tu contraparte original o a Turner jajaja- El Arnold maligno lanzo una bomba hacia la escuela de Dimsdalle, donde estaba su contraparte original y demás personas inocentes-

-¡NO! –Grito Helga y se teletransporto a la dimensión original y fue directamente a la primaria de Dimsdalle-

-Muy bien chicos, Cindy dice que Jimmy crea cosas maravillosas como robots, pizzas vivientes, cohetes… ¿eso es verdad? –Preguntaba la Helga original-

-Cindy tiene razón Helga –Respondía Sheen- Jimmy crea muchas cosas como un perro robot…

-Entonces Helga de 29 años entro por la ventana y se llevo a la Helga original, volvió a los aires y pateo la bomba dirigiéndola al basurero de Dimsdalle que no estaba tan lejos-

-Diablos… ¿esa era una Helga adulta con un traje negro llevándose a la Helga con la que estábamos hablando? –Pregunto Stinki asustado y todos los niños que estaban ahí empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que había pasado y entonces la bomba exploto-

-Todos salgan de la escuela… ¡AHORA! –Se escuchaba la voz del director Warts por el alto parlante-

-Hay no Neutrón –Murmuraba Cindy- ¿Ahora qué te salió mal? –Se preguntaba Cindy al salir de la escuela corriendo junto con todos los demás-

Mientras tanto en el aire de esa dimensión…

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS? –Grito Helga al ver el rostro de la señora que la había salvado- ERES YO SOLO QUE MAS VIEJA-

-No soy tu, bueno si, solo que soy de otra dimensión alterna, de donde vengo yo soy la presidenta de los estados unidos de América –Helga de 29 años sostenía a la Helga de 9 años en sus brazos mientras flotaban en el aire-

-¿Qué? –Preguntaba Helga que estaba aun confundida-

-No hay tiempo de explicar, te necesito conmigo porque si te dejo sola, ese canalla de Arnold te secuestrara…

-¿Arnold?

-No el que conoces… mira todo es extraño ahorita –abrió el portal- Pero ahora debemos ir con el Arnold original –Las dos Helga se metieron al portal y fueron a la dimensión de "Hey Arnie"…

Mientras que eso sucedía…

-Solo debo tomar a Timmy Turner para después poder tomar a sus padrinos mágicos –Decía el Arnold maligno volando con una mochila cohete y que al parecer su edad bajo a los 10 años-

-Vamos chicos esto no es de amigos… -Replicaba Turner, tratando de convencer a Arnold y a Jimmy de que lo soltaran-

-Te burlaste de nuestras contrapartes Turner, es nuestro turno de ver tu contraparte nada bella de aquí para que estemos a mano –Decía Jimmy carcajeándose-

-Bingo –Murmuro el Arnold maligno al ver al trió de niños volando al igual que el-

-Jimmy tiene razón timmy, es justo que hagamos esto… -Arnold se carcajeaba-

-Que conste, en las próximas dimensiones que visitemos… todos veremos nuestras contrapartes sin excepción.

-Por supuesto Turner –Respondía Jimmy, entonces…-

-¡FINALMENTE! –El Arnold maligno tomo a Turner por los pies y se lo llevo-

-¿Pero qué demonios? –Decía Turner- ¿Quién eres?... ¿¡ARNOLD!?

-No el que conoces –El Arnold maligno le sonrió, abrió un portal y se dirigía a el- Se que tus padrinos mágicos están en tu mochila, créeme que yo les daré un mejor uso del que tu les has dado…

-Suéltame y ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Créeme que no tienes ni idea de lo que sucederá a continuación –Entonces el Arnold maligno le roció gas para dormir y Timmy cayo dormido-

-¡TURNER! –Gritaron los dos niños y fueron tras Timmy- Va demasiado rápido… no podremos alcanzarlo –Decía Jimmy preocupado-

-Por supuesto que lo alcanzaremos –Arnold puso su mochila al máximo para alcanzar a su contraparte maligna y le agarro el pie- ¿Quién eres?...

-El Arnold maligno boletó a verlo y le sonrió- Soy tu Arnold –Este lo pateo y Jimmy lo agarro mientras caía- ESTO VA INICIANDO –Grito y se metió al portal-

-Diablos… ¿Quién era ese sujeto y que quería con Timmy? –Decía Neutrón aterrizando-

-Era yo –Murmuraba Arnold al ver al cielo fijamente-

Entonces un portal más se abrió y de ahí salió Helga de 29 años con la Helga de 10 años en sus brazos…

-Lo logramos –Grito la Helga mayor-

-¡Ya bájame! –La Helga pequeña se soltó y entonces vio a Arnold- ¡ARNOLD! –Grito y corrió a abrazarlo-

-¿Otra Helga, pero mayor? –Preguntaba Jimmy confundido.

-Chicos, esto es más grande de lo que creen, el Arnold que secuestro a su amigo hará un caos dimensional… debemos detenerlo…

-¿Doctora Helena? –Preguntaba Arnold al ver a la Helga de 29 años-

-La doctora Helena tan solo era una fachada Arnold, como decía, este Arnold planea extraer la magia de los padrinos mágicos de Timmy para poder reiniciar el multiverso y hacer que todas las realidades alternas de Arnold sean miserables…

Los cuatro niños quedaron atónitos tras la noticia y empezaron a tomarse con seriedad lo que decía la Helga de 29 años ya que ellos pensaban que era un juego… Mientras tanto en Tierra uno…

-Se abrió un portal y de ahí solo salió el Arnold maligno solo, con un traje al igual que el de Helga para mantener su edad- ¿Dónde estás? –Murmuro- Ahí estas –Murmuro al ver a Cindy, entonces voló hacia ella, la tomo y se elevo al cielo-

-¿Quién diablos eres? –Preguntaba Cindy espantada y tratando de zafarse del Arnold maligno-

-¿Yo?, tan solo soy un científico que cuando perdió a sus padres y a sus abuelos necesito ayuda pero todos se burlaron de él, oh señorita Cindy, también haré de su multiverso tan miserable como el mío, así que prepárese para sufrir Jajaja –El Arnold maligno abrió un portal y salió de ahí-

**Sigue en el CROSSOVER:"CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"**

**"La persecución inicia"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y gracias por leer mi fan fic :3, gracias a todos los comentarios que me pusieron xD, muchas gracias y esq uno se llena de ideas tras leer varios comics, eventos, crossovers, novelas etc que me resulta fácil escribir la historia xD, pues trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible ya que yo tmb me emociono con la historia xD y para los que se preguntan si arnold va a tener hermano o hermana, les digo que será niña :3 n.n, perdón si les di spoilers.<strong>

**Pues a partir de este capítulo ya definí al villano de la historia, la problemática y demás, ya que los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de acción, intriga y secretos más que nada xD. Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto o no la historia xD, ya que esto me ayuda a inspirarme y a actualizar más rápido jaja. Si veo que la historia tiene más vistos y comentarios, empezare a actualizar a diario, mientras tanto, seguiré actualizando cad días jaja. Otra vez, gracias por leer mi fan fic y por los comentarios, ustedes son tan amables :3 y ya sin nada más que decir… que tengan una bonita noche y BUENA VIBRA CABEZAS DE BALONES XD :3**

**Mosquir**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a nickelodeon**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER:"Cuando los mundos chocan"<strong>

**Parte 3: "La persecución inicia"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 34 años, en otra realidad diferente a la de los originales Arnold y Helga, donde el más inteligente de los Arnold residía...<strong>

-Se fuerte hijo...

-Ellos te apoyaran... tú has dado tanto por ellos... eres la mente más grande del planeta tierra...Te amo Arnold -Stella y Miles le decían a su hijo Arnold de 24 años, quien era la mente más brillante de todas y había creado casi todos los programas con lo que sirven las computadoras, televisiones y su mayor logro fue un robot independiente-

-Papá... mamá... nnnn ¡NOOO! -Arnold salió de la habitación donde sus padres habían muerto por la edad, salió corriendo por el hospital llorando gritando por ayuda- ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! -Gritaba desesperado por las calles futuristas de esa realidad alterna pero nadie le hacía caso, ya que todos estaban embobados con la tecnología, tipo escenario de Wall.e, solo que estos no estaban obesos-

Arnold fue a la casa de su amigo Gerald y fue ignorado, al igual que Curly, Iggy, Rhonda, Phoebe... todos sus amigos lo habían ignorado o hasta a veces burlado de él con excepción de una mujer, que estaba en el Reino Unido arreglando unos asuntos familiares. Arnold se encerro en su departamento que era compartido con la mujer de pelo rubio, no se presento a trabajar por lo que fue remplazado por varios sujetos, nadie fue a ayudarlo o algo por el estilo y esto por supuesto le afecto la canica...

-Todos ustedes -Murmuraba Arnold al ver a todos los humanos de Hillwood con su androide personal desde su ventana - Les di todo y cuando necesite de su ayuda me la negaron... -Cerro la cortina- Pero ya no... es demasiada tecnología para ustedes -Se puso su bata blanca que tenía bordado "Arnold y Helga"- Hoy pondré a todos de regreso a la edad de piedra y pagaran por haberme ignorado a mi... al hombre que les dio todo -Se puso sus lentes, tomo una USB y salió de su habitación enfurecido-

Entonces el joven de 24 años con cabeza de balón entro a las torres de la corporación "Industrias futuro" donde trabajaba para el gobierno de USA y demás ya que el era la mente más brillante de todas, fue hasta su oficina y ahí le comunicaron que el ya había sido remplazado y que su presencia ya no era necesaria ya que los 15 científicos eran mejores que él, esto simplemente lo hizo enfurecer más y más ya que al caminar por las oficinas veía como todos los programas que el diseño, los aparatos, los androides ... todo lo que el había inventado de tecnología desperdiciado en puras payasadas por sus compañeros y el mundo entero. Arnold se dirigió a la computadora madre que el también había diseñado para el gobierno de USA, ya que esa máquina monitoreaba a todo el mundo y también controlaba todo lo que estuviera conectado a la red, el saco la USB que había traído de su casa, la conecto a la computadora madre y...

-Digan adiós a la tecnología y bienvenidos al año de piedra -Murmuro y coloco el virus a la computadora central-

Entonces todos los milagros tecnológicos que había construido Arnold se apagaron, ni un refrigerador servía ya que todo estaba conectado a la "red", un programa que Arnold había diseñado para el mundo, entonces los guardias de seguridad y los científicos que lo habían remplazado...

-¡Deténgase ahí Arnold! -Gritaron los guardias de seguridad- Por favor, ríndase pacíficamente y active el sistema de nuevo, no nos obligue a usar la fuerza...

-Ese es el problema oficial, yo siempre he sido pacifico y les e dado a todos los del planeta tierra y no me quejo, pero cuando más los necesite fui ignorado, golpeado y se mofaron de mi... pero ¿sabe algo?, me harte de ser pacifico, entendí que todo lo que les di a usted y a la humanidad es demasiado, por lo que se los confisque... ni sus mejores científicos lograran dañar el virus que diseñe en dos días, recuerde que mi IQ es de 290 -Arnold le sonreía de manera maligna a todos los científicos y guardias de seguridad- Solo imagínese, yo no siquiera puedo entrar aquí más que con permiso del presidente y entre sin problema ya que todos los guardias e incluso usted están viendo tv, jugando o haciendo estupideces y no se atreva a negarlo ya que usted y yo sabemos la verdad -Arnold se detuvo y saco un control de su mano- Puede usted y los del mundo creer que estoy loco, que necesito ayuda psicológica, etc ... pero yo se la verdad y esa es que el humano no está preparado para toda esta tecnología ya que todo el mundo esta tan ocupado en ella que ignoran a la demás gente y eso créame que es muy malo ya que el humano necesita socializar, así que ¿se unirán a mi?, después de haberles explicado todo... ¿Me ayudaran a salvar a la humanidad?

-Estás loco, ¿porque todos los buenos se vuelven dementes? -Dijo el oficial que estaba al mando-

-Eso imaginaba, no puedo esperar que un IQ tan bajo de 80 o menos entienda mi plan -suspiro- Pero en fin, que conste que yo trate de explicarles y enseñarles todo pacíficamente pero ¿porque perdí mi tiempo?, si todos son inferiores a mí y no entienden más que por medio de la violencia -apretó el botón del control que tenía en la mano- ¿Usted cree que no fue muy torpe dejar que yo solo tuviera acceso a todo el sistema de seguridad de el país... del mundo estuviera en mis manos? ¿en las de un solo hombre de un IQ de 290?, ¿al saber que se confrontaran con él en el futuro?

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto el oficial asustado-

-Me refiero... Murray, agente Murray por lo que puedo leer de su placa, me refiero que tal vez su androide que debe ayudarle a cuidar y que hace unos minutos lo estaba poniendo a beber cerveza diga "¿porque obedezco al humano inferior y no a mi creador? -Todos lo miraban con una ceja arriba- Volteen a la venta y verán a lo que me refiero-

Todos voltearon a la ventana y vieron algo inimaginable... los androides se habían puesto en contra de los humanos al igual que los autos, refrigeradores... todo lo que estaba conectado a la red de Arnold se había vuelto independiente y empezaba a atacar a los humanos por ordenes de Arnold

-¿Ya vio suficiente?, eso es por no haber ayudado a un científico que necesito ayuda cuando perdió a sus padres y abuelos, y que en lugar de recibir ayuda... recibió golpes, burlas... todo menos UNA MALDITA MANO QUE ME DIJERA QUE EL ME AYUDABA.

Entonces los androides de seguridad fueron por los guardias y científicos que estaban tras Arnold y los mataron, entonces el joven corrompido subió hasta el techo del edifico de industrias futuro para ver el paisaje... ver como todos los androides, coches, neveras... etc, que el había creado, atacaban a los humanos...

-Magnifico, ahora todos tendrán una vida miserable como yo la tuve -Murmuraba sonriendo y sentando en un androide de seguridad con una copa en mano, ya que todos los androides y cosas conectadas a la red obedecían las ordenes de Arnold maligno.

* * *

><p><strong>Tras haber narrado el origen de nuestro villano de la historia, regresamos al evento que cambiara todo...<strong>

**Hace 29 años... en la tierra alternativa de" Hey Arnie", donde Helga de 29 años, Helga de 10 años, Arnold y Jimmy neutrón estaban...**

* * *

><p>-Espera un momento... ¿En realidad eres del futuro? -Preguntaba Jimmy-<p>

-Si chico neutrón, aunque no del futuro de su universo ya que de mi universo, yo soy la presidenta de Estados Unidos y en el futuro de su realidad -Helga de 29 años señalo a Jimmy- Tu serás el presidente cuando crezcan...

-¿Presidente?, Wow -Jimmy se empezó a regocijar por lo que le dijo Helga 29-

-Así es Jimmy pero debemos regresar a lo que importa ya que si no detenemos a la versión maligna de mi chi... digo de nuestro amigo Arnold, cambiara todo para que todos sean igual de infelices que el.

-¿A qué te refieres con que infelices? y ¿para qué quiere a Turner? -Preguntaba la Helga de 10 años de edad que estaba sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo-

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando -Decía Arnold al ver a Helga 29 con detenimiento ya que para él estaba muy hermosa y no dejaba de babear- Si este es un sueño espero que nunca acabe.

-Cálmate Arnoldo -Helga le dio un codazo a Arnold-

-Helga 29 se carcajeaba- Ustedes dos son tan tiernos, me recuerdan a mi infancia... antes de que el aburrido pero compasivo y soñador Arnold se casara conmigo -suspiro y los dos niños rubios se pusieron rojos y Neutrón bailaba de felicidad ya que el seria en el futuro el presidente de Usa- Pero ahorita no es tiempo de jugar, necesitamos encontrar a Turner ya que el Arnold maligno planea usar la magia de los padrinos mágicos de Timmy pare reiniciar todo y hacer que todos sean miserables dejándose a el, como la contraparte perfecta de todos nosotros.

-Odio la magia -Susurro Jimmy-

-¿Pero cómo es que tu estas involucrada en esto? -Preguntaba Arnold- Dices venir del futuro y que quieres intervenir en todo...

-Arnold, déjame explicar, yo vengo de una realidad alterna no muy lejana de la tuya, de donde yo vengo el Arnold Maligno dentro de 5 años tendrá control de todo y de todos ya que remplazo a mi marido Arnold para hacer un complot en mi contra y sacarme del poder, cuando sucedió eso yo salí de ahí para buscar ayuda y saber que demonios sucedía, entonces me entere que el de alguna forma tenía androides vigilando casi todo rincón del mundo, entonces me reuní con mi amiga del alma, Phoebe, para idear un plan para salvar a la humanidad de Arnold; yo y varios compatriotas míos me ayudaron a liderar peleas contra los androides del régimen del cabeza de balón, la mayoría de las batallas las ganamos aunque la mayoría del mundo estaba destruido, nos llevo 4 años hacerle frente hasta tal grado de llegar hasta su nido, la casa blanca. Ahí nos hicieron una emboscada y casi todo mi equipo murió, menos Phoebe, Gerald, Stinki, Curly e Iggy, entonces hicimos un asalto final y mi misión era simple... matar al hombre que había iniciado todo, entonces cuando lo confronte me di cuenta que ele no era mi Arnold y salí de la casa blanca ya que también me habían preparado una emboscada ahí, todo estaba perdido... entonces llego Phoebe y los demás, en lo que los demás cubrían a Phoebe y a mí, ella me enseño algo llamado "Multiverso", me dijo que el Arnold que había iniciado todo no era el mío y eso significaba que de alguna manera había atravesado la barrera que hay entre los universos. Gracias a dios, Phoebe también lo logro y me dio un aparato que puede viajar entre dimensiones, entonces me dijo que fuera a "Tierra uno", donde todo el caos había iniciado y ahí hice la decisión más difícil de mi vida que fue dejar a mis amigos solos. Cuando llegue a su dimensión -Helga 29 señalo al trio de niños que escuchaban con atención- empecé a seguirlos para evitar el caos, entonces cuando entraron a esta realidad alterna yo me confronte con el Arnold maligno y los objetivos de este eran distintos y eso ya no lo entiendo ya que esto se supone que es el paso...

-Está alterando el curso del espacio-tiempo -Jimmy interrumpió- Todo está cambiando ya que nosotros no debemos viajar a otra realidad y ver que hay, al momento que ese "Arnold maligno" lo hizo, cambio todo, formando la actual paradoja que es en la que estamos viviendo ahorita. Si todo lo que dice Helga es cierto... significa que debemos detener a ese loco ya que si hace eso de "Reiniciar todo" nos pondrá a no solo nosotros... si no al multiverso entero en peligro ya que nadie puede hacer eso, ni con toda la magia del multiverso y ni con toda la tecnología ya que eso es jugar a ser dios y manipular la realidad... el punto es que si lo hace... corremos el riesgo de que el Multiverso no se regenere y desaparezca, dejando todo en un oscuro y frio blanco permanente... la nada suena mejor.

Todos quedaron sin aire al escuchar las palabras de Jimmy...

-Oh no -Dijo Helga 29-

-¿Que sucede hermana? -Preguntaba la Helga de 10 años-

-Secuestraron a Cindy... el Arnold maligno la tiene...

-¡NOOO! -Grito Jimmy con todas las fuerzas de su alma-

-Y no es todo, ya tengo la localización del Arnold maligno y al parecer regreso a su dimensión...

-¿Y? -Pregunto Arnold asustado-

-Que tiene el mismo ejercito de androides que el construyo en el futuro...

Mientras tanto en la tierra del Arnold maligno... en las torres de industrias futuro... en un laboratorio...

-Impresionante, no importa que tan poderosos sean tus amigos mágicos ya que con una simple red para casar mariposas neutralizas sus poderes... simplemente patético.

-¡DEJANOS IR CHILFADO! -Gritaba Cindy que estaba en una celda con Turner a su lado-

-Cindy, bájale -Le murmuraba Timmy al oído de Cindy-

-Por supuesto que no, tal vez tu le tengas miedo pero yo no... ¡DEJANOS IR ZOPENCO!

-Señorita Cindy, usted es tan parecida a Helga y tan diferente a la vez... pero no la dejare ir ya que la necesito para poder acceder a su multiverso con más facilidad para poder arruinarlo también... JAJAJAJA.

-Estás loco -Le respondía Cindy enfurecida-

-¿Loco? no, no lo creo ya que cuando termine de quitarle la magia de los padrinos mágicos de Timmy... tendré el suficiente poder para hacer a todos miserables como yo lo soy y así poder formar mi dimensión perfecta -El Arnold maligno traía la bata con la que había iniciado todo hace 5 años, con la excepción de que ya no tenía el nombre de Helga-

-Ellos te detendrán -Decía Cindy al ver fijamente al Arnold maligno-

-¿Tus amigos? Jajajaja, ellos no saben que pieza mover ahora ya que esto es un juego de ajedrez gigante... yo soy las piezas blancas y llevo la delantera para poder coronar todos mis peones y convertirlos en reinas... el punto es de que gane -Arnold maligno se acerco a ver a los padrinos de Timmy que estaban sufriendo y suplicando por ayuda- Aunque vinieran a tratar de ayudarlos fallarían ya que tengo un ejército de Androides a mi disposición que responden a mis órdenes sin hacer pregunta alguna... ya que yo los diseñe, yo Arnold Shortman, ¡SOY la mente más grande de todos los UNIVERSOS!

-¿Tu?

-SI, MI IQ ES DE 340 ACTUALMENTE, ESO ME CONVIERTE EN EL SER MÁS INTELIGENTE DEL MULTIVERSO...

-¿Y qué hay de neutrón? -Preguntaba Timmy lleno de valor-

-¿Que con él?

-El IQ de ese niño es de 240 y probablemente cuando crezca se incluso mayor que el tuyo...

-No sabes de que hablas dientón...

-Por supuesto que se dé que hablo, tú tienes envidia de Arnold y de Jimmy... por eso estás haciendo esto y no por tu ridícula excusa que nos contaste hace rato... tienes envidia...

-YA BASTA -El Arnold maligno se acerco a ellos enfurecido- ¿Y ustedes que saben de la vida?, tienen 29 años en esta dimensión pero con mente de niños de 10 años... yo ni siquiera debía haberles contado mi cruzada pero no importa, estoy acostumbrado a convivir con mentes inferiores... -El Arnold maligno bajo una cortina tapando a los Timmy y Cindy de 29 años- Cuando tenga la energía suficiente finalmente yo Arnold shortman...SERE EL UNICO CON UN FINAL FELIZ Y CON LA DIMENSION PERFECTA...

Ahora regresamos con nuestros héroes...

-Esto es más grave de lo que creí, yo... yo no creía que reuniera a su ejército tan pronto... todo está perdido -Helga 29 decía al ver las imágenes de la dimensión del Arnold maligno-

-No todo está perdido Helga -Arnold se acerco a Helga de 29 años y la tomo del hombro- Dijiste que ¿había varias realidades alternas mías cierto?

-Sí, ¿porque?

-Podemos reclutar a un número considerable de Arnolds...

-Y Helgas también - Interrumpió Helga de 10 años-

-Y Helgas para que nos ayuden a combatir al ejercito de androides del Arnold maligno ya que en si, esto involucra y envuelve a todos los Arnolds del Multiverso.

-Arnold tiene razón Helga -Jimmy agregaba mirando al sol- Podríamos armar nuestro ejército para combatir a ese Arnold maligno...

-Tienen... Tienen RAZON CHICOS -Helga de 29 abrazo al trio de niños- Son grandiosos y más a favor porque a la dimensión donde vamos, Arnold maligno tiene 29 años y eso significa que cuando ustedes y el ejercito que reuniremos tendrán la misma edad que el Arnold maligno...

-¿Y eso porque? -Preguntaba Helga de 10 años-

-Veras, cuando viajas a alguna tierra paralela, tu obtienes la edad de tu contraparte, aquí no cambiaron porque sus contrapartes tiene la misma edad que ustedes, pero cuando viajemos a las demás tierras... no se sorprendan si son adolecentes, adultos o un poco más grandes que ahorita...

-A sí que ahora... -Arnold agregaba-

-Ahora es tiempo de cambiar el curso de la historia y SALVAR EL MULTIVERSO -Gritaba Helga 29 al volar con sus botas cohete, seguida por Jimmy, pero Arnold no había despegado aun-

-Bueno Helga, necesito cargarte para poder volar...

-Sin problema mi cielo -Helga salto rápidamente a los brazos de su amado novio- Oye Arnold -Helga le susurraba al odio antes de que Arnold despegara-

-¿Si Helga?

-Te extrañe mucho, oh mi cabeza de balón preferida -Arnold y Helga se besan rápidamente- Pero apresúrate ya Camarón con patas, que debemos salvar al Multiverso por culpa de una versión bizarra tuya.

-Lo sé Helga - Arnold despego y le sonrió a su amada y esta le regreso la sonrisa-

Ahora nuestros héroes van en busca de ayuda para poder confrontar al Arnold maligno sin problemas, podría decirse que el verdadero juego a iniciado...

Continuara nuestra historia con el reclutamiento y planes desesperados en el siguiente capítulo del CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"

**Sigue: "Preparándose para la gran guerra entre universos"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y perdon por tardar en actualizar xD, esq como ya entro a clases lunes, tuve que hacer papeleo etc y hasta ahorita pude actualizar xD jajaja perdon. Espero que les guste la historia ya que ahorita vamos en la mitad y no se imaginan el resto de la historia y menos el final, donde ya todo se pondra bueno ya que esto fue para poner las bases de la gran crisis que habra apartir del capitulo 21 y que acabara en el 24, no se imaginan el gran final xD que sera impactante para nuestros heroes y para nosotros xD. En este capitulo quise dar como los origenes del villano ya que no se habian contado y quice aprovechar este capitulo para contar la mitad de su origen ya que la otra mitad se hira contando atravez de los demas capitulos jaja en fin. Gracias por leer mi fan fic como siempre y ya saben que siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto o no la historia xD ya que estoy me ayuda a inspirarme y cosas asi ya que no saben como me pongo al leer sus opiniones :3 , por cierto soy hombre ya que lei por ahi que me mencionaron como mujer D: en fin. Por cierto aviso importante, como ya entrare a clases se me dificultara poco al subir capitulos, espero subir como siempre y no espero tardarme como un mes en subir cada capitulo xD. El siguiente capitulo lo subire el 13 de enero como ya al medio dia o en la tarde ya que tampoco podre desvelarme más para poder actualizar DX, para que esten atentos si el capitulo no aparece cuando se despierten o aparece un dia antes pero en la tarde en fin.<strong>

**Gracias como siempre por leer mi fan fic y como siempre que tengan una bonita noche y buena vibra a todos.**

**Mosquir**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y a nickelodeon**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER: "Cuando los mundos chocan"<strong>

**Parte 4:**

* * *

><p><strong>"Reclutamiento"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 34 años...en otro universo alterno de los Arnold y Helga originales...<strong>

Ya había pasado 3 meses sin tecnología, no había nada electrónico en funcionamiento ya que todo estaba conectado a la red que Arnold maligno fabrico, no peleaba nadie para poder recuperar el control de sus vidas... pero entonces apareció ese alguien que todos esperaban...

-¡Corran, salgan de aquí de inmediato!

-En seguida señorita, muchas gracias por salvarnos -Un grupo de personas estaba acorralada por los androides, entonces una mujer de 29 años llego con un equipo especial, salvando así a la gente que estaba en apuros-

-Tomen esto hojalatas -Murmuraba la mujer al destruir por completo los androides junto con su equipo especial-

-Buen trabajo, hace mucho que no se veía tanto valor por aquí -Le decía un hombre moreno con mucho cabello y de 30 años-

-Gracias, solo hago lo correcto.

-Pero enserio ¿Quien te enseño a pelear de esa forma?, en tu boda ya te veías delicada y sin necesidad se seguir peleando por el bien.

-Algunas personas cambian...

-Lo sé, ¿podrás confrontarlo?

-Por supuesto, o mi nombre dejara de ser Helga G Pataki...

**Ahora regresamos al crossover que cambiara todo...**

**Hace 29 años... en el multiverso inmenso...**

En una tierra donde Arnold y compañía son adolecentes...

-¿Estás segura de esto Helga?

-Por supuesto Arnold, ya es tarde y nadie está en las canchas de la preparatoria ...

-Confiare en ti Helga y si nos cachan haber que vamos hacer...

-Ya no te quejes corazón, ¿sabes?, eres más lindo cuando estas callado o eres amable.

-¿Entonces soy lindo?

-Si... ya llegamos, bueno... hagámoslo

Arnold y Helga se comían a besos detrás de las canchas de Futbol americano de su preparatoria ya que ellos han mantenido en secreto su relación por diferentes motivos, aparte de que en la escuela fingen odiarse pero son novios en secreto, aunque sus mejores amigos, Gerald y Phoebe, eran los únicos que lo sabían. Aquí el look de Arnold era un poco excéntrico, el joven de 16 años con cabeza de balón usaba jeans azules, una camisa amarilla con líneas amarillas, una playera dentro de la camisa y peculiarmente, este Arnold no usaba gorra ya que se la había regalado a su novia. Helga también era diferente aquí, ella había tomado el camino de ropa medio gótica, usaba pulseras punk, botas negras, una camisa rosa con rayas negras, unos jeans de color rosa oscuro, tenía sombras en los ojos, una diadema rosa en el cabello y por supuesto era rubia.

-Oww Arnold, eres tan bueno besando...

-Y tú no te quedas atrás amor mío...

-Ow Arnold, te amo, te amo y no me cansare de decírtelo...

Los dos adolecentes se seguían besando cuando entonces se escucho un ruido muy peculiar...

-Nos encontraron, te dije que las canchas aun tenían gente -Murmuraba Arnold exaltado y entonces vieron que un agujero se abrió de la nada y de ahí salieron manos...

-Funciono, regreso de inmediato -Decía el Arnold original cruzando el portal, entonces salió de él y dijo- Síganme, necesito de su ayuda, todas sus dudas serán resueltas en el camino pero ahora necesito su ayuda más que nada -Vaya, aquí soy adolecente y vaya que creceré mucho y me pondré fuerte - Pensaba Arnold al verse-

-¿Otro Arnold? -Dijo Helga 16 confundida.

-Recorcholis -Agregaba Arnold 16-

-Se que todo es extraño ahorita pero en verdad necesito su ayuda, necesitan seguirme o si no, todo lo que conocen desaparecerá...

-¡Ya escucharon zopencos! Crucen ¡YA! -Gritaba Helga al pasar por el portal al igual que Arnold-

-Ok, esto definitivamente es extraño... pero, ¿Qué más da? -Dijo Arnold 16 y entro al portal con su Helga-

-No importa a que dimensión vayamos Helga mía, sigues estando igual de bella -Le murmuraba el Arnold original al oído de la Helga original-

-Hay Arnold -Suspiro- Tu tampoco estas nada mal -Los dos se besaron y cerraron el portal-

-Vaya -Murmuro el Arnold 16junto con su Helga al ver a una gran cantidad de Arnolds y Helgas diferentes en una habitación muy grande con computadoras y toda la cosa que por supuesto, Jimmy había creado para monitorear las actividades del Arnold maligno-

-Se que al principio se quedaran sin palabras, eso es algo muy común al conocer a tus realidades alternas... Bienvenidos -El Arnold original les daba la bienvenida a los Arnold y Helga 16-

-Necesitamos ir con Jimmy y mi versión presidenta -Helga le dé decía a su novio rubio-

-De acuerdo- Entonces los Arnold y Helga originales subieron por un elevador, dejando a sus contrapartes adolecentes solas-

-Oye Arnold, tenemos un problema -Jimmy era el jefe de operaciones ya que estaban en una tierra donde Arnold, Helga, Jimmy, Gerald, etc... tenían 25 años y eso significaba que Jimmy estaba en su máximo esplendor de inteligencia ya que estaba grande, su IQ era de 370 bueno, eso dice el-

-¿Que sucede Jimbo? -Así le decía Arnold a Jimmy-

-Temo que la paradoja que creo tu contraparte maligna ya está dando frutos, todas las computadoras muestran una fisura blanca en cada tierra alternativa... se nos acaba el tiempo, tenemos que terminar con esta paradoja de inmediato-

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? -Preguntaba Helga de 29 años, ella era también jefa de operaciones porque era la presidenta de los estados unidos-

-Simple, cuando derrotemos a la contraparte maligna de nuestro amigo rubio, lo regresaremos a su realidad junto con todos los demás, así el universo tendrá un balance nuevamente, pero...

-¿Qué sucede amigo? -Preguntaba Arnold...-

-Sucede que no se qué hacer contigo Helga- Jimmy señalo a la Helga 29-

-¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntaba Helga 29 preocupada-

-Es que ve, eres una paradoja... al momento de viajar en el tiempo y realidades cambiamos todo, yo nunca debí crear el "dimensionador" y emprender este viaje ni nada... -Jimmy se rascaba la cabeza- Por esa razón odio viajar entre dimensiones y tiempo... el punto es, que cuando todo esté en equilibrio no se que va ser de ti ya que, como vienes del futuro, tu realidad de dónde vienes aun no a sido afectada, por lo que tus amigos no murieron y tu Arnold sigue vivo, por lo que no perteneces ahí y no puedes estar tampoco ahí...demonios, el universo no va estar en equilibrio hasta que tu mueras... ¡Lo dije! -Jimmy volteo la silla donde estaba sentado para dar la espalda y dirigir su mirada a los monitores-

-No te preocupes hermana, neutrón solo delira... es que esta muy cansado y dice muchas estupideces -La Helga original trataba de consolar a su versión alterna-

-Está bien, necesito tiempo a solas -Helga 29 se fue-

-¿Porque dijiste eso bobo? -Helga se dirigió a Jimmy y lo sostuvo del cuello-

-Tenía que, en algún momento tenía que decírselo ya que, aunque resultemos victoriosos... el multiverso no estará en equilibrio y las fisuras continuaran y bueno, ya sabes el final -Jimmy se soltó de Helga y se fue a trabajar en las computadoras-

-¿Helga?

-No estoy de humor Arnold, aparte ya es hora de preparas a nuestras versiones alternas ya que el asalto a tu contraparte mala será en una hora...

-¿HORA?

-Si, ya tenemos suficiente, 100 Arnold y 100 Helgas, todos diferentes y únicos, parte ya les dimos tiempo de conocerse -Helga original bajo por un elevador para dirigirse con las contrapartes-

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, donde todas las realidades alternas estaban, que por cierto tod s tenían 29 años...

-Diablos, ¿Eres gótica hermana? -Preguntaba una Helga que tuvo a Stella y a Miriam por padres y en efecto, ella era la cabeza de balón-

-Sip, ¿tienes algún problema hermana, con cabeza de balón? -Contestaba la Helga gótica-

-Diablos, ¿entonces si eres como Bruce Lee? -Preguntaba un Arnold nerd y enclenque hasta más no poder a un Arnold que había dedicado su vida al kun-fu-

-Podría decirse, aparte quiero ver si le puedo ganar a esa contraparte nuestra que se carga esos músculos tan grandes -Contestaba el Arnold karateka-

-¿Segura que no estamos dormidos amor? -Preguntaba un Arnold moreno a su novia morena Helga-

-Estoy completamente segura amor, esto sí que es raro-

Todos los Arnold y Helgas socializaban sin ninguna duda, unos se reían por las desgracias de los otros, otros competían en ver quien era más fuerte, nadie estaba solo..., bueno... habían dos solos...

-Hola -Decía un Arnold que estaba solo-

-Hola...¿No tienes a una Helga? -Respondía esa Helga que estaba sola también-

-Si... -Ese Arnold suspiro- De donde vengo, perdí a mi Helga cuando salve a mis padres -Ese Arnold empezó a llorar-

-Hay dios mío...Yo perdí a mi Arnold -Los dos niños se vieron, llorando los dos y se abrazaron rápidamente-

Mientras tanto, del otro lado el cuartel...

-¡Exijo ver al "Arnold original" ahora! -Gritaba Hugo, la contraparte hombre de Helga-

-Hugo cálmate -Le decía Ana, la contraparte femenina de Arnold-

-Arghhh, está bien.

-¿Para qué lo quieres ver hermano? -Decía la Helga original bajando por el elevador, entonces todos guardaron silencio-

-Para decirle que si vamos a hacer ese ataque suyo que dicen lo hagamos ahora...yo y Ana estábamos haciendo cosas importantes como para que se tarden en hacer esta "misión para salvar el multiverso", nah puras patrañas.

-Si quieres vete, no necesitaremos de la ayuda de un patán que no sabe controlarse, aunque aquí tengas 29 años... sigues teniendo una mentalidad de 10 años -Le respondía la Helga original-

-¿Eso crees? -Hugo se arremango la camisa- Pues aquí tienes mi ayuda -Hugo la golpeo-

-Maldito niño estúpido -Murmuro Helga- ¡VAMOS PUES! -Helga grito levantándose rápidamente y le regreso el golpe en la cara-

-Ok Helga "original"...¡HAGAMOSLO! -Helga original y Hugo empezaron a pelar y eso provoco que las diferencias entre los demás Arnolds y Helgas tomaran más peso e hicieran lo mismo que la Helga original y Hugo-

Todos empezaron a pelar... Arnolds contra Arnold y Helgas contra Helgas..., todo era un caos..

-¿Pero que demonios? -Helga 29 dijo y vio que todos se estaba peleando- Dios -Murmuro y fue a tratar de parar la pelea-

-Arnold...te necesitamos ahora... ¿Arnold? -Jimmy trataba de comunicarse con Arnold original pero este no le contestaba, eso significaba que el ya no estaba en la dimensión donde ellos estaban- Demonios, Arnold fue a confrontar su versión maligna- Murmuro Jimmy y fue a tratar de detener el caos-

Mientras tanto en la dimensión del Arnold maligno...

-Corran... ¡Corran! -Un grupo de gente inocente corría por las calles destruidas por los aparatos y androides conectados a la red del Arnold maligno-

-Los tenemos -Decían los androides con voz fría- Están detenidos por hacer complot contra el gran líder Arnold, precio por tal delito... La muerte.

-No... NOOO, son unos monstros y tarde o temprano... pagaran por ello.

El androide saco un arma y les apunto a la familia, conformada por 2 niños y su madre viuda, entonces llego la ayuda...

-¡Detente ahí hojalata! -Grito el Arnold original disparándole en la cabeza al androide con un arma que neutrón estaba fabricando en contra de los androides- ¿Está bien señora?- Preguntaba Arnold original-

-Hipócrita, eres un maldito ¡HIPOCRITA! -La señora se levanto violentamente y lo bofeteo- Creas esas cosas para destruirnos y ahora... ¿¡AHORA NOS SALVAS!?

-Señora por favor, yo no soy el Arnold que usted conoce... yo vengo de otra dimensión y vine a librarlos del Arnold maligno que los controla-

-Aja si... ¡ATRAPENLO MUCHACHOS, ATRAPEN AL BASTARDO QUE NOS DEJO A TODOS EN RUNINAS- La señora grito y un grupo de gente salió de todos lados para golpear o incluso matar al Arnold original ya que lo confundieron con su contraparte mala-

-¡NO!, esperen..yo...yo no soy a quien buscan, yo vengo a rescatarlos.

-Pero claro que eres el bastardo que cambio todo y nos empezó a cazar como viles ratas...

-Por favor, confíe en mi señor, yo...

-Ya escuche suficiente, es hora de PAGAR

Toda la gente molesta empezó a perseguir a Arnold, pero este se fue volando con una mochila cohete que Jimmy le había dado con anterioridad; Arnold traía consigo un "Dimensionador", la mochila cohete, un radar, dos pistolas que disparaban un virus a los androides y un celular que le había dado Helga. El usaba unos jeans medio rotos por los viajes, una playera verde debajo de la camisa que siempre trae y por supuesto que su gorra azul.

Mientras tanto en la torre de industrias futuro de esa dimensión...

-Pronto... Pronto lograre extraer toda la magia de los padrinos de Turner y podre hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... Jajajaja, nada y digo ¡NADA! puede arruinar este plan perfecto -Gritaba el Arnold maligno al ver que los padrinos de Timmy estaban más débiles que antes ya que toda su magia iba dirigida hacía un reloj-

-Eres un co... un cobarde -Gritaba Cindy al tratar de salir con ayuda de Turner-

-Tal vez señorita Cortex, pero seré un cobarde ganador y cuando empiece mi reinicio, me encargare que usted y Jimmy no se encuentren jamás en la vida.. jajajaja. También si yo fuera ustedes, me mostraría un poco de respeto ya que yo seré el tipo que hará todo como el desee, jajaja -Timmy y Cindy finalmente se rindieron y ya ni trataron de hacer nada para poder liberarse ya que con anterioridad, habían escapado de las jaulas donde el los retenía, pero el Arnold maligno los intercepto y los encerró en una celda más avanzada-

-Un androide cayo señor, le insertaron un virus que aún no podemos contrarrestar y tememos que no tengamos los recursos para vencerlo -Decía un androide que recién había llegado-

-¿Que simio lo logro? -Preguntaba Arnold maligno con una voz fría-

-Una versión de usted.

-¿Disculpa?

El androide le mostro un video de seguridad, de mostrando que el Arnold original estaba en su dimensión, entonces el Arnold maligno sonrió y se fue volando con botas cohete...

Mientras tanto, en la tierra donde los Arnolds y Helgas estaban juntos...

-Veamos si puedes con esto, musculoso sin cerebro -Decía el Arnold que era un maestro en las artes marciales al Arnold musculoso-

-Vamos pues.

Todos se peleaban por diferencias estúpidas, Helga 29 trato de detenerlos pero fallo y termino en la mitad de la pelea, por el otro lado, la Helga original estaba aún peleando con Hugo...

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -Decía Huego parándose del suelo golpeado y cansado- No dejare que una niña me ¡VENZA! -Grito Hugo al correr directo a Helga y esta simplemente lo noqueo-

-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo, zopenco -Helga se limpiaba la sangre de sus puños-

-TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA HELGA -Jimmy finalmente pudo encontrar a la Helga original entre todas las demás-

-¿Que sucede neutrón?

-Es de Arnold, el... el tomo un dimensionador y fue a confrontar a su versión maligna SOLO -Helga quedo impactada y sin habla ya que temía que el amor de su vida estuviera en problemas-

Mientras tanto en la dimensión del Arnold maligno... en una casa llamada "Casa de huespedes"

-Aquí debe ser -Arnold decía descendiendo del cielo con la mochila cohete- Si voy a encontrar información acerca de este "Arnold maligno", este es el lugar perfecto -El joven con cabeza de balón y rubio entro a la casa de huéspedes que estaba destruida y casi en ruinas. Entonces el joven rubio de ojos verdes subió a la habitación del Arnold maligno para encontrar información, al entrar, el noto que el cuarto estaba lleno de cosas muy avanzadas para un niño, veía fotos donde el Arnold maligno ganaba premios de química, matemáticas, etc... entonces encontró un viejo diario, lo agarro, pensando que era el de su padre pero de la dimensión donde el estaba, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al leerlo ya que pertenecía a su contraparte maligna. El joven con cabeza de balón original empezó a leer y se dio cuenta de la triste historia de su contraparte- Oh dios mío -Murmuro-

-Es muy triste, ¿no es así?

-El Arnold original se dio la vuelta espantado y vio a su contraparte-

-Una historia, donde un joven fue ignorado por todo el mundo cuando más los necesito... cuando este les dio todo... por eso hago esto... espero que entiendas...

-Sé que es muy triste y no es justo lo que te hicieron pero... no se justifica

-Pero claro que si -Grito el Arnold maligno pero se controlo- No se porque me molesto, eres como los demás, no aceptas que gente como yo sea feliz y tenga su propio final feliz, pero ¿sabes algo?, ahora no me dejare... ahora yo tendré mi propio final feliz... cueste lo que cueste.

-Vi todo y no es justificación, cuando tienes una perdida debes aceptarla y confrontarla... eso es lo que te hace una mejor persona, aparte si hubo alguien que trato de ayudarte...

-Y ese alguien llego muy tarde, ni siquiera mencionare el nombre de ella... y mira ¿tú que sabes de perdidas?, si tu tienes todo, no has perdido nada... tu dimensión es perfecta pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil -Arnold maligno se puso en guardia- Ya que no me importa cuántos tenga que matar... YO AL FINAL SERE FELIZ.

**Los dos hombres rubios de 29 años se pusieron en guardia para pelear, en lo que el equipo de los héroes se pelean entre si y la magia ya está muy cerca del nivel máximo para reiniciar todo... a tres capítulos de que todo termine...y después del crossover sigue la historia... el camino hacia los Patakis...próximamente...**

**CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"**

**Sigue: "Una muerte inesperada"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos y pues hasta ahorita pude actualizar jajaja en fin, este crossover finalmente llega a la mitad y pues ya son 3 capitulos que faltan para que acabe y desde aqui se va a poner bueno ya que todo lo anterior fue introducción y desde el 22 es cuando se pone todo interesante, ya terminando el crossover, todo seguira normal hasta el capitulo 29, donde la abuela regresara con alguien interesante que se quedo en san lorenzo y de ahi todo dara un giro en el capítulo 38, donde oficialmente iniciara los "Patakis"<strong>

**Como siempre, gracias por leer mi fan fic y esq ya se regreso a clases y es más dificl escribir, como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto o no ya que sus opiniones me gustan y me inspiran jajaja enfin**

**gracias, buena noche y buena vibra**

**Mosquir**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece al gran maestro Craig Bartlett y a nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"<strong>

**Parte 5: "Una muerte inesperada"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 34 años... en la realidad del Arnold maligno...<strong>

-Muévanse, muévanse, yo me encargare del tipo que saboteo todas las redes mientras que ustedes mantienen a su ejército de androides a raya.

-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?... Ustedes dos están casados y no creo que puedas confrontarlo ahora...

-Y si no lo hago ahora, ¿cuándo Gerald?... esta es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con él y su reino de terror... yo trate de hablar con él antes de que todo esto sucediera y pues el ya perdió la cordura

-Suerte, entonces... Helga -La mujer de 25 años fue a lo alto de torres futuro, donde el Arnold maligno se ocultaba y manejaba todo, mientras que Gerald y una última resistencia, retenían a los androides para que ignoraran a Helga...-

Era el ataque final, lo que definiría el fin de la guerra, bueno... eso ellos pensaban sin saber lo que se vendrá a continuación...

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora regresamos al Crossover, cuando todo cambiara...<strong>

**Hace 29 años... en la tierra del Arnold maligno... en lo que quedaba de la casa de huéspedes...**

-Por todo lo que pasaste... no es para justificar todas las atrocidades que has echo... tu... tu estas ¡Loco! -Nuestro Arnold peleaba contra su versión corrupta.

-¿Loco?, ¿ese es tu argumento?, si tu no entiendes porque hago esto es natural que me llames demente pero bueno... estoy acostumbrado a estar entre mentes pequeñas...

-Si eres tan inteligente como dices... ¿Sabes que si haces esto arruinaras todo verdad? -Nuestro Arnold lo golpeo en la cara-

-Disculpa...

-Si tú sigues haciendo este caos de dimensiones alternas... destruirás todo y a todos... ¿que no vez las rasgaduras blancas en el cielo? -Nuestro joven con cabeza de balón lo subió a la azotea de la casa de huéspedes de esa dimensión- Esas rasgaduras blancas salieron porque hemos viajado entre dimensiones y eso es imposible, Neutrón dijo que si continuábamos con este caos y nadie regresa a su respectiva dimensión... corremos el riesgo de que todo desaparezca -Nuestro Arnold lo tenía sostenido- Por favor entiende, no quiero pelear más contigo...

-Pensé que eras diferente a ellos, pero me equivoque. Neutrón está equivocado ya que tengo de mi parte la magia y esta no puede ser entendida o calculada por nadie... ni por mi y ni por él, por esa razón decidí usar magia ya que con tecnología puedo arruinar a todo el multiverso, incluyéndome, ¿acaso crees que soy bruto? -El Arnold maligno se soltó y golpeo a nuestro Arnold en la cara hasta el cansancio- Jajaja, pero no te preocupes por salvar a todos Arnold ya que yo me encargare de ello, perdón, me encargare de que todos sean miserables jajajaja -Arnold maligno llamo a la nave con la que había llegado- Pero te daré una voluntad final... ya que después que cambie todo, tu tendrás una vida tan miserable como fue la mía, mereces al menos estar en una dimensión perfecta -Arnold maligno tomo a nuestro Arnold en sus brazos llevándolo a su nave- ¿Alguna vez has usado algo llamado "Realidad virtual"?, ¿No?, bueno, ahí puedo producir realidades que no existen en tu mente, mientras que estas inconsciente, te pondré el casco para que no vuelvas a despertar en lo que hago todo mi plan. Mientras que yo ejecuto mi plan, tu vivirás en un paraíso mental, creado por mi Jajaja-

-Eres un... monstro -Nuestro Arnold trataba de recuperarse-

-Sí, si soy un mostro... mi realidad me hizo así... ahora duerme mi querido Arnold -El Arnold maligno lo golpeó, para así noquearlo definitivamente-

Mientras tanto, donde todos las versiones de Arnold y Helga peleaban...

-Fue a confrontarlo Helga... LO FUE A CONFRONTAR SOLO -Decía Jimmy a nuestra Helga en lo que la pelea que tenían a sus espaldas crecía más y más-

-Es hora, debemos ir a ayudarlo y terminar con esta locura...

-¿Cómo los detendrás?

-Ya verás- Helga se dirigió al centro de todos los Arnolds y Helgas que habían sido reclutados- ¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO GORILAS? -Grito-

-Todos se detuvieron, la miraron y ella empezó a hablar...

-¿Por qué desperdiciar nuestras energías y mejores técnicas contra nosotros?, todos fueron reclutados para que nos ayudaran a detener al Arnold maligno y debemos atacarlo de inmediato -Nuestra Helga mostro una foto de nuestro Arnold a todas las contrapartes de ella y su amado- El es el Arnold original y no hace mucho, el tomo un dimensionador, armamento y fue tras la contraparte maligna de todos los Arnold... chicos y chicas, si no lo ayudamos... tal vez lo capturen o algo mucho peor que no quiero imaginarme. Dejemos de pelear entre nosotros, dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado, unámonos como un ejército y... ¡DEMOSTREMOSLE A ESE ARNOLD MALIGNO LO QUE PUEDEN HACER 100 ARNOLDS Y HELGAS COMBINADAS!-

Todos empezaron a aplaudir a nuestra Helga y la aclamaron como nunca...

-Tienes talento para ser presidenta -Helga 29 se puso del lado derecho de nuestra Helga- Realmente dudaba que lograrías calmarlos pero lo hiciste, ahora debemos coordinarnos y ejecutar el plan para poder salvar a tu Arnold y detener a su versión corrupta-

-Muy bien, me pondré el traje especial, tomare el armamento y los espero aquí para poder ir tras ese Arnold maligno y salvar a nuestro amigo Timmy, a la novia de Jimmy y mi novio Arnold -Nuestra Helga se fue-

-Muy bien, yo preparare el portal para cruzarlo sin problema y también preparare a Goodart, ya que si se ponen las cosas feas del otro lado... Goodart será nuestra salvación -Jimmy se retiro también al igual que nuestra Helga y las contrapartes para preparase para la gran guerra pero Helga 29 no hizo nada y solo se quedo parada, sola y pensando-

Mientras tanto en la dimensión del Arnold maligno...

-Hola, Hola Ciny y Timmy... jajajajaja -Decía el Arnold maligno al entrar al laboratorio donde los tenía aprisionados- Digan hola al nuevo invitado, ARNOLD -El Arnold maligno lo tenía sostenido del brazo-

-Dios mío -Cindy murmuro-

-Es el que nosotros conocemos... significa que todo se perdió Cindy -Timmy decía intimidado al ver a las dos contrapartes-

-NO, NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ -Grito Cindy tratando de salir-

-Pero por supuesto que puede, de hecho terminara así -La contraparte sentó a nuestro Arnold y le puso el dichoso casco- Y por lo que veo, la magia esta lista para ser usada y los padrinos mágicos solo tienen unas cuantas horas, jajaja -La contraparte maligna veía a Cosmo y a Wanda morir porque ya no tenía magia para siquiera sobrevivir- Finalmente yo tendré mi final feliz, así que digan adiós a sus antiguas vidas ya que en tan solo 30 minutos... REINICIARE TODO.

El Arnold maligno se retiro.

-NO -Gritaba Cindy- ¿Porque a nuestro Arnold no lo encerró como a nosotros? -Preguntaba Cindy-

-No lo sé -Respondió Timmy- Solo espero que no sufra tanto como nosotros-

Entonces te preguntaras ¿Porque le puso un simple casco y lo dejo sin protección? Pues la respuesta está abajo...

* * *

><p>-¿Donde... dónde estoy? -Nuestro niño con cabeza de balón se paró de su cama- ¿Todo... todo fue un sueño? -Se rasco la cabeza y bajo a ver que encontraba en su casa- ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Preguntaba hasta que unas voces le dijeron-<p>

-Estamos en la cocina hombre pequeño -Una voz de un hombre mayor se escucho y Arnold fue a ver- Hola Arnold, pensé que nunca despertarías jejeje -Era el abuelo Phill, junto con su abuela y padres-

-A... ¿abuelo? -Le empezaron a salir lagrimas-

-Si soy yo, hombre pequeño... ven acá y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo-

-ABUELO... -Grito Arnold corriendo para abrazar a su abuelo y familia- FINALMENTE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, TODOS... NADA PUEDE SER MÁS PERFECTO EN LA VIDA -Nuestro Arnold lloraba de alegría, sin saber que todo era un sueño creado por el casco-

-Ve Cindy, Arnold está llorando pero ¿acaso no está dormido?

-Oye si es cierto -Cindy se acerco más para ver- Si está llorando.

* * *

><p>Entonces regresamos a la dimensión donde todos estaban reunidos<p>

-Estamos listos Helga, solo da la orden e iremos a patearle el trasero a ese cabezón maligno y salvamos a nuestros amigos -Decía Neutrón al ponerse una gorra en su cabello y todo el ejercito de Arnolds y Helgas a su espalda-

-Iremos de inmediato, sin ningún preámbulo más... VAYAMOS Y SALVEMOS A NUESTROS UNIVERSOS, HERMANOS Y HERMANAS -Grito nuestra Helga al abrir un portal gigante a la dimensión del Arnold maligno- NO DEBEN TEMERLE A NADA QUE ESTE DEL OTRO LADO, DEBEMOS DE DEMOSTRAR QUE NO NOS DAREMOS POR VENCIDOS Y QUE PELEAREMOS HASTA EL FIN.

Todos las contrapartes de nuestra pareja de rubios atravesaron el portal inspirados por el discurso de Helga, después entro Jimmy...

-¿Lista para esto hermana? -Preguntaba Helga 29-

-Estoy más que lista, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin él, aparte le daré un gran zape por ir de idiota creyéndose el héroe, dejándome a mi preocupada -Nuestra Helga se quito el moño y se lo puso en el brazo derecho- Ahora vayamos y pateemos traseros de androides ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto -Las dos Helgas atravesaron el portal, pero aún no habían ido todos ya que habían un Arnold y Helga que no querían cruzar-

-Debemos de hacerlo, si no lo hacemos todo se perderá.

-Está bien, pero hagamos un trato ¿quieres?

-Claro.

-Los dos nos cuidaremos las espaldas al llegar ahí -Eran el Arnold y Helga que habían perdido a su respectiva pareja por lo sucedido en TJM-

Entonces todos entraron y vieron como toda la ciudad estaba devastada... arruinada...desierta...

-Recorcholis -Murmuro Jimmy al ver todo-

-Este tipo vaya que esta demente, miren lo que él hizo solo -Nuestra Helga 29 agrego- Pero no importa... La dirección del bastardo que quiere arruinar todo es el edificio súper grande del centro, todos ustedes deben combatir a los androides del bastardo para que Jimmy y yo podamos confrontar al Arnold maligno y detener esto de una vez por todas, ¿Entendido? -Nuestra Helga se puso enfrente de todos-

-Si señora -Todos gritaron y corrieron para ejecutar su misión-

-Vaya que tienes talento Helga, al crecer serás una mujer autosuficiente y capaz de liderar con grandes grupos de gente... me alegra mucho que seas tan madura desde niña -Helga 29 le decía- Ya que si te das cuenta, todas tus contrapartes no son igual de maduras que tu, solo las que ya eran mayores... estoy orgullosa -Helga 29 la abrazo-

-Si, si y bla bla bla, debemos acabar con esto y ya después lo halagos, así que vayamos hermana y dejemos de holgazanear. Síguenos Neutrón -Las dos mujeres con una ceja prendieron sus mochilas cohete junto con Jimmy y volaron para seguir al grupo-

-Señor tenemos un problema -Un androide se acerco a la contraparte maligna-

-¿Qué tipo de problema?, ¿Timmy y Cindy? -La contraparte maligna estaba trabajando en una maquina tipo barita mágica-

-No, al parecer se abrió un porta en nuestra dimensión y varias contrapartes suyas y de su ex esposa aparecieron.

-Interesante, manda a todos los androides de inmediato, no queremos que nuestro imperio caiga ¿verdad? y un favor, que entretengan más a Neutrón ya que ese hombre puede acabar con todo lo que e echo-

-En seguida señor -El androide dejo el laboratorio donde la contraparte maligna trabajaba-

Ahora regresamos a la fantasía de nuestro Arnold...

* * *

><p>-Oh abuelo, abuela, padres... es tan hermoso estar todos juntos como cuando yo era bebe... es increíble -Nuestro niño con cabeza de balón abrazaba a sus padres y abuelos con tal alegría que no podía dejar de llorar-<p>

-Cálmate hijo, solo estuvimos ausentes por un mes, pero no te preocupes más ya que todos estamos juntos como familia -El abuelo Phill cargo a Arnold- Pero no podemos seguir en casa hijo, debemos ir al funeral.

-¿Cual funeral? -Nuestro Arnold pregunto confundido-

-¿No recuerdas?

-No.

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos allá.

Entonces la familia shortman fue al cementerio de Hillwood, donde había un funeral... de una persona muy especial tanto para los de Hillwood, la P.S.118... y los Shortman...

-¡Gerald, hermano! -Arnold le grito a su mejor amigo, antes de ver de quien era la lapida-

-Hola Arnold... al parecer ya estas mejor -Contesto su amigo con un moño rosa en mano-

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Ten, ella me dijo que te lo diera, junto con su relicario -Gerald le dio un moño rosa y un relicario en forma de corazón con una foto suya- A pesar de su carácter, era una niña muy increíble y especial... pero ya no está aquí... la extrañare -Gerald se detuvo- Pelos largos -Murmuro y se fue a consolar a su novia-

-Arnold miro el moño y el relicario, se detuvo a pensar...- No, no es posible -Corrió hacía el funeral, donde todos estaban escuchando las oraciones del padre, Arnold miro a Big Bob, Miriam y a Olga destrozados, su peor miedo se hacía más presente. Entonces vio la lapida, en lo que los demás estaban escuchando -No... no es posible...¡NOOOO! -El nombre de la lapida era "Helga G Pataki" - NO, esto no puede ser posible, todos menos tu... ¡HELGA! -Gritaba y lloraba al abrazar la lapida de su novia- Tu sobreviviste, mi madre te curo inclusive... ¡TU NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTA! -Gritaba sin detenerse- Helga -Murmuro y no se separaba de la lapida-

* * *

><p>Ahora regresamos a la realidad del Arnold maligno...<p>

-¡TODOS ATAQUEN!, ¡Debemos mantener a los androides para que el otro equipo pueda detener a la contraparte maligna! -Hugo, la versión masculina de Helga, lideraba los demás Arnolds y Helgas en contra de los androides que llegaron volando para proteger la torre de industrias futuro-

Mientras que nuestra Helga, Helga 29 y Jimmy volaban hacía el último piso para poner final a la locura...

-Debemos apresurarnos, las grietas blancas están aumentando... debemos ir más rápido -Decía Jimmy-

-Entendido Neutrón... ¡cuidado! -Nuestra Helga empujo a Jimmy porque una piedra lo iba a golpear, entonces muchos androides aparecieron de las ventanas- ¡Ve hermana!, yo y el pelo de helado entretendremos a estas chatarras, ¡VE! -Helga golpeaba a los androides y Jiimy les disparaba-

-Entendido -Helga 29 voló hasta el último piso, abrió una puerta que la conducía al laboratorio del Arnold maligno, empezó a caminar y observar todo lo que el maniaco había creado, hasta que un grito la perturbo-

-Ayúdanos... ¡AYUDANOS POR FAVOR.

-Helga 29 corrió hacía la dirección de la voz y lo que encontró no fue nada bonito ya que eran Cosmo y Wanda ancianos-

-Libéranos... libéranos... necesitamos regresar a nuestra realidad porque si seguimos aquí moriremos... por favor -Wanda suplicaba-

-Por supuesto pero...¿Cómo?

-Ve hacía allá -Wanda le señalaba la ubicación donde Arnold y los demás estaban- Ahí encontraras una llave que nos liberara de esta red para mariposas, pero apresurate ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo... aguanta cosmo -Wanda sostenía la cabeza de su esposo-

-Ok -Helga 29 corrió y se encontró con los demás-

-¡FINALMENTE! -Grito Cindy-

-Ohhhh si -Grito Timmy- Por favor libéranos para poder ayudarte y a los demás... por favor porque no e echo del baño desde que ese zoquete me secuestro y eso fue hace 4 horas-

-No se preocupen -Helga 29 trato de abrir la celda pero no podía-

-Olvídate de nosotros -Cindy suplicaba-

-¿Qué? -Preguntaba Timmy-

-Primero tienes que liberar a Arnold ya que tiene ese horrible casco y dijo la contraparte maligna que ese casco le provocaría traumas... ve por el primero-

-¡ARNOLD! -Grito Helga 29- Oh dios mío debo quitarte este maldito casco -Helga 29 empezó a jalar el casco- Esta... esta atorado... ¡Arnold! -Empezó a gritar la chica- ¡Oye Arnold!

Ahora vamos a la fantasía de Arnold...

* * *

><p>-Debemos irnos a casa hombre pequeño, el funeral ya acabo y...<p>

-Váyanse ustedes si quieren, yo quiero quedarme aquí abrazando la lapida de mi novia -El niño con gorra azul aún abrazaba la lápida-

-¿Novia? -El abuelo Phill pregunto confundido-

-Si abuelo, ella era... es el amor de mi vida.

-Pero no puede ser posible ya que tu sales con tu amiga Laila...

-¿Perdón? -Arnold se levanto-

-Tu sales con Laila, de echó tu amiga Helga te dijo que le gustabas pero tú fuiste muy cruel con ella y le dijiste que tu amabas a Laila y nada del mundo cambiaría...

-¡OYE ARNOLD! -Se escuchaba a lo lejos-

-No es posible... ¿Laila?... ella ya no me gusta... esto simplemente no puede estar pasando

-Por supuesto que si ya que si quieres que yo, tu abuela y padres estemos juntos como en el pasado... tu amiga Helga debe morir y tú debes amar a Laila

-No abuelo -Arnold volteo a ver la lapida- Esto es falso... esto nunca paso y nunca pasara... esto es obra... obra de mi contraparte MALIGNA, ya recuerdo, el me puso un casco y dijo que me pondría en una fantasía... por eso no podía recordar nada... ese maldito me las pagara -Por supuesto Arnold podía maldecir cuando se enfadaba- ME LAS PAGARA-

* * *

><p>Ahora regresamos a la realidad del Arnold maligno...<p>

-Vamos... vamos -Helga 29 tiraba del casco- Esta aflojando... esta aflojando...

-Lo está logrando -Grito Timmy alegremente-

-Tú puedes Helga.

-Nnggggggg.. ¡LISTO! -Helga 29 le quitó el caso-

-¿Qué paso?... todo fue un sueño... ¿verdad? -Nuestro joven de 29 años se para del piso porque cuando Helga 29 le quito del casco, este se cayo-

-Por supuesto, bienvenido a la realidad -Helga 29 lo ayudo a pararse-

-Gracias.

-De nada -Helga 29 le dio un zape- Eso te ganas por creerte superman y tratar de hacer esto solo.

-Si lo sé, les debo una disculpa a todos.

-No te preocupes, aunque tu novia te va a matar jaja, pero ahora debemos regresar con los demás y ...¡AIEEEEE! -Le encajaron una espada por la espalda-

-¡HELGA! -Grito Arnold, Timmy y Cindy-

-Lo siento señorita Pataki, pero no podía permitir que usted siguiera con vida -El Arnold maligno le susurro al oído a la Helga 29 y le quito la espada- ¿Vez Arnold?, a nadie lo dejan ser feliz -El cuerpo de Helga 29, quien era la presidenta de estados unidos de su dimensión, cayó en manos de nuestro Arnold- Ella te saco de la fantasía que produje para ti y ella te saco, hay dios mío con esta gente.

-Helga, aguanta... todo va estar bien -Arnold le decía a Helga 29-

-No... no estará bien... es imposible que sobreviva a esto... al menos estaré con mi Arnold... lo siento si no pude ayudar más... yo trate... de cambiar todo -Helga 29 lloraba con una sonrisa en boca- Ya sé porque ella te ama tanto, eres perfecto... eres el mejor Arnold que puedas encontrar en todas las dimensiones... como envidio no poder ser tu Helga... dile que lo siento... -La señorita del moño rosa de 29 años murió en manos de Arnold-

-Descansa ahora Helga... -Nuestro Arnold le cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar-

-¡MOUNSTRO, LA MATASTE! -Gritaba Cindy furiosa golpeando el cristal donde ella y Timmy estaban aprisionados- ¡PAGARAS POR ELLO!

-Dios -Murmuro Turner y empezó a llorar-

-JAJAJA, es otra Helga, aparte yo le hice un favor ya que no puede existir un Arnold sin una Helga, no importa si se conocen a los 40 años o a los 3 o si andan hasta los 15 o 35 años... un Arnold no puede estar sin una Helga -El Arnold maligno guardo su espada- Pero cuando yo reinicie todo... ningún Arnold encontrara a su Helga... JAJAJA.

-Pagaras por esto... tú la mataste... mataste a su esposo...has creado caos...justificándote por tu pasado...yo te detendré... o mi nombre dejara de ser... ¡ARNOLD SHORTMAN! -Nuestro Arnold se paro furioso dejando el cuerpo de Helga 29 en el suelo-

La presidenta Helga murió... nuestros héroes están confrontando al ejercito de androides del Arnold maligno... la situación cada vez empeora...la realidad se está desgarrando...y nuestro joven Arnold de 29 años está furioso como jamás lo estará en el futuro de su vida... peleara una pelea que en el futuro decidirá olvidar para siempre... todo cambiara cuando acabe esto... ya que... ¿porque el bien siempre gana?

**Sigue en el CROSSOVER : "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"...**

**"CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi fan fic como siempre, bueno el crossover ya esta por terminar ya que estamos a solo 2 capítulos de que termine toda esta locura jajaja en fin, después de esto como había comentado con anterioridad, sigue el camino a los "Patakis", ya que los patakis inician oficialmente en el capítulo 40 y decidí que esta gran historia que estoy escribiendo tendra en total 80 capítulos o hasta un poco más ya que relatare toda su vida de los dos.<strong>

**Por cierto, si no lo han escuchado aún... ARNOLD PODRIA REGRESAR CON TJM Y PATAKIS :3, YA QUE EN UNA ENTREVISTA, EL CRAIG DIJO QUE NICKELODEON ESTA INTERESADO EN TRARER DE VUELTA A ARNOLD CON NUEVAS AVENTURAS, TODOS NUESTROS DESEOS Y AYUDA PARA TI CRAIG :3.**

**Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto el capítulo o no xD ya que eso siempre me ayuda a actualizar pronto y así. Tal vez este crossover esta un poco jalado de los pelos pero lo quise hacer para juntar a arnold y demás titanes de nick y pues no pude esperar mucho para escribirlo :3. Ya que después regresaremos al realismo de arnold que tanto amamos, solo que esto es un crossover y evento grande que quice escribir :3.**

**Sin nada más que decir, gracias y buena vibra a todos.**

**Mosquir.**


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER, HEY ARNOLD Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A CRAIG BARTLETT Y A NICKELODEON**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"<strong>

**Parte 6:**

**"Cuando los mundos chocan"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 34 años... en la realidad del Arnold maligno...donde se ejecutaba el ataque final hacia la persona más inteligente de ese mundo, que era por supuesto Arnold...<strong>

-Vamos... si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí... ríndete por favor... yo... yo simplemente no quiero pelear contra ti.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste por la radio..."esposa", tu dijiste que estabas lista para confrontarme o si no tu nombre dejaría de ser "Helga G Pataki", así que... ¿Cuál es tu nuevo nombre?

-Claro que estoy lista, solo que quiero que esto no sea más violento de lo que ya es.

-Aja si como no, yo te conozco mejor que nadie, soy tu maldito esposo y ¿te atreves a engañarme?

-Cambiaste... ahora ya estoy segura. Yo pensaba que todavía podía sacarte de tu locura pero me equivoque... cambiaste demasiado y yo... yo no sé quién eres.

-Te diré quién soy... soy Arnold P. Shortman, la mente más grande del mundo y que lo moldeara a su imagen.

-No si yo lo impido.

-Adelante mujer, veamos quien gana.

El Arnold maligno se puso en guardia para poder pelear con su esposa, Helga G Shortman, quien trataba de detenerlo por las buenas. Mientras que estos dos peleaban, Gerald encaminaba las tropas resistentes en contra los androides del cabeza de balón maligno, todo en un intento de ser libres como en el pasado...

Ahora regresamos a la historia que lo cambiaria todo...Hace 29 años... en la realidad del Arnold maligno...

-Tú la mataste... ahora pagaras por ello -Nuestro héroe con cabeza de balón estaba de pie observando con odio a su contraparte, mientras que el cuerpo de Helga 29 estaba en el suelo- Yo se que la violencia genera más violencia... pero a veces... a veces debes usarla para poder enfrentar a bastardos como TU.

-Jajaja, ¿desde cuándo tu sabes decir malas palabras?... JAJA, no me importa francamente y si la mate, era una interferencia en mis planes por lo que ella debía morir.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Fue fácil ya que yo mate a mi Helga ya hace varios años -La contraparte maligna saco una foto de su Helga ya fallecida- Ella murió porque tampoco me apoyo... ella quería que yo fuera infeliz mientras que ella vivía en un lecho de rosas -La apretó con su mano derecha y la rompió-

-No es cierto, ella trato de ayudarte pero tú no quisiste...

-Un momento... ¿Cómo... cómo diablos sabes eso?

-Trato de ayudarte, estuvo en la puerta de la casa de huéspedes esperando que salieras para hablar contigo pero tú nunca saliste, en lo que a mí concierne... tu eres el culpable de tu miseria.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A CULPARME? TE MATARE -Entonces el Arnold maligno corrió hacía nuestro héroe para golpearlo, este lo esquivo y empezaron a pelear-

Mientras tanto, a fuera en los cielos de torres futuro...

-Listo, esa fue la última chatarra que nos faltaba -Nuestra Helga se acomodaba su moño-

-Cierto, por lo que debo retirarme -Neutrón saco su reloj-computadora-

-¿Porque? -Pregunto Helga eufórica-

-Porque estos androides son más fuertes de lo que creí, por lo que necesitaremos equipo pesado... iré a activar a Goodart ya que él es nuestra arma secreta.

-Está bien chico del pelo de helado, pero ve rápido.

-Por supuesto -Jimmy empezó a volar hacía el portal por el que todos habían cruzado antes- Valla que es guapa y su carácter es asombroso -Murmuro Jimmy- Eres un maldito afortunado Arnold, jaja -Jimmy entro al portal-

-Neutrón cobarde, en fin, debo de ir a ayudar a mi contraparte presidenta y a mi tonto novio cabeza de balón -Helga voló hacía el agujero que el amor de su vida había creado, entro y empezó a explorar buscando a sus aliados. Entonces escucho ruidos de pelea y corrió hacia ellos...-

-¡Te matare!, nadie me echa la culpa ¿me escuchaste?... NADIE -El Arnold maligno sostenía del cuello a nuestro Arnold- No me importa si mi versión original muere ya que tengo el poder suficiente para poder reiniciar todo y convertirme en el Arnold original-

-Tu simplemente no puedes...

-¿Porque?

-Por qué no entiendes que significa que es ser Arnold, tu eres cruel y demente, cuando deberías ser compasivo, tranquilo y pacifista... tú no eres nada de eso... me sorprende que digas que eres una contraparte mía.

-¿Eso crees?, bueno ya veremos cómo quedaran las cosas cuando las moldee a mi imagen, JAJAJA

-DEJALO EN PAZ -Nuestra Helga golpeo a la contraparte maligna, provocando que cayera y soltara a su novio- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntaba Helga-

-Sí... lo siento no pude salvarla... el la mato por la espalda -El chico con la gorra azul señalo el cuerpo de Helga 29- Murió como heroína.

-Hermana -Helga murmuraba al acercarse al cuerpo de su contraparte- No estuve aquí para ayudarlos... pero no te preocupes... tu muerte será vengada hermana... -Nuestra Helga se paro furiosa- ME LAS PAGARAS BASTARDO -Empezó a correr para golpear al Arnold maligno que se estaba levantando- TOMA ESTO, ESTO Y ESTO... SUFRIRAS COMO NUNCA EN TU VIDA -La chica lo empezó a golpear en el rostro a muerte-

-Cálmate -El novio de la chica del moño le detuvo la mano- Nosotros somos mejores que él y se lo demostrare. Ahora ve y salva a los demás... yo me encargare de mi versión maligna.

-Está bien... yo... lo siento si exploté.

-No hay problema, ahora ve y salva a los demás -Nuestro Arnold cargo a su contraparte maligna en el hombro y se lo llevo, mientras que su novia liberaba a los demás-

-¿Están bien? -Preguntaba Helga al acercarse al muro de contención donde estaba Cindy y Timmy-

-Si lo estamos...

-Libera a mis padrinos mágicos primero por favor -Timmy interrumpió-

-¿Disculpa? -Pregunto Helga-

-Ellos son las hadas que están encerradas en una red de mariposas, por favor, ve y libéralos ya que no pueden sobrevivir mucho en otra dimensión y súmale que les quitaron magia... por favor ve y sálvalos... por favor no quiero que mueran -Timmy rogaba llorando-

-Por supuesto hermano, después vendré por ustedes -Nuestra Helga corrió hacía la celda de Cosmo y Wanda- Oh dios -Murmuro al ver a los dos seres mágicos que estaban súper viejos y apenas casi vivos-

-Ayu...ayúdanos... por favor... -Wanda suplicaba al sostener la cabeza de su esposo en las piernas-

-Por supuesto que lo hare -Nuestra Helga abrió la puerta de la red para mariposas y saco a los seres mágicos- Vaya, ustedes sí que son raros -Murmuro Helga-

-Como quisiéramos ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos pero nos extrajeron casi toda nuestra magia y no podemos sobrevivir mucho tiempo en otras realidades alternas... lo siento tanto pero si no me voy de aquí con mi esposo... el y yo moriremos -Wanda se levanto con dificultad y utilizó la poca magia que le quedaba- Si... apenas es suficiente para un viaje a casa -Entonces la barita de wanda empezó a brillar y desapareció junto con cosmo que estaba más débil - ¡VAMOS TIMMY!, NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS MUCHO TIEMPO, LO SIENTO -La hada madrina de timmy de pelo rosa apareció dentro de la celda de Cindy y su ahijado, quebró la celda y desapareció con Timmy-

-Wanda, debemos regresar a ayudarlos... necesitan toda la ayuda posible -Timmy discutía con su hada madrina mientras viajaban a la dimensión original-

-Lo siento pero ellos deberán arreglárselas por su cuenta ya que si yo y cosmo continuábamos más tiempo ahí... significaría la muerta para nosotros, aparte de que como en esa dimensión tienes 29 años, también había riesgo de que nos olvidaras, lo siento pero tiene que ser así -Wanda, Cosmo y Timmy llegaron a la escuela primaria de Dimmsdalle, donde todo había iniciado y lo que vieron fue mucho peor que lo que el Arnold maligno quería...-

Ahora vamos a la dimensión del Arnold maligno...

-Diablos -Murmuro Cindy al salir de la celda donde estaba retenida- No sé que hayan sido esas cosas pero al parecer están con Turner... ¡HERMANA! -Nuestra Helga regreso donde estaba Cindy y por supuesto, estas dos se hicieron grandes amigas desde el primer momento que se conocieron-

-¡Cindy! -Grito Helga y la abrazó-

-Oh dios, temí tanto que tu hubieses sido la que murió... hasta llore Pataki, ya verás por eso.

-Lo que digas Vortex ya que ahorita no es momento de socializar ya que debemos ayudar a tu noviecito con pelo de helado y a los demás para poder ganar.

-¿Cuáles más?

-Cierto, olvide que tu no estabas cuando Jimmy, Arnold y yo empezamos a reclutar a nuestras versiones alternas, para ser más especificas las mías y las de Arnold, para poder ayudarnos a pelear esta gran guerra.

-Aún puedo creer que estoy parada en otra dimensión y que de repente obtuve la edad de 29 años pero eso, eso si me saco de onda... pero ¿qué puedo esperar de un niño que venció a unos aliens, aumentando su tamaño? -Suspiro Cindy- No importa, vayamos a ayudar para terminar con esta locura de inmediato -Las dos mujeres rubias de 29 años corrieron hacía donde todas las realidades estaban peleando para ganarles tiempo a los demás-

Mientras tanto... en esa misma torre... Nuestro Arnold...

-Despierta, despierta -Nuestro cabeza de balón empezó a mover a su contraparte maligna para despertarlo-

-¿Qué... qué demonios?

-Quiero que veas esto -Nuestro Arnold lo agarro y lo estrello contra el vidrio- ¿Lo ves?

-Sí, es hermoso... como un hombre pudo poner a todo su mundo de rodillas...-

-¿Acaso estás enfermo?...¿Cómo diablos te atreves a decir eso?

-Porque es verdad, más aparte de que todo lo que hago es justo por lo que ellos me hicieron... aparte de que tu no lo entenderías ya que tu vienes de una dimensión alterna, donde todo es perfecto.

-¿Crees que mi vida es perfecta?

-Sí, tu eres el Arnold original por lo que tu realidad y vida es la más feliz de todas... tú no sabes que es perder a un ser amado... niño mimado sin saber cómo es el mundo de cruel-

-Tu... ¿Tú crees que tengo una vida perfecta y no sé que es perder a alguien?

-Por supuesto que la tienes y no lo sabes, eres como los demás... todos tienen una vida perfecta y yo soy el único imperfecto...el que no tiene padres... abuelos... ni a so propia Helga...

-Tu no conoces nada de mi vida y de los demás Arnolds... aparte tú no tienes Helga porque la mataste, ¿no es así? peleaste con ella cuando ella simplemente trataba de ayudarte a superar tu perdida... que tu vida sea así de miserable es tu culpa...

-No te atrevas a... CULPARME -El Arnold maligno lo golpeo para soltarse- TU CREES SABER TODO LO QUE SUCEDE PERO NO, SIMPLEMENTE ERES UN MALDITO CIEGO QUE NO SE MERECE LA VIDA QUE TIENE.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿TE HACES EL ESTUPIDO NO ES ASI? ¿ACASO CREES QUE LO QUE HELGA SIENTE POR TI SURGIO DE UN DIA A OTRO? ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar porque ella estaba siempre cerca de ti? o ¿Porque curiosamente todas las Julietas renunciaron a su papel para que Helga fuera y pudiera besarte? o ¿Qué quiso decir esa vez que la fuiste a ver cuando te dijo que ella no te odiaba?. Crees ser el perfecto pero no lo eres... eres el peor de todos nosotros, la hiciste sufrir en el paso al no hacerle caso durante 7 AÑOS y le harás más daño cuando te vayas del vecindario, dejándola sola... triste preocupada... ni siquiera tendrás el valor de decirle adiós, simplemente te irás como un maldito ciego.

-¿Tú...como sabes eso?, Viejo apenas tengo 10 años y no veo motivo para irme y dejarla sola... menos sin despedirme de ella...

-Oh lo sé ya que hay una realidad alterna donde tú nunca la abandonaste... pero no te preocupes más por tu futuro contraparte mía ya que yo hare que nunca la conocieras y que tus padres y abuelos murieron cuando tenias tan solo un año para que veas que miserable es mi vida... y ¿sabes cómo lo lograre? -El Arnold maligno saco una caja negra y la abrió- PORQUE TENGO MI PROPIA BARITA MAGICA Y PUEDO DESEAR TODO LO QUE DESEE, POR EJEMPLO, QUE UN ANDROIDE GIGANTE APAREZCA DE LA NADA PARA QUE APLASTE A TODOS LOS ARNOLD Y HELGAS QUE ESTAN AHI ABAJO PELEANDO -El Arnold maligno apareció un robot de la nada por la varita mágica- ROBOT... DESTRUYE A TODOS-

Entonces el robot que apareció por arte de magia fue cayendo del cielo poco a poco, se estrello a unas calles de las torres futuro, creció hasta 30 metros y empezó a correr hacía las torres para acatar las órdenes de su amo pero lo que no sabían era que Jimmy tenía su propio robot gigante.

-Diablos, ¡CORRAN! -Grito Hugo al ver que el robot gigante se acercaba a su dirección-

-Neutrón... espero que tengas esto cubierto -Murmuraron nuestra Helga y Cindy al correr del robot gigante-

-Por supuesto que lo tengo cubierto... chicos y chicas les presento a... GOODARTSILA -Jimmy estaba montando a su perro robot, pero ahora era gigante-

-¿Lo ves?, Jimmy piensa en todo -Decía Cindy al detenerse-

-Tienes razón... todos nos quedaremos aquí en caso de que necesite ayuda -Helga llamó a todas las contrapartes para que se ocultaran y disfrutaran de la pelea del robot gigante contra al perro robot gigante, Goodard-

-Qué demonios...no... ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO! -El Arnold maligno grito furioso al ver que neutrón le copió la idea del robot gigante, pero lo que más le molesto fue neutrón ya lo tenía construido- No lo permitiré... convertiré a todos en ratas... ¡E DICHO! -El Arnold maligno alzo la barita pero nuestro Arnold se la quito de la mano-Pero que...

-Oh no, no lo harás...tú crees que mi vida es perfecta y la de todo cuando no lo es...

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES... AHORA DAME ESA VARITA.

-No lo hare y déjame decirte una cosa torpe... ¡YO NO TUVE PADRES POR 8 AÑOS!. Me los arrebataron cuando tan solo tenía un año y me crie con mis abuelos...y recientemente los encontré con ayuda de mis amigos y déjame decirte que aún así mi vida no fue perfecta... fue demasiado difícil encontrarme con ellos nuevamente, casi me pierdo en le jungla... CASI HELGA MUERE...al momento de regresar, mi abuelo murió y mi abuela desapareció... si crees que mi vida es perfecta estas muy equivocado...

-Tú... mientes... tu ESTAS MINTIENDO.

-No estoy mintiendo, ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una visita a mi pasado para que lo veas por tus ojos?

-NO, tú tienes la barita mágica y puedes desear que cree un mundo alterno tal y como lo dices... YO SIMPLEMENTE NO TE CREO.

-No me creas... dime otra cosa... ¿Qué dirían mamá y papá.., los abuelos también, al hacer esto?

-Yo... ellos... CALLATE

-Te tengo -Murmuro nuestro Arnold- Ahora averiguáremos que tan orgullosos se ponen de ti al saber cuánta gente has matado.

-¿Qué?... NO...

-O si -Nuestro Arnold tomo a su contraparte maligna y abrió un portal donde los padres de Arnold y abuelos vivieran juntos-

-NO LO HARE... PAGARAS MUY CARO POR ESTO -Entonces el Arnold maligno empezó a golpear a nuestro cabeza de balón y lo mando a un cristal muy raro mientras que él cayó en otro lugar, atravesó el portal y apareció en una casa de huéspedes- ¿Pero qué demonios? -El cabeza de balón maligna se paro- Diablos, la otra contraparte tiene la llave para salir de este basurero...

-Hijo... ¿Hijo eres tú? -La puerta de huéspedes se abrió-

-Yo... no lo puedo creer -Murmuro y empezó a llorar- Abuelos...padres...

-¿Lo ven?, les dije que él estaría aquí... el tan solo es un muchachito de 19 años que...

-¡ABUELO! -Grito el Arnold maligno y abrazo al abuelo Phill de esa dimensión- ¡PADRES! ¡ABUELA!, OH DIOS MIO YO... YO ESTOY TAN FELIZ -Estaba abrazando a toda la familia shortman y lloraba como nunca en su vida-

Mientras tanto... nuestro Arnold cayó en nuestro mu... digo en otra tierra...

-Eso sí que fue una caída -Nuestro cabeza de balón se paro y al parecer ahí tenía 9 años- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Porque todo... todo se ve tan raro? -Nuestro niño empezó caminar y vio anuncios de series animadas - ¿Ren y Stimpy?...¿Rugrats?...¿Bob esponja?...¿Los padrinos mágicos?... nunca antes había visto esto -El niño siguió caminando por unas oficinas hasta llegar a una puerta extraña- "Hey Arnold" -Murmuro al ver el título de la puerta, la abrió y entonces vio muchos posters donde él y sus amigos estaban juntos, en otros él estaba solo, en otros estaba con su amigo Gerald, en otros el estaba con Helga -¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?..."Hey Arnold" -Entonces el niño escucho su nombre y vio la pantalla- "MUEVETE CABEZA DE BALÓN" -Lo que vio no lo podía creer ya que a pesar de las fotos, peluches y juguetes... el estaba en una grabación de video, donde el caminaba con sus amigos- "SOLO EN NICKELODEON" -Fue lo último que vio del intro y empezó a correr, entonces choco con una puerta - "Craig Bartlett" -Murmuro, abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre con pocas canas-

-Sí... muy bueno, que en el final del capítulo de matrimonio salgan Arnold y Helga en un faro.

-Muy buena idea señor, veré como fabricar la melodía maravillosa.

-Se que lo harás bien Jim y sé que en "The jungle movie", tu música hará llorar a todos.

-Gracias Craig...

-Disculpen -Arnold interrumpió porque no lo escucharon pasar-

-Pero qué demonios... -Craig y Jim lang se sorprendieron al ver a Arnold-

-Pero... ¿Por qué tienen videos míos... imágenes mías al igual que de todos mis amigos? ¿Acaso me espían?

**Sigue en el CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"**

**Parte final:**

**"Todo lo bueno dura poco"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola amigos míos, el final del Crossover es en el siguiente capítulo UuU y ya de ahí empezare con nuevas historias que darán camino a los patakis. Debo admitir que el final estara chevere y largo y no se deben de perder cuando arnold y craig se conocen jaja, sera muy divertido xD, va ser como tipo "Ti-en" de la historia para darle un poco de humor para ya despues regresar a la historia. Debo admitir que a mi me gusta mas sin Jimmy y Timmy pero no se preocupen, tras este crossover ya no volveran a aprarecer, de echo solo seran mencionados. Ya apartir del 25 todo regresara a la normalidad y disfrutaran el maravilloso realismo de Arnold de vuelta UuU y que tmb hare especiales como el que hice de Gerald y Phoebe, pero ahora sera de "Harold y Rhonda" jaja en fin, ya quiero postear patakis :3 pero debo escribir el camino hacia la historia asi que no puedo aun UnU.<strong>

**Para los que creian que hiba a dejar inconcluso el fan fic, no lo dejare ya que simplemente me agrada mucho escribir y quiero compartirlo al mundo, solo que ahora tardare un poco en actualizar ya que regrese a la escuela y se me dificulta más, en finespero que entiendan.**

**Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto la historia o no UuU ya que sus comentarios me agradan**

**Sin nada más que decir... buena vibra a todos**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER, HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A CRAIG BARTLETT Y A NICKELODEON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER: "CUANDO LOS MUNDOS CHOCAN"<strong>

**Parte final:**

**"Todo lo bueno tiene que acabar"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 29 años…en la tierra del Arnold maligno…. Donde Jimmy, Cindy, nuestra Helga y las demás contrapartes del multiverso peleaban….<strong>

-Valla, ese neutrón sí que es inteligente.

-Lo sé, por eso no me sorprendí tanto como tú al verlo venir con una versión gigante de su perro goodart para pelear contra ese androide gigante que apareció de la nada.

-Lo que me molesta es que no podemos hacer nada, más que ver la pelea entre el pelo de helado y el robot gigante.

-Eso sí, pero debemos dejar trabajar solo a Jimmy, ya que si tratamos de ayudarlo se pondrá nervioso… créeme que lo digo por experiencia…

-Como tú digas Cindy -Nuestra Helga y Cindy veían escondidas junto a las demás contrapartes, como el niño con pelo de helado confrontaba un robot gigante-

Ahora vamos con nuestro cabeza de balón, que estaba perdido en una dimensión…"extraña"

-Bueno, ¿no me van a decir porque tienen todos esos videos, imágenes y hasta peluches de mí y de mis amigos?

-Sólo míralo Craig…. Es idéntico a la caricatura… pero en la vida real…

-Tienes razón…. Su cabeza de balón si es cráneo y no papel o cartulina como supusimos, al igual que su cabello…. Su cabello es real –Craig Bartlett se acercó a Arnold y empezó a ver que no era un disfraz- -Diablos… creo que hemos estado trabajando demasiado, Jim.

-Tienes razón… hasta estamos viendo alucinaciones.

-¿Qué?, yo soy tan real como ustedes y quiero saber porque tienes todos esos videos e imágenes.

-¿Quién te envió niño?

-Nadie, yo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Arnold había perdido la memoria temporalmente-

-Seguramente es una muy buena broma de los niños que hacen las voces –Dijo Jim Lang al salir de la oficina de Craig-

-¿Estas bien niño? –Pregunto Craig a Arnold-

-No lo sé, toda mi cabeza de vueltas… yo no recuerdo como llegue aquí…vamos Arnold piensa

-¿Qué tal si te llevo con la policía para que encuentres a tus padres?

-¿Encontrarlos? Pero yo fui hasta San Lorenzo con mi clase para encontrarlos y actualmente vivimos en Hillwood…

-Un momento… eso… eso era lo que iba a pasar en TJM a futuro y yo solo tengo el libreto, esto no tiene sentido…. A menos que… ¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad?

-Yo…. No lo recuerdo –El dimensionador cayó de la bolsa de Arnold- Yo ya recuerdo que estoy haciendo aquí. Esto es una dimensión alterna donde yo caí, cuando mi contraparte maligna me empujo.

-¿Contraparte maligna?

-Sí, observe –El niño con cabeza de balón abrió el portal- Con este dispositivo que creo Jimmy puedes viajar a cualquier dimensión alterna que quieras, pero ahora debo irme ya que todas las realidades están en peligro –De repente Arnold obtuvo su edad de 10 años, su look cambió y se hizo más alto al recordar todo- Adiós señor Craig…

-Solo un abrazo hijo, no sé si este soñando pero al menos quiero abrazarte –Craig abrazó al niño dela gorra azul- Buena suerte hijo.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto una cosa más… ¿Ya andas con Helga?

-Por supuesto, en San Lorenzo supe que yo le gustaba a ella y fuimos novios desde ahí.

-Hermoso…. Ahora vete.

-Fue un placer señor –El niño con la gorra azul atravesó el portal y enseguida lo cerro-

-Valla…. Eso de las dimensiones alternas si es verdad… bueno ahora regresemos al trabajo.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde caíste? –Nuestro Arnold empezó a buscar a su contraparte maligna entre los cristales del multiverso- Ahí estas –Entonces entro al cristal donde su contraparte maligna estaba- Bueno, al parecer aquí soy adolecente-Su edad cambio a 16 años-

-Por favor perdónenme… estaba tan solo que perdí la cordura…. Yo estaba mal… hice un caos tremendo de dónde vengo… yo solo los necesitaba a ustedes –La contraparte maligna les había contado todo a los padres y abuelos del Arnold de esa dimensión-

-Hijo… cometiste muchos errores… estabas por el mal camino pero no es muy tarde, detén toda esta locura para que no haya más caos. No importa si eres nuestro hijo o no… siempre contaras con nosotros para todo y no importa si tus padres o abuelos no están contigo físicamente ya que siempre estarán contigo dentro de tu corazón –El abuelo Phill abrazaba al Arnold maligno, en lo que Pookie, Stella y Miles le secaban las lágrimas a ambos-

-Oh dios mío… abuelo… abuela –Nuestro cabeza de balón murmuro de lejos al ver a las contrapartes de sus abuelos vivos y empezó a llorar-

Ahora vamos a la pelea en el mundo del Arnold maligno…

-Toma esto y esto y esto.

-A pesar de ser muy inteligente, él es muy inmaduro aún, Vortex –Nuestra Helga decía al quitarse su moño-

-Lo sé, pero bueno, ahora él es el que nos está defendiendo a todos y todas.

-JAJAJA, NO IMPORTA QUE TAN GRANDE SEAS ANDROIDE, NO PODRAS GANARLE A MI GOODARTSILLA –Jimmy montaba a su perro robot, que ahora estaba muy pero muy enorme- GOODART MUERDELO EN EL ROSTRO, DESPUES UTILIZA TUS PATAS DE ARRIBA PARA ABRAZARLO Y LAS DE ABAJO PARA DESARMARLO.

-Entendido señor –Goodartsilla le contestó-

-Jajajaja, ganaremos esta guerra… oh no –Jimmy se detuvo ya que vio al cielo que las aberturas blancas empezaban a crecer desmesuradamente- El tiempo se no está acabando, si nadie regresa a su dimensión original…. Todo acabara –Murmuro y bajo volando de su perro robot gigante- CHICOS, DEBEN VOLVER A SUS DIMENSIONES AHORA –Grito al aterrizar-

-¿Qué? –Pregunto nuestra Helga confundida-

-Solo ve al cielo, Pataki, si nadie regresa a su dimensión original…. Todo estará perdido ya que las aberturas están creciendo más y más….. Según mis cálculos, solamente le queda de vida al multiverso 30 minutos. Así que váyanse a sus dimensiones… AHORA.

Entonces todas las versiones alternas entraron por un portal que Jimmy abrió para que pudieran regresar a sus respectivas dimensiones…

-¿Quién conduce al goodart, neutrón? –Pregunto Cindy-

-"Goodartsilla" y tiene piloto automático, aparte no sirve de nada ganarle si el multiverso se destruye…

-Ok, están cruzando el portal pero hay un pequeño problema genio…. ¿Cómo llegaran y sabrán cuál es su dimensión? Si para cruzar entre los universos necesitas al menos una mochila cohete –Dijo Helga enfurecida-

-Es simple, el portal que acabo de activar, tiene la función de analizar a cada persona que entre por ahí para poder regresarla a su dimensión.

-¿Cómo lograste eso tan rápido?

-Digamos que cuando tienes el material suficiente y de calidad, las cosas se pueden hacer a la velocidad de la luz.

Todas las versiones regresaban a su respectiva dimensión…. Bueno no todas ya que había dos que no…

-Me rehusó a regresar sin ti, querida. E estado ahí solo por mucho tiempo, entonces te encontré y fui el hombre más feliz de mi vida. Si regreso a mi dimensión solo estaré solo de nuevo… debe haber otra forma.

-Arnold por favor…

-Es que no quiero perderte de nuevo Helga mía –Las versiones que se reusaban a entrar era la versión de Helga que perdió a su Arnold y la versión de Arnold que perdió a su Helga-

Ahora vamos con nuestro niño con cabeza de balón original…

-Concéntrate Arnold… ellos no son tus abuelos ya que ellos murieron en tu dimensión… tan solo ellos son una versión alternativa más… así que cuando vallas no caigas llorando –El Arnold original fue hacia su contraparte maligna, que estaba llorando en el hombre del abuelo Phill de la dimensión donde estaban- ¿Arnold? Debemos irnos ahora.

-Lo sé, solo unos momentos más por favor… oh dios estaba tan equivocado.

-¿Dos hombres pequeños? –El abuelo Phill pregunto sorprendido al igual que Pookie, Stella y Miles-

-Gracias por todo, no importa si ustedes no son mi familia ya que me sacaron de mi agonía.

Entonces otro portal se abrió y salieron la Helga y Arnold respectivos de esa dimensión.

-Debemos irnos.

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿TRES ARNOLDS?

- Es la contraparte original y la maligna –Le susurro el arnold de ahí a su Helga-

-Adiós a todos –El Arnold original y la contraparte maligna entraron por otro portal y se fueron-

-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? –Grito toda la familia de Arnold de esa dimensión-

-No puedo creer que tan equivocado estaba… todo este tiempo culpando a los demás cuando la culpa era toda mía… gracias Arnold original… eres el mejor, me enseñaste que significa ser Arnold y demás, gracias- La contraparte maligna abrazaba a nuestro joven con cabeza de balón, en lo que viajaban a la dimensión donde estaban Jimmy, Cindy y Helga-

-De nada, pero ahora un lo siento no arreglara nada.

Entonces un portal se abrió enfrente de Helga y Cindy, de ahí salieron los Arnolds.

-ARNOLD –Grito Helga al correr hacia los brazos de su amado, que ahora tenía 29 años.

-HELGA –Arnold la abrazo fuertemente, la cargo y beso-

-TU…. TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE INICIO TODA ESTA LOCURA –Cindy se aventó contra el Arnold maligno-

-Lo sé pero créeme que ahora estoy arrepentido, encontré a mis padres y abuelos de otra dimensión y me hicieron abrir la mente…. Yo siento todo este caos que provoque.

-Un simple lo siento no compensa todas las vidas que quitaste desgraciado…

-Y las que quitara –Llego Jimmy como vencedor al derrotar al androide gigante- Las grietas ya son muy grandes y ya no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas… todo simplemente acabara en 10 minutos o menos y todo por tu culpa –Jimmy señalo al Arnold maligno- Ven Cindy… quiero pasar mis últimos momentos contigo amor mio.

-Oh Jimmy –Ambos se besaron y lloraron-

-Arnold…

-Helga… -Los dos jóvenes rubios se empezaron a besar igual-

-Claro que hay una forma de arreglar todo y esta se llama…..MAGIA –El Arnold maligno saco la barita que había creado- CON LA MAGIA SE PUEDE ARREGLAR TODO YA QUE TENIA PLANEADO REINICIAR TODO CON ESTA YA QUE ES INCOMPRENSIBLE Y SU ENERGIA ES INFINITA-

-No, espera… es demasiado peligroso.

-Y QUE HAY QUE PERDER SI ¿YA NO HAY NADA MAS QUE ESPERAR LA MUERTE?... AHORA YO CONTROLO TODO –El Arnold maligno se elevó a los cielos con su barita mágica- Y HARE QUE TODO SEA MEJOR PARA MI Y PARA TODOS….YO…ARREGLARE TODO.

Entonces todo empezó a desaparecer como por arte de magia, las aberturas en el cielo, los edificios… todo, inclusive nuestros héroes.

-YO DESEO QUE ESTO JAMAS HAYA PASADO, NINGUNA MUERTE, TAMBIEN DESEO QUE TODOS LOS ARNOLDS Y HELGAS ESTEN POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS Y QUE SU AMOR SEA ETERNO, AUNQUE NO HAYA NECESIDAD DE DESEARLO, DESEO TAMBIEN QUE TODOS LOS RECUERDOS QUE TUVE CON ESTA EXPERIENCIA LOS TENGA CUANDO TENIA 24 AÑOS, DESEO TAMBIEN QUE TODAS LAS VERSIONES ALTERNAS OLVIDEN ESTO Y SI LO RECUERDAN, QUE LO REUCERDEN COMO UN SUEÑO Y POR ULTIMO DESEO QUE –Se detuvo el Arnold maligno y vio al Arnold que había perdido a su Hega junto a la Helga que había perdido a su Arnold- DESEO QUE NINGUN ARNOLD O HELGA QUEDEN SOLOS EN EL MUNDO, POR LO QUE LAS TIERRAS DE ESOS DOS SE FUSIONARAN PARA QUE PUEDAN VIVIR JUNTOS –Entonces todo se puso blanco y un gran tornado apareció- HE DICHO LO QUE QUIERO Y SE CUMPLIRA… -Todo se puso blanco de repente y luego…-

-Arnold…Arnold levántate –Sid movía a su compañero con cabeza de balón-

-Nggghh… ¿Qué?... ¡EL ARNOLD MALIGNO! –Arnold se levantó espantado en el salón de Timmy Turner-

-¿Arnold maligno? Valla sueño amigo mío, ahora ven… debemos ir a ver a Phoebe para apoyarla.

-¿Phoebe?... Sid, ¿Dónde está Helga?

-En los asientos traseros, junto con otros dos niños, por ahí despiértalos para que apoyen a Phoebe.

-Lo hare Sid –Entonces Sid salió del salón- ¿Acaso… acaso todo fue un sueño? –Arnold fue con Helga y la empezó a mover- Helga –Le susurró al oído-

-Ar… ¡ARNOLD! –Grito y se levantó alegremente y beso a su novio-

-¿Tu recuerdas nuestra aventura a otras dimensiones?

-¿Aventura?... oye es curioso, yo tuve un sueño similar…

-No fue un sueño… en verdad sucedió, solo que el Arnold maligno tuvo éxito y reinicio todo, al parecer ganamos –Decía Jimmy al despertar a Cindy-

-Entonces ganamos y ¿Qué hay con las demás versiones alternas?

-Eso no lo sé Arnold, sere un genio pero no puedo ver entre dimensiones.

Ahora vamos a la tierra de la Helga presidenta.

-No… ¡NO! –Grito Helga 29 al levantarse de su cama-

-No hay necesidad de gritar mi amor, mejor di que no te gusta el huevo con jamón que yo preparo y vamos desayunar a donde quieras, mi primera dama…

-¡ARNOLD! –Helga 29 corrió a abrazarlo-

-Wow, no con tanta fuerza, parece que no me has visto desde hace mucho.

-Helga 29 empezó a llorar- No tienes idea, mi amor –Susurro- ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? –Pensó-

Ahora vamos a la tierra donde Arnold había "perdido" a Helga…

-No… no…-Murmuraba el Arnold de esa dimensión al llorar- Estuve con ella tan poco tiempo, entonces encontré a otra ella de otra dimensión, donde yo había muerto y ahora… ahora estoy solo de nuevo.

-Baja hombre pequeño, te buscan –Grito el abuelo Phill de esa dimensión-

-Ya voy –Entonces el niño con gorra azul bajo de su cuarto y sus lágrimas se detuvieron al ver a una niña con moño rosa-

-Tu amiga Helga vino a verte.

-Hel….Helga…. ERES TU –Corrió a abrazarla- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

-No, recuerda que tu contraparte dijo que nos uniría en una sola dimensión, por lo que ni tú me perdiste y yo tampoco te perdí…ahora estamos juntos y eso importa –La niña del moño rosa el murmuraba al oído- Ahora vallamos afuera, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, divertirnos y besarnos mi príncipe azul.

-Claro que si –Los dos niños de esa dimensión salieron de su casa de huéspedes felices-

Ahora vamos con la contraparte "maligna"

-Buenas tardes Doctor Arnold.

-Buenas tardes señorita Phoebe Johanssen

-Recuerde que su cita con los inversionistas de Chinda será a las 16:00 horas, no debemos perder esta oportunidad de expandirnos a todo el mundo.

-Por supuesto que estaré ahí, soy el director de industrias "Short-Pataki"

-Señor, ¿Hoy sacamos la nueva versión del "Hel-arn" al público?

-Por supuesto, espero que les agrade la idea del moño rosa y la gorra azul.

-Por último, su esposa lo espera en su oficina.

-Bueno, gracias –La ex contraparte maligna se convirtió en un gran empresario al superar la muerte de sus padres y abuelos, fundo su corporación "Short-Pataki" y obtuvo 5 hijos con su esposa, Helga G Pataki-

-Hola amor –Su esposa de moño rosa estaba sentado en su escritorio-

-Hola, ¿cómo está mi gran presidenta de compañía?

-Muy bien y ¿Usted presidente compañía?

-Mejor que nuca –Los dos se besaron y empezaron a trabajar-

Ahora vamos a la dimensión original…

-Entonces todo lo que sucedió allá fuera… ¿Es mentira? -Pregunto Timmy al ver que Cindy, Helga, Jimmy y Arnold salieron juntos de su salón de clases-

-En cierta parte si ya que fue borrado pero conservamos nuestros recuerdos –Contesto Jimmy-

-Entonces ¿si ganamos?

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Y qué tal si regresa?

-No lo hará, el encontró paz pura al rencontrarse con sus padres… ahora él tiene su final feliz que tanto quiso –Contesto Arnold al ver a su novia de moño rosa-

-Y nosotros no provocaremos nada ya que me desharé del dimensionador ahora mismo –Jimmy azotó el dimensionador que cargaba-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Pregunto Cindy-

-Ahora debemos aceptar nuestras vidas y amarlas como nunca ya que vimos que algunos no son tan afortunados como nosotros… aparte nos faltan dos competiciones que hacer para ver qué escuela es mejor –Respondió Helga-

-Cierto y a nosotros nos toca concursar –Jimmy y Cindy corrieron para alcanzar a participar-

-No debemos quedarnos atrás Arnold… ¡vamos! –Timmy les siguió el paso dejando a la pareja de rubios solos-

-Vaya locura que vivimos allá fuera –Dijo Arnold nervioso-

-Sí que lo fue Arnoldo, lo que me saco de onda fue una foto de bodas, donde tú y yo estamos en el altar.

-¿Estas segura que somos nosotros?

-Si ya que no importa cuántas versiones alternas tengas porque yo sé quién es mi Arnold.

-Eres grandiosa ¿lo sabias?

-Sí y yo tengo al mejor novio del mundo.

-Hay Helga... –Los dos niños rubios se besaron y fueron a ver participar a sus compañeros-

Al final, en el concurso de inteligencia el ganador por obviedad fue Jimmy y en el concurso de BasquetBall ganó Timmy y su escuela como por arte de magia. Ya casi al atardecer, los camiones de regreso a Retro villa y a Hillwood estaban listos, los niños ya estaban dentro para irse menos nuestros protagonistas.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –Pregunto Arnold al darle la mano a Jimmy y a Timmy-

-Esperemos que sí, no sabemos que giros pueda dar la vida y es 68% probable que nos encontremos de nuevo, Arnie.

-Los extrañare chicos… ambos son geniales –Los tres chicos se abrazaron- Bueno nos vemos.

-Igual y recuerden nuestro pacto.

-Lo sabemos Arnold y ese es no hablar de lo que sucedió allá fuera en las dimensiones alternas.

-Son geniales chicos –Los tres niños se separaron y un viento corría-

-Adiós hermana, prometo llamarte en la semana.

-No hay cuidado Vortex, si no lo haces yo lo hare.

-Fue todo un placer Pataki –Las dos niñas rubias se dieron la mano, se abrazaron y se separaron también-

Entonces cada uno subió a cada autobús con excepción de Timmy que fue a su casa solo.

Ya en el camión de regreso a Hillwood…

-Y bien señor Shortman… ¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante?

-No lo sé Helga…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé, algo que dijo la contraparte maligna mientras peleaba con el… algo acerca de nuestro futuro…

-Cabeza de balón… el presente debe vivirse a todo dar, el pasado es historia y el futuro es un misterio… dejemos que todo curse a su paso y no pensemos en ello.

-Tienes razón Helga, aparte el presente es mejor ya que estoy contigo…

-Hay Arnold… te amo.

-Y yo igual… ten mi camisa, hace frio y la necesitas –Arnold le puso su camisa a Helga-

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que puedo acurrucarme con mi novia.

Los dos niños rubios se sonrieron, se besaron en el último asiento del camión, se abrazaron y durmieron juntos…

La gran crisis finalmente acabo… no más riesgo… todo a la normalidad… Un capitulo se cerró en la vida de Arnold shortman y Helga Pataki, dando a luz más historias nuevas, apunto de ser creadas y escritas…

Fin… del crossover ya que el fan fic le falta por acabar…

**Sigue:**

**"Harold y Rhonda… ¿pero que fue de Big Paty?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, finalmente el crossover acabó en el capitulo 24 y pues deja las puertas abiertas para más historias. Ya que acabo sigue el camino hacia los patakis, como había mencionado antes, los patakis iniciaran entre los capítulos 35 o 40, depende de si "el camino a los patakis" es muy largo o no.<strong>

**Como siempre los invito a comentar si les gusto o no ya que eso me ayuda mucho a inspirarme jajaja okno.**

**Sin nada más que decir… nos vemos hasta el 2 de febrero y buena vibra a todos.**

**Mosquir**


End file.
